Do you remember?
by ceroxon
Summary: She swore she would never forgive him. He swore he would never love another like the way he loved her. Now seventeen years later, Ranma and Akane are reunited with an unforgettable past behind them and an uncertain future that lies before them.
1. Chapter 1

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

Note: The story starts out twenty years after Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo met and became engaged. I made a few changes in this story. I renamed the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts Training Hall to the Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts. In my version of the story, Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome established the dojo together and named it after them. There are also new characters here. Hikaru is Akane's son (I got the name Hikaru from the Macross Saga, not from Hikaru Gosunkugi of the Ranma 1/2 series. Besides, would Akane actually name her son after Hikaru Gosunkugi? I think not). Another new character I added is Michiko Saotome, Ranma's Japanese-American wife.

_Italics_ means someone is thinking.

Now on with the story...

**Part 1 – The Ones to Carry On**  
**Chapter 1 - A Father's Wish**

Akane woke and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked towards the window. The sun was already up. It was another new day. She looked to the right side of the bed. Empty. It was no different from what she felt right now.

_When is it ever going to stop?_ It had been two years since her husband Kouhei Sato died; yet, she still had not gotten over it. The pain she felt was still fresh on the day he died.

Akane sighed. She had to snap out of this. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Akane saw a woman staring back at her with sad eyes and mouth. She tried to smile, but was not successful. She sighed again and looked at the clock. She had better get going. There was a big day ahead of her.

Akane hurried as she got ready for the day. After taking a hot shower and getting dressed, she went downstairs and immediately smelled breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw a handsome, young man standing by the stove. He was tall and extremely fit for his age. Realizing that he was not alone, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Mom," he greeted. "I'm making breakfast."

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Akane sat down and watched him prepare the food. At least he was going about his way. How strong he was...just like his father.

"Mom?" Hikaru's voice called out.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He had already taken a seat before her.

He only smiled at her. "Breakfast is ready."

Akane looked down and saw her plate before her. "Oh..."

Hikaru watched her eat. Well, at least that was an improvement. During the first few months after his father's death, she could not even bring herself to look at food. His mother was doing much better now. However, he knew that she was still lonely. _How can I leave her when I start college this year?_

As if reading his mind, Akane asked, "Hikaru, have you heard from the university you applied?" Hikaru nodded slowly.

"Yes, I've been accepted."

"How wonderful! When did you find out?"

"I received a letter from them yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? We could have celebrated."

Hikaru looked down. "Well, I was trying to find a way to break the news."

Akane knew what he meant. She was lucky to have such a kind and considerate son. Smiling at him, she said, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. We will celebrate tonight. We'll go out and eat at a restaurant."

Hikaru was surprised. This was the first time his mother was willing to go out and eat since his father died. That was a good sign. It meant that she was trying to go on with her life.

An hour later, Akane met her students at the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts Training Hall. Her very own dojo. Hikaru was there to help, but judging from the decreased number of students that came in that morning, it seemed unnecessary for assistance. She tried not to be disappointed, but the fact that business was not doing very well bothered the hell out of her. Where would they get their income if she had to come to point to where she was going to close the school? It was true that her husband had left them money, but they could not entirely depend on that.

When class ended, Akane found out that she was losing two students. They had decided to quit since they felt like they were not learning enough. Akane understood. She had so many problems shortly after Sato's death that there were times that she did not even feel like teaching and had to cancel the classes.

Akane went to accomplish her work for the day. She ran her usual errands and went grocery shopping. An hour later, she arrived home. When she entered the house, she could hear Hikaru's voice. He was probably talking to a friend on the phone. Then she heard a woman's voice. Puzzled, Akane wondered whom her son was talking to.

"Hikaru!" She called out and went to the living room.

To her surprise, she saw Kasumi and her husband Dr. Tofu sitting across from Hikaru.

"Onee-chan! Dr. Tofu!"

Dr. Tofu and Kasumi stood up and smiled. "Hello, Akane-chan," greeted Kasumi.

Hikaru stood up and took the groceries from his mother. "I'll take these. Go sit down, Mom."

Akane embraced her sister and Dr. Tofu. "What a surprise! I didn't expect you two to come here."

Hikaru said, "They've been here for awhile now." He turned to them. "Excuse me. Let me put these away."

As he was leaving, Kasumi said, "Hikaru's turning out to be a fine young man."

"Yes, " agreed Tofu. "He told us that he will be going to college this school year."

Akane nodded. "Yes, he's planning to major in physical education. As a matter of fact, we are just about to go out and celebrate. Why don't you join us?"

The couple looked at each other. Then Kasumi replied, "I'm afraid not, Akane. We have to go back to Nerima tonight."

"Tonight? But why? What's the hurry?"

Kasumi reached out and took her hand. "Akane-chan, it's father. He's dying."

Akane's heart started to beat faster. "Father? He's..."

Kasumi nodded.

She looked at Tofu. "Can't you do anything for him?"

Tofu shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Akane. Your father's old, and it's time for him to take his rest."

"No... it can't be." Akane suddenly had memories of her father teaching her martial arts. He was so strong. It was hard to believe that he was finally leaving them.

Kasumi said gently, "Father wants to see you, Akane."

"He...he does? After what I've done...he still wants to see me?"

"That doesn't matter."

Akane snatched her hand away and stood up. "Of course it does! I have hurt him so much after I decided not to take over the dojo. I don't think I could ever face him."

Kasumi watched her sister walk up to the window and look outside. Softly, she pleaded, "Please, Akane, he loves you. He wants to talk to you one last time before he goes."

Akane said nothing.

"Akane?"

She turned towards them. "Please leave. The last thing I want is to go back to Nerima."

"But..."

"That is my decision!"

Dr. Tofu stood up and took Kasumi's hand. "Come on, Kasumi. I think that we have wasted enough time. We can still catch the afternoon train."

Kasumi nodded, and looked at her sister one last time. "Please reconsider, Akane-chan."

Akane faced the window again. _No! I will never reconsider!_ She bowed her head as she made a fist with her hand.

Bap. Bap. Bap. Hikaru watched his mother doing some punched on the dummy. Each blow she made with her fists was quick and strong.

_Man, she's been at that for hours._

At last, she stopped, and Hikaru approached her.

"Mom?"

Akane saw her son who was all dressed up for the evening. She suddenly realized that they were supposed to go out to dinner that night. "Oh, Hikaru, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

His blue eyes were so full of concern that they gave Akane a startle. She tore away from his look. "I'm fine."

"Mom, I know that you don't want to go back to Nerima, but I think that you should at least grant your father's wish."

"You don't understand, Hikaru. I have brought so much pain to the family and myself. It would be unwise to show my face there."

"But he was asking for you, Mom. I really think that we should go."

Akane glanced at him. "We?"

"Yes, I think that it's about time I meet my grandfather."

Akane remained quiet.

Hikaru said, "Listen, Mom, I know that you're afraid for me to meet him."

She looked at him, surprised. "Hikaru!"

"Before Dad died, he told me that things between you and your father were never the same after you married him. That was why we never really visited."

She looked down. "Hikaru, I just don't want you to get hurt."

He gave her small smile. "Mom, please, I'm almost seventeen years old. If grandfather rejects me, I will be ready for it. But I think it's unfair for me not to meet him before he goes."

Akane took a deep breath. Her son was right. With a determined look on her face, she said, "Alright. Pack your things. We will leave for Nerima tonight."

On to Chapter 2 - Memories  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	2. Chapter 2

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

Akane and Hikaru took the last train going to Nerima that night. As Akane sat back in her seat, a feeling of nostalgia swept over her. Nerima. It had been a long time since she had set her foot in that place. Too long. She could hardly believe that she was going back. When was the last time she ever went home anyway? Ah, yes. It was during her sophomore year in college seventeen years ago...

Akane stepped off the train and looked around. She saw passengers hurrying and being greeted by their loved ones. She smiled for she could already feel the warmth of being home.

"Akane!" She heard her name called.

Turning, Akane saw Nabiki and her fiancée Kuno. She waved at them. "Nabiki!"

The two sisters hugged each other. Then Akane turned to Kuno who nodded politely and said, "Akane Tendo, the day is now much brighter now that I have set my eyes on you."

Nabiki said, "Translation. He's glad to see you."

Akane let out a giggle. She felt more relaxed with Kuno now yet she could hardly believe that he was almost her brother-in-law. He and Nabiki had been going to the same college and began dating during their freshman year. The next thing Akane knew was that Kuno asked her sister's hand in marriage.

The three of them went to the Tendo home where Soun, Kasumi, and her husband Dr. Tofu were waiting for them. Hugs and cries (from her father) greeted Akane. She smiled, thinking just how it was great to be back.

Not long after the family reunion, Akane changed into her gi and headed for the dojo. When she reached the entrance, she stopped and saw the sign. Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts Training Hall. As the name Saotome darted through her mind, she could only say one thing.

"Ranma," she whispered.

She had not seen him since they both left for college. It had been Akane's decision to go to a different university from Ranma. She thought they needed a break from each other. Akane knew that she was falling in love with him, yet he told her that he did not love her before the wedding started. Worse, all their suitors came and destroyed their wedding. Akane felt lost and hurt. When high school graduation came, she knew that she just had to get away.

Akane went inside the dojo and looked around as if she had never been inside it before. Her father and uncle Saotome built the dojo with their own hands. This made her proud and amazed that it was still standing after all these years.

Akane was so deep into her thoughts that she did not even hear that someone came in.

"Akane?"

Akane was startled. She heard that voice before, and it was hard to believe that it was music to her ears. She whirled around and saw him.

"Ranma."

Ranma gave her a small, almost shy smile. "Yo, Akane."

Her heart soared. Akane ran and hugged him. "Ranma, it's great to see you!"

Ranma put his arms around her, quite surprised. Akane felt some hesitation in his arms, but they soon relaxed. After the hug, Ranma looked down at her as she smiled at him.

_That smile._ What was it about that smile? Ranma could not recall how many times he had called her uncute. Yes, she was uncute. She was uncute because she was beautiful.

"Well," he said, "I see that you still look the same."

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would still be in America."

"I was, but I saved up enough money to come home."

"So, tell me about America. Do you like it there? Is it fun being an exchanged student?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it's nice. It's a lot of fun."

"I was surprised that you were qualified to go to America. Kasumi wrote to me and said that you and your karate team won several tournaments around the world. You must be very proud of yourself."

"Well, you know how I love a challenge."

Akane laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Listen, Akane I invited your family for dinner tonight at our house. I was wondering if you could come, too. Your family said that they were game."

She nodded. "Okay. Sure. What's this? Some kind of Tendo-Saotome family reunion?"

"Er...uh...not really. I invited Ukyou, her father, Shampoo and Cologne, too."

Akane felt her heart beat faster. Ukyou and Shampoo were coming. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "What's going on?"

"I have an announcement to make."

"What kind of announcement?"

Ranma hesitated and said, "Akane, let's take a walk."

Akane agreed and they walked together in silence. They reached a spot with a view of the lake before them. It was the same place where Ranma found her after she ran out of Dr. Tofu's office with a broken heart three years ago.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Akane.

Ranma took a deep breath. Okay. Here goes nothing. "Akane, I met a girl in America."

Akane felt her heart break, but her face was stoic. "I see."

"I'm going to renounce my engagements to you, Shampoo, and Ukyou. You see, Michiko and I are getting married."

Akane could not believe what was happening. Renouncing the engagement! As her world was beginning to crumble, she wanted to scream out, "But what about the dojo? What about the family honor. What about me?" But, she did no such thing.

She asked, "Does your family know?"

He shook his head. "You're the only one I've told so far."

"Why?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought that you had the right to know first."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "Why? Did you think that if I didn't know before hand that I won't be able to handle it in front of all our families, Ukyou, and Shampoo?"

"No, Akane! That's not it!"

"Ranma, you jerk! You are so insensitive!"

"I told you because...because I care for you!"

"Well, you sure have one hell of a way of showing it! You want to be free? Fine! From now on, you are no longer my fiancée!"

She whirled around and began to walk away as he shouted, "Akane!"

Then she ran off before he could see her tears.

~Saotome residence~

Akane and her family arrived just after Ukyou, her father, Shampoo, and Cologne did. Genma and Nodoka welcomed them with a warm smile. Ranma greeted them as well. Dinner was served, and the talk was amiable.

"We're so glad that you invited us, " said Soun.

"Actually, this dinner was my boy's idea. He said that he has an announcement to make, "Genma told everyone.

"Announcement? What announcement?" All the guests talked at the same time and looked at each other with curiosity. Akane, however, looked down, dreading the moment.

Nodoka said, " My son has decided whom he shall marry."

"Aiya!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Ranma pick Shampoo, yes?"

"No way, sugar!" Ukyou yelled at her. She turned to Ranma and smiled sweetly at him. "Ranchan, I always knew it was me! I am the cute fiancée, remember?"

"Er...uh..." was all Ranma could say.

Akane spoke up, ""Why don't you guys let Ranma speak?"

Soun turned to him. "Well, son. You said that you made your decision. Tell us."

Ranma took a deep breath. "I...I, uh, pick neither of the three."

"What?" Everyone, but Akane, turned to him, surprised.

Genma grabbed him by the shirt. "Ranma! What nonsense are you talking about?"

Ranma pushed him away. "It's not nonsense! I am marrying a girl I met in America! I am marrying her on my own freewill, and not because I have to!"

Suddenly, chaos broke out. Shampoo and Ukyou were screaming at Ranma, telling him that this was unacceptable. Soun and Ukyou's father were shouting at Genma who was also yelling at Ranma while Cologne was trying to persuade him to change his mind. Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Nabiki, and Kuno were having their own conversation as they expressed their disbelief. Akane let out a sigh as she watched them. Somehow, she was a little relieved that she knew about this before anyone did. She stood up and got ready to leave, but Soun suddenly turned to her.

"Akane! You are not even saying a word! Do you realize what is happening here? Say something!"

Akane turned to look at Ranma. "I wish you and your fiancée the best."

"What?" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Akane!" Soun yelled after her as she was leaving. "Don't you care about the dojo?"

Akane did not pay attention and kept on walking. She no longer cared about the dojo anymore, especially now that her heart was broken.

Akane sat outside the at the Saotome's garden, looking at the stars. She kept thinking of the time when she was in Ranma's arms at Jusenkyo when he thought she was dead. She felt so safe, secured, and most of all loved, yet the events that day shattered the image in her mind. _Face it, Akane. He just doesn't feel the same as you do._

She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She figured that it must be one of her sisters coming to tell her that it was time to leave, but it wasn't. It was Ranma.

"Hey, Akane." He pointed to the empty spot on the bench she was sitting. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, Ranma."

They sat together in silence, looking everywhere except at each other.

"So," asked Akane," are they still arguing in there?"

"No. Shampoo, Cologne, Ukyou, and her father left. Our fathers ain't fighting anymore, but there's still some tension between them."

"They'll get over it," she told him. _Just like I will._

Ranma turned to her. "Akane, I want to thank you for what you said this evening."

"I really meant it, Ranma. Actually, I'm proud of you."

That surprised him. "You are?"

"Yeah, you were able to stand up and fight for what you want. I know how difficult it is since we've both been pressured to marry and take over the dojo."

"That means a lot, Akane. I know that we got off on the wrong foot, and we never really got along but I think you are a good person. You deserve better than this."

"Thank you, Ranma. Somehow, despite of everything, I have always known that there's goodness in you." She stood up and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Ranma."

Ranma knew what she meant. She was saying goodbye to both of them.

As soon as he was alone, Ranma could feel his eyes moisten with tears. He knew that saying goodbye would be difficult, but he didn't expect it to be so painful.

"We are now approaching Nerima."

The announcement interrupted her reverie. As the train came to a stop, Akane saw the Nerima sign, bringing her back to reality. Once again, she must face the past that she had hoped to forget.

On to Chapter 3 - Return to Nerima  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	3. Chapter 3

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 3 - Return to Nerima**

(Note: Some of the scenes here are lime-scented. If this offends you somehow, please don't read it. I tried my best not to make it into a lemon, and create a "milder" scene. I should also note that it was impossible not to include lime-scented scenes since these were very important to the story.)

Ranma sat on a chair that he pulled up beside the bed. He watched Soun Tendo as he slept. He took that as a blessing. The old man refused to close his eyes even just for a while, and Ranma knew why. Glancing at his watch, he expected that Kasumi and Tofu would arrive very soon.

Suddenly, Soun moved, and Ranma thought he woke up. He leaned over only to see him asleep. Then Soun began to talk.

"Akane...Akane...please come home," he was saying.

Ranma let out a sigh. Soun had been asking for Akane all day. He hoped that Kasumi and Tofu had convinced her to come home.

The door opened and Tofu stepped in. "Ranma?"

He stood up. "Dr. Tofu."

Tofu approached his patient. "How is he, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged. "He keeps asking for his youngest daughter."

The doctor nodded. "She's not coming, if that's what you want to know."

"I did not ask - ''

He looked at the younger man. "Why don't you go home? I'm sure that Michiko is very worried about you."

Ranma did not have to go very far to go home. His house was right across the street from the Tendos. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Michiko, his beautiful Japanese-American wife.

"Ranma, sweetheart! Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"I was at the Tendos'." Ranma smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I should have called."

"It doesn't matter." Michiko kissed him and whispered against his mouth. "Let's go to bed."

They continued to kiss and began to undress each other. They fell on the bed and just as Ranma was about to mount on her, she pushed him away.

"Wait, Ranma. I forgot my diaphragm."

Ranma gave her a blank look and watched her go to the bathroom. He let out as sigh as his head hit the pillow. After a while, he called out, "Why don't you just forget that thing for now?"

"Are you kidding?" Michiko answered back. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Michiko..."

She came out and smiled. "Now where were we?"

Ranma took her in his arms and made love to her. When it was over, she snuggled up against him and fell asleep. Ranma looked down at her with a frown. For some reason, he could not sleep as soundly like his wife.

Michiko woke up at six in the morning. She watched Ranma sleep. He had such a beautiful body. _Just looking at him turns me on._ She thought with a seductive smile.

Suddenly, she heard a car pull up outside. She went to the window and saw a taxi parked in front of the Tendo house. _Who could be arriving at this time of the morning?_ She wondered.

A young man stepped out of the taxi. A woman with long black hair followed him. The Tendos had visitors. But, why in the world would they come this early?

"Is this the house where you grew up, Mom?" asked Hikaru.

Akane nodded as she gazed at the Tendo home. "Yes, it is." _I never thought I would be this happy to see this house again._ "Come on. Let's go see who's home."

At that moment, the gate opened. Kasumi smiled when she saw them. "Akane-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

They hugged each other as Kasumi said, "I knew that you wouldn't let father down. Come inside. You two must be exhausted from your trip. Have you had breakfast?"

"At the train, yes," replied Hikaru. "But it wouldn't hurt to eat breakfast again."

Kasumi giggled as Akane said, "Please excuse my son. He has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"That's okay, " said Kasumi.

"I've been so excited to come here," said Hikaru.

"He wants to meet his grandfather," explained Akane.

Her older sister nodded. "Father wants to meet him, too."

Akane was surprised. "Really?"

She smiled. "Come on. Father is waiting."

Tofu was attending to Soun when Kasumi brought in Akane and Hikaru. The moment he saw them. He tapped Soun's shoulder lightly. Soun opened his eyes.

"D-Dad?" Akane called out.

Soun stared at her. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. "Akane?" He called out uncertainly.

"Yes, Dad, it's me." Akane knelt down next to him and took his hand. "I'm home."

Tears formed in his eyes. "Akane... I don't believe it."

"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." She glanced at Hikaru and looked back at her father again. "This is my son, Hikaru."

Hikaru bowed before him. "Hello, Grandfather."

"My grandson...I have finally met you."

Hikaru knelt down on his other side and took his hand. "Yes."

Soun looked up at both of them, happily. There was no place on earth he would rather be.

When Ranma woke up, he found Michiko leaving for work. She was standing by the doorway, ordering the driver to load her suitcases in the taxi.

"Leaving already?" Ranma walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "You should have woken me up."

"But you looked so peaceful." Michiko smiled up at him.

Ranma smiled back at her. His wife was both beautiful and desirable. What more could a man want? They shared a few kisses until they heard the driver honking his horn.

"See you in the weekend."

Ranma watched her leave and waved goodbye as the taxi drove off. Then he closed the door. Once again, on a Monday morning, he was alone; and he would be alone for the next four days. Ranma knew that he could not stay in the house any longer. He got dressed and left. He jogged down to his mother's house, which was a few streets away from his own. As soon as he stepped into the driveway, he could smell breakfast.

"Mom!" Ranma called out as he let himself in.

"In the kitchen!"

He arrived in the kitchen and sure enough his mother was preparing his breakfast. "Alright!"

Nodoka was not surprised to see his son this early in the morning. She expected it. It was Monday, after all. "Michiko left, I presume."

"Yup." Ranma took his breakfast and began to eat. He saw his mother eyeing him. "What?"

"I just don't see how you could stay married to that girl. She's too busy paying attention to her job than to you."

"Her job requires her to travel a lot, Mom."

"Even so, Ranma. You barely see each other. What kind of a marriage is that?"

"Real estate business is a time consuming job. Besides, thanks to her, she found more properties where we could set up schools. The martial arts school is expanding. We've got more schools and more students. Isn't that what's important?"

"Yes, but so is an heir. I have been waiting a long time for a grandchild."

"You'll get a grandchild." Ranma started to eat.

"I hope so because I'm not getting any younger. And, you, Ranma, are thirty-six years old."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"You need to put your foot down for once, Ranma."

"Mom, I already have a lot to be thankful to Michiko already. Aside from the school being expanded, you know that she's the reason why I turned into a whole man again."

Nodoka shook her head. "Talk to her, Ranma. There is no use for all those schools if you have no heir."

"Alright. I will."

"Good. See that you do."

As Nodoka left him alone to eat, Ranma started to think about last night and remembered Michiko's words, "What if I get pregnant?" He looked down at his food and suddenly did not feel very hungry.

On to Chapter 4 - Reunited  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	4. Chapter 4

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 4 - Reunited**

Hikaru left his mother and grandfather so they could talk. After all, they needed some time alone. Hikaru was about to see if breakfast was ready, but he decided that could wait awhile. He went outside to see something that had caught his eye before he and his mother came in the house.

The dojo.

He read the sign. Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Tendo! So, this was where it all started! Hikaru went inside and looked around. On the wall, he saw another sign that read: WARRIOR. Hikaru was impressed. It was even bigger than their dojo. He had been so fascinated by it that he did not even hear someone come in.

"Can I help you?"

Hikaru turned around. A tall man dressed in a gi was standing several feet away from him. He looked ordinary to Hikaru, but there was one thing that he noticed that was unique about him. His pigtail.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, sir. I was just looking around."

Ranma stared at him. Something about him was so familiar. "Are you interested in enrolling in the school?"

"Me? Oh, actually, I already am a student of the Anything-Goes-Martial Arts. I also teach."

"Teach?" Ranma was surprised. "Aren't you a little to young to teach?"

"It's just something I do to help out my mom. She's got a school of her own."

Ranma could not stop staring at him. Where did he see those eyes? And that smile? There was something about him...

"Hikaru!"

_That voice!_ Ranma's heart began to beat fast. _Why do I feel like I know that voice?_

"Hikaru!"

"I'm in here!" Hikaru shouted.

Before Ranma could move, Akane entered the dojo. "Hikaru, there you are."

Ranma turned to her. "Akane?"

Akane stared at him. "Ranma?"

It had been so many years since Ranma had seen her. He was suddenly speechless and could not help but notice how beautiful she remained.

Akane held her breath. _Ranma! I can't believe it's you._

Hikaru approached Akane and looked at Ranma. "You know my mother?"

"Mother?" Ranma stared at Hikaru and then at Akane.

"Hikaru is my son," explained Akane. "Ranma, this is my son Hikaru Sato. Hikaru, this is Ranma Saotome."

Hikaru bowed, and Ranma did the same.

Akane asked, "So, Ranma, what are you doing here?"

"I teach," he replied.

"So does my mom," put in Hikaru. "How come you never taught here instead, Mom? This is grandfather's dojo."

"Well, it's also Ranma's dojo," pointed out Akane. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Come on, Hikaru. Breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh, okay." Hikaru turned to Ranma. "You are welcomed to join us, Saotome-sensei."

Ranma glanced at Akane who quickly looked away. He smiled at Hikaru. "No, thank you, Hikaru. I already ate."

"Another time then. Come on, Mom." Hikaru ran out of the dojo.

Akane was about to leave, but Ranma called out, "Uh...nice to see you, Akane."

Akane glanced at him sideways. "Same here, Ranma."

Then she quietly exited the room.

_Nice to see you? Nice to see you? Is that all you could say?_ Ranma was still standing where Akane and Hikaru had left him. He was in shock. He did not expect to see Akane, not after seventeen years...

Ranma complained, "Oh, why do I haveta drive her to the station?"

Genma gave his son an irritated look. "Ranma, it's bad enough that you broke your engagement to Akane. Nabiki and Kuno already left for school since their classes start earlier. Dr. Tofu is busy at the clinic, and Kasumi can't drive. Soun wants to make sure that Akane reaches the station. The least you could do is see to it that she arrives there safely."

He let out a loud sigh. "Oh, alright! I'll do it."

Ranma arrived in front of the Tendo home with his father's car. Akane was already waiting outside with her things.

"You're taking all that?" He pointed at the several suitcases. "What did you do, Akane? Pack up your whole house?"

"Baka!" Akane exclaimed. "I bought a bunch of clothes and some books while I was here."

"And you think they'll all fit in your dorm?"

"I don't stay at the dorm, Ranma. I have my own apartment."

As soon as Ranma put all her stuff in the trunk, they were on their way to the station.

"So, how come you don't stay at the dorm?" He asked.

Akane sighed. "Lots of reasons. Remember in high school when I had to beat up all those guys so they can't take me out on a date? Well, the same thing happened during my freshman year. When I was staying at the dorm, the school published a book about all the freshmen. You will not believe how many phone calls I received. Sometimes, my phone would be ringing off the hook past midnight. Then the guys kept harassing me since they will not take no for an answer. They would even show up at the dorm. I just had to get away from there."

Ranma shook his head. "Those jerks. What about the new place where you are staying? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's got security." She glanced at him. "Worried, Ranma?"

"Well...uh..."

"I'm a martial artist, Ranma. Security or no, I can protest myself. One of the reasons why I like it there is because the security guard just doesn't let anyone in." Then she laughed. "Then Dad thinks that I can't even get to the station myself, and he's the one who trained me."

"Frankly, Akane, I think this is just one of their plans to see if we can change our minds."

She laughed again. "They can be so pathetic, but you've got to hand it to them. They do try their best."

The traffic was bad. Luckily, they managed to arrive just a few minutes before Akane's train could leave. Quickly, they got out of the car. Ranma helped her with her suitcases. By the time he finished loading them, it was time for Akane to board the train.

"Sorry about the traffic, Akane," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice of you to drive me up here even if our fathers made you."

He waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Aw, it's okay. I enjoyed the ride."

"When will you be going back to America?"

"This week."

Akane smiled. "Well, good luck to you, Ranma."

"Thanks, Akane. You, too."

They exchanged a brief hug. Then Akane broke away from him. "Well, I guess I'll see you. Bye."

"Bye, Akane."

Akane started to walk backwards and waved at him. Finally, she turned around and boarded the train. Ranma stood there and watched the train leave. Then he went back to the car. As soon as he entered from the driver's side, he noticed a black leather notebook on the seat where Akane had been sitting.

Ranma picked it up and opened it. To his horror, he saw that it was Akane's planner. Inside, it had her credit cards and money.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed to himself. "And the train is already long gone!"

Ranma shook his head. Then with a determined look on his face, he started the car to make one more trip.

Akane was already halfway to the university town when she realized that her planner was missing. She began to panic. Her whole life might as well be over by now. She reached the apartment hours later. She was exhausted but she knew that she had to report her missing credit cards. She was about to get on the phone when it suddenly rang.

She snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Miss Tendo, this is security from gate one. There's a young man here who insists on seeing you."

Great! How could some guy bother her at a time like this? Akane tried keeping the irritation from her voice. "Sir, you know how I feel about visitors."

"He says that his name is Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma Saotome! I'll be right there!"

Akane dashed out to the front gate. She saw Ranma standing by the car which was parked by the guard house.

"Miss Tendo, do you know this young man?" The guard asked.

Akane smiled. "Yes, he's my fian- '' She stopped. "He's a family friend. It's okay."

"Sorry about that. I just had to make sure."

"Thank you." As soon as the guard left them, Akane turned to Ranma. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this." Ranma held up the leather notebook.

"My planner!" Akane grabbed it.

"You left it in the car. Honestly, Akane you're such a klutz."

"Oh, Ranma, thank you!" Akane hugged him.

He was startled by her action, but somehow, he did not mind the hug. "How did you get here from the station? Did you have some money?"

"I had some money in my pocket, but I was more worried about the credit cards. I'm surprised that you were able to find the apartment."

"I kinda asked around. It was real easy to find."

"You drove all the way here from Nerima for three hours! You must be hungry."

Ranma was hungry, but he seemed to know what Akane was up to. "Well...not really."

Akane knew what he was thinking. "Ranma no baka! I was going to treat you for some Chinese food!"

"Oh!" That made him feel better. "Okay."

"There's a restaurant near here" She grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

The restaurant was a walking distance. Ranma had to admit that the food was just as good as it was at the Nekohanten. Akane got him to talk about his life in America and his fiancée. He had been open about America, but he hesitated about his relationship. Finally, they were finished eating. Ranma walked her back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the food, Akane," he told her.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after you went to all that trouble just to return my planner."

"I guess so."

Silence.

Ranma smiled at her. "Well, I guess I better get going. Pop and them might get worried."

"Yeah."

"Well, goodbye, Akane."

"Goodbye, Ranma."

He started to leave. "Bye."

Akane waved at him. "Bye."

Opening the door, Akane let herself in. She closed the door behind her and rested her back against it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I have to fight this. _

_No! Go after him! If you love him, you would fight for him. _

_He's engaged to someone else. _

_Follow your heart, Akane. _

_Follow my heart? How can I follow my heart when he doesn't care about me?_

With a sudden impulse, she opened the door. To her surprise, she found Ranma standing at the doorstep, and he looked like he was about to knock.

Her breath was caught. "Ranma."

He looked down and then faced her again. "I don't know what's wrong, but I have a hard time saying goodbye to you."

Akane didn't know who made the first move, but she suddenly found herself in Ranma's arms. Then they looked at each other and kissed. Akane pulled him inside, and Ranma closed the door behind him with his foot. They shared long and passionate kisses.

When they broke free, they tried hard to catch their breath.

Ranma whispered out, "Akane."

Akane looked deeply into his blue eyes as she stroked his pigtail. "Please. If I can't have you, let me at least have you tonight."

Ranma took her into his arms again and kissed her as he said her name against her mouth.

Akane was looking at the small pond as she was sitting on the floor. It was strange that she could somehow picture Ranma and her uncle Saotome spar. She looked around the room remembering that she was sitting on the very same spot where Ranma and Genma told their story about Jusenkyo and where their fathers unwillingly engaged her and Ranma to each other.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts." Ranma's voice startled her from behind.

Akane turned to him and watched him sit next to her. "Oh...hi, Ranma."

He wiped his sweat. "Whew! It's been a long day at the school."

Akane looked down. "So you've been running the dojo by yourself since my father got sick."

"Yeah, I've been teaching the classes. Your sister Nabiki handles the financial stuff while Michiko helps in expanding the school by trying to find good places where we can open up a branch."

"Your wife," Akane said knowingly. "How long have you been married now?"

"Seventeen years. How about you, Akane?"

"I had a good marriage."

Puzzled, Ranma looked at her. "Had?"

"My husband died two years ago."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It was an accident."

"It must have been very difficult for you."

Akane said nothing.

"At least you still have your son."

She nodded without looking at him. "Yes. I'm very lucky to have Hikaru. He has always been there for me. I can't say that I have any complaints about him. He's thoughtful, understanding, and smart. He's going to college this year."

"He looks awfully young to go to college."

"He's only seventeen. He got accelerated during high school."

"You must be very proud of him."

"Hai. I'm very proud of him."

Silence fell between them. Ranma looked at her. He wanted to say something, but he was not sure if he should. He took a deep breath and started, "Akane, I know that this is awkward..."

Akane turned to him sharply. "Then don't say anything."

"What happened back then-''

"I don't want to talk about it. It was in the past, Ranma. What's done is done. I did not exactly come here to make amends. I only came here to visit my father."

His eyes went small. "Damn you, Akane! You really don't know how difficult this is."

"Just what do you know about the meaning of difficult?"

At that moment, Hikaru came running to the room, calling out, "Mom!"

Alarmed, both Akane and Ranma stood up to face him. Akane asked, "Hikaru, what is it?"

"It's grandfather." He gave them a sad look. "I think it's time."

On to Chapter 5 - Rightful Heirs  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	5. Chapter 5

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 5 - Rightful Heirs**

Ranma rushed to the Kuno mansion, and informed Nabiki and Tatewaki Kuno about Soun. Without hesitation, the Kunos went with Ranma to the Tendo residence. Ranma led them inside, and found Akane and Hikaru waiting outside Soun's room.

The moment Akane saw her sister; she gave her a hug. "Nabiki!"

Nabiki hugged her back, and drew away from her. She tried to smile. "It's so ironic that we have to be reunited this way."

Akane nodded sadly. "I know." She looked up at Kuno. "Hello, Kuno."

"Greetings, Akane. How elated I am to see you yet I am also saddened by this tragic day."

Akane turned to her son, and introduced him. "This is my son Hikaru. Hikaru, these are your Aunt Nabiki and Uncle Tatewaki."

"Hello, Hikaru." Nabiki smiled. "It's about time that my sister finally brought my long lost nephew to Nerima."

"I had to convince her really," admitted Hikaru.

"I'm glad. It's so unfair that your mom is keeping you all to herself."

"Nabiki," warned Akane in a low voice.

Nabiki ignored her. "Where's Kasumi?"

"She's inside. Father asked to see her first."

"I thought so."

At that moment, Kasumi emerged from her father's room. It was obvious that she had been crying, but she made an effort to look strong for everyone. She hugged her sisters. Then she said, "Nabiki, father wants to see you and Tatewaki."

Nabiki nodded, and walked to her father's room with her husband. Kasumi immediately excused herself and ran off before anyone could stop her.

"Kasumi..." Akane looked after her worriedly.

Ranma suggested, "I think you better leave her alone for now, Akane."

Akane was about to tell him to mind his own business, but Ranma quickly whirled around and walked several feet away from her. Arms crossed, he stood by the wall without looking at anyone.

A few minutes later, Nabiki and Kuno came out. Their faces showed no emotion. It was as if they had been prepared for this event.

Nabiki announced, "Daddy wants to see Akane." Then she looked at Ranma. "And you, too."

Akane and Ranma glanced at each other. Without a word, they both went inside the room.

Soun was in bed as Dr. Tofu was standing by him. Akane stared at her father, trying her best to be brave. However, the sight of her father looking weaker than ever made her realize how scared she was to lose him.

"Akane, Ranma, please come here and join me." His voice was just above a whisper.

The two obeyed. Ranma knelt down on his left side of the bed, while Akane on the right. As the dying man took their hands, he spoke softly.

"Akane, you know that I made a decision long ago that you will be inheriting half of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Despite of the past several years, this decision still stands. It is my dying wish that you will run the dojo with Ranma."

She started to protest. "But, Dad..."

Soun looked up at Ranma. "Many years ago, your father and I decided to open the school in order to carry on the legacy. We have agreed to work together to fulfill this. We also agreed that you and Akane would continue our duties. Our only way to secure this was to engage the two of you. This did not work, but now I ask you two to work together. It is the only way that the school will continue its legacy. You two are my only hope."

Akane was about to protest again, but Soun closed his eyes. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. "Dad?"

Soun's hands carefully slid down, revealing Ranma and Akane's hands joined together by him. Akane stared at their hands. It was the first physical contact they had in years. She looked at Ranma only to find him staring at her. Akane didn't know what to say as waves of emotions went through her.

Tofu's voice brought her back to reality. "He's gone now, Akane."

"What?" Akane snatched her hand away from Ranma's and turned back to her father. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dr. Tofu put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Akane hugged her father and put her head on his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably. "No! Nooo!"

Sadly, Ranma watched her. He wanted to comfort her and relieve her pain, but he could not bring himself to do it. Quietly, he stood up and left the room.

Later that afternoon, Akane was outside practicing her punches and kicks on the dummy. A shadow appeared behind her. Without even blinking, she turned around and raised her leg for a kick.

Ranma avoided her attack. Akane threw out a punch, and he dodged. She continued to attack, but she kept missing.

"Come on!" Akane shouted. "How am I suppose to work out my anger if you keep avoiding my attacks?"

"You never did change, did you, Akane?"

Ranma caught her fist and pushed her down, making her lose her balance and fall on the ground.

Akane sat there as she tried to catch her breath. She stood up and looked at Ranma in the eye.

"I don't want to run the dojo with you. " Her voice was sharp as a knife's edge.

Ranma was startled. He was not expecting this. "What?"

"Why do you look so shocked? Do you actually think that I can just forget what you did to me a long time ago?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Look, Akane, I can't make up for the past, but how else can we go through this if we don't try?"

Akane pushed past him as she said, "I don't want to try."

"So that's it? You're quitting on me?"

She faced him angrily. "How dare you talk to me about quitting! For your information, you quit on me first!"

Ranma's face went flush.

"Oh, what's a matter? Are you too wrapped up in your world that you don't remember?"

His eyebrows narrowed. "Yes, I do remember," he snapped out. Then he took a deep breath. "I remember what I did, and I'm sorry."

"You're seventeen years too late for that, Ranma."

Ranma got furious. "Well, what the hell that you want me to say? I'm a changed man, Akane! I ain't that selfish and inconsiderate boy you once knew!"

"Well, I am no longer that naïve and foolish girl you once knew either, Ranma. I don't trust you. Hell will freeze over the moment I agree to run the school with you."

Akane turned away and ran off. She went straight up to her room, and threw herself on the bed. She cried and cried, hating everything that was happening.

There was a knock on the door, but Akane paid no attention to it. The door opened, and Akane ordered in a muffled voice. "Go away!"

The door closed, and Akane sighed with relief. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?"

Akane turned around. Hikaru was now sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh, Hikaru!" She hugged her son who comforted her.

She cried on his shoulder while he spoke. "I know that this is a tough time for you, Mom. I know how much you love him."

Startled, Akane looked at him. "Him?"

"Grandfather. Who else?"

"Oh, of course."

Hikaru told her, "I know that it's going to be tough, Mom, but hang in there. You're not going to go through this alone. I'm here."

Akane smiled through her tears and put her hand on his cheek. "You and I have always been a team."

He nodded. "The best."

The funeral was held the following day. Friends and other family members came to pay their respects. Even Michiko rushed back to Nerima. She and Soun were not close, but Ranma admired him. When Genma died, Soun had become Ranma's surrogate father as well as his teacher and business partner. Michiko thought of him as a good man, and she had also gotten to know all of his daughters. All of them, except Akane, that is.

Michiko caught a glimpse of Akane during the funeral. Akane Tendo. Ranma's former fiancée. She had no idea why, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She had met Ranma's other former fiancées, but she never felt any threat.

However, when she saw Akane, she began to feel otherwise. She was so beautiful. Who wouldn't be attracted to those big brown eyes and long black hair? All that time during the funeral, Michiko watched her. A young man was next to her, holding her hand. For a moment, Michiko did a double take. There was something strange about him, but what was it?

After the funeral, the mourners turned to the remaining heirs of Soun Tendo and expressed their condolences. Ranma and Michiko were among the last people to approach them. Kasumi hugged and thanked the two of them. The other family members also said their thanks to the Saotome couple.

Then Michiko turned to Akane. "I don't think we've met formally. I am Michiko Saotome." She bowed down.

Akane bowed down as well. "Akane Sato. This is my son Hikaru."

Hikaru bowed also, and when he stood up to his full height, Michiko saw something familiar in his eyes. She quickly disregarded this, and turned to Akane.

"So, you're married?"

"Widowed," replied Akane.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I am also sorry about your father."

"Thank you for your concern."

Silence followed until Kasumi said, "We really appreciate the two of you for being here."

Ranma told her, "Well, it's no problem. If there's anything you need, just holler."

She gave him a motherly smile. "Thank you, Ranma."

Kuno spoke up. "I hate to bring forth business on such an unfortunate event, but the duty must be performed."

"What's up, Kuno?" asked Ranma.

"It is important that I summon you and Akane in my office this afternoon."

Michiko was curious. "What's going on?"

"It is certain that to Ranma and Akane's knowledge that they are now the rightful heirs of the dojo. As Soun Tendo's lawyer and sole executor of his will, it is my duty to present documents which they must sign in order to strengthen the validity of their business partnership."

Hikaru's eyes widened with excitement. "Wow! You mean mom gets to own the dojo, too? Isn't that cool, Mom?"

"Wonderful." Akane tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she and Ranma looked at each other.

Kuno said, "Very well. My office at three o' clock this afternoon."

After the funeral, Ranma and Michiko went home. Once they reached their bedroom, they made love. When it was over, Michiko snuggled up to her husband and sighed happily.

"Oh, Ranma, that was wonderful." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, waiting for a response. She loved pleasing him whenever they made love, and loved hearing him say that he was satisfied. However, this time Ranma didn't reply. Puzzled, Michiko looked up at him. "Ranma? What's wrong?"

He looked at her for a long moment before saying, "I want a child."

Michiko was perplexed and startled at the same time. "Ranma."

He took her hands. "Can you please give me a child?"

"Ranma, what's with the change?" Before he could reply, she asked, "Does this have something to do with Soun's death?"

"Sort of. I mean you do realize that I don't have someone to pass on the legacy to. I mean I won't be young forever."

"Ranma, I...I can't. I'm at the peak of my career, and you are making a profit with your school. Things are going great. Why change?"

"Michiko, it's important that I have someone who will inherit the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts for me." He smiled at her. "Look, it doesn't matter if you have a boy or a girl. All I want is a child."

"Ranma, you know I love you, but right now is a bad time to have a baby."

Ranma stared at her for a long moment. He eased out of the bed. Michiko watched him. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go." He started getting dressed. "It's almost three."

She kept watching him, admiring his body. She smiled slyly. "Do you think you'll be back within an hour?"

"I'm sure signing those papers won't take very long."

As he continued to get ready, Michiko suddenly said, "You never really told me that Akane was very beautiful."

He shrugged. "I didn't think that it mattered."

"I'm sure it didn't. Wasn't she your favorite fiancée?"

Ranma looked at her. "Favorite? Who told you that?"

"Oh, just your other fiancées. I also heard that she was quite in love with you. The poor girl. She must have been brokenhearted when you married me. I wonder what she was thinking when she saw me."

Ranma stared at her. It never really occurred to him before, but now he was realizing that his wife was so self-centered. Shaking his head at her, he replied, "I wouldn't know."

"You'd better go, dear. You don't want to keep her waiting."

When Ranma arrived at Kuno's law firm, he saw that Akane had already arrived. She was sitting outside Kuno's office, alone. Carefully, he approached her.

"Akane."

She looked up at him, giving him a cold stare. Ranma stared back at her. He had to admit that he was lying when he told Michiko that Akane's beauty didn't matter. It did matter. She always had mesmerized him in the past and she never failed to mesmerize him now.

"I have a business proposition for you." Akane spoke in a cool tone.

Ranma was curious. "Okay. Let's hear it."

"Now that we own the school, we are entitled to do whatever we want with it, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I say we break up the partnership. We will divide the schools among ourselves. We can still carry on our legacy, only we will be doing it separately. I think that it's best for us to work independently."

Ranma seemed to be thinking. "Well, if you really want it that way..."

"I do," replied Akane quickly.

He nodded. "Alright. We'll talk to Kuno about it."

Moments passed, and Kuno arrived with Nabiki. Without a word, they all went inside Kuno's spacious office and settled down.

"Both of your attendance here is appreciated. It is essential that the two of here are present in order to become aware of the situation."

Ranma rolled his eyes. This guy was always making such dramatic speeches. He had tolerated it well in the past, but right now, he just wanted to get out of there. "Yeah, Kuno. Whatever."

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Akane looked at Kuno in a meaningful way.

"Very well!" Kuno nodded. "Without further ado, let us proceed. Akane, your father has left you his own share of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts as well as his house. However, before I hand you over the documents for you to sign, it is my solemn duty to review the terms and conditions."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "Terms and conditions? What terms and conditions? What is going on here?"

"Yeah, Kuno, why don't you tell us?" Ranma suggested.

"Well, then, allow me to enlighten you. In my possession, there is a record that Soun Tendo has documented two weeks ago. I shall read it to you as if he is present in this very room, speaking in his own voice." He began to read the paper. " ' I leave my share of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and my home to my youngest daughter Akane. These will be in her possession provided that she follow these conditions. She and Ranma Saotome must settle their differences and set them aside. To strengthen the partnership further, she and Ranma Saotome must teach classes together at the dojo for a period of one year. They must learn how to work together and cooperate with one another.' "

Akane was appalled and speechless at the same time. Suddenly, she stood up and burst out in anger. "What?! That's insane! You're just making that up!"

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Akane. It says so right here in Daddy's will." She held it up for her. "Read 'em and weep."

Akane snatched the will and read it. From the reaction on her face, she appeared like she was going to literally do what Nabiki just told her. She collapsed in her seat, looking like it was the end of the world. "No, it can't be. It just can't be!"

Ranma had a bored look on his face. "Oh, what's the big deal, Akane? It's only for a year."

She turned to him. "A year? Are you crazy? Do you think that I'm really stupid to agree to work with you? Fat chance, Ranma!"

Ranma stood up to yell at her. "Hey, look, you think I like the fact you'll be teaching along with me? You'll be just in the way! Just like you always have!"

"Why you..."

She didn't finish her sentence. Her hand quickly reached out for the nearest heaviest object she could find - an ashtray on the table - and threw it at him. Ranma quickly ducked as the ashtray flew across the room and crashed against the wall.

"You missed," Ranma pointed out with that same bored look on his face.

"Ooh!" Akane clenched her fists as she turned red in anger. Then she looked at Ranma and screeched out, "I HATE YOU!"

Nabiki clapped her hands. "People, people, let's not get too crazy here. A bit of decorum might help. Please let's just sit down and settle this." As soon as Ranma and Akane were calm, she continued. "Okay. What Kuno has in his hot little hand are agreements that the two of you must agree to set aside your differences and work together for a year before you are officially considered as partners. The reason for this is that Daddy and Uncle Saotome had a very strong partnership, and they ran the school smoothly. They want the same thing to happen for you guys. The future of the school all depends on the two of you, so if I were you, I'd start signing now."

"Over my dead body!" Akane stood up. "There is no way that I could ever run the school with such a person!"

"My sentiments exactly," said Ranma.

Nabiki shook her head and rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "Why do I suddenly get a sense of déjà vu here?"

Kuno said, "Come now. There is no need for this. Let us not squabble. Look deep into yourselves and search for a rational answer."

"There is no need for that, Kuno," Akane told him. "I'm not signing anything."

Akane stormed out of his office, leaving everyone stunned.

Later that afternoon, Akane made a quick decision that she and Hikaru were leaving Nerima. As a taxi waited for them, she said goodbye to their families.

"You know, Akane, if you change your mind, Kuno still has the papers," Nabiki reminded her.

"Thanks," Akane said. Then she shook her head. "But no thanks."

Kasumi asked, "Akane, won't you even consider?"

"I made up my mind, Kasumi. My answer is no."

Dr. Tofu told Akane, "You know in a way, you are going against your father's wishes."

"I have a dojo. My own dojo. I am carrying out my father's wishes...in my own way."

After a series of hugs, Akane and Hikaru went inside the taxi. They waved goodbye as the taxi went on its way.

From a house across the street, Ranma watched Akane's departure. Somehow, he felt strange seeing her leave. _Have I lost her again?_ He shook his head to himself as if he was to answer his question. _Don't kid yourself, Saotome. You lost her seventeen years ago._ The memory of it suddenly opened the wound he had in his heart as he remembered it. Remembered it all.

On to Chapter 6 - Nannichuan  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing


	6. Chapter 6

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 6 - Nannichuan**

~ Seventeen years ago

Akane was sitting by herself on a bench outside the university library. She watched the students pass by with an expectant look on her face. Then she checked her watch. _I'll wait for him for five more minutes. Five minutes, and that's it! I'm going._ Five minutes passed, and Akane's visitor still hadn't arrived. Finally, Akane stood up and grabbed her books. Just as she was about to leave, however, she heard someone call her.

"Akane!"

Akane turned and saw Kouhei Sato running towards her. She waved at him and smiled.

When Kouhei caught up to her, he paused to catch his breath. Then he smiled. "It's a good thing I managed to get here before you left."

"I was just about to leave," she told him. "I thought you said you wanted to meet me here at three o'clock, and it' s almost three-thirty."

" I know. I apologize, but I had no idea that the meeting was going to take that long."

Akane looked at him. He seemed sincere enough. Then again, since when was Kouhei Sato never sincere? Akane met him last year when she was just a freshman while he was a junior. She had just moved into the apartment where Kouhei had been living. He was her neighbor, and the two became very good friends. Akane liked Kouhei because he was the only guy who never harassed her. To Akane, he was like the big brother she never had. He had always been there for her whenever she had problems. Now it looked liked the tables were about to be turned.

"So, what's up?" asked Akane.

Kouhei looked around and then told her, "Let's not talk here where there's a lot of people."

"How about if we walk home?"

He nodded in agreement. The two of them started to walk. Once they were outside the campus, Kouhei spoke up. "Akane, I've got a problem."

Concerned, she turned to him. "Kouhei, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and replied in a low voice, "Someone's been blackmailing me."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, but I have been getting these notes.

"What do they say?"

"That they know the truth. And if I keep paying them, the truth won't be revealed."

"That's horrible. But who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea. Someone who really hates me, I guess."

"But who? I can't imagine someone hating you."

Kouhei stopped walking and so did Akane. He turned to her and smiled. "You're a sweet girl, Akane. I do wonder how you put up with me."

Akane smiled back at him. "You're a good friend, Kouhei. That's all that matters to me."

"Thanks, Akane. The thing is I don't know what to do. I am president of the student government. I have a job to do and a reputation to maintain, but with my problems, it's hard."

"Kouhei, I don't know what to say, except I wish I could help you."

"You already have, Akane, by listening." Then he glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I still have class. Do you think you can get home by yourself okay?"

"Of course. Look, if you want to talk, you can just drop by at my place tonight, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you, Akane." He turned around and ran back towards the campus.

Akane watched him leave. Then she turned around and continued her way home. _I hope Kouhei will be alright. He's the one of the nicest people I've ever known. He doesn't deserve this._

Akane suddenly felt a water drop hit her head. Then another drop came, followed by another. Before Akane realized it, the skies opened up and rain poured out. _Rats! I forgot to bring my umbrella!_

Akane ran all the way to her apartment. By the time, she arrived at her door she was soaking wet. Reaching down in her pocket, she found her keys. As soon as she inserted the keys, she suddenly realized that her door was already open.

Akane entered. Puzzled, she called out, "Hello?"

There was no answer except for the water running in the bathroom. Akane walked to the bathroom and found the door ajar. She pushed it open and saw a redheaded female dressed in a red Chinese shirt that came past her upper thighs. The girl was standing by the sink wringing her pants.

"Ranma?" Akane called out.

The girl turned around. "Oh, hey, Akane. Sorry about this. If it hadn't rained..."

"I know. You would still be a boy. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and visit."

They slowly smiled at each other. It had been two days since Ranma visited her. For Ranma, being away from Akane was plain torture. Ranma was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. At first, they thought what they felt was just plain physical. They spent the week before Ranma's departure day as if there was no tomorrow. However, that week turned into a month, and it was clear what they felt for each other.

Akane slowly approached onna-Ranma and leaned over to kiss her.

Ranma's eyes closed and there was some hesitation when she felt Akane's lips on hers. Akane slowly drew away from her.

She gave her a questioning look. "Ranma?"

"I just don't feel right kissing you when I'm like this."

Akane was suddenly hurt. "Oh."

"But it's not you, Akane! Really! It's me."

She looked at him again. "That curse of yours doesn't matter to me. It's a part of you that I am willing to accept not because I have to, but because it's you."

"I know, Akane. I guess it's just all in my head."

"Oh, Ranma. No matter what, I'll always love you."

Akane was about to hug her, but suddenly she let out a sneeze. Afterwards, she was about to put her arms around her again, but a series of sneezes interrupted her. The two of them giggled.

"I guess I'm going to need a hot shower," she said.

Ranma smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll turn on the water, but let me step in first, okay?"

Akane's eyes followed her as Ranma turned the shower knobs.

"Ranma..."

The girl quickly stripped off her shirt and stepped into the shower as she closed the curtains. The water ran for awhile until a male voice spoke up.

"Come on, Akane! What are you waiting for?"

Akane shook her head to herself. This was going to take some time. Without waiting for another second, she stepped out of clothes and joined him in the shower.

An hour later, Akane stirred awake in her bed. She turned to her left, hoping to snuggle next to Ranma's warm body. However, she discovered that side was empty.

Wide-eyed, Akane sat up and found herself alone. "Ranma?"

Moments later, Ranma appeared at the doorway. "Oh, hi! You're awake. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She gave him a sly smile. "You wore me out."

"I'd say that was the other way around. To think I used to call you a tomboy." Then he smiled. "Tomboy."

Akane stuck her tongue out at him. "Baka!" She got up and put on her robe. She was about to leave her room when Ranma blocked her way.

"Oh, no!" He held up his hands. "Don't go out yet!"

"Ranma, don't be stupid. You don't tell me what to do in my apartment."

"Yeah, but I've gotta surprise for you and it's not ready yet. If you go out there, you're gonna ruin it."

"Are you confining me in my own room?"

"Stop complaining and get dressed. I'll call you when it's ready."

Finally, Akane agreed, and Ranma left as he closed the door behind him. Akane put on some clothes. Several minutes later, Ranma opened the door.

"You can come out now."

Akane marched past him. "This better be good."

She went to the living room and let out a gasp. Her living room was transformed into a mini restaurant. In the middle of the room was a table just for two. A candlelight dinner had been prepared. The lights were turned dim, and Akane heard a faint classical music in the background.

Hands clasped before her, she turned to Ranma. "Oh! Ranma, you did this for me!"

Ranma blushed as he explained, "Well, I ain't rich, and I can't afford to take you out to some fancy restaurant. This is the best thing I could come up with."

Her eyes glowed with warmth. "It's beautiful." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Ranma looked at her. Your welcome."

Akane gazed into his blue eyes and nearly melted. _He loves me. I know he loves me._

He smiled at her as he put one arm around her. "Come on. Sit down."

"What's for dinner?"

"Would ya believe? Chinese food?"

They both sat down and started to eat. During the meal, Akane asked how he managed to pull this off. He explained that while she was asleep, he bought the candles, flowers, and took some Chinese food out. He had a heck of a time trying to prepare everything, but told her that it was worth it.

Then he asked, "Akane, who's Kouhei?"

"My neighbor." She was puzzled. "Why? Was he here?"

"Yeah, he dropped by while you were asleep. He said that he just wanted to talk but he'll see you at school tomorrow. Then he took off." Ranma looked at her carefully. "Akane , he ain't...well...you know..."

"Kouhei?" Akane's eyes widened. She knew what Ranma was trying to say. The thought of Kouhei having feelings for her suddenly seemed funny.

Letting out a small giggle, she told Ranma, "He's just a friend. I seriously doubt that he's interested in me."

The subject of Kouhei never came up again. They continued to eat their dinner. When it was over, Ranma asked her to close her eyes.

Akane gave him a suspicious look. "What's this all about now?"

"Your other surprise. Come on, Akane. Be a good sport here."

Akane gave in. She closed her eyes. She heard some movement and felt Ranma's hand holding hers. Then he told her to open her eyes. When she did, she found Ranma kneeling on one knee as he held out a small box before her.

He looked up at her. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him in shock.

"Oh...Ranma! I don't know what to say."

He pretended to look like he was thinking. "Well, yes would be nice."

Akane had to laugh. "Yes! Yes, Ranma Saotome, I will marry you!"

Ranma reached out to hug her. Then he opened the box and put the ring on her finger. Akane stared at it for a long time. "It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

They hugged each other and kissed.

On the following morning, Ranma and Akane woke up in each other's arms. Smiling, Akane turned to him. "Good morning, my fiancée."

He smiled back at her. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear you say that."

"Me too." She sighed.

"I thought it was all just a dream."

"Believe me, this is no dream." Ranma turned to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her. They shared a series of kisses until he drew away and said, "I've got a great idea, Akane. Let's elope."

Akane shook her head at him. "Ranma."

"I'm serious, Akane."

"Well, so am I. If we eloped, it wouldn't be fair to our parents. Knowing my father, he would want a wedding."

"And what? So the others can ruin it again?"

Akane kissed him. "That won't happen. Trust me."

He finally agreed. "Okay, but when do you want the wedding?"

"I think you should decide on that one. You're the one who has to back to America."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's a good idea to wait until I come home again. Besides, I've only got three months of school left."

Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah."

Ranma felt some hesitation in her voice. "Akane?"

Akane looked at him again. "Ranma, will you be seeing Michiko?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Ranma placed his arms on her shoulders and made her face him. "Akane, I'm not going to marry Michiko. I'm going to marry you, alright?"

"Well, a month ago, you said otherwise."

"I know, but that was a month ago," he pointed out. "When I saw you, I fell in love with you all over again. I knew that there was no way I could ever turn back."

He took her hands into his. "Tell you what. Why don't we get married before I leave?"

Akane was surprised. "Ranma?"

"Come on, Akane. You and I know that we want to get married sooner than three months."

"If I could, I'd marry you right now, but because of our parents..."

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come home this weekend and we'll tell our parents together. I'm sure they'll go for it. I mean they've been waiting for this to happen."

Akane nodded. "Alright." Then she hugged him. "Oh, Ranma, I hope everything is going to work out so well."

"It will and it'll even get better when we get married," promised Ranma.

With high spirits, Ranma returned to Nerima. He could feel the excitement in the air. He and Akane might be married by the end of the week! The thought of it thrilled him. _Life can't get any better than this!_ He thought with a smile. Instead of going home, Ranma went to see Ryoga. He knew just where to find him. Ucchan's.

Ryoga had been heartbroken since Akane left for college. He decided to go back home, but found that he could not leave Nerima. (Actually, he couldn't find his way home.) Ukyou eventually found him and took pity on the lost boy. She asked him to stay and help her run her restaurant. Ryoga, who seemed to like the idea of making a living, agreed. Thus for a small wage, food, room and board, he stayed at Ucchan's.

Ranma stepped into the okonomiyaki restaurant. As usual, the place was packed. He looked to the counter and found neither Ukyou nor Ryoga. Carefully walking past the wet floor sign, Ranma went straight for the kitchen at the back. In the kitchen, he found Ukyou standing over a black piglet as she held a kettle in her hand. She poured hot water over him, and Ryoga instantly appeared.

"Honestly, Ryoga," Ukyo was saying, "can' t you just steer clear out of the cold water?"

"Was it my fault that she threw her water into my face?" Ryoga retorted.

"Yes! You gave her the wrong order...for the FIFTH time! Besides, you were taking so long."

"I'm sorry. I got lost along the way."

Ukyou looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. "At this rate, I'm going to go out of business."

With an amused look on his face, Ranma watched them. When he heard that Ryoga was working for Ukyou, he was surprised. Both Ukyou and Ryoga had been writing to Ranma and their letters were constantly full of complaints of each other yet Ukyou never fired him, and Ryoga never quit. Ranma sensed that there's more than meets the eye between them.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Ranchan!" Ukyou forgot all about Ryoga and went to hug him.

He gave her a small hug. "How you guys doing?"

"Great!" Ukyou exclaimed.

Ryoga demanded, "Where have you been?"

Surprised, Ranma looked at him. He had never seen Ryoga so concerned about his whereabouts. "Is there something a matter?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ranma nodded. "Uh...Ukyou, can you give me and Ryoga a minute?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I got customers anyway."

As soon as Ukyou was gone, Ranma asked, "What's up?"

"Your father's been looking for you, Ranma. I wish you would tell me when or where you are going. That way I won't get so rattled when he drops by unexpectedly!" Ryoga shouted.

Ranma held up his hands. "Hey, Ryoga calm down."

Ryoga took a deep breath and then said, "I don't know why the hell I put up with you."

"Face it. I'm your pal."

"Pal." Ryoga snorted. "If I'm your pal, then why won't you tell me where you've been going?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Okay. You wanna know where I've been. I'll tell ya. I've been going to Akane's."

Ryoga was taken by surprise. "A- Akane' s?"

"Yeah, Ryoga. I've been visiting her. Last night we got engaged again and we decided that we are going to get married this week. There. You happy?"

His eyes widened. "Ranma! You' re kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You are serious." Ryoga sighed as his shoulders dropped. "I...I guess she really loves you, huh?"

Ranma suddenly felt sorry for him. He knew that Ryoga had trouble getting over his major crush on Akane. "Ryoga..."

He looked at Ranma and managed a weak smile. "Well, I guess you won, but that's alright. She loves you. I'm happy for you, Ranma. I mean it."

Ranma smiled back. "Thanks, Ryoga."

"I'm glad that things are finally working out between you, but what about Michiko?"

Ranma sighed. "I had to break it off, man. I mean I thought I loved her. I mean I did, but then I saw Akane all over again. I'm like...man, I just can't forget her. When I saw her, I don't know. I just had this feeling. I can't describe it, but whatever it is, it got me hooked on her."

Ryoga stared at him. He had never really heard Ranma talk like that before. He knew that this was a man in love.

He gazed back at his friend again. "So why was Pop looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Ranma, he came here demanding where you were. He said he wanted to talk to you. It was really urgent."

"Why? What's up?"

"Ranma, he came here with a businessman who claims to be Mr. Tanaka."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "What? Mr. Tanaka you said?"

"Yeah, and they invited me to your house for dinner tonight. I really have no idea why, but you know I'm always game for free food."

However, Ranma was no longer listening. "He's here...and he's with my father! Oh, shit!"

Ryoga watched his friend leave. "Hey! Ranma!"

He turned back to him. "Man., I gotta go, Ryoga. I'm suddenly having flashbacks of my childhood!"

Ryoga was puzzled. "What? I don't understand. Who's this Mr. Tanaka anyway?"

"Michiko's father!"

Then Ranma was out the door as Ryoga whispered to himself.

"Damn!" Then he realized something and called out, "Oh, wait, Ranma, watch out for that- ''

CRASH!

Ryoga went out of the kitchen and saw girltype Ranma on the sitting on the floor with a bucket on her head.

"Wet floor," finished Ryoga.

Ranma took the bucket off and threw it aside. "AAUUGGHHH! I hate my life!"

Onna-Ranma ran all the way home. His father wasn't there, but he found Nodoka chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Onna-Ranma demanded. "Where's Pop?"

Nodoka looked at him, shocked. "He's with Mr. Tanaka. And, Ranma where have you been?"

"Ryoga's," he replied with a straight face.

She went back to what she was doing. "No, you weren't, dear."

"I was. I just came from there."

Nodoka stopped again. "Why did you break your engagement off with Michiko?"

"Because...because I love someone else."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I love Akane."

Nodoka was surprised. "Oh, Ranma."

He went on." I asked her to marry me last night. She said yes."

She gasped in delight. "Oh, Ranma, that's wonderful. Oh, your father and Mr. Tendo will be so pleased now that you and Akane will be able to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." She hugged him. "Oh, my son. You finally became man enough to admit your feelings for Akane. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm afraid that we'll have to postpone the celebration later now that Mr. Tanaka is here."

"Yes, he said he wasn't too pleased when he found out that you broke things off with Michiko."

"Yeah, and now that he's here with Pop, I don't like it."

~Later that evening at the Saotome residence~

"Ranma, could you get the door?" Nodoka called out from the kitchen.

Ranma went to front door and answered it. To his amazement, he saw Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo. "Hey, guys," he tried to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Ryoga, nice to see you again. Mousse, Shampoo, what are you guys doing here?"

Before any of them could reply, Nodoka came. "Ranma, let them in. Mr. Tanaka invited them."

Shampoo smiled at Ranma.

"Nihao, Ranma! You glad to see Shampoo?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he replied as he let the guests in.

Nodoka greeted them all and later excused herself to prepare dinner.

"It was nice of Mr. Tanaka, a man we barely met, and Mr. Saotome to invite us," said Mousse. "But I would like to know why."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Humph! Don't we all?"

Shampoo turned to him. "Ranma don't know either?"

"I wish I did, you guys."

Later Genma and Yuuta Tanaka arrived together. Mr. Tanaka was a tall, middle-aged man wearing a suit. He was carrying a large bag with him. Ranma and Tanaka approached each other.

"Mr. Tanaka."

"Ranma. I hope that you don't mind me dropping by. I was in the neighborhood."

_Oh, I bet!_ Ranma stared at him. "No problem."

Nodoka came. "Mr. Tanaka! How are you tonight?"

"Just fine, Nodoka. How are you?"

"Alright. Well, dinner is ready. Why don't we all sit down?"

The Saotomes and their guests sat down and began to eat. Mr. Tanaka dominated the conversation. He spoke mostly of business.

"Real estate is a tough game. You have to play hard ball. Genma, have you ever thought of expanding your school?"

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind," Genma admitted. "Soun Tendo and I have always dreamed of establishing schools at other places, but it's just mostly talk. We think it is risky. After all, we don't want to waste good money only to find out that it won't be a success."

"Ah, Genma! The key to that is finding a good location! I know some people who have very good properties. You, your partner, and I will have to sit down and talk about this."

Genma nodded. "I'll talk to Soun."

"Splendid! Now that we're talking along the sides of business, why don't we discuss the real reason why I'm here."

Ranma spoke up, "Well, that's a good idea. We would all like to know what's going on here."

"Well, then, I won't beat around the bush!" Mr. Tanaka paused and looked at everyone to make sure he had their attention. "In this room, all of us, save for Nodoka and I, have one thing in common. You are all cursed. You have fallen into the cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. I have to say that I sympathize with all of you having to live with this day by day. It has not only caused embarrassment, but also hindrance. My friends, that is about to end."

Mr. Tanaka reached down for his bag and took out a large jar. He placed it on the table. "Behold! In this jar is water that I took from Nannichuan."

Everyone else in the room gasped. They all stared at the jar long and hard.

Ranma was the first to recover. "Nannichuan? You mean the Spring of Drowned Man."

"Exactly."

"But...how..." Ryoga trailed off.

Mr. Tanaka smiled." It's easy when you have money."

"Hold it!" Mousse held up a hand. "How do we know that you're not bluffing."

Tanaka nodded. "Very well. You want proof. I shall give you proof." He drew out a small container from his pocket. "In here, I have a grasshopper." He took it out and let it rest on his palm. "You see that this is very real. Now I shall obtain some water from this jar." He took a glassful of water. Then Tanaka stood up and placed the insect on the floor. Slowly, he poured the water. As he did so, the insect grew and transformed into a manlike creature.

Ranma couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow."

The grasshopper man looked at them, confused. Tanaka took some hot tea and poured it over him. Immediately, the creature became an insect again. Tanaka turned to them.

"Now does it look like I'm bluffing?"

Shampoo spoke up, "If that Spring of Drowned Man, Shampoo not care. Shampoo not need Spring of Drowned Man. Shampoo need Spring of Drowned Girl."

"I am way ahead of you, Shampoo." He took out another jar. "I have the Spring of Drowned Girl. You, my dear, will no longer become a cat. You will stay as the beautiful Shampoo." He took a deep breath. "I am willing to give both jars in order for you to be cured. However, being a businessman I must ask for something in return."

Ryoga said, "You're selling it to us."

"It's not for sale. I don't need money from you. I already have lots of that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want Ranma to marry my daughter." Tanaka looked at Ranma. "I'm aware that you broke things off with her."

He nodded. "Yes."

"My poor daughter. She was so excited about the wedding. In fact, she was already making plans when you sent her a letter breaking off the engagement. Now she sits brokenhearted in America."

Ranma said, "Look, Mr. Tanaka, I don't love your daughter enough to marry her. She's a beautiful girl. I'm sure she'll find someone else."

"Then I take it that you don't want to be cured. You don't want your friends and your father to be cured."

All eyes were on Ranma who stared back at Tanaka without even blinking as he replied, "Sorry. I can't be easily bought."

Genma's face went dark. He took a deep breath and said, "I think my son and I have something to discuss. Excuse us." He stood up. "Let's go, Ranma."

Ranma scowled as he stood up and followed his father in the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Genma turned to him angrily.

"Have you gone crazy, boy?"

He crossed his arms." Nope."

Genma took a hold of him by his shirt." You foolish boy! Do you realize that you've just thrown away our chance to be normal again?"

Ranma pushed his father away. "Oh, easy for you to say. You're not the one who's going to get married!"

"Haven't you learned anything I taught you? A true martial artist must always be ready to sacrifice his life for the others. He must be willing to take risks."

"That's a good one, Pop. You always were willing to accept risks as long as they're not your own."

At that moment, Nodoka joined them. "I just had to get in here. Genma, are you trying to get our son to change his decision?"

"Damn right, Nodoka," replied her husband.

"He can't marry her, Genma."

His eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because he's engaged to Akane Tendo."

"That is no longer valid! He broke the engagement."

Ranma shook his head. "But I asked her to marry her last night, Pop. She said yes. I'm marrying her. I love her. There's no way that I'm going to change my mind."

The door opened and Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo marched in. They looked at Ranma with their faces firm.

Genma told his son, "Try telling that to them."

Akane was glad that Friday finally came. The weekend was almost here, and she could not wait to get home and tell her family the news. As she entered her apartment, she saw Ranma sitting on the couch.

"Ranma!"

Slowly, he stood up. "Hi, Akane."

She ran up to him and hugged him. Ranma put his arms around her. _How do I tell her? Damn it!_

Akane drew away from him. "I'm so glad that you're here. I missed you." She was about to lean forward to kiss him, but he quickly turned his head away. "Ranma?"

He put some distance between them, careful not to see the hurt look she had in her eyes.

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

_Come on, Saotome. Just do it and get it over with._ "Akane, I have to tell you something."

Akane nodded. "Okay. What?"

"You know that things have been great. We've had fun, but I don't think we should get married."

"You want to wait, is that it? We can do that."

He shook his head. "No. No. You don't understand. I don't want to marry you."

Akane stared at him with a shocked look. She could not believe that this was happening. "Why?" She could barely speak out the word.

"I don't love you."

She shook her head. "No, that's not true. After what we went through, there's no way that you could not love me."

"Well, I don't love you!" Ranma shouted. "I felt nothing at all for you these past few weeks. It was just...routine."

"Routine? How could you say that? After we made love..."

He smirked. "To you, we made love. But I'm just a guy who missed his fiancée and wanted a good lay."

Akane slowly went up to him. She reached out and slapped him as hard as she could. A tear ran down her cheek as she gave him a cold glassy stare. "You bastard. Get out."

When he didn't move, she shoved him. "I said get out! Damn you!"

Ranma turned and started to leave quietly as Akane continued to yell behind him. "You're a liar and a cheat! I hate you! I wish I never met you! Don't you come back here ever again! Do you hear me? And take this with you!"

Ranma suddenly felt something hit his back. Then it bounced off and fell on the floor. He turned around to see what it was. It was her engagement ring. With trembling hands, he bent down and picked it up. When he stood up again, he saw Akane standing before him.

"Get out," she said in an icy voice. "Get out of my life."

Without a word, he walked out. Akane slammed the door behind him. Then she turned around and leaned her back against the door. She slid down to the floor as she covered her face with her hands. Sobbing, she called out, "Oh, Ranma...Ranma..."

Standing outside, Ranma stared at the door. Then he opened his palm and looked at the ring. Akane's ring. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to shut out the image of Akane's face. He opened them again and a single tear came down his cheek.

**End of Part 1**

**Author's notes:**  
Well, that concludes the first part of my fanfic. There's more to come, of course. But before I could go on and leave you all hanging again, I'd like to say thanks to Rumiko Takahashi. Without her, I never really would have met Ranma and Akane, and I never would have become a Ranma fanatic. I also want to thank the writers who are big Ranma and Akane fans. You guys have really inspired me to write this fanfic. Then there are also those who wrote to me about their comments. There were not a lot of you, but hey! Thanks anyway. At least I have somehow sparked your interest. Finally, I want to say thank you to Remi for giving me a chance to have my fanfic posted. I'm only a novice in this field yet she gave me a break! And she works hard, folks, so give her a hand. That's it! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 7 - Hikaru's Plea**

Six months had passed since Soun Tendo's death. Akane had not returned to Nerima. Ranma continued to run the school by himself. He did not have any problems since he had some practice when Soun was ill. However, he could see how different it was now. At least when Soun was alive, Ranma was still able to consult him on administrative affairs. Now he was on his own. Still, he refused to give up. He was determined that he could run the school by himself, and declared to himself that he did not need Akane.

However, that was all about to change.

"The overall income of the school system this month went by thirty-five percent," announced Nabiki one early morning at a meeting. "We were able to exceed our monthly average income once again. I would also like to point out that it has done nothing but increase for the past three months. Hopefully, it will continue."

Ranma nodded thoughtfully. "Well, if this keeps up, we might have a bigger budget than last year's. We can hire new teachers and have smaller classes."

Michiko said, "I have a better idea. Ranma, I was able to purchase this lot at Utsunomiya. I had been planning to build a mall there. There's a perfect spot where you can open a new school."

"A fifth branch for the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts..." Ranma slowly smiled. "I like that."

Nabiki told them, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with that idea."

Michiko turned to her. "Why? It's a wonderful opportunity to expand your school."

"Yes, I know, but not all parties are here to agree."

Ranma frowned. "What are you talking about?"

His wife leaned back on her seat. "She means Akane."

"What about Akane?"

"Ranma, you can't build a school without Akane's approval." Nabiki went on to explain. "What you're about to do is enter an agreement with another party, and you can't do that without Akane."

Michiko nodded slowly. "She does have a point, Ranma."

"So much for expansion." Ranma sighed. "Maybe I should just hire teachers."

Nabiki shook her head. "Sorry to pop your balloon, Saotome, but you can't hire teachers without Akane. You can't touch the budget. As far as I know, everything has to have her approval."

Ranma let out a snort. "That's ridiculous!"

"Hardly. This school is based on a partnership, Ranma. Why do you think it's called Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

Michiko said, "Well, why won't you consent to it, Nabiki? You're a Tendo."

"Yes, but I wasn't the one who Daddy left in charge of the school."

Ranma demanded, "Well, how am I suppose to run this school when Akane refuses to be my partner?"

Nabiki let out a lopsided, almost sly grin. "Well, that's not my fault now, is it?"

He got frustrated. "Well, what the hell was I suppose to do, Nabiki? Bribe her?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Look, Saotome, the point is you are not authorized to make any major decisions without my sister. Unless you don't want this school to last, you might as well talk her into running the dojo with you."

Ranma ended the meeting. It was time for his afternoon class. He headed back to the dojo where he saw Ryoga Hibiki sitting outside.

Ever since Soun died, Ryoga had been helping Ranma handle the classes. It was a big relief for him. Classes had been difficult to manage since there were more and more students enrolling. He did not exactly have a partner, so when Ryoga offered to help, Ranma could not refuse.

"Hey, Ryoga," he greeted. "What are you doing out here? The dojo's open."

Ryoga replied in a solemn voice, "I know. I thought I'd just sit out here."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. Last night Ryoga called him and said that he could not attend the morning classes since he had to take his wife Ukyou to the doctor. Ranma figured it was nothing to get rattled about, but perhaps it was worst than he thought.

"So how did the visit with the doctor go?" asked Ranma. "Is Ukyou okay?"

"Ukyou's fine." Ryoga stood up. "Ranma, I gotta quit this job and help Ukyou full time at the restaurant."

Ranma became alarmed. "Why? I thought you said that Ukyou's fine."

"She is. She's just pregnant."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. This is our fifth baby. Could you believe that?"

"No, but hey! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Ryoga's face was still sullen.

"You don't look very happy."

"I am. I'm just shocked. We weren't exactly expecting this one, you know." Ryoga shook his head. "I was just here thinking that my eldest son Naoki will be fifteen by the time the baby is born. Then when it's time for my youngest to go to college, Ukyou and I will be in our fifties."

"I know." Ranma shook his head. "But I do envy you, Ryoga. You're about to have five children."

Ryoga regarded his friend for a moment. "Ranma, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." He waved his hand. "Aw, forget it! It's nothing."

"Would you like to talk to about it?"

"What's to talk about? You are about to have your fifth baby. Here I am thirty six years old, and I don't even have one."

He frowned. "What's the problem?"

"Michiko. She doesn't want to have a child."

Ryoga was perplexed. "Why?"

"She said that it's bad timing to have one now. Our careers are going great, and she doesn't want to ruin them."

"Can't you guys reach some kind of a compromise?"

"I don't know. We haven't exactly tried. Every time I bring it up, she closes the subject immediately."

"That's rough."

"Tell me about it. In bed, we're in the middle of doing it, and suddenly she gets up and gets her diaphragm. I feel like I'm being suffocated."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad."

"Oh, yeah. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but yeah, it is."

"You two need to talk about this. Maybe you should try counseling or something?"

"You think so?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ranma actually smiled. "Thanks, Ryoga."

Ryoga patted him on the back. "No problem."

He changed the subject. "So, are you gonna stay and teach this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I'll stay for the rest of the week. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Ranma was still smiling as he said this, but inside he was disturbed. _The problem is I have to find a replacement, and a damn good one, too._

The classes ended at four that afternoon. Ryoga and Ranma dismissed their student. As Ranma was closing up the dojo, Ryoga was leaving. On his way out, he met a young man.

"Good afternoon, sensei."

Ryoga barely even looked at him. "Sorry. The school is closed for today."

"That's okay. I'm not here for a lesson. I just want to talk to Saotome-sensei." Ryoga heard the young man say as he passed by.

Ryoga turned around and stared at him. "You look familiar."

The young man smiled. "Oh, I'm Hikaru Sato."

He finally recognized him. "Oh, yeah! You are Akane's son. How are you?"

"Fine."

"How's your mom?"

"She's alright."

Ryoga nodded. Then he looked behind him and saw Ranma coming from the dojo. "Hey, Ranma! Hurry up! You've got a visitor."

Ranma arrived and joined them. His face lit up when he saw Hikaru. "Oh, hey! You're Hikaru, right?"

The younger man nodded. "That's right."

"I never could forget a face. What can I do for you?"

Hikaru said, "I wanted to talk to you. It's about my mom."

Silence followed until Ryoga said, "Well, I better go, Ranma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, pal." As Ranma watched him leave, he called out, "Say hello to Ukyou for me!"

"I will!" Ryoga yelled back.

As soon as Ryoga was gone, Ranma turned to Hikaru. "Why don't we take a walk?"

They started to walk around the neighborhood. Ranma watched the younger man from the corner of his eye. They were practically of the same height. However, because of several years of training, Ranma was more muscular. However, he can tell from Hikaru's body build that the younger man had a good chance of becoming an excellent martial artist.

"How's school going for you?" asked Ranma.

"It's alright," replied Hikaru.

"School out for the day?"

"I skipped my last two classes."

"I hope your mom doesn't hear about this one."

He shrugged. "School can get boring." Then he turned to Ranma. "Besides, I had to talk to you, Saotome-sensei."

Ranma nodded. "Okay. You said that you wanted talk about your mom. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's just..." Hikaru trailed off. "Saotome-sensei, my mom's in real trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Financial trouble. It all started three years ago when Dad went out of business. Times were tough. Then Dad died. Lucky for us, he left us some savings, but it wasn't enough. We had entirely depended on that and on what our school was making. The bills just kept piling up. Last month, I went home for the first time in months. I found out that our school went out of business. Mom sold the house, and she moved into an apartment. The only savings she has left is the money from the house, and I doubt that's gonna last her." Hikaru turned to him with desperate eyes. "Saotome-sensei, you gotta do something."

"Me?" Ranma was surprised. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to talk to her into taking up the partnership with you."

He held up his hands. "Hey, now wait a sec! I'm the last person you should ask for help, Hikaru."

"But, why? Don't you want to help my mom?"

"It's not that I don't want to help her. Your mom and I just don't see things eye to eye. She's not really that thrilled to run the dojo with me. It'll take a lot of work to convince her to work with me."

Hikaru looked at him in the eye. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Willing to work with my mom?"

Ranma was caught off guard. "Well..."

"You don't want to work with her either?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm sure that your mom would make a good business partner, but there's a lot of things to consider, Hikaru."

"Like what?"

Ranma let out a sigh. "It's hard to explain."

"Look, I don't understand what the problem is between you and my mom. But please think about talking to her. I mean you might not realize it now, but you're actually gonna help yourself if you help her."

"I'm going to Takasaki," Ranma told Michiko during dinner.

Michiko frowned. "What for?"

"I've got to convince Akane into taking the partnership with me."

Her eyebrow raised. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, Michiko. I have to talk to her, and it's important that I do. She is entitled to half of the school system. I mean without her, I really can't run the school. We can't expand. Everything must have her consent. You heard Nabiki. Besides, I need her to take over some classes at the dojo."

"Are you sure that's all you need her for?"

Ranma's eyebrows narrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Excuse me, Ranma, but I don't like the idea of my husband running to his former lover."

He rolled his eyes and explained, "Look, the purpose of this trip is just purely business. What happened between Akane and me is all over. It's all in the past. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Ranma watched her face go firm. "You're angry."

"Just do what you have to do, Ranma." She stood up and quietly stormed out if the room.

Another day of job hunting went by. Akane had no luck finding a job, and she trudged back home with a heavy heart. _I'll try again tomorrow. Maybe things will look better._

Akane was so depressed that she when she went up to her apartment, she did not even notice that Ranma was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Akane."

When Akane saw him, she was shocked. She was not expecting to see him here. Then anger began to fill her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ranma watched her as she went past him, and then he followed her. "Well, nice to see you, too, Akane." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment. Before she entered, however, she turned to him. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

Akane unlocked her door. "There's nothing to talk about."

As Akane went inside, she tried to close the door behind her. Unfortunately for her, Ranma quickly blocked it. He came in and closed the door behind him.

Ranma looked around. Akane's place was a small, studio type apartment. It was completely furnished, but he could tell that much of the furniture was too large for the apartment, and it seemed too crowded.

"Nice place, " he told her. "I bet it's quite a change moving from a house."

Akane stood before him with her arms crossed. "If you came here to insult me, Ranma, I suggest you leave."

Ranma sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Look, I came here to ask you to reconsider taking the partnership with me."

"I already told you, Ranma. I'm not interested in running the school with you."

"Akane-"

"I mean it, Ranma. My decision still goes. I'm not changing my mind."

"How could you not change your mind? Look around you. This apartment ain't even as big as the tea room at the Tendo house. I can't believe that you actually live in this rabbit hole!"

Akane turned livid. "Ranma, I told you..."

He cut her off. "Shut up, Akane. Let me finish. You've got a much better life there in Nerima. You've got a house! You've got a dojo! You need to move out here and start your new life there. And, whether I like to admit it or not, I need you as my business partner. I can't run the school without you because everything must have your consent. Plus, I need a damn good teacher." He paused. "Look, it's obvious that neither of us can't do without the other. I need a business partner. You need money, which I know you don't have much of."

Akane's eyes went wide with horror. "Who told you that?"

"Hikaru. He came by and talked to me." Ranma saw her face looking very disturbed. "Don't get mad at the boy, Akane. He's a nice kid, and he obviously loves his mom very much. You're lucky to have a son like that."

Akane stared at him, speechless.

Ranma sighed and then spoke in a more gentle voice. "Listen, I'll be staying at this hotel." He dropped the card on the coffee table. "Here's the number. If you change your mind, call me tonight. I'll be catching the nine a.m. train tomorrow, so if you want to come home with me to sign the papers, fine. I'll wait for you at the station."

He left without another word.

Hours after Ranma left, Akane sat alone in her apartment thinking of his visit. He does have a point. _I do have a better life in Nerima...but what about the partnership? How can it be successful if I don't trust him?_

The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She got up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Akane. It's me, your dear sister."

Akane recognized the voice at once. "Oh...hi, Nabiki. What's up?"

"I think I should be the one asking that. How did Ranma's visit go?"

"Oh...that. My answer is still no, Nabiki."

"Akane...how could you be so stupid?" Nabiki's sweet voice suddenly turned vicious.

"Nabiki!"

"Now, listen up, Akane! Damn your pride! You know that you have a better chance here in Nerima! You may not realize this but the school can't function without you. You need the school just as the school needs you. I'll be damned if that school falls apart. If that happens, it'll be your fault! You better take this partnership with Ranma or else!"

"Or else what?" Akane challenged.

"Or else I'm going to tell him your little secret!"

Akane gasped. "You wouldn't dare! My own sister blackmailing me!"

"Oh, I would, Akane. I would!" Nabiki went on. "You've always talked about how Ranma treated you badly. Well, I've got news for you, sis. You're no better than he is. I'm not afraid to tell him the truth. So, if I were you, I'd tell him right now that you changed your mind."

"Nabiki, that's not fair."

"Life never is, Akane. Goodbye, little sister. I hope I'll see you in Nerima tomorrow."

On the following morning, Ranma was standing alone at the train station, looking very tired. He had waited all night for Akane's phone call, but there was nothing. He checked his watch. It was ten minutes to nine. _I'll wait for her out here until the train comes. I'll give her one more chance._

At exactly nine o'clock, the train heading for Nerima pulled up. The passengers started to climb aboard, but Ranma stayed where he was. Five minutes passed, but there was still no sign of her.

Finally, the conductor came up to him. "Sir, we'll be leaving now. Are you going to board the train?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah."

As he climbed up the steps, he couldn't help but feel depressed. _Well, so much for the school. I wonder what's gonna happen now._

"Ranma!"

Ranma paused. _Did someone just call me?_

"Ranma!"

He turned to the direction of the voice. Suddenly, he saw a familiar woman making her way towards him. His face lit up.

"Akane!"

Quickly, Ranma stepped down to meet her. When they came up to each other face to face, he saw a tiny suitcase in hand. "Akane?"

"I changed my mind," she explained. "I'm coming with you to sign those papers."

Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "You made a wise decision."

"Yeah, but..." She gave him an awkward look. "It won't be easy."

Ranma had to agree. The past had hurt them both, but there was nothing they can ever do to bring it back. All they could do was move on.

"I know, Akane, but we'll pull through. Do you remember that business proposal we agreed on at Kuno's office?"

"Yes."

"I'm still willing to go for it if you are. We'll work together for a year; and then once we become the official owners of the dojo, we break off the partnership. Afterwards, we can do whatever we damn please. What do you say, Akane? Is that a deal?"

Akane nodded. "It's a deal."

They sealed it with a firm handshake.

On to Chapter 8 - Home at Last  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	8. Chapter 8

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 8 - Home at Last**

A tall handsome youth emerged from the busy Nerima Train Station. He stood uncomfortably in a suit as he tried in vain to hail a taxi. He was not accustomed to wear such formal attire, yet he wore it today for this was a special day.

Finally, a taxi pulled up in front of him. He got in the taxi and told the driver his destination.

"Tatewaki Kuno Law Firm."

The taxi took off. The young man sat back as he observed the sights from his window. Nerima was not like his hometown, Takasaki. It was far much busier compared to home, but he figured that he could get use to it here.

The driver pulled up in front of a building, and his passenger stepped out after paying his fare and including a tip. He entered the building and made his way inside. A few ladies passed him by and could not help but notice how handsome he was. He became aware of this, and gave them a shy smile. No one could deny it, but he was always worth a second look. It should have made him proud that people found him attractive, but the truth was it embarrassed him. He never was pompous about his looks instead he was very humble about them.

Finally, he reached a small corridor where he saw two women talking to each other. The one who was facing towards him was tall and had a very serene face. She smiled at him and then said something to her companion.

Instantly, her companion turned. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a white tailored suit. The moment she saw him, a smile appeared across her face.

"Hikaru!"

"Mom!"

Akane took him in his arms and hugged him. Then Hikaru looked at his mother's companion. "Hi, Aunt Kasumi."

Kasumi said sweetly, "Hello, Hikaru. I'm so glad you could join us."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, where is everybody? I thought we were all suppose to meet here at eleven?"

"We have to wait for the others," Akane told him.

At that moment, Nabiki came out of her husband's office. "Hello, everybody. Sorry for the delay. Tacchi had to see a few walk-in clients, but he's in there now gathering the necessary papers." She looked around. "Hey, where's Ranma?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here," replied Kasumi as Akane turned towards her.

Hikaru tapped his mother's shoulders. "Uh, Mom?"

She looked at him. "Yes, Hikaru?"

"You're not mad at me for talking to Saotome-sensei, are you?"

Akane glanced towards her sisters, who were curious about her answer. Smiling at Hikaru, she replied, "No, of course not."

"I only did it for you, Mom. It seemed like he was the only person who could help out. I don't know what it is, but the moment I saw him at the dojo, I felt really drawn to him."

Akane's face went pale as her smile disappeared. "Oh?"

"Yeah, and he seems like a really nice guy. I like him."

Staring at him, she wondered if he could actually sense who Ranma really was. She gave him a quick smile. "Yes, I suppose."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, " spoke up Nabiki.

"Nothing ever does surprise you, Nabiki." Someone called out.

They all looked towards the direction of the voice and found Ranma walking arm in arm with Michiko.

Nabiki gave him a crooked smile. "Well, it's about time you got here, Ranma. I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"Only you would think of that, Nabiki."

Nabiki turned to everyone. "Well, since everyone is here, let's not waste anymore time. We've got a partnership to make here."

They all followed Nabiki into Kuno's office. Inside, they saw Kuno standing by a huge oak table. In his hand was a file.

Kuno greeted them. "Ah! Welcome thy honored guests. Allow yourselves to be seated." As the others took their seats, Kuno shook hands with both Akane and Ranma. "Nothing is more gratifying to hear that you have reached an agreement. I hope we can go through this gathering without any chaos."

Nabiki put her arm around him. "Oh, don't worry, Tacchi baby. We will barely hear a peep from them. Isn't that right, Akane?"

Akane managed to keep her indignation inside. "Right, Nabiki oneechan."

Her sister was pleased. "Kuno baby, let's have those papers signed." v "Yes, my beautiful maiden."

Kuno sat at the head of the table. Akane, Kasumi, and Hikaru sat on his right side while the Saotomes sat across from them. Nabiki remained standing next to Kuno.

"Both parties have brought forth thy witnesses?" Kuno asked Ranma and Akane.

Ranma nodded. "My wife."

"My sister." Akane glanced at Kasumi who nodded.

"Very well then. Let us begin." Kuno took out a piece of paper from the file. "This was drawn two weeks before Soun Tendo's death. I shall read it to you." He started to read. "This document states that both Akane Tendo-Sato and Ranma Saotome have agreed to disregard any resentment for each other and any disputes that have taken place in the past. Any misgivings between them must be dismissed. It is important that both parties must understand that they must reach a compromise before taking any part of the partnership and before Akane Tendo-Sato can claim the Tendo house hers. Do both agree to the terms?"

Ranma and Akane replied, "Yes."

_"I feel nothing for you." _

_"Get out of my life!"_

Kuno slid the paper to Akane. "I ask thou fair Akane Tendo to sign."

Quietly, Akane signed the paper. Am I doing the right thing here? Of course, you are, Akane. Remember. You have no life in Takasaki. Use your head.

Akane gave the paper to Ranma who took it without a word and started to sign. _Can a piece of paper really say that I'm forgiven? Come on, Ranma. Stop feeling so guilty. Remember. You can't bring it all back. Just pick up the pieces._

As soon as Ranma and their witnesses signed, Kuno went on to the next one. "This document states that both parties are required to instruct classes together at the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts in Nerima for twelve months starting on this date. This condition must be accomplished first before the partnership can be officially declared and before Akane Tendo-Sato can claim ownership of the house. However, during this period, both parties must act as if they are officially partners. They must treat each other with respect. Neither must think that he or she is superior to the other. Both are equal in making decisions and must consult one another before any action is taken. The two parties must be loyal to one another. No party can get involve with another outside the partnership in any agreement or contract without discussing it with each other. Both must give their full commitment to the other."

"Interesting," remarked Nabiki. "Why, it's almost as if they're a married couple."

"Without love, of course," added Michiko quickly.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said. "I'm sure Ranma and Akane like each other just fine to get into such an agreement."

"Are both parties willing to agree?" asked Kuno.

"Yes," answered Ranma, as Akane echoed the same reply.

Kuno let them sign. As soon as he received the papers, he announced, "Congratulations. The school is now in your hands."

Ranma and Akane gave each other a quick smile.

Nabiki said, "A handshake would be nice you know."

Ranma made the first move. He leaned over the table and stuck his hand out to Akane. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

As they shook hands, everyone's thoughts differed.

Nabiki: _Thank goodness! We're not going out of business!_

Kuno: _Rest assured now that my wife still has something to be occupied with other than shopping._

Kasumi: _Oh my. I hope everything works out for them._

Michiko: _That hussy! She's making calf-eyes at my husband! Ranma, let go of her hand!_

Hikaru: _This is so cool! I'm so happy for Mom. I hope Saotome-sensei also teaches me when I come and visit._

Ranma and Akane: _It's going to be a long year._

Moments later, Ranma and Michiko were leaving Kuno's office. They were the last ones in the group to go out. Both saw Akane, her sisters, and Hikaru ahead of them. Michiko tugged her husband's arm. Ranma nodded and knew why.

He called out, "Akane!"

All four of them stopped and waited for Ranma and Michiko to catch up to them. Ranma stopped in front of Akane. "Akane."

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Listen, I'd like to open up another school. I was wondering if you would agree. I mean Michiko found this great spot where we can build it."

"Where is this place?" asked Akane.

Michiko replied, "Utsonomiya. I already bought the lot since I was planning to build a mall there. There's perfect spot for your school. I can already visualize it."

Ranma explained, "Michiko has a very good eye for this stuff."

Akane asked him, "Have you seen it?"

"Well, no, but..."

Turning to Michiko, she said, "I would like to see the lot, and the plans for the mall just to see exactly where the school is. I mean it's hard for me to give you an answer now since I really haven't seen it." Akane suddenly realized that both of them were staring at her. "Is that alright?"

"Well, actually, we're already building the mall," Michiko told her.

"Oh. Well. I would still like to see the place."

Michiko's smile was icy. "Fine. I'll give the plans to Ranma."

"Thank you." Then Akane said, "Oh, by the way, we're all going out to eat. It's sort of like a celebration. You're both welcome to come to join us."

Ranma put his arm around his wife. "Sorry, Akane. Michiko and I made plans already. Thanks, anyway."

"Well, maybe next time then." She turned to the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go eat." Then she turned to Ranma. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early at eight," Ranma called out as Akane and the others left.

~Nekohanten~

"Are you sure you guys want to eat here?" asked Akane as they reached the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm always game for Chinese food," replied Nabiki.

"Well..."

Akane continued to hesitate. She had not seen Shampoo since her father's funeral. She and her husband Mousse came to say their condolences, but that was all they ever said to her. Akane figured that there must be still some old grudges left, although she did not know why. She and Ranma never got married.

"Go on, Akane," urged Kasumi.

Akane finally agreed. "Alright."

She came in the restaurant. She was surprised to find it dark. Puzzled, she called out, "Hello?"

"SURPRISE!" several voices shouted as the room lit up.

Akane gasped as she saw Shampoo, Mousse, and their children Yi Ping and Mao smiling at her. Also present was Hibiki family. She even saw her old high school friends and classmates. Behind them hung a banner, which said, "WELCOME HOME, AKANE!"

Akane was almost speechless. "Oh...for me!"

Ryoga nodded. "That's right, Akane. Welcome back to Nerima."

"You...shouldn't have. Oh, thank you."

Ryoga, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse approached her. Ryoga gave her a hug and so did Ukyou.

Ukyou said, "Oh, Akane, we're so glad you're back."

"Thanks, Ukyou. It's great to be back."

Akane turned to Shampoo who held out her hands. "It is nice to have you back, Akane," the purple-haired Amazon woman spoke in a clear, sincere voice.

Akane took her hands. She knew that Shampoo meant every word she said. Akane figured that if she could forgive Ranma, then she could forgive Shampoo. "Thank you, Shampoo. I appreciate you having this party at your restaurant."

"It's the least I could do."

Mousse agreed, "We're glad to have you celebrate your homecoming here."

"Thanks, guys." Akane's eyes were filled with joy. "It's really overwhelming. But I'm just glad that we can all just let bygones be bygones."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"See the place she says!" Michiko exclaimed as she yanked off her earrings angrily. "Who the hell does she think she is!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. It had been an hour since their exchange with Akane. He had already taken her out for lunch yet she was still fuming.

Michiko went on. "What does she know about real estate anyway? Doesn't she know that I own Tanaka Enterprises, and that I've been in this business for years!

Ranma sighed. "Oh, Michiko, give it a rest please."

"And you! You just stood there and let her make the decision! You didn't even bother to speak up!"

"I already told her that you are good at finding locations. I thought that would have convinced her enough to say yes."

"Well, you didn't convince her hard enough!"

"Michiko, you gotta understand the situation. Akane doesn't know you very well. So, of course, she feels that she needs to be aware. I mean it's okay with me because we've been conducting business for years. Akane, on the other hand, hasn't so you really can't blame her."

Michiko dropped her jaw. "I don't believe this! You're on her side!"

"No, I'm looking at this in a professional manner. She has the right to say no. Even if I want to set up a school, I can't do anything until she says okay."

Michiko let out a sigh of frustration. "Oh, alright! You've made your point. I might have to ask the construction company to cancel a few days of work."

"There's no need to go that far. Go ahead and build your mall as if nothing's change. I'll talk to her."

"And what if she says no?"

He shrugged. "Well, I guess you gotta put something else up on that part of the lot."

"I suppose."

Ranma went behind her and put his around her waist. "That's better. Now, let's not talk about business anymore. You have to go back tomorrow morning and I'd like to spend time with my wife."

Michiko closed her eyes as she snuggled up to him. "I like that idea."

"I miss you a lot, you know. I wish you would come home more often."

"I can't do that, Ranma. I have work...unless you move with me to Osaka."

"I can't. I got the school. I have to teach with Akane for a year."

"That's right." Michiko rolled her eyes in disgust. "Akane."

Ranma felt her body go tense in his arms. "Now, Michiko, remember it's only for a year." He kissed her neck. "Come on. I thought we were gonna spend time together."

Michiko turned around and kissed him. Ranma kissed her back. They continued to exchange passionate kisses until Michiko drew away from him. "Wait a minute, Ranma. Let me put something on, okay?"

Ranma's arms automatically let go of her. He tried not to look annoyed since he didn't want to ruin their time together. "Fine. Go do your thing."

Michiko kissed him and grinned. "It's just something to make us comfortable, sweetie." Then she sprinted off to the bathroom.

_You, maybe, but not me._

The party was still going on at the Nekohanten. Everyone was so busy having a great time that no one noticed an elderly lady come in. She had a gentle look on her face. One might say that she had been attractive in her younger years.

Carefully, she asked one of the guests, "Excuse me. Where is Akane?"

He pointed across the room. "Over there, ma'am. She's talking to Ukyou Hibiki."

Meanwhile, Ukyou was saying, "Too bad Ranchan is missing this. Where is he anyway?"

"He and Michiko had other plans," replied Akane.

"Oh, Michiko's here?" Ukyou's eyes went wide with surprise. "I didn't expect her to come home. That wife of his...I don't know. She is out of town a lot because of her work. She and Ranchan see each other only during the weekends."

Akane felt sorry for Ranma. "He must hate that."

She sighed. "Well, he's been putting up with it for five years. I don't know how he does it."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "Excuse me. Akane? Is that you?"

Akane whirled around and found herself staring at an elderly lady. She looked familiar to Akane. "Yes."

"Akane, don't you remember me?"

A look of recognition crossed her face. "Auntie Saotome!"

The two women hugged, and then Nodoka put her at arms' length. "Oh, Akane! It's so wonderful to see you."

"Same here, Auntie."

"You've gotten so beautiful. It's a shame that my son didn't marry you."

Akane laughed uncomfortably. She did not know how to reply to that one. Luckily, Ukyou saved her. "Auntie, would you like me to get you some tea?"

Nodoka replied, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

When Ukyou left, Akane suggested that they sit down. Nodoka agreed. They found a table all to themselves and settled down.

"I'm so glad that you're back in town. I was pleased to hear that you decided to take up the partnership with my son."

"Well, martial arts has always been my life. Besides, I was also in a financial trouble," she admitted sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. What's important is that you're about to start a new life here in Nerima." Nodoka let out a sad smile. "I'm very sorry to hear about your father. I was on my way to my friend's house in Ueda when he died. By the time I got back, he was already buried. I apologize for not paying my respects."

"That's alright, Auntie." Akane understood. It was her decision to bury her father the day after he died. There was no way Nodoka could ever attend the funeral.

"I did visit his grave when I returned."

Akane reached out for her hand. "Thank you, Auntie. That means a lot."

A shadow loomed above them. Akane thought it was Ukyou coming to bring the tea, but she heard a voice say, "Mom."

Akane looked up. "Oh, Hikaru."

"Hey, Mom, I gotta split. I gotta take the train back to Yokohama. I still got class tomorrow."

"Of course." Akane stood up. Then she saw Nodoka staring up at her son curiously. "Oh, I'm sorry. Auntie, this is my son Hikaru. Hikaru, this is Nodoka Saotome. She's Saotome-sensei's mother."

Nodoka continued to stare at him as Hikaru bowed down. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

_I don't believe it. Those eyes. Could it be...?_ Nodoka was at loss, and for awhile she was almost speechless. "Please...call me Auntie Saotome. Everybody does."

Hikaru turned to his mom again. "Mom, I gotta go." He hugged her. "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Akane hugged him back. "Alright. Take care. Did you take some food?"

He smiled. "Aunt Shampoo gave me some dimsum while Aunt Ukyo wrapped up some of her okonomiyaki."

"I'd say that you're ready to go." She ruffled his hair. "Now go on. Get out of here."

"It was nice meeting you, Auntie Nodoka." Then he said his good-byes and left.

Nodoka watched him leave, and then she turned to Akane who was sitting down again. "So, that was your son."

"Yes."

"But he's not Sato's. Correct?"

He heart began to beat faster. She wanted to say no, but it was difficult to lie. "Auntie Saotome..."

"He is Ranma's, isn't he?"

Akane's face went white but she recovered quickly. "Yes...but how did you know?"

"He's got the same eyes as my son's."

Her voice dropped below a whisper. "Yes...he does. Dad said the same thing when he saw Hikaru."

Nodoka stared at the younger woman with disbelief. "Akane, how could you hide this after all these years?"

Akane looked down and then faced her again. "I didn't really know I was pregnant until after Ranma went back to the States. I know that I should have at least written him a letter, but I didn't. Our good-byes were not very pleasant. He rejected me. He used me. He loved Michiko, not me. I figured that if I told him then, he would have been forced to marry me. I didn't want that, Auntie. I wanted him to marry me because he loved me. I didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage, and I didn't want Hikaru to have a father who feels obliged to be there for him. Hikaru and I deserved better than that. I know that it was wrong and selfish of me, but I don't really regret what I did. I don't blame you if you are angry with me. All I'm asking from you is to understand."

Nodoka had listened to her words carefully. It was true that Akane was wrong to keep Hikaru away from Ranma, but her reaction had only been natural. Ranma refused her and married Michiko.

"Akane, I'm not angry," she said after a moment passed by.

Akane was startled. "You...you're not?"

"No, I'm not." Then Nodoka smiled. "How can I be angry when I just gained a grandson? I have always wanted a grandson. This is actually a relief."

"A relief?"

"Yes, because now I know that the Saotome line will continue. One day, you will tell him the truth."

"You mean...you won't tell him?"

She shook her head. "That is not place, Akane. You and Ranma are now just beginning to patch things up. Someday, I know that you will tell him when you're good and ready."

"Oh, Auntie, thank you." Akane stood up and hugged her. "Thank you for understanding."

"No, Akane, I should be the one who's thanking you. You gave me a grandson."

Akane smiled. "Well, I'm so glad that we had this talk. Good thing Ukyou hasn't arrived yet, but I'm sure you want your tea."

Nodoka nodded, and Akane left to get it for her. Nodoka sighed as her eyes followed Akane. She knew that she should have told Akane the real reason why Ranma did not marry her, but she was not sure how Akane would react. No, she would let it lie for awhile. After all, it was not her place to tell, but Ranma's.

**Author's Notes:**  
Well, what did you all think? I know that the story is going pretty slow, but I at least wanted to let Nodoka know that Hikaru was her grandson, and I thought this was the best way for her to know. I would also like to point out that at the beginning of this chapter that I described Nerima to be a busier place than Takasaki. The truth is I really don't know if that's true. I only looked up the map of Japan, found Takasaki pretty far from Nerima, and decided that it would do. I would also like to point out that some of you might not agree with Ryoga and Ukyou getting married. (I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but I forgot.) The thing is I really like Ryoga with Ukyou. It's not that I have something against Akari because I happen to like her, too. But I just find pairing up Ryoga with Ukyou interesting. The moment I saw them together at the movie, Nihao! My Concubine! I thought they looked so cute together (awww!) Also, some of you may wonder why I put Shampoo with Mousse. Again, I must point out that I like them together. Some of you think that Shampoo doesn't really like Mousse, but I disagree. If you watch the episode, Ranma Vs Mousse, and Nihao! My Concubine, then you'll see what I mean.

On to Chapter 9 - A Day in the Dojo  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	9. Chapter 9

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 9 - A Day in the Dojo**

When Akane woke up, she stretched and yawned like a cat. Lying on her bed, she looked at her surroundings. She could hardly believe that she was in her old room in her old house. _My house_, she thought as she smiled. Well, almost. At least not until a year, but for Akane, it did not matter. She knew that it was hers.

Without hesitation, Akane got out of bed. She showered and slipped into her gi. Today was her first day of teaching at the dojo. Surprisingly, she was not nervous. Actually, she was looking forward to this day and was very excited to start teaching again.

Quickly, Akane went to the dojo, hoping to warm up before anyone could arrive. However, when she opened the door, she was surprised to find Ranma already doing some kata.

Ranma barely knew that she was there, however. He was too absorbed and continued to do what he was doing. Akane watched him as he moved gracefully. She had seen him do kata before, but that was so long ago. She had forgotten how fascinated she was by how he did it so perfectly. His gi did no justice of hiding his lean, taut muscles, and she felt her face go warm.

Suddenly, Ranma stopped and noticed her. He smiled. "Good morning."

Akane snapped herself back to reality. "Good morning." _Did he see me stare at him? I hope not._

_I wonder how long she'd been standing there. What am I saying? It's not that I should care._

Akane checked her watch. There was still a good forty-five minutes left before class started. "Early, aren't we?"

"Like you should talk," Ranma told her.

"You got here before me."

He shrugged. "True. So, are you ready for your class?"

She nodded. "You bet I am."

"Good, but I gotta warn you that you'll be handling more students than you did at Takasaki."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that I can handle it." An idea suddenly crossed her mind. "Hey, why don't we spar just to warm up?"

"No, thanks, Akane."

"What's a matter? Don't tell me that you still don't fight with girls. You haven't changed a bit. Tell you what. You can spar with me in your female form."

Ranma knew that he could tell her that he was cured, but somehow he couldn't. He would feel obliged to tell the truth, and he was not ready to do that. "Well...why don't we just do the kata together?"

Akane shook her head. He was still the same old egotistical Ranma Saotome. "Alright, Ranma. I'll let you off the hook. For now."

By the time they finished their kata, class was about to start, and the students were arriving. Ranma and Akane stood at the doorway to greet them. The first batch of students was in the beginning level, and their age group ranged between five to twelve years.

Akane had to smile everytime she saw the small children. They were so adorable in their tiny gi outfits.

"They're so cute!" Akane exclaimed.

"Not after you've spent an hour with them," Ranma told her.

At that moment, Nabiki arrived. She was with her two twin boys, Ryou and Ryota. They were eleven years old and looked exactly like their father.

"Well, well, well." Nabiki smiled. "If it isn't our two favorite senseis of the Anything Goes Martial Arts! Boys, I would like you to meet your Aunt Akane. She's your new teacher."

Ryou greeted in a bored Nabiki-like tone of voice. "Hello."

Ryota bowed before her. "How do you do? Thou has a fair face enough to drive a man to madness."

Akane gave him an amused look. "Well, that's very flattering."

"Thou has a voice sweet as nectar! Ah! Wretched! Why must I be cursed to have such a beautiful aunt!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy! I'm having a Kuno flashback here!"

Ranma turned the young man towards the entrance of the dojo. "Okay. Enough of the poetry, Romeo. March."

As Ryota was dragged by his twin, he pleaded, "Please, Saotome-sensei! Allow her to be my teacher!"

When they were gone, Nabiki said, "Charming boy, but a bit too much like his father."

"No kidding. He's a stamped out miniature," said Ranma.

Nabiki held up two files. "Oh, by the way, I came here to give you the copies of the agreements you signed yesterday." Then she said with a smile, "Isn't it interesting? I never thought I'd see the two of you run this place together. Who would have thought that Daddy was smart enough to draw up the papers? You guys really didn't have a choice. That sure brings back memories of Daddy and Uncle Saotome engaging the two of you."

Both Ranma and Akane turned red. Akane, however, recovered faster. She snatched up the files Nabiki was holding. "Thank you, Nabiki. That will be all."

Nabiki kept on smiling. "Your welcome, my dear sister." She turned to leave as she waved her fingers at them. "Ta-ta. Have fun, you two."

With the screaming, running, and playing children at the dojo, it took awhile for Ranma to calm the children down. He finally managed to gather them up in front of him and Akane to start the class.

As he faced the children, he said, "Okay. Now that I have everyone's attention here, we can start. Before we do, however, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is your new teacher. Her name is Akane..." He trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should use Tendo or Sato.

"Sato," supplied Akane.

"Right. Akane Sato." _Boy, it sure felt weird saying that._

Akane smiled at the children. "Hello! You may call me Sato-sensei. I'm looking forward to teach you all."

A little voice called out, "What happened to Hibiki-sensei?"

Ranma replied, "Hibiki-sensei won't be teaching here anymore, Tatsuya. Those who were in Hibiki-sensei's class will now be in Sato-sensei's class. So, you kids come with Sato-sensei and me. The rest of you who are in my class, stay put until I get back."

"Ohhh!" Some of them exclaimed with disappointment.

"Why don't we get to be with the pretty teacher?" One of Ranma's students complained.

"Alas!" Ryota dramatically put his hands over his heart. "How unfortunate for Sato-sensei! She will never know what a competent pupil I will be. I, Ryota Kuno, the indomitable warrior of the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is at loss!"

"Pipe it down," ordered Ranma as he led Akane and her class to another classroom. "Kids," he muttered. "Do you see what I have to put up, Akane?"

"Oh, come on. You love it, and you know it," Akane told him.

As soon as he showed Akane her classroom, he said, "Well, this is it. You gonna be alright?"

"We'll be just fine," reassured Akane before she went inside to start her first class at the dojo.

The hour passed by quickly, and class was over before they even knew it. They dismissed their classes and said good-byes to them as they stood at the doorway.

"Goodbye, kids!" Akane shouted.

"Bye, Sato-sensei! Bye, Saotome-sensei!" The little children waved as their parents picked them up.

One of Akane's students, Rina, actually hugged Akane before going. "Bye, Sato-sensei. I hope you stay here with us for good."

"Well, I think I'll be here for a long, long time, Rina. Okay?" Akane affectionately ruffled the girl's hair.

"Okay! Bye, Saotome-sensei!"

"Bye, Rina!" Ranma waved at her as she joined her mother.

As soon as the last student was gone, Ranma turned to her. "Well, Sato-sensei, it looks like you're a hit."

Akane shrugged and gave him an almost shy look. "I guess so."

"I suppose being a parent helps."

Akane noted the envious tone in his voice. She wondered why Ranma and Michiko did not have any children.

"One day, I will be," said Ranma softly as he gazed outside.

"Pardon?"

"One day I'm gonna have a kid of my own. I'm gonna teach him or her the art."

"That's...that's nice, Ranma."

He looked at her again. "It must feel great being a parent."

Akane thought of Hikaru. "Yes, yes, it is."

"He's a good kid, Akane. You and Kouhei must have done a good job raising him." Slowly, he admitted, "You know when I first got married, I really didn't want to have a kid. I figured that with the way I was raised and all, I never could be a parent. Now, things have changed. I really want to become a father."

_Should I tell him? He does have the right to know._ "R-Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

_Tell him! Go on!_ Akane's pulse raised as her hands started to sweat. "I think you'd make a great father." _I can't do it! I just can't tell him!_

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Akane." He hit his hands together. "So! Are you ready for your next class?"

The serious mood had evaporated. Akane did not know whether to be relieved or to be disappointed. Nevertheless, she answered with great enthusiasm. "Hai!"

An older age group belonged to the last class. They were mostly men between the ages of late twenties to mid-thirties. It was also the smallest class, and Ranma decided that Akane should join him.

Ranma was in charge for the most part. Like in all the other classes, he reviewed the last lesson they had. Next, he moved on to teach them a new technique. After seeing that his students were getting the hang of it, Ranma divided them into groups. It was the one way how the students could learn from each other, and it also gave him and Akane a chance to observe them closely and help them almost individually.

While Ranma got involved with one group, Akane continued to look around the classroom. She noticed one man practicing the technique by himself. From the way he moved, she knew that he needed some assistance.

The man introduced himself as Shimada, and he seemed happy that Akane came up to him instead of Ranma. The woman was indeed a beauty.

After Akane re-taught him the technique and saw that there was an improvement in his moves, she said, "Okay. That was good. Just practice, and you'll be just fine."

"Thank you, Sato-sensei," he said.

"Your welcome."

"Perhaps I can repay you by taking you out to dinner?"

"Sorry. I'm not interested." Akane started to leave.

Shimada followed her. "Surely you'll change your mind."

Akane turned to face him. "Mr. Shimada, I'm sorry. I guess you don't understand. My answer is no."

"Are you married? Is that why you said no?"

"No, actually, I'm a widow."

He was pleased. "Well, in that case, that's even better."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Widows are lonely. They have certain needs and wants if you know what I mean." He gave her a leering smile and looked at her up and down. "I'd say that your beautiful body is craving for it."

Ranma was just finishing up with one of the groups when he heard it.

CRASH!

"What the hell..."

One of the students ran up to him. "Saotome-sensei, quick! It's Sato-sensei!"

Ranma was alarmed. "What! Akane!"

He followed his student across the dojo. Then he saw the class gathered before a huge hole on the wall. Akane stood where the hole was as she looked outside.

When Ranma got to her, he asked, "Akane, are you okay?"

She replied in a nonchalant way. "Of course."

"What the hell happened?"

She shrugged. "Some guy just didn't understand the meaning of the word no."

Ranma looked outside and saw Shimada with his face buried into the flowerbed as his backside was facing them. "What the..."

Akane told the students, "Help him out of there." She saw Ranma staring at her incredulously. "Don't worry. I was very gentle with him."

The best thing they could do was fix the damage. When class ended Ranma and Akane decided to go to the hardware store. Together, they went into town. On their way to the store, they saw Shampoo standing in front of her restaurant giving delivery instructions to her son Mao.

"You make sure you give the ramen while it's still hot. Now, go!"

Mao wheeled off in his bike. Shampoo was about to go back to work, but she saw Ranma and Akane.

"Nihao!" She greeted.

"Yo, Shampoo," Ranma said.

"You both hungry? Come. Come. I just made ramen."

Akane was about to say yes, but Ranma declined. "No, thanks, Shampoo. We're going to the hardware store to buy some wood. Maybe another time."

Akane was surprised. Ranma was refusing food. This was too weird.

Shampoo asked, "Why did you not come to the party yesterday? Mousse and I invited you."

"I was busy."

_Ranma knew there was a surprise party for me? But he didn't go? Why?_ Akane frowned and became confused about how she felt. _Was that suppose to hurt?_

Shampoo said, "You hardly go to the Nekohanten, but you always go to Ucchan's. I don't understand. Are you angry?"

Puzzled by their behavior, Akane looked at them back and forth. Why would Ranma be angry at Shampoo?

Ranma sighed. "No, Shampoo, I ain't mad. I just have a lot of things going on in my mind. That's all."

"I see." Shampoo gave him an uncertain smile. "Well, you are always welcome at the Nekohanten."

They said their good-byes and went on their way. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Ranma stopped walking and turned to her.

"Akane?"

She stopped walking also. "What is it, Ranma?"

"What you heard earlier..."

Akane shook her head. "Ranma, you don't have to explain it to me. You wanted to spend time with your wife. She's much more important than the party." She reassured him further. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

So! Akane thought that this was about her and him. The truth was, it wasn't. When Ranma heard that Shampoo and the others were planning a surprise party for Akane, his reaction was, "What for? You guys never liked her anyway." He didn't think that a party was enough to make up for everything they did to Akane, yet it seemed like they did. _What am I getting so frustrated about? It's not like I told her the truth. Maybe that's why I feel so guilty. Maybe I should tell her the truth._

"Akane?"

"What?"

_Come on! Tell her!_ Ranma's heart pounded hard. "I..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You're right. I shouldn't worry." _Damn! I can't! I just can't!_

"Of course I'm right. We should not make little things like this such a big deal, okay?"

Akane gave him a smile, and Ranma found himself staring at her. She still has that same smile.

She broke the spell by tugging his arm slightly. "Come on. We better get going."

They arrived at the Nakamura Hardware Store. An old man was behind the counter when Ranma and Akane came in. He smiled as they approached him.

"Ah, Mr. Saotome! It's been awhile since you came back."

"Hi, Mr. Nakamura," said Ranma.

Akane smiled. "Mr. Nakamura, hello! Remember me?"

The old man stared at her for a long time. His eyes lit up when he finally recognized her. "I know you! You're Soun Tendo's youngest daughter." He went around the counter and stood in front of Akane. "Why, how beautiful you turned out to be! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You always were the pretty one."

Akane laughed. "Oh, Mr. Nakamura!"

"Well, I always thought so. Didn't you, Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma was embarrassed to answer. "I guess."

"How's that wife of yours?"

"She's fine. She's back in Osaka again."

"I don't think she likes Nerima very much." He clapped his hands once. "So! What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to buy some wood?"

"What happened? Did one of your students get carried away again?"

"Literally, yes," Akane replied. "I had to teach him a lesson."

"Good for you, Miss Tendo. Or is it still Miss Tendo?

"No, it's Sato now, Mr. Nakamura."

"Of course. Of course. How could someone like you stay single? What does your husband do?"

"Well, nothing really." Akane saw a confused look in his eyes and explained, "He is not with us any longer, but I still use his name."

He was very sympathetic. "Gomen. Gomen. How long ago?"

"More than two years ago."

"And your father just died." Mr. Nakamura shook his head. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Sato."

Akane shrugged and tried to smile. "Well, these things happen. We have no control of it."

"I agree." Mr. Nakamura changed the subject. "Well! The wood is at the back of the store. Feel free to pick out what you need."

"Thanks, Mr. Nakamura." Akane started to head for the back. "Come on, Ranma."

Ranma was about to follow her, but Mr. Nakamura blocked his way with his arm. "What a remarkable, strong woman! How did you ever let her slip away from your fingers?" He asked as the younger man gave him a blank look.

Michiko sat in her office. She glanced at the clock and tapped her long fingernails on the desk. It was almost four o' clock.

Suddenly, the phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Ishida is here."

"It's about time. Send him in."

A man in a dark suit entered. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Saotome."

"Good afternoon. Please sit down." Michiko gestured toward the seat before her desk. "I'm so glad that you came to see me on such a short notice."

He nodded. "I understand that you have a job for me."

"Yes, I do. I want you to investigate something for me. I need some information on the following people. Akane Sato and her son Hikaru Sato."

"New rivals for the Tanaka Enterprises?"

"No, not really. This is personal. You could start your investigation at Takasaki. Both had resided there for quite some time." She leaned closer towards him. "Now, Mr. Ishida, I forbid you to let anyone know this investigation. If you find any information, please report here in my office. Do not call me at my house in Nerima because my husband might answer the phone. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll do exactly what you say."

Michiko plopped the check before him. "Here's 10, 200, 000 yen. You'll get the rest later."

Mr. Ishida took the check and smiled as he stood up. "Nice doing business with you, Mrs. Saotome."

"Let me know if you get anything as soon as possible."

Ranma covered the hole on the wall as best as he could. It was not until late afternoon when he finished. He went outside and found Akane planting new flowers at the area where Shimada had landed.

"Well, Akane, I'm all done. It's fixed."

Akane looked behind her to observe the wall. She decided that he did a good job. "Okay. Thanks."

Ranma watched her as she turned back to her work. He looked at the flowers that she had already planted. "Hey, Akane, that looks pretty good."

"Thank you."

"I had no idea you had it in you."

"I love gardening. Kouhei introduced it to me. We had this huge garden at Takasaki." As she finished planting the last flower, she said, "There! All done! Now all I have to do is water them."

As Akane grabbed the hose nearby, Ranma said, "You better hope Shimada or anybody doesn't ruin that."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." She started to water the flowers. "Good thing I went to the garden shop in town yesterday after the party. I bought these nice flowers. I really wasn't sure where to plant them until this flowerbed got destroyed. I guess I should be thankful that Shimada landed here."

"Just what in the world did he say to you that got you so angry?"

Akane was suddenly embarrassed. "I'd rather not get into that. All I can say is that he's a real pervert."

"Oh, okay." Ranma was quiet for awhile and then he started to laugh.

Slightly annoyed, Akane turned to him. "What's so funny?"

He stopped. "Oh...nothing." Ranma got quiet and tried hard not to laugh, but suddenly he snickered.

"Ranma," she warned.

"Oh, alright! It's just that when you threw Shimada, it suddenly brought back memories of high school when you used to beat those guys up. When I saw Shimada's face buried in the flowerbed, I was thinking, geez! Akane still that uncute tomboy streak in her." Then he began to laugh, and this time, he was louder than ever.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well!"

Ranma continued to laugh until he realized that Akane had not joined in. Finally, he stopped. "Oh, come on, Akane. I was only kidding. It was a joke!" He explained, but she kept ignoring him. "Akane, come on! I really meant it as sort of a compliment because you beat the crap out of him...Akane?"

Akane smiled at him. "Gotcha!" Then she turned and aimed the hose at him.

Ranma's eyes went wide with horror as the cold water streamed out at him. Ever since his curse, he had mixed feelings about cold water. Once he got cured seventeen years ago, he learned not to worry about cold water anymore, but today for some reason, he was. He backed away and shielded himself with his arms, but it was too late. The water had sprayed all over him.

Suddenly, the water stopped, and Ranma put his arms down. He was wet from waist up, and Akane stared in shock with the discovery she just made.

"You...you're still a man..."

Water dripped down his face and clothes. "Last time I checked...yeah."

"Oh, my goodness!" Akane kept staring at him in amazement. "I don't believe it! You've been cured! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...I...I didn't know how..."

Akane asked, "When did this happen?"

"It was a long time ago...after I married Michiko. It was sort of a wedding present."

Well, not really, but it was close.

"I see." Then she smiled. "Well, that's wonderful." As she turned back to her task, she went on. "I'm happy for you, Ranma. You're back to normal. I mean isn't that what you always wanted?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes."

But, deep down inside, something told him otherwise.

**Author's Notes:**  
I would like to point out that 10,200,000 yen is equal to $100,000. Naturally, I would have used US dollars since I am based here in the States, but I figured that since this story is taking place in Japan, I must use yen here. That's pretty much common sense. Thanks to CNN, I found out that $1 is equal to 102 yen as of this date (January 5, 2000). Of course, this is not really permanent with the currency changing all the time. I simply multiplied $100,000 to 102 yen and got 10,200,000 yen. (I have lived in the Philippines long enough to learn how to convert money my parents sent me while I was there studying.) So, anyway, I just wanted to point out how I got this and that I just didn't come up with that figure at the top of my head. Bye! Thanks again for reading my fanfic! ^_^

On to Chapter 10 - The Visit  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	10. Chapter 10

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 10 - The Visit**

**Author's notes:**  
The story has a lot of flashbacks. It might be confusing to the reader since I put it in italics. In the previous chapters, I had mentioned that I italicized the characters' thoughts. That condition still stands. To avoid the confusion, I will put the word flashback when necessary.

The warmth of his mother's arms made Hikaru feel at home. He smiled and then put Akane at arms' length.

"Welcome home, Hikaru," said Akane.

"Thanks, Mom. It's great to see you."

"Same here. Well, shall we go in?"

"Sure."

Arm in arm, they went inside the house where Akane made him some tea. The two of them sat at the tearoom where they had their usual mother-son talks.

"I'm so glad that you're here," said Akane. "I missed you so much."

"Well, we have a one week break, so I'll be here quite awhile." Shyly, he admitted, "I hope I get to see Yi Ping."

Akane had to laugh. "Yi Ping, huh?"

Hikaru blushed. "I just think she's cute."

His mother laughed again, and she tried to picture her son with Shampoo's daughter. "That's alright, Hikaru."

Hikaru took a sip of his tea. "Say, how are things with you, Saotome-sensei, and the school?"

"Oh, fine. We're opening a school at Utsunomiya. We might go there sometime after you leave. He wanted to go there this week, but I told him that I wanted to spend time with you as much as I can. I made it clear that you are my number one priority."

Hikaru smiled. He was lucky to have such a caring and loving mother. However, it saddened him that his mother had no social life. Sure, she had her work, her friends, and her family, but Akane had no one special.

"Mom, why don't you ever get married again?"

Akane was astonished at his suggestion. "Hikaru!"

"Come on, Mom. Why don't you? I mean you're still young and very beautiful. You've got a real nice personality."

"Hikaru, the last thing I need right now is another man. I mean I have you. That's enough."

Hikaru sighed and got quiet. Then he said, "Oh, I get it. You don't want to love another man like you loved my father, right?"

Akane felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise. When Hikaru said, "my father." She knew that there was so much truth in his statement. "Yes. I loved your father very much."

Hikaru detected the sadness in her voice. "I miss Dad, too, Mom. I wish he never left us."

She looked at her son. _Oh, Hikaru...if only you knew the truth!_

He went on. "There was so much I wanted to say to him. He wasn't around very much because of his job. I understood, but I wish I had gotten to know him better."

Akane smiled. "Oh, Hikaru. Your father loved you very much. He was always so proud of you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Her son gazed at her. "Mom, I know you were young when you married Dad. You guys were still in college. How did he take it when he found out that you were about to have me?"

"I...uh..."

"Come on, Mom. Tell me. I mean, this is one way of getting to know him, right?"

"Well," Akane began carefully, "your father was shocked, but he took the news well..."

(Flashback)

_Twenty-two year old Kouhei Sato wondered what was wrong with his good friend Akane Tendo. He had not been seeing her at school, and whenever he called her place, no one answered the phone. Finally, he had had enough and paid her a visit. _

_Knocking on her door, he called out, "Akane? Akane? It's me. Kouhei." _

_No reply. _

_He tried again. "Akane! Akane! I know you're in there." He banged on the door. "AKANE!" _

_Kouhei frowned. Then he reached for the knob. To his surprise, he found it open. Slowly, he let himself in. _

_"Akane?" _

_The room was dark except for the light that was coming from the window where he found Akane sitting by and staring outside. _

_"Akane?" _

_Slowly, Akane turned to face him. "Oh, hi, Kouhei." _

_What Kouhei saw gave him a shock. This girl before him was not the bright and beautiful Akane he knew. This girl who had an empty look in her eyes and a sad mouth suddenly replaced her. _

_"Akane, I haven't been seeing you around. I was concerned which was why I came. I'm glad I did. Akane, what's wrong?" As Akane slowly turned back to her window, Kouhei knelt down before her. "Akane, what is it? Please tell me. I want to help you." _

_Tears rolled down her cheeks. Looking at Kouhei, her lower lip trembled as she spoke, "Oh, Kouhei, I'm pregnant!" _

_Pregnant? The word registered in Kouhei's mind. _

_Carefully, he asked, "Akane, are you sure?" _

_"Yes. I already went to the doctor. He said that I was a month along." _

_"Does the father know?" _

_"No." _

_Kouhei took her hands into his. "Akane, you have to tell him." _

_She shook her head. "No, Kouhei! You don't understand! Ranma is already in America!" _

_"So? Haul his ass back here in Japan!" _

_"No! I can't! He's already married!" _

_Kouhei closed his eyes in resignation. "Oh, Akane." _

_"Kouhei, I don't know what to do. I can't depend on this baby's father. If I told my own father what happened, I will surely be a disgrace. Oh, Kouhei, I'm so scared!" _

_Kouhei quickly put his arms around her. He felt sorry for Akane. She was so young...only nineteen years old. He wanted to say that she should have been more careful, but he held his breath. Akane was not perfect, and neither was he. _

_Suddenly, his mind started to work. With all his problems, Akane's problem just might be the answer to his. A smile spread across his face. _

_Kouhei drew away from her and held her by the shoulders. "Akane, I have an idea." _

_Two days later, Kouhei Sato and Akane Tendo exchanged vows._

"So, you and dad were only married for a month when you found out you were going to have me," said Hikaru. "Right during college. Wasn't that tough?"

Akane nodded. "Yes, but it didn't matter. He was very happy. He promised to be there for me...no matter what...even when I was in labor..."

(Flashback)

_"Push, Akane-chan! Push!" _

_Akane was on the bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. Beside her was Kouhei who was holding her hand and was wearing scrubs. _

_Akane started to cry. The pain was just so unbearable. "I...can't. Oh, Kouhei, it hurts so much." _

_"Akane-chan, please. You've go to get the baby out." _

_"He's right, Mrs. Sato," said the obstetrician. "Do you want this baby out?" _

_"Y...yes..." She managed to reply in a weak voice. _

_"Then you have to work with me." _

_Pain shot through Akane, and she screamed. _

_"Akane!" Kouhei called out. _

_She stopped screaming, but started to sob. "Oh, Kouhei...I'm so scared." _

_Kouhei ran his hand through her hair. "Come on, Akane. You've got to work with us. I'm here. I'll always be here." _

_"You...you'll never leave me..." _

_He kissed her sweaty forehead. "Never. Never, Akane-chan." _

_The contractions began again. Above her screams, she heard the doctor ordering her to push. She closed her eyes. Oh, Kami-sama, give me strength. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of one man she loved and she'll probably never see again. Oh, Ranma, where are you when I need you? _

_The thought of Ranma suddenly gave her strength. I may not have you, Ranma, but I will have your child. _

_"Push, Akane. Come on. You can do it." _

_Akane shouted in pain as she pushed hard. I'll have a part of you, Ranma. _

_"Good...good, Akane! One more hard push." _

_With all her strength, Akane gave one more push...and suddenly she heard a baby's cry._

"When I first held you, you were this small." Akane held out her hands apart smaller than a foot. "You were so tiny in my arms." Then she smiled. "Now here you are."

"A huge gorilla with an appetite big enough for two people, " replied Hikaru.

Akane laughed and hugged him. "Oh, you big goof." Then she reached out for the tea set to clean up. "Well, enough of that."

Hikaru stopped her. "Oh, no, Mom. Let me take that. You just sit down and relax. Besides, I gotta stretch my legs."

"Alright."

Akane continued to smile as her son cleaned up. Once she was alone, however, she frowned. _One day, I'm going to have to tell him the truth._

"What's for dinner, Mom? Was the first question Ranma asked when he came in Nodoka's kitchen.

"Sweet and sour pork, "replied Nodoka.

"Good enough. I'll stay."

"So, how was class today?"

"Alright. I told Akane that I wanted to go and check out the construction of the school in Utsunomiya, but she wanted to spend time with her son."

"Oh, that's right. Hikaru's in town."

"Yeah." A pause. "You know Hikaru?"

"Of course, dear. I've met him at Akane's homecoming party. Such a nice young lad. I'm so glad that he decided to spend the week with his mother."

"How did you know that he was going to be here for a week?"

"Simple, dear. Akane told me over tea yesterday."

Ranma stared at his mother. "Wait a minute. You invited Akane over for tea?"

"That's correct."

Miffed, Ranma pointed out. "You never invited Michiko over for tea."

"I would if she was around more often."

"Mom," warned Ranma.

Nodoka turned to her son. "Now that we are in the subject of Michiko, have you spoken to her about having a child?"

"Well..."

"Yes or no, Ranma."

"Mom, Michiko and I talked it over, and we think that it's best for us to wait. Right now is not the time for us to have a baby."

"Well, if now is not the time, when is? For goodness' sakes, Ranma! You're almost thirty-seven years old! You'll be too old to start teaching your own child the art!"

"Oh, man! Don't go through this again, Mom!"

"Oh, I will go through this again! You're always making excuses for that vain, self-centered wife of yours. I have no idea what you see in her."

Ranma stared at her in shock. He never heard his mom say an ill word about his wife. "Mom, what is your problem?"

"Nothing. I am just sick of you making excuses for her. She's selfish. All she ever thinks about is herself. She steps all over you. Honestly, the last thing I ever expected is for my son to be held on leash by someone like her...and all because she's the reason why you're a full man. I'm telling you right now that cure certainly did you no justice."

"Alright, Mom. You are way out of line on that one."

"Am I? I just told you the truth, my son."

Ranma took a deep breath and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nodoka demanded.

"Anywhere but here," replied Ranma in clenched teeth.

The exchange he had with his mother made Ranma go straight for the dojo. Why was it everytime he went to his mother's, they would get into an argument about Michiko? And why was it that everytime they did, his mother always made perfect sense? _All this thinking is driving absolutely crazy! Maybe I just need to blow off steam._

The dojo was not empty when he arrived there. Ranma found Hikaru doing some kata.

Hikaru stopped immediately. "Oh...hello, Saotome-sensei."

"Hi." Ranma greeted back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense. This is your dojo, too."

Ranma nodded. "So, how's school?"

"Alright. My marks are good so I can't complain."

"That's good, Hikaru. Keep it up."

"Thanks. I will." Hikaru smiled.

"Well, I better go."

As Ranma turned, Hikaru called out, "Saotome-sensei, wait!"

Ranma looked at him. "Yes?"

"I probably have a lot of nerve, but could we spar?"

Ranma was surprised. "Spar?"

"Please."

"Well..." Ranma hesitated. He did need to keep his mind busy. "Well, okay."

Akane had gone to the market to buy ingredients for dinner. When she came home, she immediately began to prepare the dish, but then realized that she was had only a few contents soy sauce left in the bottle.

"Darn," she said. "Maybe I'll ask Hikaru to make a quick trip to the store."

She wandered around the house, calling out his name. When he didn't come, Akane automatically went outside and headed for the training hall. She could hear voices as if they were in a struggle, and Akane wondered whom Hikaru was sparring with.

As she entered, she was surprised to see, Hikaru sparring with Ranma. "What in the...Hikaru."

Distracted, Hikaru turned to her, and Ranma gave him a kick across the belly. Hikaru, who was completely unprepared for his attack, collapsed on the floor.

Ranma looked down at his opponent. "Looks like it's a point for Saotome."

"Aw! No fair! My mom called me."

Ranma turned to Akane. "Oh, hey, Akane." He looked at Hikaru and helped him up. "Not bad, kid."

Hikaru looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Sure."

Hikaru smiled at his mom. "She taught me well."

Ranma nodded towards her. "Good job, Akane."

She shrugged. "I did my best."

He turned back towards Hikaru. "Hikaru, have you ever heard of Tenshin Amaguriken?"

The younger man shook his head. "No. What is that?"

"It's a technique where you give someone punches over a hundred times in the same spot, but you have to do this in a few seconds," Ranma replied. Then he smiled. "How would you like me to teach you?"

"Would I!" Hikaru's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Oh, wow! Mom, did you hear that? Saotome-sensei is gonna teach me a technique! Isn't that cool?"

"It will be much cooler if you buy me soy sauce," said Akane.

"Oh, sure, Mom. Anything for you." As Akane was giving him the money, Hikaru suggested, "Oh, Saotome-sensei, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Ranma blinked. "Well..."

Akane crossed her arms as she gave him the evil eye. "Afraid to taste my cooking, Ranma?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

Hikaru said, "Mom makes a very good stir-fry."

"Really?" Ranma eyed Akane suspiciously.

"Please, Saotome-sensei. We'd be delighted to have you over for dinner."

Well, he was hungry, and he didn't really feel like cooking dinner himself after his incident with his mother. "Well...okay."

"Cool! I better get going!"

When Hikaru left, Ranma said, "He's an amazing kid, Akane."

Akane nodded. "Yes, he is."

"You don't mind, do you? That I teach him?"

Akane shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just a little surprised by the offer. That's all. Tenshin amaguriken is one of your special techniques."

"Well, he will be the heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts," pointed out Ranma. "I mean he's going to take over this dojo someday, and of course...your half of the partnership since, well, we are going to break up the partnership."

_Why do I feel so sad when I hear myself say that? What's a matter with me? We made an agreement._

_Why did it feel like the way he said it that it's a death sentence?_

"Well, I appreciate it," Akane told him. "Thank you."

There was a silence that came between them until Ranma cleared his throat. "Well, why don't I help you out in the kitchen? And it's not that I don't trust you...or..."

Akane had to smile. "I don't mind. I just hope we don't turn the kitchen into a battlefield again."

Ranma laughed and followed her into the house.

Hikaru was right. The stir-fry Akane made was good. Ranma found himself having seconds as well as the other dish she cooked. The dinner topic was mostly about Hikaru's training. After getting consent from Akane, Hikaru agreed to go on a camping trip that weekend with Ranma. The two were excited and began making plans.

After dinner, Ranma went home in good spirits. He arrived in his room just in time to hear the phone ringing.

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ranma, sweetheart! It's me!"

Ranma smiled. "Oh, hi, Michiko! How was your day?"

"Wonderful! You'll never believe what happened today!"

"What?"

"My deal with the Meiji Corporation went through. Mr. Meiji will be coming over to sign the contract. The problem is that he's going to Taiwan next week, and he wants to settle this deal as soon as possible. He and his executives are coming over this Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yes, so I won't be home this weekend." Her voice sounded wistful. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand. I have plans this weekend, too."

There was a pause at Michiko's end. "What kind of plans?"

"Well, I'm taking Hikaru Sato on a camping trip."

There was a tinge of anger in Michiko's voice. "Why? What for?"

"I'm going to teach him this technique I learned a long time ago, and help him out in his training." Ranma's voice was ecstatic. "You should see this kid, Michiko. He's fantastic. He's fast and strong."

"Shouldn't his mother be doing that?"

"Well, yeah, she's been training hi for years, but the boy needs to learn more." Akane agrees with me. We all talked about it during dinner."

"Dinner? You had dinner with Akane? So what else have you been doing with Akane while I was gone?"

Ranma's voice was tight. "You actually think that we've been doing something else other than dinner?"

"You said it, Ranma. Not me."

Ranma was irritated. "You wouldn't know. You're never around."

"Don't you dare drag my job into this, Ranma!"

"Well, don't accuse of something I haven't even done. For your information, Hikaru was right there during dinner. As a matter of fact, he was the one who invited me to dinner. Not Akane."

"I don't want you hanging around that family!"

"Why are you being so uptight about this?"

"It's not your business to teach Hikaru!"

"Michiko, I am a teacher. It's my duty to teach."

"Yes, it is your duty, but I think you have other intentions than that, and so does Akane."

"You're wrong about Akane. Our relationship is strictly business."

"Oh, sure. And you just had dinner with her!"

"Yes, I did! I won't deny that." Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to calm down somehow. "Look, this whole thing is ridiculous. I don't even know why we're arguing."

"Fine. You do your job while I do mine."

Both were quiet, and the tension between them was thick that not even a knife could cut it. Finally, Ranma made the first move.

"I guess I'll see you next weekend then."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Michiko's voice was abrupt.

Ranma heard a click on the phone. The line went dead, and he wondered if his marriage was too.

On to Chapter 11 - The Sey-La  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	11. Chapter 11

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 11 - Sey-La**

When Ranma woke up the following morning, it was already past eight. Horrified to see that he was late for work, Ranma rushed to the dojo. Upon arriving, he saw Akane leading the warm-up exercises for his class.

Puzzled, Ranma wondered who was taking over for Akane's class if she was substituting for his. He walked over to Akane's classroom and found Hikaru with the children.

As he watched Hikaru, Ranma was impressed at the way he handled them. He smiled. _That kid sure never fails to impress me._

From the other side of the room, Akane spotted Ranma. She ended the warm-up and called for a break. She walked up next to him.

"Hey, it's about time you got here."

Ranma turned to her. "Oh, hi. Sorry I'm late."

Akane nodded. "Well, you're here now. Good thing Hikaru was around."

"Yeah, I see that."

Akane called her son. "Hikaru."

Upon seeing them, Hikaru stopped the class. He came up to them with a smile. "Hi, there. Saotome-sensei, I hope you don't mind that I joined in the fun."

"Nonsense, Hikaru. An extra hand is always appreciated here. Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself out there."

"Oh, I was. I love to teach, but I'm afraid that I'll only be around until noon." Hikaru grinned sheepishly. "I sort of have a commitment at 12:30."

"Really?" Ranma gave him a sly grin. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Yi Ping."

Surprised, Ranma looked at Akane. "Shampoo's daughter?"

Akane shrugged. "He's very fond of her."

"Well, if you're serious about her, you can always beat her up."

Akane gave him an amused glance. "Ranma."

Hikaru stared at him. "Are you serious, Saotome-sensei?"

"According to the Chinese Amazon law, if an outsider who belongs to the male species beats a Chinese Amazon in combat, he has to marry her," replied Ranma.

"You are serious. How do you know that?"

"I've had my fair share of experience."

"Really?" A funny smile went across Hikaru's face.

Akane said, "Don't even get any ideas, young man."

The three of them laughed. Later, they went back to work. Around noon, they went for their lunch break. Hikaru took off like a rocket.

As they were locking up the dojo, Ranma told Akane, "Watch out, Akane. Shampoo and Mousse just might become your in-laws."

Without thinking, Akane said, "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"I'm starving. I haven't had breakfast."

"No wonder. You look horrible."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh, gee, thanks, Akane."

Akane gave him that same sheepish grin that was so much like her son's. "Sorry. Rough night?"

He turned to her. "Akane, how do you feel about me teaching Hikaru? I mean really feel."

"Hikaru? Why...fine, I suppose. Actually, a little relieved. I mean I have long accepted that you're a lot better than I am, and you know more techniques." She looked at him carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"It's Michiko. She doesn't really think it's a good idea for me to teach Hikaru. I think it's because he's your son, and you and I use to be...well...you know..."

Akane nodded. "I see." Then she cleared her throat. "Well...you really don't have to do this, Ranma."

Ranma shook his head. "No, I want to do this. I want to teach Hikaru. He's strong and intelligent. He loves the art. As a teacher, I feel it's my duty to guide him to become an excellent martial artist. The problem is that my wife doesn't seem to understand that. I don't even see what the big deal is. She's always traveling to Osaka because of her job, and I understand that. Why can't she understand mine?"

"Well...isn't the weekend your time together?"

"Yes, but she's not even going to be around this weekend. I didn't complain about that. As soon as she heard that I was taking Hikaru camping to train him, she hit the roof! I don't know why. If there's anyone who should be saying about this, it should be me. I'm the one who's not going to see her all week. As a matter of fact, it's driving me crazy that she's there in Osaka, and I'm here in Nerima. No matter what, she's always prioritizing her job, and not me."

Ranma stopped. He saw Akane's wide eyes staring at him, and suddenly he felt like a fool.

"Oh, man. Geez. I'm...I'm sorry, Akane. I didn't mean to tell you my problem."

Akane shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. You're in a lot of stress. You just needed to unload some of it. I understand."

"It's just unfair to you."

Akane gave him a half smile. "You know what? I think that you and your wife just need a long talk. When you get home after class, pick up the phone and call her, okay?"

Ranma nodded. "Okay." He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Akane."

She shrugged. "It's nothing. You better go eat lunch."

"Hey, you wanna join me for lunch? We'll eat at Ucchan's."

It was the first time he ever invited her. She wanted to say yes, but shook her head. "No, I think I'll pass. There's still some leftovers from last night. I think I'll finish that."

Ranma didn't know why, but he felt disappointed that she said no. It was as if she turned him down on a date. "Oh, well, okay then."

"See you at one." Akane was about to leave, but she remembered something. "Oh, wait, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Michiko that it was my idea to call her." She saw a puzzled look across his face, and explained, "Trust me. It's better that way."

Classes were over for the day. Akane went home dead tired and went upstairs to rest in her room. Along the way, she met Hikaru.

"Hey, Mom, you didn't throw away my tent, did you?"

Akane shook her head. "No, of course not. I never threw out or sold anything that was yours when I moved out of our old house. Did you find your sleeping bag?"

"Yeah, that wasn't hard to miss."

Akane entered a room at the very end of the hall. She considered it as the storage room where anything that was old or no longer used. It included anything that belonged to the Tendos and the Satos.

As Akane looked around, she said, "I don't recall putting it in a box. Hikaru, look in that cabinet."

Hikaru did what his mom told him. He opened a cabinet made of wood. There was nothing inside there except for books and a large white box. He frowned and wondered why the box was there since it seemed out of place.

He could've left it alone, but instincts told him to find out what was inside. He drew it out from its place. On the lid of the box, he found the name: A. Tendo. Hikaru opened the box and saw a white Western wedding dress.

"I found it!" called out Akane.

Hikaru looked towards her direction. Akane was walking up to him with the tent set in her hand. Then he turned to the dress again.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Is this yours, Mom?" Her son lifted the dress from the box.

Akane's face went white as she stared at the dress. _Oh...my...Kami-sama...my wedding dress..._

"Mom?"

She could have easily said that it belonged to one of her sister's, but somehow she couldn't. "It's mine."

"I don't understand. I thought you said that you and dad eloped."

"We did. That dress was for a different wedding."

Hikaru was shocked. "You were going to marry someone else? Who?"

"Ranma." Akane's voice was still. "I was going to marry Ranma."

He was even more shocked than ever. "YOU were going to marry Saotome-sensei?"

His mother nodded.

"Woah. How did that happen?"

"It was arranged by your grandfather and Ranma's father. They wanted Ranma and I to get married so we can continue to run the dojo together."

"So, you were about to marry him. Why didn't you?"

"Our wedding was ruined. There were a lot of people who refused to see us tie the knot."

Hikaru was curious. "Who?"

Akane shook her head. "Oh, it was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter."

Hikaru wanted to know more but Akane quickly put the wedding dress away and closed the cabinet.

"Did you love him?"

The question caught her almost off guard, but Akane faced him as if he had just asked her for the time. "No...no, of course not. Ranma and I were just friends."

Hikaru stared at his mom. If they were only friends, then why did it take a long time for his mom and Ranma to agree to run the dojo together?

He gave her a crooked smile. "Well, I guess I'm sort of glad that you didn't marry him. Or, else I wouldn't be here, right?"

Akane handed him the tent. "Here. Why don't you take this?"

As Hikaru left the room, Akane sighed. _Oh, that was close. I nearly told him everything. Oh, Hikaru, I'm sorry that I lied, but I'm just not ready to tell you the truth._

~Saturday~

Ranma woke up bright and early for the trip. After getting ready, he went across the street to Akane's house. The main gate was open so he let himself in.

The first thing he saw was Akane working in the garden. She was planting new flowers as she hummed a tune. Suddenly, it was as if a spell had been put on Ranma. He stood there transfixed at the sight of her. He had always known Akane with her tough as nails attitude. Every once in awhile though, she showed her vulnerability, and when she did, Ranma always felt drawn to her.

Akane stopped whatever she was doing altogether and wiped the sweat on her forehead with her arm. As she did so, she felt like she was being watched. When she turned her head, she noticed Ranma. "Oh, hi! Good morning."

Ranma felt like a burglar that had been caught in the act. "Uh, hi, Akane."

Akane stood up and walked up to him. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of cut-offs that failed to conceal her athletic figure. She had her hair up, which was unusual, since she always had it tied in a ponytail. Her clothes and parts of her arms were covered with dirt. She was a total mess, but to Ranma, she looked divine.

At times like these, Ranma knew he had to say something. His mind raced. _Quick! Think of something!_ Before he knew it, he did. "I didn't know that you gave out concerts so early in the morning."

Akane was embarrassed. "Well, at least I know that the flowers won't throw tomatoes at me."

Ranma had to laugh. "No, they won't."

"Flowers are like people. They need attention. They need love. You show that you care for them by watering, talking or singing to them." Akane stopped and let out a nervous laughter. "I sound like a crazy lady. Talking and singing to flowers must seem ridiculous to you."

"No, no, not at all." In fact, Ranma was actually fascinated.

His wife Michiko might not agree, however. She was a lady of sophistication, and there was no way she would sing or talk to flowers. Let alone get her hands dirty.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm making comparisons!_

Their moment was interrupted when Hikaru arrived. "Hello, Saotome-sensei! I'm ready!"

Ranma looked at Hikaru who had his camping gear with him. "Alright!"

Akane asked, "Are you sure you have everything with you, Hikaru?"

"You bet, Mom."

Hikaru and Akane hugged. After she kissed his cheek, Akane said, "Okay. I'll see you after the trip."

"Right."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Akane patted his cheek and turned to Ranma. "You take care of him."

Ranma held up his hands. "Don't worry about a thing. He's safe with me. Come on, Hikaru."

They said their good-byes to Akane who watched them leave from behind.

After hours of hiking, Ranma and Hikaru found the perfect spot where they can camp. When they put up their tents, they set out for the stream.

Later on, as Ranma stood by the clear, blue water, he turned to Hikaru. "Now like I said, I'm going to teach you Tenshin Amaguriken, but it's going to take some practice."

Hikaru watched him kneel on the ground. "What are you doing, sensei?"

"Fishing."

_I don't believe it! I'm here to learn and all he could think of is fishing?_

Ranma called out, "Are you paying attention, Hikaru?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Watch and learn, Hikaru. Tenshin Amaguriken!"

While Hikaru watched in amazement as his sensei plunged his hands into the water countless of times. When he was finished, he held out a dozen of fish in his hands.

Hikaru dropped his jaw. "Woah."

Ranma smiled. "This can be our lunch and dinner. Care to try?"

"Definitely."

Hikaru knelt down on the exact location where Ranma did. He watched each fish go by and tried to catch them as fast as he could, but he was unsuccessful. He tried and tried again, imitating Ranma's movement, but those darn things were just too slippery for his grip.

Ranma yawned and started to leave. "I'll call you when it's time for lunch."

It was time for dinner and an exhausted Hikaru found Ranma at the campsite eating the fish he had caught earlier.

Ranma waved at him and smiled. "Hey, Hikaru, dig in!"

Hikaru seemed to collapse next to him. "Arigato, Saotome-sensei."

As Hikaru ate his dinner, Ranma sighed and gazed up at the stars. "It's been such a long time since I've been out here. I forgot how beautiful nature can be."

"Yeah," agreed the younger man. "I know what you mean. My mom and I used to go camping all the time."

"What about your dad?"

"He went with us once, and that's it."

Ranma told him, "My old man and I went on a lot of camping trips. Actually, I spent much of my childhood traveling and training."

"So you were pretty close to him, right?"

He thought of Genma and his up and down relationship with him. "He was alright. He wasn't perfect, but he was my father."

Hikaru nodded as if he understood him. "You know my dad and I were complete opposites. He loved business, and I loved martial arts. He was always so formal and carried himself with class and distinction, but that's all because of his upbringing. He was kind though." There was a pause and his voice was suddenly filled with sadness. "He wasn't perfect either, but I loved him."

"You miss him a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, I was only fifteen years old when he left me and mom. I never had the chance to get to know him or understood him better. I wish I told him that no matter what I loved him." Hikaru looked at Ranma. "He never knew. You just can't imagine how it feels like for me."

"As a matter a fact, I can."

"Really?" Hikaru's voice was filled with disbelief.

Ranma nodded. "Things between me and the old man weren't exactly the greatest. Five years ago, he died. I was in America when it happened. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"That must've been rough."

"Oh, it was. It really was. There was a lot of anger and depression. I felt like I had been cheated. Eventually, I came to terms with his death, and it took me a long time to do that." He looked at Hikaru. "I know there must be times when you feel frustrated and sad. Don't deny that. It's okay. You have every right to feel that way. He's your father."

"You do understand."

"Been there. Done that." Ranma gave him a crooked smile.

"I never really did tell anyone how I really feel about my dad's death." Hikaru explained, "Mom was pretty much messed up after dad died. I was too busy taking care of her before I could even think about how I feel. I didn't want to tell her how I feel either because I know that it will make her sad."

"You're a good person, Hikaru. Your mom is lucky to have you." He paused. "Listen, if you need to talk about any problems you're having, feel free to tell me. I'm may not be exactly the wisest man on earth, but I'm here. I'll be more than happy to lend an ear."

Hikaru gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Saotome-sensei."

A friendship was born.

Michiko's meeting with the Meiji Corporation ended that Saturday afternoon, but she remained in her office that evening. Mr. Meiji had been pleased with the deal. Both parties were going to profit with each other. Michiko should have been more than pleased, but the victory was the last thing in her mind. She had other unfinished business to attend to.

Her secretary buzzed in. "Excuse me, Mrs. Saotome?"

Michiko didn't even have to ask why. All she said was, "Send him right in."

The door opened and she spotted Mr. Ishida entering the room. He closed the door behind him and allowed himself to be seated.

"What do you have for me?" Michiko asked.

"Where shall I start?"

Michiko took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Start with Hikaru Sato."

"Hikaru Sato, male, five feet, eleven inches, black hair, blue eyes, blood type O negative. He was born seventeen years ago on August 10. He currently attends Yokohama University where he is enrolled in a physical education program with a minor in business. Student record, exemplary-4.0 average."

"Tell me about his parents. When were they married?"

"Kouhei and Akane Sato were married around January of the same year."

Thoughtfully, she tapped her index finger on her cheek. "So...Akane was already pregnant when she and Kouhei were married. Go on, Mr. Ishida."

"The two eloped. Akane had been in her sophomore year while Kouhei was already a senior. He was graduating that semester."

"How did they meet?"

"They lived in the same apartment. I spoke to the landlord there. His name is Mr. Chang. He remembered them quite well. He told me that he was surprised that they got married. For one thing, he never recalled them going out on a date."

"Well, maybe he never really saw them."

"That's what I said, but the Mr. Chang insisted that he was convinced they never went out. He knew his tenants well, and they were like his children. He even added that the marriage was just a cover-up."

"A cover-up?"

"Yes, Mr. Chang told me that there were rumors about Kouhei Sato's ...rather carefree lifestyle."

Michiko stood up and put her hands on the table. She leaned over and looked at him straight in the eye. "Mr. Ishida, I hired you to get facts, not rumors."

He smiled at her. "I'm way ahead of you, Mrs. Saotome. I really didn't believe it at first until I arrived at Takasaki and found this at the local library."

Mr. Ishida threw down a copy of a front-page newspaper. Michiko's eyes widened as she picked it up. Her heart raced as she read the screaming headlines: BEHIND THE FAÇADE: THE SECRET GAY LIFE OF KOUHEI SATO.

"Gay?" Michiko stared at the paper and then at Mr. Ishida. "Kouhei Sato was gay?"

"The story broke out four years ago. The Satos were a well-known family in Takasaki. Kouhei Sato was president and owner of the local advertising agency there, and he was very successful. According to the paper, Sato had an affair with one of his male clients. Eventually, the wife found out. The woman came from a wealthy family, and they bought Sato's agency and fired him. Sato, who was unable to bounce back to where he was, committed suicide."

Michiko was at loss for words. Gay! Kouhei Sato was gay! Her pulse began to increase. There was no way he could ever father Hikaru Sato then. No way! But there were gay men who had their own families, weren't there? She'd heard of that before...

"One last thing, Mrs. Saotome. Kouhei Sato's blood type was AB positive."

Her eyes grew firm. "And Akane's blood type?"

He let out a cunning smile. "A negative."

As she gazed at the picture of Kouhei, Akane, and Hikaru Sato on the picture, she knew the truth. She looked at Hikaru's picture and saw Ranma's eyes staring back at her.

Ranma was O negative.

**Author's notes:**  
I would like say my special thanks to Kalaong who helped me out in writing this chapter. It wasn't really as exciting as this until he gave me a few suggestions here and there. He also suggested to change the title to Sey-La since he said that everyone seemed to be stopping and reflecting about the past. So that credit would have to go to him. I also changed the order of the scenes. In the first draft of the chapter, the last scene was between the Ranma and Kouhei, discussing about their relationships about their "fathers", where the last sentence of the chapter should have been "A friendship was born." It's a nice and touching ending since we see father and son bonding, but the ending was not catchy. Hence, I decided to end the chapter with the sentence, "Ranma was O negative." I thought that was more interesting, and Michiko can no longer deny the truth. After all, who could defy genetics?

On to Chapter 12 - Confrontations  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	12. Chapter 12

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 12 - Confrontations**

It was Kasumi's suggestion to have dinner with her sisters and their families. Akane, who thought it was a brilliant idea, offered to hold it at her house. Kasumi agreed and decided to come over that morning and help Akane cook.

Much later at noon, Nabiki arrived to see how the cooking was going. She found her two sisters still in the kitchen, making preparations for tonight's get-together.

Kasumi saw her first. "Oh, hello, Nabiki."

"Hello," she replied. She gave Akane a teasing smile. "Did you burn anything yet?"

"Very funny, Nabiki," replied Akane.

"Where is Hikaru? I thought you said that he was home."

"He was, but he'll be back tonight. He and Ranma went to the mountains. Ranma offered to train him."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do tell."

Kasumi said, "I think it's nice of Ranma to train Hikaru."

"Hmm. It'd be a lot nicer if Ranma knew that he's Hikaru's father." She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the counter. "So when are you going to tell them, Akane?"

"I...I haven't decided yet, Nabiki," answered Akane in a small voice.

"They do have the right to know."

"I know. I know, but I just have to find the right moment. I mean it's going to be awkward. We work together."

"You better start telling the truth soon."

Kasumi turned to her youngest sister. "Nabiki is right, Akane. You better say something before something could go wrong."

"Like what? Like before Ranma finds out from someone else." Akane gave Nabiki an accusing look.

Nabiki met her eyes with a glare. "Don't dare me, Akane."

There was an uncomfortable silence until the phone rang. Akane looked at her sisters and then excused herself.

The phone was on its fourth ring when Akane answered it. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Akane Sato please?"

"Yes, this is Akane Sato."

"Akane, this is Michiko Saotome."

Akane's hand tightened around the receiver. "Oh. Can I help you?'

"I'm on my way to Nerima. I was wondering if you could join me for some drinks at the Kobe Restaurant in an hour."

"Of...of course."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

The line went dead and Akane continued to hold the phone to her ear as her heart pounded.

"Akane? Who was that?"

Nabiki's voice startled her. She hung up the phone and shrugged. "Oh, just a prank call."

Akane went back to the kitchen. "Kasumi, I have to go to the market and get some chicken. I think we should have some curry, don't you?"

"That would make a nice addition to our dinner." Kasumi smiled.

"Good."

Without hesitation, Akane ran up to her room to get ready for her confrontation.

When Akane arrived at the Kobe Restaurant, Michiko was already there waiting for her. She looked just as elegant as ever in her black suit. Akane felt plain in her navy blue dress.

"Hello, Akane," said Michiko. "I'm so glad that you agreed to meet me on such a short notice."

_Like I had a choice._ Akane wondered what the purpose of the invitation was. "It's no problem, Michiko."

A waiter came by and took their order. While Akane ordered tea, Michiko decided on some sake. As soon as the waiter left, Michiko lit up a cigarette.

She offered one to Akane who politely declined. "No, thank you."

"Smoking soothes me. I began smoking when I was thirteen when Daddy sent me to a boarding school in America. I enjoyed being in the States. Everything was so carefree...so laid back..." Michiko looked at her for a moment. "Have you ever been to America, Akane?"

"Once. On a business trip with my husband. We went to Seattle. We enjoyed our stay. It was nice."

"I hated Seattle," said Michiko vehemently. Then her voice went calm. "I do love San Francisco, however. It was where Ranma and I first made love. I knew on that moment that he was going to be mine."

Akane's eyes grew small as her cheeks went hot. The waiter arrived and gave their drinks. As soon as he was gone, Akane turned her full attention to the woman sitting before her. "What do you want, Michiko?"

Michiko expertly blew smoke into the air without taking her eyes off Akane. "The truth. Tell me, Akane. What exactly are your intentions towards my husband?"

Akane's face went blank. "Intentions? I'm...I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. Let's no pretend too hard. My husband and you were once lovers...and now you're just business partners? I am nobody's fool, Akane."

"I don't know why you have such a problem believing that our relationship is strictly business, Michiko."

"I'll tell you why, Akane. You come here waltzing back to Nerima and take up the partnership with Ranma tagging along your son behind you." Then Michiko paused and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say son? I meant to say your bastard."

Akane's eyes went wide with fear. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. "You..."

Michiko leaned over the table. "Yes, Akane. I know everything about your tainted past from your queer husband to your illegitimate son."

"How did you..."

She gave her a cruel smile. She obviously enjoyed watching Akane squirm. "I hired a private detective. It's easy when you have money."

Akane formed her hand into a fist. "You bitch. How dare you go digging into my private life."

The other woman's eyes turned livid. "I'll ignore what you just called me, Akane. Frankly, if there's anyone who should be angry, it should be me. I'm not very pleased with the fact that my husband fathered your dear, illegitimate Hikaru."

"Then you'll just have to deal with it. Bringing Ranma's son out to this world is an honor worth having," Akane said with full of pride.

As Akane stood up to leave, Michiko watched her. _Kami-sama! She is not even ashamed. I have underestimated her._ Her blood began to boil. She was not accustomed to lose. Slowly, Michiko got to her feet and stood in front of Akane.

"You may have Ranma's son, but you will never have Ranma. I will do anything in my power to have my husband stay married to me. I've fought hard to keep him away from you before, and I'm not afraid to fight for him again."

As the two women stared at each other, Akane fought the urge to sock her. Michiko gave her a quick smile.

"Good day, Mrs. Sato." She dismissed her.

Angrily, Akane left the restaurant. She stepped outside and took a deep breath. A cab pulled up in front of her but she didn't bother to get in. Instead, Akane started to walk.

She really had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. The skies above her darkened and rumbled. Akane kept on walking and paid no attention to it. Soon rain began to sprinkle, but it was the last thing on her mind.

_Michiko knows about Hikaru. Oh, what am I going to do? She just might tell Ranma and who knows how she's going to tell him? I wanted Ranma to know about Hikaru, but not like this! That bitch!_

At that moment, Akane passed by a lamppost. Turning, she formed a fist and slammed it into the cement, creating a hole. Slowly, she removed her fist and began to breathe hard as she rested her other hand on the post. _Oh, Ranma._

Akane heard a faint voice calling her name, but she ignored it. She shook her head and started to leave.

"Akane!"

As she turned, she saw Ryoga heading towards her with his old red umbrella in hand.

"Akane! What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I...I..."

Ryoga saw what she did to the lamppost and his eyes slowly wandered towards her. He shared his umbrella with her. "Come on. Why don't you come with me?"

Akane slowly nodded and walked with Ryoga. She expected that they were going to Ucchan's, but to her surprise, they stopped in front of the Nekohanten.

Ryoga smiled at her and explained, "Every Sunday, we play mahjong with Shampoo and Mousse. I just went out to buy some more cashew nuts. We just can't play without them."

"Oh."

Ryoga and Akane entered the restaurant. The place was deserted, save for Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyou who had the game set up on one of the larger tables.

"I'm back!" Ryoga announced.

Mousse stood up. "It's about time."

Ukyou saw Akane. "Akane! Oh, geez! You are soaking wet!"

Shampoo said, "I'll get you some tea."

As Shampoo left, Mousse led Akane to the table. "Please sit down."

While Akane took a seat, Ukyou set her husband aside. "Ryoga, honey, what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," replied Ryoga in a low voice. "I just found her outside standing in the rain next to a lamppost with a hole in it."

"That's our Akane."

"Something's wrong."

"And I think we should help her."

Ryoga nodded in agreement and followed Ukyou who headed back to the table where Akane was sitting. At the same moment, Shampoo emerged with some tea.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting your game," apologized Akane.

Ukyou put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "That's alright, Akane. We'd like to help."

Shampoo offered Akane a cup of tea. "Here. Drink this."

Gratefully, she took the cup. "Thanks, Shampoo."

After a long moment, Ryoga asked, "So, Akane, why are you upset?"

Akane sighed. "Well, I was invited for some drinks by Michiko Saotome."

The four exchanged anxious looks, but it was Ukyou who recovered first. "Ranma's wife? What for?"

"To make a long story short, Michiko thinks I have intentions on Ranma."

Shampoo's eyes turned accusingly on her. "Do you?"

"Of course not! Ranma is a married man. Just what the hell do you think I am? A home wrecker?"

Shampoo was surprised at the tone of her voice. "No, no, Akane."

Akane took a deep breath. She stood up and walked up to the window watching the rain fall. "Ever since that day he rejected me and told me that he didn't love me, I knew that there was not a chance in the world that he would change his mind. I mean he chose her, not me."

"That's...that's true, Akane," agreed Ryoga in a quiet voice.

"Part of me doesn't blame her, but I really don't have any intentions on Ranma. I came back here to Nerima for me and the school, but not for Ranma."

"Perhaps so, Akane, but you are his old flame," pointed Ukyou.

"Old flame?" Akane let out a bitter laugh. "Ukyou, Ranma never loved me! I admit that we had an affair, but that was all it ever was. An affair! There was no love involved when we were together."

No one said a word.

"You know what puzzles me the most though? Michiko said that she fought hard to keep Ranma away from me."

The four looked at each other again, but this time their faces were puzzled. Carefully, Ryoga asked in an uncertain voice, "Michiko said that?"

"Yes, and she will do anything to save her marriage, which I think is totally unnecessary. After all, she didn't have to put up a fight seventeen years ago because in the end, Ranma left to be with her."

"You're wrong, Akane," Ukyou blurted out.

"What?"

"Judging from what you told us, it seems like Michiko really was the mastermind behind the scheme, and she certainly put up a damn good fight."

"Scheme?" Akane looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Michiko needed a scheme, Akane, because she knew that Ranma loved you more than life itself. He would've chosen you, but no thanks to these three - " She paused as she glanced at Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse - "he didn't."

Ryoga was horrified. "Ukyou, no!"

Shampoo glared at her. "This is not the time for this!"

Ukyou put her hands over her hips. "Oh, you would say that wouldn't you, Shampoo? Maybe I should show Akane some demonstration by asking you three to stand out there in the rain!"

Ryoga shook his head. "Ukyou, please!"

"Ryoga, I love you, but we have to do the right thing."

"But..."

"You guys may be able to live with what you've done, but I can't do that anymore. We owe Akane the truth and so much more."

Akane repeated, "The truth? What is going on here? Why does this have something to do with you guys?"

Mousse spoke up, "I will tell you, Akane."

"Mousse!" Shampoo cried out.

He shook his head at his beautiful Chinese wife. "I'm sorry. I can't lie anymore."

Mousse walked to the nearest pitcher of water filled with ice. He turned to Akane and said, "I must be crazy to do this, but I will gladly do this for you. I can no longer pretend that everything is alright, and the truth must be revealed."

Akane watched as Mousse dumped the water over his head. Water streamed down to his long hair, his face, and past his shoulders. All Akane could think of was Mousse turning into a duck in a matter of few seconds, but no such thing happened.

Shocked, Akane put her hand over her mouth. "You're not a duck."

"Not for the past seventeen years, no."

"So...you're cured...like-like Ranma."

Ukyou gave her a surprised look. "You know about Ranma?"

"Yes, I found out by accident. He told me that it was a wedding present."

She let out a snort. "More like a bribe really."

"WHAT?"

Mousse said, "Akane, after Ranma broke up the engagement with Michiko, Mr. Tanaka, her father, came here to offer a cure for our Jusenkyo curse. There was one catch, though. Ranma had to marry Michiko."

Akane gasped and looked aghast. "You mean...they bought him?"

"Something like that."

Her eyes narrowed as her voice was filled with sarcasm. "And he agreed to it. Of course. He hated his curse."

Mousse shook his head. "No, he could care less about his curse because he said Jusenkyo curse or no, you loved him. But we wanted to be cured, and so we had to convince him because he wanted you. Not Michiko."

Akane wrapped her arms around herself as she shook her head vehemently. "No! Ranma told me that he didn't love me! That he used me!"

"He lied, Akane. He lied about not loving you."

"But...why? He didn't have to. Why didn't he just tell me the truth?"

"Because I told him not to."

Akane turned towards the direction of the voice. For awhile, she thought her heart stopped beating. "Ryoga? You?"

"Yes."

She walked up to him. "Why? Why, Ryoga? What did I ever do to you?"

"Because he would have to tell you that I was cursed, and you would have to find out that I was P-chan."

"P-chan?" Her voice was in shock. "You were P-chan?"

"Yes," Ryoga could barely speak.

Akane was speechless. All she could remember was hugging her pet pig...and...and sleeping with him...

Ryoga went on. "Ranma knew that I was P-chan, but he promised not to say a word because it a warrior's code."

Akane's gave him a cold look. "You're sick."

Ryoga's eyes went wide with fright.

"You're nothing but a pervert! How dare you! You took advantage of me!"

"Akane..."

She slapped him as hard as she could, and everyone else gasped.

As Akane backed away from him, Ryoga reached out for her. "Akane..."

"Don't touch me!"

He recoiled from her words. "Please...please understand..."

"Understand? How am I suppose to understand that you've been lying to me?" She jabbed her thumb to her chest. "I've put up all your tactics trying to break up our engagement from magic potions and your attacks to the time when you broke up our wedding! But this! This one tops it all! For years, I hated Ranma Saotome because I believed that he abandoned me! Do you know what it's like to be abandoned by your one true love? No, of course, not because each of you married your true love, but not me."

"You!" Shampoo spat. "Always you! You talk about your pain. Well, I'll talk about mine. For years, I watched the man I loved fall in love with someone else. He may have rejected you, Akane, but he rejected me far more times you could ever imagine. He hated my cursed form! Everytime I saw his reaction when I was a cat, it felt like a knife that delved much deeper in my heart!"

"Shampoo," called out Mousse softly.

Shampoo shook her head at him. "No, let me talk." She turned back to Akane. "When Michiko's father offered us the cure, it was like a dream come true. But when Ranma told us that it wasn't worth it because he wanted to marry you, that was the last straw. There was no way we were going to pass up the chance to become normal all because of you. It happened in Togenkyo and in Jusenkyo, and we vowed that it will never happen again. Even if it meant that Ranma was marrying Michiko! At least then you would know what it feels like to see someone you love in another woman's arms."

Then the hard look in her eyes turned soft. "But that was what the old Shampoo felt. I was angry and in pain for a long time, Akane. In time I healed and learned to love again and I married my true love. Seventeen years is a long time, but there's nothing more we can do now except to say that we are sorry."

"Sorry?" Akane repeated in a voice filled with anger. "Sorry doesn't begin to make up for everything all of you did. If you knew the truth, then you would see that you did more damage than you could possibly ever imagine."

Swiftly, Akane whirled around and bolted out of the restaurant.

"Akane!" Ryoga called out from behind.

He went out of the restaurant and saw her running down the sidewalk as fast as a marathon runner.

Ryoga stood still as the rain poured down on him. He uttered her name softly. "Akane."

He felt someone beside him and saw his wife. "Ukyou."

"Just give her time, Ryoga honey." She took his hand. "Come on, sugar."

They went back inside with their arms around each other.

Kasumi wandered into the living room where Nabiki was reading one of her latest fashion magazines. "Akane's not back yet?"

The younger sister shrugged without enthusiasm. "Guess not."

"I wonder if she brought an umbrella. It was a little dark before she left here, wasn't it?"

Before Nabiki could reply, they heard a shout followed by a loud crash.

The two sisters looked at each other. While Nabiki grabbed the nearest umbrella she could find, Kasumi hurried outside. Rain greeted them. When they reached the source of the racket, they found Akane. Soaking wet from head to foot, Akane was standing before a man-like dummy made of wood. Her fists delivered strong and quick blows as she cried out releasing her pain and anger on the dummy.

"Akane..." Kasumi looked at her worriedly. She wanted to comfort her sister, but she felt a hand stop her.

Nabiki shook her head at Kasumi. Though she had no idea what was going on, she somehow understood Akane. "No, Kasumi, she needs this."

Akane let out a scream and with one rapid, powerful punch, she created a hole in the head.

_"No, I don't want to marry you...I don't love you."_

With another blow, she ripped the head off.

_"He lied, Akane. He lied about not loving you."_

Her fist went through the torso.

_"Ranma knew I was P-chan, but he promised not to say anything because it's a warrior's code."_

Akane withdrew her hand as blood oozed down from it.

_"There was no way we were going to pass up our chance to be cured all because of you."_

There was pain in her hand, but it was nothing compared to what she felt now.

_"...Then you would finally know what it's like to see someone you love in another woman's arms."_

Akane raised her leg and with one mighty kick, she tore off the torso along with the arms.

_"You may have Ranma's son, but you will never have Ranma..."_

Turning, Akane did a spin kick, destroying the legs completely.

The rain continued as Akane stared at the remains of the dummy. Breathing heavily, her chest went up and down. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground in a sitting position. She could feel tears invading her eyes. _No! No! I won't cry! I am Akane Tendo, daughter of Soun Tendo! The one who will carry on the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts!_

"Akane?" A voice called out to her like a light that glowed in the dark.

Akane saw Kasumi who was crouched down next to her with her arms open. At the same time, she no longer felt the rain beating down on her. Looking up, Akane saw Nabiki standing over them with an umbrella in hand.

Throwing herself into her sister's arms, Akane cried to let go of her sorrow.

**End of Part 2**

**Author's notes:** There! That concludes Part 2 of Do you Remember...? Hope you guys enjoyed that. And I hope to see you all again in Part 3 which is the finale of this Fanfiction. I apologize that I won't be putting up the next part right away. Believe me, it'll take some time since I want the last part to be perfect. And remember...comments and questions are always welcome. Just don't flame me please. Thank you again for reading my fanfic! ^_^

On to Part 3 - Lovers: Chapter 13 - Journey  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	13. Chapter 13

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 13 - Journey**

_**"...Upon hearing the news of Genma Saotome's death, my condolences would have to go to Auntie Saotome, but I can't say the same for their son. Forgive, Kasumi, but I refuse to express my sympathies to Ranma Saotome. Why should I when he failed to show me any kindness? I gave this man my heart. And what did he do? He stepped all over it. **_

_**...Hikaru is twelve now, and as he matures, I see more and more of Ranma in him everyday, yet I love my son. I only hope that he would never turn out like his father. Kouhei told me that I must come to terms with Hikaru's father one day, but I doubt that I ever will for I feel absolutely nothing for the man..." **_

_\- An excerpt from the letter of Akane Tendo-Sato addressed to Kasumi Tendo-Tofu._

The sound of feet splashing against the water could be heard as Ranma and Hikaru made their way to the Tendo home. The evening rain beat down on them unmercifully while they ran through the streets that were illuminated by the tall lampposts.

When they reached the gate, Ranma turned to the younger man. "Well, Hikaru, I guess we separate here. It's been a pleasure."

Hikaru reached out to shake the hand that he offered. "I think I should be the one saying that. Thank you, Saotome-sensei."

"Hey, no problem. I look forward to our next trip."

"Same here."

"See ya."

As Ranma started to leave, Hikaru watched him. Then he called out, "Saotome-sensei?"

Ranma turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you come in for a moment?" Hikaru suggested as he inclined his head towards his mother's house. "I mean it's been a long trip."

Ranma looked at his house which he could barely make out of because of the dark. His eyes wandered to the other house where he could see the lights glowing inside.

He nodded. "Sure. Okay. I hope your mom won't mind the company."

Hikaru led the way towards the house. He let themselves in.

"Mom?" He called out as he stepped into the doorway.

As Hikaru went further into the hall, Ranma put down his backpack. He then noticed a long black umbrella resting against the wall. As the same moment, he heard footsteps going towards them.

"Oh, you're here!" A sweet voice greeted them.

Hikaru's tone of voice was the same as Ranma's reaction. "Aunt Kasumi!"

"Hello, Hikaru. Why, Ranma, what a surprise."

"Hi, Kasumi." Ranma made a small wave.

"Where's my mom?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh, she's in her room resting."

Before Hikaru could speak, they heard another voice calling out, "Who is that, Kasumi?"

When Nabiki came into view, she saw Hikaru. "Oh, Hikaru and -" She gazed at Ranma - "Saotome, well, well, well."

"I invited him over for dinner," explained Hikaru.

"Funny you should say that. We were about to have dinner with the whole family, but things came up."

Hikaru's eyebrows knitted together. "Huh? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Your mother is just feeling a bit under the weather," explained Kasumi.

"What happened?"

"Well, it just so happens your silly mother went off to the market without an umbrella and got herself sick. You know how your mother could be. She thinks she's Miss Invincible," Nabiki replied.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Tofu who was called to the Tendo home upon the request of Kasumi. He smiled as he approached the group.

"Oh, hello, Hikaru. Ranma."

"Dr. Tofu." Ranma nodded towards him.

"Is my mom okay?" Hikaru's face was full of concern.

The doctor replied in a friendly manner, "Yes, Hikaru. She's doing fine."

"I better go see her."

As Hikaru sprinted upstairs, Ranma said, "Geez. We've only been gone since yesterday, and Akane gets herself sick."

"You'd be surprised at just what could happen in a day," quipped Nabiki.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Ranma sighed. "Well, I guess with Akane being sick, we can't go to Utsunomiya tomorrow like we planned."

Dr. Tofu seemed to agree. "She needs some rest, Ranma. Just give her a few days, and she'll come around eventually."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll go upstairs and find out when she'd like to go to Utsunomiya."

As Ranma took a step, Tofu blocked his way. "Uh...like I said, Ranma, she needs to get some rest."

Ranma looked at him and then at the others who didn't protest. He suddenly got a feeling that they were protecting her. Protecting him from what? From who? From him? He didn't understand it.

However, he said, "Well, tell her that I said hello and take it easy. I'll be going home now."

"I'll walk out with you," volunteered Nabiki.

Ranma said nothing as Nabiki joined him.

When he was out of the earshot, Kasumi asked her husband, "Why didn't you let him see her?"

Dr. Tofu shrugged. "I was only following what my patient wanted."

Upstairs in her room, Akane was sitting up on her bed a she was wiping her nose with a tissue. Some get-together this turned out to be! She was suppose to enjoy tonight's dinner with her family instead she got ill from spending all that time in the rain.

Akane looked out the window as she watched the falling rain that reminded her of needles. She sighed. She hated getting sick.

There was a knock on the door and Hikaru stuck his head in. "Mom?"

Akane smiled as she saw her son come in. "Hikaru," she called out in a hoarse voice.

Hikaru, who had changed into some dry clothes, hugged his mother. His cool, dry skin was a contrast compared to Akane's. When he drew back, he saw her right hand bandaged. He looked at her, surprised. "What happened to your hand?"

Akane gazed down at her injury. "Oh, nothing. Just a scratch. No big deal."

Hikaru gave her a suspicious look. As he sat down on the bed across from her, he asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Maybe I should stay here until you get better."

"And miss school?" She shook her head. "No way."

"But who's going to take over for the classes? Who's going to take care of you?"

Akane let out a weak smile. "I'm sure that the school won't fall while I'm gone. As for me, I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried about you."

Akane touched her son's cheek as she gazed into his blue eyes that reminded her so much of Ranma.

Hikaru gave her a puzzled look. He sensed that she was thinking of something. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

She never did see him as an "accident". She just saw him as her son. Hikaru.

Akane asked, "How was your trip?"

"Great! I'm beat though. I nearly mastered Tenshin amaguriken. Saotome-sensei said that it'll take time. I just need to work on it a little more."

"You'll master it. Don't worry."

"Saotome-sensei said that I am making pretty good progress though."

"That's nice."

"He's a good teacher." Hikaru's voice was filled with admiration.

"I'm sure he is."

"He's downstairs. Should I call him up here?"

"Uh..." Hesitation came to Akane's voice.

Akane swallowed thickly. She was still shocked from the day's events. Who wouldn't be? For the past several years, she hated Ranma Saotome for a reason. A reason that wasn't suppose to be there to begin with. _How can I face him after today? Damn it. Just thinking about it gives me a headache._

Hikaru called out, "Mom?"

She looked at her son again. "I'm sorry. I'm really tired."

"Oh..." Hikaru stood up. "Okay then. Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's alright."

Hikaru left Akane alone with the sound of rain pitter-pattering behind her. She leaned back against the pillows and let out a long sigh. _Oh, Ranma..._

Ranma felt a cool breeze as he and Nabiki stepped out of the house. He noticed Nabiki peering towards the gate.

"Is someone picking you up?" He asked.

Nabiki nodded. "The limo. I told Tacchi to send it here.' She checked her watch. "I hope that dinner will be ready by the time I get there."

"I'll keep you company for awhile then."

"I knew you would. I wanted to talk to you."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look. "What now, Nabiki?"

"Don't worry. It's worth your time."

"Oh, great."

"I didn't mean it that way, Saotome. You would want to know what I'm about to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that I know the truth...the truth about how you got your cure."

Ranma looked at her with wide-eyes. "Wha-at?"

She leaned towards him. "Akane knows, too."

"How..."

"I believe your so-called friends told her."

Ranma was about to open his mouth to say something, but he decided to keep quiet.

Nabiki went on, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Who would have thought that you were bribed to marry Michiko just so you can get you and your friends cured?" When Ranma didn't say anything, she went on. "It's ironic really. We Tendos always thought you were such a bastard for leaving Akane."

"I never wanted to hurt Akane, Nabiki."

"I know that now, Saotome, but I do believe that you and Akane still have a lot of unfinished business to take care of."

"What?" Ranma gave her a puzzled look.

"It's up to her to tell you, not me." She looked towards the gate and saw a limo pulling up. "Oh, my ride's here. See you later!"

Nabiki ran into the dark, rainy night, leaving a very perplexed Ranma.

Since they had planned to go to Utsunomiya after the training with Hikaru, Ranma and Akane had decided to cancel the class earlier last week. But with Akane ill and the trip postponed, Ranma stayed home recuperating from the weekend's trip. On the following day, however, he resumed the classes. He wasn't expecting to see Akane there yet so he tried to handle the classes as best as he could by dividing his time and attention to them.

"Where is Sato-sensei?" asked one of his students named Rina.

"She's sick right now," explained Ranma. "She can't teach you."

"I miss her."

_So do I._ He hadn't seen her since Saturday morning in the garden. She was so lively as she was humming to the flowers. He remembered how he felt then.

The atmosphere felt different in the dojo. _Will it be like this when we end our contract? Desolate?_ He looked outside and saw the dark, gloomy and rainy sky. _Maybe it's just the weather._

Or was it something else?

San Francisco, California

The plane trip should have left her a bit jet-lagged, but Michiko Saotome has traveled so many times from Japan to the US and vice-versa that it nearly had no affect on her. She immediately went to her father's large home where Tanaka was expecting her.

He was sitting at the patio with his hand resting on his cane, looking grim.

Michiko kissed her father's cheek. "Hello, Papa."

"You're early," he remarked.

She suggested that they go for a walk around the garden. With one arm linked with his, Michiko assisted him. Tanaka kept quiet. His daughter was troubled by something. He was surprised that she had called him from the airport in Japan. Usually, her visits were announced.

Finally, she broke the spell. "The boy is his."

Tanaka nodded. "I see. You have proof?"

"The blood type confirms it all. I confronted Tendo already about it. She denies nothing of it." Her voice became harsh. "As a matter of fact, she's proud of it."

"Does Ranma know?"

Michiko shook her head. "I don't think she said something."

"Oh, she'll say something alright. You confronted her."

"Well, what the hell was I suppose to do, Papa? I just couldn't take this sitting down. I should've known better than just let him go home seventeen years ago."

"Why did you?"

"Because I trusted him, Papa! He told me that he was just going to say goodbye. Some goodbye! He screwed her!" She let out a sigh. "Oh, Papa, what should I do?"

"If you want to save this marriage, you must keep him away from her. Fast."

"How? Their contract isn't finished yet. I had no idea what Soun Tendo had in his mind when he made up that stupid one year contract."

"How many months do they have left?"

"Three."

"That's not too long. But, you should start planning now. Tendo will most likely tell him about the boy, and he might not want to break the partnership, considering he would want to get to know his son, and stay there at Nerima."

"What should I do?"

"Make him an offer that he can't refuse. Your husband is an honorable man. It's one of his strengths, but it is also his weakness."

"And Tendo?"

"I wouldn't worry about her. Not yet, anyway. If she does continue to be a problem, then you must do what it takes to get her out of Ranma's life."

"Boy, what a mess!"

Ranma was standing before the dummy that Akane had destroyed with her bare hands. The rain had stopped falling that afternoon, much to his relief. Now he had to pick up the remains of the dummy scattered all over the pathway.

As he bent down to start cleaning up, he saw a shadow standing next to his figure. He turned around slowly and saw her.

"Akane."

"Hello, Ranma."

His spirits soared. Seeing her after a few days gave him an incredible feeling.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." He watched her approach him. She stood in front of him, avoiding his eyes, as she looked down at the mess. "What about you? I heard that you were sick. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

She was still avoiding his eyes. "I was gonna come by and visit, but Dr. Tofu told me that all you really needed was rest."

"Yes." Akane nodded. "How was class?"

"Not bad really. The kids missed you." _Heck, even I missed you._

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Akane glanced at him at the corner of her eye. _He acts so normal. All this time. It's funny how the two of us wear these masks everyday to work._

Ranma cleared his throat. "Well, let me clean up."

"Oh, no," protested Akane. "Don't do that. I was...I was the one who made the mess."

"That's okay, " insisted Ranma. "I don't mind."

As Akane grabbed a piece of wood, she was unaware that Ranma picked up the same piece. When they realized that they were holding the thing, their eyes met.

Ranma suddenly found it hard to breathe. Their faces were so close to each other. _She's so beautiful..._

Akane felt blush creeping to her cheeks, trying to ignore the feelings she had inside. She quickly let go of the wood and looked away from him.

She stood up straight and said, "Maybe I better get some rest instead."

"Uh...yeah." Ranma blinked at the emotional moment he just went through. As he watched Akane leave, he called out, "Hey."

She whirled around. "Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe we should go to Utsunomiya tomorrow. I mean we've put this trip off so many times."

Utsunomiya? With Ranma? Alone?

"Akane?"

"What?"

Concerned, Ranma stared at her. "Are you okay? Maybe we shouldn't go..."

"No." Akane shook her head. "I'm fine. We'll leave tomorrow in the morning."

A limousine stopped in front of Akane's house later that evening. Nabiki Kuno emerged, holding a notebook, as her chauffeur opened the door for her.

"Wait here, " she ordered before quickly going to the house.

Nabiki knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Akane answered it.

"Oh, hi, Nabiki. Come on in."

As Nabiki stepped inside, she said, "I can't stay very long. The limo is waiting for me. Here you go."

Akane took the notebook she offered. "Thanks."

"I wrote the expenses from last month. Then I deducted it from the savings. The I included the budget for the school."

"Okay. Thanks, Nabiki." Akane started to leaf through the notebook.

"Oh, by the way, Kasumi wants to resume that dinner we were suppose to have last Sunday. She's asking if it's okay to have it at her house this Saturday."

"Sure," she replied without looking up.

Nabiki continued to watch her sister. "So! You and Ranma are going to Utsunomiya."

"That's right."

"Alone, I might add."

Akane slammed the book "Yes."

"I spoke to him last Monday. I told him that you knew about the reason for his cure. I assume that he didn't tell you."

"No, and I didn't bring it up either." Then she admitted, "I'm still getting over my shock, I guess. I was so angry at him, and that's one of the reasons why I kept Hikaru a secret. Now...now..." Akane shook her head. "I suppose I'm still confused about what to feel."

Nabiki shrugged with indifference. "I'd be more suspicious."

Akane raised an eyebrow at her, a little hurt that her sister didn't care what she was feeling. "I'm not surprised that you feel that way, Nabiki-oneechan."

"Your emotions are in the way. I've been looking at this very critically."

"Nothing ever does escape you."

"I'm serious, Akane. Ryoga told you that the reason Ranma kept this as a secret was that he didn't want you to know that he was P-chan."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't buy it. There has to be a much better reason why he never told you, and I don't think Ryoga being P-chan is a sound one."

Akane and Ranma took the six a.m. train to Utsunomiya. The ride was long, and they traveled first class, sharing the same cabin. It seemed like a good opportunity for them to talk, but Akane did no such thing. She spoke mostly about her ideas for the school and the budget Nabiki had proposed. Ranma sensed that she was avoiding the topic, but went along. He had no idea how to bring it up. He felt awkward about it.

They arrived at the school just before noon. The construction was finished. All they really needed was to move in. Ranma took charge. While he dictated to Akane how the set up of the school should be, Akane scribbled notes. Then they went into town and bought the equipment that they needed. Afterwards, they moved the equipment inside and organized everything.

By five o'clock that afternoon, their work was done. While Ranma was locking up the school, Akane had already stepped outside. At the same moment, they were leaving, someone called out in an uncertain voice from behind them.

"Akane?"

Both Ranma and Akane turned around. They saw a petite, young woman in her twenties with short dark hair. She smiled immediately when she saw Akane.

"Akane!"

Akane gasped. "Haruka!"

The two women embraced and laughed. When Akane pulled away, she asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," replied the Haruka. "What about you?"

"Okay. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm an accountant at the local insurance company just down the street. I was on my way home when I saw you. I couldn't believe it at first, but here you are." Haruka paused suddenly when she saw Ranma looking at her curiously. "Hello!"

"Oh! Gomen! Where are my manners?" Akane looked at Haruka and then at Ranma. "Haruka, this is Ranma Saotome. Ranma, this is Haruka Sato."

Haruka bowed just as Ranma asked, "Sato?"

"She's Kouhei's sister."

"Oh!" Ranma bowed down as well.

Haruka asked, "So what are you two doing here?"

"We're opening a school here," explained Ranma as he gestured to the building.

She glanced at the name: Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Awed, she looked back at them. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Will you two be town long?"

Akane shook her head. "No. We were just leaving for Nerima."

"Well, in that case, I ought to invite you two for some snack while I have the chance."

They all thought it was a good idea and headed for the nearest café. While Ranma sat down together, Haruka took a seat before them.

"So, Ranma, you work with Akane?" asked Haruka.

Ranma nodded. "We teach together at Nerima."

"And you're opening another school here? You must be successful."

"Yes." He nodded. "This is our fifth branch."

"That's impressive."

Akane asked, "So, Haruka, what have you been up to lately?"

She smiled. "Well, I have a job that I love. I can't complain."

"I remember that you were still in school the last time we saw each other."

"Yes. I just graduated a few months ago. I never thought I would. It's a miracle really. I was going to invite you to my graduation ceremony, but when I went to your house, you were no longer living there."

"I moved back to Nerima."

Haruka nodded. "Hikaru wrote to me awhile back. He told me that you were running your father's dojo."

"That's right."

She looked wistful. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. It's been tough since Kouhei's sudden death."

Ranma spoke up, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Haruka smiled sadly. "Thank you. You're very thoughtful." She paused. "My brother was a kind man. He had everything. A good wife. A loving child. A family who was proud of him. Often I asked myself why he did it, but I guess his own demons finally caught up to him."

_Why he did it?_ Ranma measured her words carefully. _Demons?_ His eyes turned towards Akane who was looking down at her cup. He suddenly recalled Hikaru's words about his mother on Sato's death.

_"Mom was pretty messed up after Dad died."_

He continued to watch her. Look at her. _She's always trying to act tough. Like nothing ever touches her, when deep down inside her emotions are in tangle._

Haruka spoke up again. "I think, though, that if Kouhei saw how we are now, he would have been proud of us, Akane...given that we were able to go on with our lives."

Several moments later, the three of them were standing outside the café. While Ranma was trying to hail a taxi, Haruka set Akane aside to speak with her privately.

"He seems like a nice man," said Haruka as she nodded towards Ranma. "Not to mention, very handsome."

Akane was startled. "Well...er...he's..."

Haruka suddenly smiled and interrupted her. "I saw at the café that you still wear your wedding ring."

"We were happy, Haruka. He took good care of us. I owe him."

She nodded, understanding her. "I know, but I think he would want you to be happy."

Akane's eyes watered. The she heard Ranma call out her name. "Akane!"

Turning, she saw Ranma who had managed to call a taxi.

As Haruka hugged her, she said, "Take care of yourself, Akane. Keep in touch."

"You too, okay?"

"Yes, I promise." She looked towards Ranma and yelled out, "Goodbye, Ranma. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here, Haruka! Thanks for the drinks!" Ranma answered loudly as he waved at her. "Take care. Good luck in that job of yours."

"Thanks! I'll need it!"

Akane smiled at her. "Goodbye, Haruka."

"Bye, Akane."

Akane boarded the taxi with Ranma. As the taxi drove off, she waved goodbye to a part of her past.

Except for the sound of the train moving against the tracks, Ranma and Akane's train cabin was quiet. It was as if no one was present, although Akane was seated on her side of the cabin as she was watching the sunset from the window. She was well aware that Ranma was on his side of the cabin, reading Nabiki's ledger.

Akane welcomed the silence. Seeing Haruka was a surprise and bought back so many memories. So many bittersweet memories.

"Kouhei Sato didn't die from an accident, did he, Akane?"

Akane looked towards the source of the voice. She saw Ranma staring at her with the notebook now on his lap. Slowly, she shook her head.

Ranma put his head down. "You lied to me. Why?"

"Sometimes when you tell yourself a lie constantly, you convince yourself that it's true."

Kouhei Sato. The one who Ranma knew as the man who gave Akane his name and his son. The memory of seeing him fifteen years ago with Akane and Hikaru came back to him. He envied the man.

"You miss him?"

Akane nodded. "Yes."

Her answer stung him like a bee. "I see."

She looked out the window again. Her voice sounding very far away as she spoke, "I was the one who found him. He was in the bathroom. He cut himself across the throat. There was blood all over the floor. His suicide left me in deep depression. I was his wife, damn it! I could have done something to save him! If it weren't for Hikaru, I don't think I would have made it."

Ranma's voice came out low. "You...loved him that much that you were willing to die with him."

"I has a different sort of love for Kouhei, Ranma. Sort of a brotherly love."

Ranma was puzzled. "Brotherly love? I don't understand."

Akane turned to him. "I do. You see, Ranma, Kouhei Sato was gay."

He couldn't believe his ears. "G-gay?"

"Yes, gay. I've known about it since college. He had different preferences when it comes to his sexual life, but he kept that profile low. Unfortunately, that side of him will cost him his reputation and his life. Five years ago, he had an affair with one of his male clients."

Ranma quickly moved to her side and touched her arm gently. "Wait, Akane...you don't have to tell me this if it pains you..."

She shook her head. "No, I want to tell you this, Ranma."

"But he had an affair! To think what you must have gone through..."

Akane silenced him. "I knew about it while it was going on. Like I said, I had a brotherly love for him. Perhaps you don't understand that right now, but you will after I finish my story."

Ranma slowly nodded. _Not only Sato was gay, he had an affair, and Akane knew about it...man!_ It was all very strange to him, but he quietly told himself to listen without being judgmental. Nabiki had mentioned that Akane was going to tell him something, and he suspected that her confession about Kouhei was somehow involved.

Akane began again. "Kouhei was having an affair with one of his male clients. His client's wife found out and vowed revenge. Her family bought Kouhei's advertising agency...the one Kouhei worked hard to establish and let it grow into a success for years. Kouhei was taken off the job, but the wife wasn't finished yet. No. She made the love affair between our husbands public.

"Suddenly, my husband's sex life was in the papers. They mad it look like he was some kind of a pervert. He's not, Ranma." Akane shook her head to him with tears in her eyes. "Kouhei is a generous man. He may be gay, but he was human, too. They didn't care. Suddenly, our family became a target. Reporters harassed us with questions about our married life. It was horrible. Sato sued. Although he won, his reputation was tainted. He tried to set up a new agency to start all over again, but it flopped. He was in despair. I told him that money didn't matter. We were together. He had us. We were going to get through this. I thought everything was okay...until that day I saw him in the bathroom."

Her tears were falling now like water flowing through a broken dam. Ranma slowly put his arms around her. His heart went out for her. It hurt him to see her like this. He touched her hair, inhaling her scent as tangled web of emotions ran through him.

Gently, Ranma pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Akane, I have to ask you something because I need to understand all this. If you knew that he was gay and you didn't love him like a wife should love a husband, then why did you marry him?"

"We married each other for a reason. He needed to keep his prestige intact. I needed a father for my son."

"Y-your son..."

"Hikaru is not his son."

"Not his son...then..." Ranma trailed off. His eyes widened as the truth hit him. "Kami-sama...Hikaru is..."

"Your son," finished Akane.

Ranma could hardly breathe as he looked away from her. _My son...Hikaru is my son...Mine and Akane's..._

Akane stared at him, worriedly. "Ranma? Ranma, say something?"

"I...I'm sorry." His eyes turned back to her. "It was a shock."

"I understand."

Ranma took her hands into his as his blue eyes looked deeply into her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was already a month pregnant with Hikaru when I found out. By then, you had gone to America and married Michiko."

"Why didn't you write?"

"I wanted to, but I was too angry. I didn't want you to come back because of an obligation."

"Yes, an obligation, but that wouldn't be the only reason why I would come back. My main reason would have been you, Akane."

"Ranma..." Akane was suddenly speechless.

"It's true. You probably have a hard time believing me, and I don't blame you. I said some horrible things back then, but they were all lies. I had to say them in order to convince myself that I must give you up."

Akane nodded. "And I know why, Ranma. Your father and your friends wanted to be cured. To get the cure you had to marry Michiko. They told me what you had to go through, and the reason why you didn't tell me was because of Ryoga."

He shook his head. "No, no, Akane. They didn't tell you crap what I really went through. Ryoga only told you what he knew, and I doubt that Shampoo and Mousse told you anything at all."

"What are you saying?" Akane was puzzled.

His hands continued to hold hers. "Please, please listen to me carefully. After Tanaka, Michiko's father, offered the deal, Oyaji and the others tried to convince me into taking it. I didn't want to so I told them that you and I were going to elope.

"Ryoga became afraid. If we were going to elope, you would have to know why and I would have to tell you about the deal. He was afraid that I might have to reveal his secret that he's P-chan." He went on. "You see, Akane, it was my fault that Ryoga became a pig. He followed me to Jusenkyo to settle our fight. I accidentally knocked him into the Spring of Drowned Pig. When I found out what happened, I felt responsible for it, and I knew that I had to keep it as a secret. He knew that you'd hate him if he ever found out. He didn't want that to happen because that would mean losing your friendship...and you...again."

"Losing me?"

Ranma nodded. "He was in love with you."

She was surprised. "Oh...my...I suspected him having a crush on me because of how he reacted around me...but to be in love..."

"Ryoga knew that he lost you to me, but I don't think that he would accept it if you rejected him. He tried to stop me from going to you, but I knocked him unconscious. That's when Oyaji, Mousse, and Shampoo stepped in."

"What happened?"

"When I was leaving to go to you, Oyaji, Mousse, and Shampoo blocked my way, and they made a threat. A death threat, but it wasn't meant for me. No. It was meant for you."

Akane's face went white as she gasped. "No..."

Ranma looked down at their hands as he continued sadly. "They knew I was vulnerable when it came to you. They knew that you were my weakness."

She pulled at his hands and made him face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma's eyes went harsh. "And what, Akane? If I told you the situation, what would you have said?" When she didn't answer, he pressed on. "Well?"

Akane's eyes were gentle as her voice. "I would have said let all be damned. I would have eloped with you."

"And I would have agreed. If we got married back then, they would still go after you. It was me against them, Akane. I would have to be on guard at all times. I would have, of course, done my best to protect you...but what if one day I slipped? What if they had gotten to you, and it would all be too late. If something ever happened to you, I would never ever be able to forgive myself."

Akane touched his cheek and let out a small smile. "That night...when you came...I remembered you cried. You cried not because of the beautiful love-making we just had, but because you were saying goodbye."

"I wanted to spend one more night with you before letting you go, Akane."

"Oh, Ranma...you gave me up just to save me." She looked down as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "After all this time, I...I hated you..."

Ranma shook his head and put his finger over her lips. "Shhh...none of that, Akane."

She tried to smile. "I...I...thank you..."

"No." Ranma returned her smile with his. "Thank _you._ You brought my son out in this world. That is the most precious gift that anyone ever gave me."

"He has your eyes, and they remind me of you."

"I see a bit of you in him, Akane. His smile and his incredible strength..."

They sat there continuing to smile at each other as they faded in silence. Perhaps they would have kissed except that their romantic moment was interrupted by a rapping sound on the door.

"Tickets please."

The spell was broken. Ranma and Akane quickly looked for their tickets and found them. Ranma opened the door and gave their tickets to the conductor waiting at the doorway.

"Dinner is being served now, Mr. Saotome," said the conductor.

"Thanks." Ranma took the tickets back after they were handed back to him.

When he left, he turned to back to Akane. There was an awkwardness between them, but he smiled at her and asked, "Well, what do you say we eat now?"

She nodded, wiped her tears, and smiled. "I'd like that."

Arm in arm, they left their cabin together.

**Author's notes:**  
The title Journey was meant for the last scene between Ranma and Akane since both of them were obviously going back to memory lane and visiting the past seventeen years that they lost.

Like the characters Hikaru Sato, Michiko Saotome, Tanaka, and Kouhei Sato, Haruka Sato belongs to me. She symbolizes as a part of Akane's past...a part where she must learn to let go and go on.

Gomen to those who were expecting something would happen between Ranma and Akane. I ruined it for them. Like come on, people! This is only the first chapter of Part 3. I have to give Michiko a chance to do what she does best( and not to mention what I created her for), and that is to make Akane's life miserable. Evil me, but, hey, where's the thrill in all this if Michiko didn't exist.

On to Chapter 14 - Journey  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing


	14. Chapter 14

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 14 - The Proposal**

_**"Please don't say I love you...Those words touch me much too deeply..."**_

Ranma woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:15 a.m. Sitting up, he rested his back against the headboard. Gazing out the window, he saw that the morning turned out to be bright and sunny, which was a contrast to what the weather had been for the past few days.

He got up and stretched. A smile came to his lips. He had a good feeling that today was going to be a good one.

After eating breakfast, he got ready for work and whistled the whole time. Ranma was just about to head for the door when he realized something he hadn't done since he came in last night from Utsunomiya. Check his answering machine.

As Ranma looked down at the machine, he saw that the light was not blinking. Michiko didn't call. He frowned. Oh, well. It was Friday, and she probably thought it was not necessary for her to call since she was coming home today.

Ranma shrugged to himself, thinking that it was no big deal. He left the house and crossed the street, arriving at Akane's. His eyes turned towards her house. He felt this sudden urge to see her, which he couldn't understand. Taking a deep breath, he told himself quietly, "No, no, Saotome. You'll see her later."

He opened the dojo and did some kata while half-expecting Akane to arrive. When he was through, however, the children came. Ranma greeted them all a good morning at the doorway. Minutes passed and more children continued to come. Every once in awhile, he'd sneak a peek towards the house, hoping to get a glimpse of Akane.

By 7:55, all the children were inside. Akane still hadn't arrived. He felt a pang of disappointment and wondered what was taking her so long. As Ranma turned to go inside the dojo, he started to get worried. _She couldn't be sick again, could she? Maybe I better go check on her._

When he whirled around, he barely noticed someone coming up to him...and they nearly collided to each other.

"Oh!" Akane jerked back.

"Akane." Ranma reacted the same way, surprised.

"I'm sorry."

Ranma held out his hands. "Easy. It's okay."

"I had to run. I'm not too late, am I?"

"No, as a matter of fact, you're just in time."

Akane smiled, and Ranma felt warm all over. He was standing so close to her...so close...like the time when they were in the cabin...together...alone...

At that moment, they heard children screaming, "It's Sato-sensei! She's back!"

Suddenly, all of Akane's students surrounded them at their feet. They were jumping up and down. Then Ranma's students also joined them, and everyone was talking and cheering at the same time.

"Sato-sensei! You're here!"

"YAY!"

"We missed you, Sato-sensei!"

Ryota added, "Sato-sensei, I feel that the skies are now brighter now that your presence has filled the room! Yet my heart continues to weep...for Saotome-sensei will not allow you to be my teacher."

Akane laughed and exclaimed, "I missed you guys, too. And especially you, Ryota."

"Alas! The woman has spoken such true and divine words. This I shall keep in thy memory!"

Akane giggled and started hugging one of the kids as the others continued to cheer.

Ranma watched her. Her smile. Her voice. Her laughter. They all somehow made the dojo alive. He was alive again.

Akane felt Ranma's eyes on her. She equally met them with hers. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt blush creeping up to her cheeks. Ranma...

"Sato-sensei! We're so glad to have you back!" Rina's small voice interrupted her thoughts. "Aren't you, Saotome-sensei?"

Even Ranma had to shake himself out of his reverie. "What?"

"Aren't you happy that she's back?"

He glanced at Akane who was looking at him rather shyly. "Uhhh...yes, of course, Rina."

"Oh, look!" One of Ranma's students called out. "Saotome-sensei is blushing!"

"Ooooh!" The children began to giggle and tease them as well.

Ranma was suddenly embarrassed, but regained his composure. "Alright! You kids knock it off. We've got class."

Akane cleared her throat and got all business-like. "That's right. My class. My classroom. Pronto."

There were grumbles here and there as Ranma led his students away from Akane. While her students marched before her to their classroom, Akane kept her face firm.

Inside, however, she was smiling.

"Goodbye!" The last student called out as he ran outside the dojo.

Akane and Ranma waved as they watched him leave. Both let out a sigh of relief. It was lunchtime now. The morning classes were finished. Their day at the dojo was halfway through.

Ranma turned to her. "So where are you going to eat lunch?"

"Home, as usual," she replied. "You?"

He let out a smile as he slapped his tummy. "Well, this guy is screaming for some okonomiyaki."

Akane laughed as she waved her hand at him. "You haven't changed a bit."

Ranma watched as she was about to go back inside. He suddenly had an idea. "Akane?"

Turning, Akane asked, "Yes?"

"I was...uh...wondering..."

"Yes, go on."

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?" He saw her reaction go blank, but went on. "I mean...that is...if you want to...I mean...you don't have to..."

She smiled at him as she clasped her hands before her. "I'd love to."

"You would?" Ranma was surprised.

"Sure. Let me just put away the bokken we used in my last class."

_Yes!_ He tried to keep the excitement away from his voice. "You need help?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "I won't take long."

Ranma agreed, and he waited for her as she went to her classroom. He was glad that she agreed. It would give them a chance to talk...to catch up on old times, and he wanted to ask her more about Hikaru.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind. Ranma, who was expecting to see a student, turned around.

"Ranma!"

His eyes widened. "Michiko!"

Wearing an off-the-shoulder sweater and tight black leather pants that failed to conceal her sexy figure, Michiko walked up to him in an almost cat-like manner. She flashed him a seductive smile.

"Hi, stranger. Surprise."

"Wha...what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come this early," he said as he pushed away the disappointment he felt.

She continued to smile. "I finished my work already for the week. Besides, I thought I'd come home now instead of tonight." Michiko traced the opening of his gi. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes...of course."

Michiko wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Ranma, who was shocked to see her, hesitated at first, but soon found himself responding. She rubbed herself against him and slid her hands under his top, caressing his well-defined chest.

She broke off the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm. I say we finish this at home, Mr. Saotome."

"Well...uh...I'm sort of hungry..."

She ran her hands up and down on his chest and she could tell that he was aroused. "So am I."

"Well...no...I didn't mean that way..."

A low, throaty laughter came out from her. "I took out some Chinese food. You can eat at the house...and then maybe you can feed my own hunger."

Michiko kissed him again. This time she did it with more passion. Ranma kissed her back holding her steadily.

"I'm ready!"

Akane walked in the room and saw Ranma and Michiko, kissing, as they were locked in an embrace. Ranma opened one eye and saw her.

_Akane!_

"Oh, gomen nasai." Akane forced herself to look away, embarrassed.

Ranma stopped kissing Michiko, but was unable to back away from Michiko's arms. "Oh...Akane..." He trailed off. He felt like he should explain, but what could he say?

"Hello, Akane." Michiko let out a grin but the look she had in her eyes was vicious.

_Back off, Tendo. He's mine._

Akane nodded towards her. "Michiko."

"Uh...Akane," started Ranma, "I think that..."

She interrupted him. "Oh! Since your wife is here, I suppose you'd like to spend time together now."

"Yes." He tried not to answer too slow, for the fear of Michiko getting suspicious.

"Well, then go ahead. Don't stop on my account."

"Why, that's very sweet of you," said Michiko in a voice coated with sugar. "Isn't she just darling, Ranma?"

"Yeah."

Michiko started to leave as she led her husband outside. "Come along, sweetheart."

Akane watched them walk together hand in hand. Before leaving, however, Michiko turned to her.

"Oh, by the way, Akane-darling, please don't get angry at Ranma if he comes late because...well...you know..." Michiko let out a haughty laugh.

Ranma looked back at her. "I'll see you later, Akane."

Akane said nothing.

_"At least you would know what it's like to see the man you love in another woman's arms."_

"And here's your order of three okonomiyakis with everything on it. Here's your change and receipt. Have a nice day."

Ukyou recited with a smile as she handed the order to the customer who thanked her. When he left, Ukyou sighed, relieved that the take out line came to an end. Lunch time was always a pill. She looked down at her swollen belly. It'll be just a matter weeks she'll be giving birth, though she wished it would happen in a few days.

"Ukyou."

She glanced up, startled to find the person she least expected to see. "Akane."

"Hi." Akane let out an uncomfortable, almost shy smile.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have two orders with vegetables."

"You got it."

"Um, Ukyou, is Ryoga here?"

"He's over there by the griddle." Ukyou watched her as Akane peered over to where Ryoga was. He was busy cooking okonomiyakis. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Akane nodded.

"Let me get him." She left Akane as she was calling out, "Ryoga-honey!"

Akane sat at one of the tables. She looked towards the couple. Ukyou was talking to Ryoga who cast Akane a nervous look. Then he nodded at Ukyou. She smiled and squeezed his arm.

Slowly, Ryoga approached Akane. He stood before her, uncertain of what to say.

Akane made the first move. "Hello, Ryoga."

"Hi."

She gestured towards the seat before her. "Please...sit down."

"Thank you." Ryoga took his seat. "You...you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about last week."

"Oh, that. Akane, I-"

"No." Akane held up her hand. "Let me speak. I forgive you, Ryoga."

He was surprised and relieved at the same time. "You do?"

"What you did was wrong. Ranma and I had a long talk yesterday. He told me why you and him kept it as a secret, and I understand."

Ryoga looked down. "I was in love with you, Akane. I...I wanted to get close to you, but I saw that you only had eyes for Ranma." He finally looked up at her. "I had to get your attention somehow. I wanted to feel loved, and I saw that you loved me as P-chan. I pretended sometimes that you loved me...as me. I was living in a dream world. It was wrong, I know. I'm sorry. Because of me, I brought you and Ranma apart."

"No, Ryoga, you didn't." She shook her head. "You were involved, yes, but I wouldn't say directly."

He was puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Akane let out a sigh. "Let's just say that there were _other_ people who were." There was a flash of anger in her eyes, but she waved her hand as if to disregard it. "Anyway, I don't want talk about it. It's very disturbing." She gave him a gentle look. "The point is, Ryoga, you are forgiven. I would very much like to be friends again."

Ryoga smiled. "I would like that, Akane. And you will always be my friend."

He reached out and held her hand as they smiled at each other.

~Saturday. Ranma's house~

Ranma was sitting at the kitchen table, recording the expenses he and Akane made during their trip to Utsunomiya in Nabiki's notebook.

Moments later, Michiko came in. She stood next to him as she asked, "What are you doing, honey?"

"Oh, just writing down the expenses for the school."

Michiko leaned down, pretending to look interested. Then she turned to him and started giving him kisses. Then in one swift move, she straddled on his lap.

When she stopped kissing him, she smiled. "Why don't you forget this thing for now, and maybe start working on your wife, eh?"

Ranma let out a low chuckle. "I can't. Not right now. I promised Nabiki that I would put down whatever we spent in Utsunomiya in her notebook."

"Oh, I'm sure that Nabiki won't mind if you were just a tad bit late." Michiko whispered and kissing his earlobe.

Ranma let out a sharp intake of breath and pulled away. "I told her that I'd bring her notebook by tonight."

Michiko pouted. "Oh, pooh."

"Later, okay?"

Michiko got off him and let out a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I guess not being able to see you for the past week or so has just been plain torture for me."

Ranma suddenly felt guilty. "Listen, as soon as I finish this, why don't we just go out to dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not that." She sat down on the chair before him and took his hands. "I love you, Ranma. You know that, don't you?"

"Sure, I do."

"Do you love me?"

An image of Akane flashed before his mind. His heart began to beat faster. He tightened his hands around Michiko and smiled. "Of course, I love you."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. It's been so difficult for us. You're here in Nerima. I'm there in Osaka. This separation of ours is really driving me crazy, Ranma. I say we start over and start building our lives back together again."

"Michiko..."

She smiled at him. "Why don't we move back to San Francisco?"

Ranma was more horrified than surprised. "San Francisco?"

"Yes, we were so much happier there. Tell me the truth. Didn't we start having problems when we moved back here to Japan?"

"But...San Francisco?"

"You and I can start a whole new life there. In a few months, you and Akane will be breaking up the partnership. You will be on your own. You can open up your own Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I can move my headquarters there, and I will still be able to run the company."

"Why not just move to Osaka? I mean you can be closer to your job."

Michiko shook her head. "But, darling, that would be just so unfair to you! You're the only one who has to give up something. Why not we both give up something? I would leave my job here at Osaka. And you would leave your job here at Nerima."

"Yes, but why San Francisco?"

"Ranma, I grew up in the States. I loved it there. I'm much more at home there than here in Japan. I believe that I will be more comfortable in an environment where I would be able to raise our child."

"Child?"

Michiko smiled. "Yes, child. _Our_ child, Ranma. Yours and mine. Darling, you and I would be so happy! Don't you agree?"

He forced himself to smile. "Yes."

"Oh, Ranma!"

She reached out to hug him as she said in her thoughts, _"Akane Tendo, you don't stand a chance."_

The dinner at Kasumi's house went on as planned. That evening, Akane, the Kunos, and the Tofus gathered together. Akane had arrived earlier to help out Kasumi with the cooking. Just before seven o' clock, Kasumi and Akane were bringing out the food from the kitchen.

Kasumi had brought out the last dish, but asked Akane to bring out the punch from the kitchen.

Akane went in the kitchen, followed by Nabiki. It was only the two of them, much to the latter's belief.

"Say, Akane, what's going on with you and Ranma?" She asked.

Akane was caught by surprise. "I beg your pardon."

"I heard what happened in the dojo."

Her eyes narrowed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Ryou happened to mention it."

"Oh, like mother, like son."

"Akane."

She slammed her hand down on the counter. "Nothing is going on between Ranma and me! So, we got teased! Big deal!"

Nabiki, who didn't expect Akane to get angry, drew back. "Akane, I'm just...I'm just worried about you..."

"Oh, sure you are, Nabiki. You blackmailed me into taking this partnership with Ranma...just so the school won't go out of business...and, as usual, for your own purposes!"

Nabiki's face went red in anger. "You're lucky that I did! I saved your scrawny little ass back there, Akane! If it weren't for me, you'd still be living in Takasaki, feeling so damn sorry for yourself!"

She took a deep breath to calm down. _Reality check_, she thought. Losing control was not her style.

Her voice spoke again in a low tone. "Now, look here, Akane. I don't give a crap about what you think of me, but it just so happens that I am concerned about your well-being. Even if Ranma gave you up for a good reason, he still happens to be a married man."

"Don't you think I know that?" Akane snapped out.

Kasumi came in. "Oh, my! What is all the yelling about?"

"Nothing." Akane and Nabiki exchanged hostile glances.

"Well, they're all ready to start dinner. Akane, please bring out the drinks."

"Sure, Oneechan."

As Akane picked up the punchbowl and started to make her way out of the kitchen, Nabiki moved out of her way. As she passed by, she said, "Be careful."

But, Akane knew she wasn't talking about the punch.

Their lovemaking that night left Michiko exhausted, and it wasn't long after that she fell into a deep sleep. Ranma, however, was wide-awake. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed. He grabbed Nabiki's notebook and took off.

He arrived at the mansion where one of the maids answered. He asked for Nabiki. She wasn't there. She was having dinner with her sisters at Kasumi's.

Sisters.

_Akane._

He thanked the maid and left, Ranma started to head back to his street, but paused for a brief moment. Suddenly , he turned around and broke out into a run. When he stopped, he found himself standing in front of the Tofu residence.

As Ranma approached the house, he could hear the laughter and the voices inside. He stood by the door for along time before deciding to knock.

When he did, he waited. It was Dr. Tofu who answered the door.

"Oh! Ranma!" He exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise. Come on in and join us."

"Uh...no. I can't stay. I just wanted to return Nabiki's notebook." Ranma handed it to him. "Please give this to her."

"Of course." The doctor took the notebook. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but there is one other thing...May I speak to Akane please?"

"Akane?" Dr. Tofu looked surprised. "Sure. Let me call her."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor closed the door. Ranma started to pace back and forth. He had to see her. He didn't know why he had to see her right now at this moment. All he knew was that he was going to go crazy if he didn't.

Akane appeared at the doorway. She was surprised to see him. Glancing quickly at her watch, she saw that it was almost ten.

"Ranma!" Her voice was alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I was just giving Nabiki her notebook back."

"Oh. Where's Michiko?"

"At home."

Akane remained where she was. She tried to keep her voice from being hostile. "She doesn't know that you're here, does she?"

A pause. "No, she's asleep. Akane, can we talk?"

She hesitated. Finally, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Okay. Let's take a walk."

Ranma agreed. Without another word, they left the house. Side by side, they walked around the neighborhood.

"So, how's your weekend so far?" asked Ranma.

"Fine," replied Akane. "You?"

"Okay."

_I bet._ Akane thought bitterly. Then she realized what she was doing. _What am I being so sarcastic about? It's not like I should be jealous._ She felt her cheeks go red as she remembered the scene between Michiko and Ranma at the dojo. Thank goodness. It was dark. He wouldn't be able to tell how embarrassed she was.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, it has something to do with our contract," replied Ranma.

"What of it?"

"Well, we only have three months left together. And we did agree to go on our separate ways, right?"

Akane nodded slowly. "Yes, that's right."

Ranma nearly flinched. He almost wished she said no.

Akane stopped walking and faced him. "What's this all about, Ranma?"

He looked at her. "Well, Michiko and I had been talking, and I thought you should know this right away since you are my partner."

"Know about what?"

"Michiko wants to move out of Nerima."

"Oh."

"We've been talking about moving since you took the partnership with me."

"I see. And, where are you moving?"

"San Francisco."

Akane was aghast. "San Francisco!"

Ranma nodded, not saying a word.

"But...but...that's so far away..." Akane trailed off.

"I know." His voice was almost a whisper.

_You can't! I don't want you to leave, Ranma. To hell with that contract!_ Her mind raced. Akane opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _No, I can't say anything! Who am I kidding? He's committed to another woman._

"She wants to raise our child there," Ranma went on. "She's going to move the company's headquarters, and I can open my own school."

His voice was almost cheerful. In fact, too cheerful. It made him sick. It tore him inside as he was saying that he was moving away...leaving her...again...

_But what else can I do? I've asked Michiko to give me an heir for so long. It wouldn't be fair to say no now that she's agreed._

Akane forced herself to smile so wide that she thought her face was going to crack. "I'm happy for you, Ranma."

His face showed no emotion he felt inside. "Thank you."

She wanted to say something else...something meaningful. Her voice came out softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Akane gazed into his blue eyes. _He means it. Was it possible that he still...No! Even if he does...I can't...I won't..._

_Does she feel like the way I do? No way! I ...can't. I don't want to hurt her...even if she does...I won't...not again..._

Finally, Akane spoke up. "You'd better go."

Ranma nodded. Without a word, he turned around and walked back home. Home to his wife.

Akane watched him from behind and felt tears trickling down her face.

_Why is it that the one I want is the one thing I can't have?_

The outside world.

How she longed to be out there again...to be free...

It was a dream. A pathetic dream. She nearly laughed out loud. She was stuck in this hellhole. No thanks to her "brother dear" and his wife. Not to mention that bitch of a sister of hers...

A smile came out of her lips. An eerie smile. Someday...someday...she was going to get out...and there will be hell to pay. Yes, yes...what a pleasant thought...

And she let out a loud, maniacal laughter.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!"

**Author's Notes:**  
Uh-oh. She's baaaccckkk! Yes, people, you read right. Kodachi is here! You guys didn't think that I'd leave her out, did you? Like, come on! This woman kicks ass! No way I'm going to leave her out!

The opening of the chapter had the first two lines of Jewel's song, Near You Always which was in her first album, Pieces of You. Of course, the song is her copyright. I used this for entertainment purpose only. The first two lines just reminded me of what Ranma and Akane were going through. And yes, I like Jewel (though some people may not) so leave me alone.

And I know you're thinking: Aren't you ever going to have a scene where they're going to finally admit their feelings for each other? Yes, of course. I preferred that it didn't happen in this chapter though. Don't worry, kids. That day will come. I'm still having my fun. ^_^

Hope you enjoyed this.

On to Chapter 15 - Remember Love  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	15. Side story

This is a side story of Do You Remember...?, told in Ranma's point of view after he left Akane and married Michiko. It also contains lemon scenes.

**Through a Glass Wall**

**By Bing and Kalaong**

**NOT MY FANFIC (Ceroxon) I found it on old website.**

A smile.

That's how all my visions start off. Visions of her. My love. My Akane.

My thoughts of her always filled me happiness. However, I have to say that thinking of Akane was pretty ironic. Outside my dream world, I happen to be committed to another woman.

Still, I daydreamed about Akane. Often I reminisced about my past with her. The times we shared together, good or bad. I was able to conjure up an image of her. An image that almost seemed so real that it was like she was right there before me.

Then I stopped. Completely.

It happened during my second year of marriage. I was twenty-one years old, living in San Francisco, California with Michiko. We had just graduated from college when we received a letter from my father and Mr. Tendo. They wanted Michiko and me to come and see the very first branch of the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

I was confused with the feelings I felt. So I did what I did ever since I came to America and felt confused. I went to Silicon Valley and saw a friend of mine. One of the smartest, and one of the WEIRDEST people I ever met. Drake Newman. Card-carying British Anarchist. Genius programmer/engineer/mechanic. Bald by choice. Plays with artificial lightning. He has at least twenty pet pigeons and only eats MREs.

Good old Drake. When I got to his garage, he was fiddling with one of his lightning generators. After seeing the letter in my hand, he smiled at me and said, "I do believe that a love affair is better than a love less marriage. After all, I myself would rather be a real nobody than a fake somebody."

After hearing that, I didn't hesitate to take the invitation. I wanted to go home to Japan. To Akane.

"We could stay at Osaka," offered Michiko. "My father is there at his house."

My wife. I felt sorry for her. Here she was married to man who was pining for another woman, but she did her best to preserve our marriage.

I met Michiko Tanaka while we were in our freshman year. I was an exchange student. I felt lucky to be in America, and thankful that I was able to get away from my crazy life in Nerima, and not ot mention to escape that awkwardness between Akane and me after our disastrous wedding.

Michiko was in my business administration class where I happen to be be struggling with at the time. She not only gave me a hand to pass the class, but she also helped me adjust to the way of life here in the States. We were able to relate, somehow, even if we came from two different worlds.I suppose with her being Japanese changed that.

I was also awestruck by her beauty, intelligence and her independence. She had a cool yet charming and sophisticated attitude. I remember when I came home from Japan, after she had known my month long affair with Akane, she was her old usual self. She proceeded with the wedding plans as if nothing had happened.

I liked my wife. I just didn't love her. It's surprising how our marriage lasted for two years, but I suppose our hectic schedules at the university helped. Our conversations were cordial and we were polite to each other. To everyone around us, our marriage was perfect.

Sex with her was..fun. She would be so aggressive. She would dress in wonderful, sensous clothes. She would be ready for me, hold me, guide me inside her as I pushed into her. She would move well with me, soft, wet, and inviting, and give the most kawaii little gasps as she came. But, late at night, as she setlled into sleep, her face would twist, into something that made my skin crawl. Arrogant, with this starngely pitched laugh...I would run like hell from even a hint of a cat. If I ever went Nekoken, I don't know what would happen. Maybe I'd run away forever. Maybe I'd beat her up. Maybe I'd kill her.

Oh, Kami-sama...

Inside, I was screaming. I couldn't stand it. I wanted a divorce. I figured two years of marriage was enough to pay for the "debt" my father, my friends and I supposedly owed the Tanakas.

Then that fateful letter from Japan arrived and three weeks later, we flew to Japan. I was finally going home. Home to see Akane.

I stayed at Osaka the night we arrived at Japan. However, on the next day, I took a train to Nerima without Michiko.

I arrived before noon. My mother was surprised, but she was pleased to see me. We proceeded going into the house where she served me some snack.

She smiled fondly at me as I ate. She missed me, she said. She wished I lived closer.

"Where's Pop?" I asked.

""He's at Ichikawa with Mr. Tendo. They're making last minute preparations for the opening at Ichikawa."

"Good. I'm glad he's not here. I didn't want my homecoming to be ruined."

My mom looked at me for along moment. Then she said, "I wasn't expectiong you to come here today. I thought you said that you were arriving with Michiko and her father."

"I did."

"Then-"

"I changed my mind."

"How's married life?"

"I was forced to marry a woman I didn't love, Mom. How do you think it is?"

"Ranma..."

"As soon as we get back to America, I'm filing for a divorce."

Mom nodded. "We've never had a divorce in the family before, but if that's what you want..."

"It IS what I want. I can't pretend that everything has just been fine for the past two years. If it weren't for Pop or my so called friends, things wouldn't be this way."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Ranma, you had no choice. You had to do the right thing."

"I know. I remember..."

_"But I asked her to marry me last night, Pop. She said yes. I'm marrying her. I love her. There's no way I'm going to change my mind."_

_I heard the door open and footsteps walking up behind me. My father looked at me and said, "Try telling that to them."_

_I whirled around and saw Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo looking at me with their faces firm._

_Mousse said, "Since this involved us, we thought it was fair to include ourselves in this discussion, Saotome"_

_My eyes went small. "There's nothing to discuss. I'm not marrying Michiko. I am marrying Akane."_

_Shampoo smirked. "You marry violent girl. Don't make Shampoo laugh."_

_"Well, then, laugh, Shampoo. Akane said yes when I proposed to her last night."_

_"Is not true."_

_Ryoga spoke up quietly. "Yes, it is, Shampoo. Ranma and Akane had been seeing each other secretly for the past month."_

_She shook her head vehemently. "A month nothing! Three years pass. Nothing happen."_

_I crossed my arms and gave her a smug look. "You'd be surprised at just exactly what's been happening, Shampoo. But I won't go into details about what's been going between me and Akane. It's not kiddie material."_

_Her eyes turned livid. "You lie!"_

_"I wouldn't lie a thing about that."_

_In one swift, graceful move, Shampoo raised her hand to attack. I saw two fingers ready to dive at my eyes. I caught her wrist and squeezed it._

_"Don't even try it, Shampoo." I let go of her wrist._

_Shampoo nursed her wrist with her other hand as she yelled at me. "How dare airen share slut's bed! Airen mine! Not Akane's!"_

_"Shampoo, when are you ever going to get it to your head that I wasn't yours in the first place!" I shouted. "And I don't give a rat's ass about that stupid Chinse Amazon Law of yours! We're in Japan! Not in China! Most importantly, I don't love you! I never did!"_

_Shampoo said nothing. Tears filled her eyes, but they never fell._

_I took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. "My heart belongs to someone else. I'm not marrying anyone but Akane, so you can kiss that cure goodbye." I started to head for the door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To Akane's. I'm going over there right now so we can elope! And I'm going to tell her why it had to come down to this. I'm going to tell her about this whole deal!"_

_Ryoga blocked the door. "You can't do that!"_

_"Why not, P-chan?" I asked in a mocking voice._

_"If you tell her, she'll have to know about me. You can't tell her! It's a warrior's code!"_

_"Look, Ryoga, I kept your promise long enough!"_

_"Damn you, Saotome! I've already lost her to you! She'll hate me forever if you tell her!"_

_"Well, that's just too bad."_

_I took a step, but Ryoga was still in my way. He stood in fighting stance. "I'm not letting you out, Ranma."_

_"Stay the hell out of my way, Ryoga," I told him through clenched teeth. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass."_

_"Try me!"_

_Like lightning, I headed straight for Ryoga. My fist reached out for his abdomen and I manage to strike him twice before he could even make a move. I didn't think he even knew what hit him as he went limp like a rag doll. Someone cried out. I didn't know who it was. My mother perhaps._

_As Ryoga went down on the floor unconscious, I ran out of the kitchen. I saw Mr. Tanaka, who had been quietly sipping his sake, look up at me._

_I turned to him and said, "You can't buy me, Tanaka. There's no way I'm going to marry your daughter over a jar of Nannichuan! You can just kiss my ass!"_

_I ran outside and leaped up to the roof. The full moon was shining brightly in the background. I kept running until I saw three figures loom before me. I came to a sudden halt. From the darkness emerged my father, Shampoo, and Mousse._

_Mousse's hands formed into fists. "How dare you! You made our lives hell! It's time you pay us back! There's no way you're going to give up our chance to be cured because of Akane!"_

_My father spoke up. "Hold it, Mousse. It seems to me that Ranma is not the problem here. It's Akane."_

_"Then we get rid of problem," said Shampoo triumphantly._

_My skin grew cold as I realized what they were talking about. My voice dropped. "No...no... you wouldn't..."_

_"Shampoo glad to do it."_

_Mousse nodded. "I'm not about to let Togenkyo and Jusenkyo happen all over again."_

_"Indeed," agreed my father._

_"You...you're all bluffing!" I shouted._

_My father pointed at me. "I taught you a lot of what you know, but not all I know. The Uni-Sen-Ken is not my peak of ability."_

_Shampoo added with full of pride, "I greatest warrior of Joketsuzoku."_

_Mousse said, "And you can't be with her every minute of everyday for the rest of your life. You have to sleep sometime. Your guard wil drop and you'll run to her and nothing will be wrong, and it will happen again and again until you forget completely, and then she will die."_

_My father let out a cold smile. "And you'll just be a raving, paranoid lunatic to the police, and we'll just be at the funeral. We'll say we're sorry, but it had to happen eventually. You'll have no proof. You'll just be left with this damn curse and a dead wife."_

_"If you attack now, we out before you," Shampoo said. "We get Akane."_

_"Think about it, son. Do you honestly think you can handle us especially when you try to protect Akane?" asked my father._

_Mousse said, "It's over, Ranma. and I don't even have to mention what will happen if you kill us."_

_I had no choice._

Mom had to go to the market to buy some vegetables for dinner that night. She told me to rest, but of course I didn't do that. I left our house and eventually found myself where I always felt belonged.

The Tendo-Saotome dojo.

As I stood in front of the dojo, I felt reborn. I loved the dojo. I suppose that sounds strange since it's just a building, but this place really meant so much to me.

I went inside and looked around as if I was seeing it for the first time. I walked towards the wall just under the sign that said WARRIOR. I put my hand against it, remembering a hole there made by Akane when we first sparred. I smiled at the memory of it.

The noise behind me shook me out of my reverie. I whirled around and saw a woman with long brown hair and a very gentle face. My eyes widened as I broke into a smile.

"Kasumi!" I exclaimed.

She stared at me for a moment and smiled back. "Why, Ranma!"

We exchanged a brief hug. Good ol' Kasumi. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at her. She still looked the same as the last time as I had seen her, and I was glad that she hadn't changed.

"You look well, Ranma."

"Thanks. You look pretty terrific yourself."

"I was just closing the dojo. Father must have forgotten to lock it before he and your father left for Ichikawa this morning." Kasumi looked at me. "Why don't you come in at the house? I just made a fresh pot of tea."

As we headed for the house, she made amiable talk. "I heard that you were coming back here to Nerima to see the opening of the school. Isn't it exciting? You will actually witness the debut of the first branch."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Where's your wife? I imagined that you would bring her with you."

"Oh, she's at Osaka with her father."

"I can't wait to meet her."

I settled myself in the tearoom while Kasumi prepared the tea. I looked outside, gazing at the pond where Pop and I would spar every morning. I remembered whoever it was who lost would take a dip into the pond and eventually turn into his cursed form. I smiled sadly, somehow, knowing that it will never happen. I've been cured for the past two years now. Of course, it was a blessing now that I didn't have to worry about being splashed with cold water and not changing into my female form. Sometimes, though, I missed that part of me. I know it's weird since I always felt that my curse was such a nuisance, and I never had a moment's peace since I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo. Now that I was a full man again, things had been quiet in my life. Things were...normal. I suppose I still had to get used to the change.

Kasumi arrived with the tea. As she served me my drink, I noticed something sparkling on one of her fingers.

I nodded towards her. "Nice ring."

Kasumi blushed. "Oh, thank you. Dr. Tofu proposed to me last month. We are getting married in three months or so."

"Well, what do you know? He finally did it."

"I suppose you can say that. Next year, Nabiki is getting married to Kuno."

"Tatewaki Kuno?" I took a sip of my tea and shook my head. "Man. What is this world coming to?"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him, Ranma. Nabiki was nice enough to put off her own wedding for awhile. She said that she wanted me to get married before she did. She said I needed to get a life of my own."

"Yep. That sounds like Nabiki alright."

We sat in silence. I stared down at my teacup. Something had been bugging me at the back of my mind, and I knew that it would never rest until I knew the answer.

I cleared my throat and spoke up in a low voice. "Kasumi, I know that I'm probably a real ass for asking this, but I have to know. How's...how's Akane?"

Kasumi gave me a wide-eyed look. "Akane? Why, she's fine, Ranma."

"Uh...is she coming to the opening at Ichikawa?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid that won't happen."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all day." My voice was firm. There was no way that I crossed the Pacific to find out about Akane, only to be brushed off like this.

She hesitated. "Well, alright. You see, Ranma, Father no longer accepts Akane as his heir."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because she eloped with someone two years ago. Someone whom Father never even met."

I could barely choke out the word. "Elope? As in marry?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Who did she marry?"

"Kouhei Sato."

Kouhei Sato? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Kasumi went on. "Father was angry. He said that Akane was no longer welcomed in his house. He said that Akane was a disgrace to the Tendo family. You see...she was pregnant when they eloped."

"P-pregnant?"

"She has a two year old boy now."

I was horrified. I tried to convince myself that this was a bad dream, but something told me to face the reality. I could barely breathe when I asked, "Is she...is she happy?"

"Yes. She sent me a picture awhile back. Would you...would you like to see it?"

Slowly, I nodded. Kasumi excused herself and got up to get the picture. My mind reeled with shock. Akane married! To someone else!

Kasumi returned and handed over the snapshot she was carrying. "Here."

I took it with trembling hands. In the photograph, Akane was sitting next to Kouhei. I recognized him immediately as the guy who had asked for her one afternoon while I was at her apartment. He had his arm around Akane who was holding a baby on her lap. The baby was smiling and squinting at the same time.

The picture shattered my world. I remembered the time when I thought Akane had chosen Shinnosuke over me. That same painful feeling I had then returned, but this time it was much worse.

I looked at the back of the picture where Akane had written a small message. It said: _Our little family. Love, Akane._

I had no trouble giving back the picture to Kasumi. "Here you go."

Kasumi took it back. "Their son's name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru...that's...that's a nice name..."

Oh, Akane! How could you marry someone else and have his son? Because I told you that I didn't love you?

I glanced up at Kasumi. "Where do they live?"

She gave me a strange look but didn't reply.

"I'm...I'm just curious."

There was a hesitation in her voice. "Takasaki." Then she added. "It's very far from here."

"Oh."

"More tea?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Kasumi changed the subject from there. She told me more news about what else was happening in Nerima. Ryoga and Ukyou married last year, and they were expecting a child. Shampoo, as it turned out, finally married Mousse a few months ago. I was barely listening since my mind kept drifting back and forth to the fact that Akane got married.

An hour later, I thanked Kasumi for the tea and left. I trudged back to the house with a heavy heart. I went straight to my room to lie down on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. An image of Akane smiling at me entered my mind. I smiled to myself and remembered how I last saw her before I said goodbye.

_On that same night that incident happened on the roof, I went to Akane's place again. It was past midnight when I got there. I climbed up to her window and saw her. She was just wearing that kawaii longshirt, the one with two hearts on it. She was at the doorway saying goodbye to Kouhei Sato. Slowly, I opened the window and crept inside. I hid behind the wall and kept myself out of sight until he left and closed the door behind him._

_Akane was heading to the kitchen table where she had her schoolwork scattered. As I watched her, I thought about how they would they suddenly come in and disrupt her normal life._

_I came out from the shadows just as she turned around and saw me._

_Akane gasped and dropped the papers she had been holding. "Ranma!"_

_"Akane."_

_"Baka! You scared me!" She bent down and picked up the papers and put them away. She approached me and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_I didn't answer her. I took her in my arms and held her tight. I love her. I would always love her. Gently, she pushed me at arms's length and looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Ranma?"_

_Kami-sama! She was so beautiful. My hand swept strands of black hair from her soft brown eyes. Kami-sama! She was so beautiful. I stared at her lovingly. I wanted her face to be forever etched in my memory._

_I kissed her passionately and she responded with equal fervor. Then I took lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bed._

_I lay down beside her. Careful. I want to this to be good...the best. Because it would be the last._

_I gently lay my hand on her thigh, and slide the side of her longshirt up revealing those silly polka-dot panties. I smile at the sight of them, and kiss her. She has that spunky look in her eyes that I have always loved as she pulls the string out of my trousers. I kick them off as she pulls off my shirt. I pull her close and breath in the sweet scent of her hair as I slip that shirt off her._

_I look at her again. She's got a simple white sports bra and those ridiculous polka dot panties. And I'm in thse yellow boxers. Check that. She 's gotten me out of them. She's reaching down for her panties, and I catch her hand. Not yet._

_I pull of the sports bra and gaze at her soft white breasts. Wonderful I could even say, as Ilean towrad them to take one firm nipple into my mouth...beautiful. Like every part of her. She is moaning as I feats on her. Gently. I roll the hard nipple between my teeth, and then switch to the other. I want her to remember this. I want to leave her with this feeling. I want her to feel loved. She is gasping for breath as I let her nipple fall from my lips, and lean up to taste her sweet lips._

_My hand rubs at the edge of those soft cotton polka dot panties as I devour her lips. My hands slide under the cotton to touch the sliky skin beneath. As I touch the soft, downy hair, she thrusts her hips at my hand, She is shaking in my grasp as my fingers delve into her sex. Touching her. Feeling her._

_I want her. But I can't keep her. I can only have her...for this one glorious night._

_I pull my hand from her wonderful sex as I move above her sweaty , shaking body. I grip the panties and pul them down. Her sweet, moist treasure is revealed to my eyes for the last time. I want her. But I cannot have her. No. Do not think of that. Just show her. Just love her._

_She is spreading her legs. Reaching up to me. Kissing me. I move slightly , and the head of my manhood is pressed against her warm, wet opening. She is watching me. She loves me. And Ilove her. For tonight, that will be enough._

_I push down, and enter her. She greets me with a warm tug, pullingme deeper into her welcoming wetness. Her legs spread wider, welcoming me as I settle into the cup of her sex, the embrace of her hips. I am happy. No later. Only now. Here. Now. Love. She wraps her legs around me, kissing me with that starnge, wonderful strength that she alone possesses._

_I pull away, almost leaving her body, and push within her embrace gain. She is here. I am here._

_I pull away again, and push inside her, and she presses her hips into mine, and I pull away again, and I push into her thrust again. Now locked in our dance, I pull away my face from hers and gaze upon her. He face is flushed. She is breathing hard. Strands of blue-black hair dance across her brow. Her eyes are closed, and I sweep the strands of hair away, tucking them into those pageboy locks that fit her like a glove. Her eyes open, and I see something there._

_A dream. Waking up in our bed every morning for the rest of our lives. Our children. She would be such a wonderful mother. Watching them grow up. Sitting on the porch, gazing at the koi pond, old, but not alone. Together. Unto the next world. I blink and it is gone._

_I am trapped, and this will be our last time togther._

_I let my face fall to hers and kiss her again, wanting to remember the sweet tatste of her lips. Her body arches against mine in orgasm. She spasms against me, shaking in my arms, holding me tight, and I climax, pouring my wet heat intoher. She comes again, fingers tangled in my hair, moaning my name._

_I let my head rest on her shoulder, holding her in my arms for the last time, not moving. I could hear her ragged yet soft breathing against my ear. It would be better to have you live, Akane...even if it means I would lose you._

_I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. I let the tears fall and they trickled between my cheek and hers._

_I felt her hands lift my head and found myself looking down at her. "Ranma? You're...you're...crying? Why?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing." Everything._

_She let out a small smile and wiped my tears for me. "I love you, Ranma Saotome."_

_"I know." I kissed her softly._

_That night, I watched her close her eyes and succumbed into her own world of dreams. There's a time of deepest sleep where a persons face looses all tension, and a person's innermost nature is revealed. Most morons just see a person's face crammed into a pillow, a drop of saliva from the corner of one's mouth. I see...gentle strength. Fierce beauty. And love. Everything that could make my life complete. But if I try to claim it, it will pop like a rainbow on a bubble._

_Damn you, Oyagi._

_Damn you forever._

As the memory faded, I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my overnight bag, which I hadn't touched since I arrived that morning. I ran outside just in time to see my mother coming inside the house.

"Ranma?" She was surprised. "Where are you going?'

"I won't be gone long, Mom. If Michiko calls, tell her that I went to visit a friend. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I sprinted off before she could protest another word.

Several minutes later, I was on a train heading for Takasaki.

Kasumi wasn't kidding when she said that Takasaki was far. It was over a five hour train ride. I slept during the trip, but woke up every once in awhile questioning myself if I was doing the right thing. I told myself that this was wrong and that I should go back to Michiko, but I never did get off the train when I had the chance.

I arrived at Takasaki late in the afternoon. As soon as I got off the train, I went to the nearest phone booth I could find. I then looked up Kouhei Sato's name in the directory book. As soon as I got the address, I hailed a taxi and told him my destination.

The Satos lived in a quiet neighborhood. The houses were much like the ones in Nerima. I asked the driver to drop me off a few houses down across the street from Sato's. Then I walked my way down the street towards the Sato residence.

Their house was the biggest one in the neighborhood. It was white two-story home with a black roof. They had a beautiful garden filled with flowers and well manicured shrubs. It was such a perfect looking home. The thought of Akane living there gave me a sinking feeling.

As I stood across the street, I wondered if she was with her husband. If she was, did I ever cross her mind?

My heart thumped wildly. I wanted to see her. I longed for her with all my body, heart and soul.

I heard a car coming, and instincts told me to hide. I jumped behind the nearest tree and hid myself. I was just in time to see the car had pulled up in front of their house.

The car door opened and a man wearing a suit came out. He was tall and had dark hair. He wore glasses. He was carrying a suitcase in one hand and a bouquet of roses in another. I could tell from the way he stood and carried himself that he came from a well-to-do family.

Someone opened the door from the house. I watched as a little boy emerge. He ran towards the bespectacled man who put down his suitcase to welcome him in open arms. The boy put his tiny arms around his neck and hugged him, letting out peals of laughter.

The next events came very slowly. A woman came out of the house. She was wearing a long dress with an apron over it. Her hair was just above her shoulders. When she saw the man and the boy, she broke out into a smile. A smile which I dreamed about for two years.

Akane.

Kouhei put the boy down and gave the flowers to Akane. She let out a girlish laugh as she accepted them. She smiled again at him and gave him a hug.

My heart screamed out. Damn it, Akane! You're mine!

I wanted to rush there, take her in my arms and tell her that I was sorry and that I still loved her. But it was as if I was separated from everything by a wall of glass. I watched Hikaru jumping up and down and hugging them at their legs. But I could not move toward them. Both Kouhei and Akane glanced down at him and laughed. The boy eventually let go of them. Then Kouhei put his arm around Akane. Together they went inside the house with their son leading the way. The sound of the door shutting behind them echoed in my mind.

I came out of my hiding place and stared at their home. I felt my eyes water with tears, but I blinked them back. Goodbye, Akane. I turned around and walked away.

I never looked back.

When I returned to my parent's house early in the morning, I found Michiko sitting on the steps at the front. When she saw me, she stood up and ran towards me. She gave me a hug.

"Ranma, where have you been? I was so sick and worried about you."

I could tell her the truth. I could tell her that I went to see Akane, but Akane was long gone now. She went on with her life, and that meant that I should, too.

I said, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

Michiko looked up at me with curiosity. "Ranma?"

I gave her a smile. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Michiko smiled back and moved myhand to touch her breast. "Ok."

"Uhhh, Michiko?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get a dog?"

Buddhism tenet says that desire is the source of all unhappiness.

Drake once said to me, "There is a rule to life. Take control or lose control."

Well, he's American.

Well, I'm Japanese.

I desire Akane, and that makes me unhappy.

Or maybe I've lost control and I don't have the slightest idea of getting it back.

And I saw everything I ever wanted through a glass wall.

Notes:

The title Through a Glass Wall from the scene where Ranma was watching the Sato family from a distance. If you look at a situation where you're inside a house looking at the outside world through a window. You can see what's happening, but you can't be a part of that since there's a barrier. It's the same with Ranma. He sees Akane's world and finds himself that he could no longer be a part of that anymore. He could do nothing but watch since he knows that Akane is happy with her new life.

This fanfic to show how Ranma came to a point where he had to let go of Akane and how he came to love Michiko. That tears up some of you out there, but it really isn't impossible for that to happen.

In Chapter 12, no one told Akane that they threatened to kill her. Neither Shampoo or Mousse would dare admit that they wanted to kill her. Mousse would do anything for Shampoo which is also a good reason he agreed to go along with Genma and Shampoo's plan. Ryoga confessed from his point of view. Why wasn't Ryoga included in the plan? Simple. He would never agree to it. He loves Akane like Ranma loves her. Because Ranma knocked him out, Ryoga knew nothing of the plan. This is also why Ryoga and Ranma still remained friends in Do You Remember...?

The character Drake Newman belongs to Kalaong I KNOW he's cool, but I have palns for him. But, if you'll be faithful to him, I will lend him out. And if you really wanna get into him, he's not just an Anarchist. He's an Invisible. Plans, plans...

"The butcher with the sharpest knife...has the warmest heart."-No.6-The Prisoner; A Change of Mind.

Kalaong and Bing sincerely hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. You can email them for comments or questions at Kalaong or bing .

Thanks! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 15 - Remember Love**

_"If you love something very much, let it go free._

_If it does not return, it was not meant to be._

_If it does return, love it forever."_

-Anonymous

~Morning, Ucchan's~

Ryoga whistled a happy tune as he flipped the okonomiyaki over the griddle. As he waited for it to cook, he stood back and observed his surroundings. It was only 7:30 in the morning yet the place was already packed, and he could tell that it was going to be a busy for the rest of the day.

He looked over to his left and saw his eldest son Yuuta taking orders from the customers. His daughter, Natsuki, was behind the cash register while handling the payments. His other daughter, Ayaka, was delivering okonomiyakis from table to table.

_I guess that's one of the advantages of having lots of kids._ Ryoga thought with a smile. _You don't have to hire extra help._

Coming from the entrance, Akane walked into the restaurant. She was carrying a big present with her. When she spotted Ryoga, she waved and the latter waved back.

"Ohayo, Ryoga." Akane greeted as she came over to him.

Ryoga smiled. "Hi, Akane."

"I heard the news about Ukyou. Congratulations."

"Thanks. How did you find out?"

"Kasumi saw Ayaka at the market the other day. She said that Ukyou had a boy."

"Yes." Ryoga nodded his head vigorously and continued to smile. "We just got back from the hospital yesterday."

"I bought something for the baby." Akane held out the gift.

"Thank you, Akane." Then he suggested, "Why don't you go on upstairs? I'm sure Ukyou would be glad to see you."

Akane thanked him and moments later, she was upstairs where Ukyou welcomed her happily. After giving her the baby's gift, Ukyou let her hold the baby.

"He's so cute!" Akane exclaimed as she carried the baby in her arms. "What's his name?"

"Ren," replied Ukyou.

"Hi, Ren Hibiki. I'm your aunt Akane. You're just so precious, aren't you? Aren't you?" As she looked up at Ukyou, she giggled. "I have to admit that I miss this."

Ukyou laughed. "Well, I never thought I'd go through this again. I didn't expect that at thirty-six years old, I'd get pregnant and have a baby. We were so shocked, but once the baby came, all doubts were erased. We're very happy." She watched Akane smile at the baby. "How come you never had any children aside from Hikaru?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, gosh. I guess we always thought that one was enough."

"Oh."

"But I don't regret it. Hikaru's very special."

A short silence followed until Ukyou asked, "So how's everything at the dojo?"

"Oh, we're hiring right now. We cancelled class for today. Ranma has to meet with a real estate agent about selling the house."

Ukyou shook her head. "I can't believe Ranchan is leaving. Japan is his home."

"Well, this is what they want."

"And how do you feel about this, Akane? About Ranchan leaving, I mean."

"Well, he's been wanting an heir for years, and now that Michiko is ready to start a family with him, I am quite happy for him."

She gave her friend a motherly smile. "You don't have to hide it from me, Akane. You can talk to me about it."

Akane shrugged. "What's to talk about? Long before Ranma and I signed the one year contract, we agreed that we would divide our share among ourselves."

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Come on, Akane. Like I wasn't born yesterday. A month ago, we told you how Ranma came to marry Michiko. I knew that it upset you. I mean if I were in your shoes, I'd be pretty pissed off about it."

Akane looked away from her. "He's married now, Ukyou. There's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I think this separation is what's best for me."

They were interrupted by a rapping around on the door and Ukyou called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and Shampoo entered. "Nihao!"

"Hi, Shampoo!" Ukyou crossed the room, and they hugged.

"How are you?" Shampoo asked.

"Much better now. Thanks."

Shampoo looked at Akane. "Hello, Akane."

Akane nodded but didn't smile. "Shampoo."

A very tense silence followed.

Ukyou cleared her throat and suggested in a cheerful voice, "Shampoo, why don't you sit down and join us?"

As Shampoo was about to take her suggestion, Akane said, "Ukyou, I think I better get going."

"But you just got here," Ukyou told her.

"I know, but I just realized that I had to do something." Akane gave Ren back to her and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

She left Ukyou and Shampoo despite the stunned looks on their faces.

Akane had barely taken a few steps outside from the restaurant when she heard her name being called.

"Akane! Akane!"

Akane didn't have to turn around to find out who it was. She knew she should just ignore her, but instead she decided to face Shampoo.

"Yes?" Her voice came out rather cool.

Shampoo paused once she reached her. "Akane...I ...how are you?"

It took her a moment to reply. "Fine."

"I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I've been busy between teaching classes and hiring teachers."

"Yes, I've heard that Ranma was leaving. It must be difficult to find a replacement."

"Yes, it is. Not that you'd care anyway."

Akane turned to leave, but Shampoo called her again. "Akane."

"What?" She looked at her.

"Akane, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends."

"You've got that right. You and Mousse wanted me killed."

Shampoo looked startled and then she glanced down. "So, Ranma told you."

"You certainly didn't tell me when you had the chance."

She took a deep breath and faced Akane again. "Akane, you weren't the only one who went through tough times. Do you know what happened to me after I lost Ranma to Michiko? I was banned from my village. I was the best warrior and suddenly I was no longer welcomed because I failed to get my husband. My honor was lost. That was when I discovered just how unconditional Mousse loved me." She went on. "I know what I did was wrong, and I am truly sorry."

"Shampoo, you not only wanted to kill me, but you also lied to me. How am I suppose to trust you?"

"I don't know, Akane."

"You know what's best? I think you and me should avoid each other as much as possible. I could never forgive or forget you and Mousse did to me."

Shampoo opened her mouth to speak, but Akane shook her head at her and walked away.

Several moments later, Akane arrived at her house. She then saw Ranma walking out of the dojo with another man. Curious, she went over to them and waved.

"Hi!" She called out with a smile.

Ranma acknowledged her presence with a wave. "Hey, Akane." He glanced at his companion. "Mr. Nangi, this is my partner Akane Sato. Akane, this is Mr. Nangi."

Akane bowed down slightly and Nangi followed the same suit. "How do you do, Ms. Sato?"

"Just fine."

"Mr. Saotome has told me all about the school and what you do here. I hope you will consider hiring me."

Akane gave Ranma a glance and then asked Nangi, "Oh, you had your interview already?"

"Yes."

Akane looked at Ranma again. "I see."

Ranma spoke up, "Well, Mr. Nangi, it was nice meeting you. We'll contact you as soon as we reached a decision."

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

When he left, Akane turned to Ranma. "You interviewed him without me."

Ranma shrugged. "You weren't here, so I gave him his interview."

As he was about to leave, Akane followed him. "But we were suppose to interview the applicant together."

"He lives in another town. I thought it was a waste of his time to come back for an interview. I saw him standing outside your house when I was on my way for my appointment. When I asked what he wanted, he said that he was applying for the job. I asked if he was game for an interview, and he said ok." Ranma saw her frown. "Hey, don't get upset. Besides, I don't think he should get the job."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have much experience. He's only been teaching for a year and a half. If he teaches the upper level classes, they'll know more techniques than him."

"Fine."

"Trust me on this, okay? Anyway, I better go. I'll be late for my appointment."

"Alright." Akane's facial expression was as firm as her voice.

Ranma looked back at her. "You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Akane. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't interview anyone without you around."

"No, forget it." Akane waved her hand at him. "You're right about not hiring him. We need someone with years of experience."

Ranma nodded as Akane looked down. She felt silly getting angry at him. He did have his reasons.

Slowly, he approached her. "Listen, Akane, there's something I want to talk about. It's about Hikaru."

Her eyes looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Well, since I'll be leaving in about a month or so, I think it's best if he knew about me. I mean there's a possibility that I might not return to Japan for a long time. I just thought maybe we ought to tell him before I go."

Her head slowly nodded. "I'll have to contact him and tell him to come home. Maybe we'll have dinner. Just the three of us."

Ranma let out a small, appreciative smile. "I'd like that."

Akane smiled back. Then as the two of them headed for the gate together, she told him, "I'll call Hikaru tonight and ask him to come over this weekend. Would that be alright?"

"That would be great."

They stopped at the opening of the gate, and Akane observed the reaction of his face. "You don't seem too happy."

"I'm happy. I'm just...worried, I guess. He might not take the news very well."

"Ranma, Hikaru is a very open-minded. I'm sure once we explain everything to him, he'll understand."

"I hope so."

There was a sound of a horn that interrupted them. They looked behind them and saw a taxi pulling up in front of Akane's house.

Ranma glanced at Akane. "An applicant perhaps?"

Akane shrugged. "Maybe."

As soon as the taxi came to a halt, the backdoor opened, and Hikaru Sato stepped out. He let out a huge smile and waved at Akane. "Hi, Mom!"

Akane was surprised. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru paid the driver and as soon as the taxi drove off, he ran to Akane and gave her a hug. "Mom! It's great to see you."

Akane hugged her son back. "Hikaru, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? It's the middle of the week. Don't you have school?"

"I don't have classes on Wednesdays. I guess I shoulda called, but I was sorda in a hurry."

"Nonsense. You're my son. You're always welcomed here."

Hikaru looked at Ranma. "Hi, Saotome-sensei."

Ranma nodded at him. He suddenly felt awkward, almost shy. "Hello, Hikaru."

"What are you two doing out here? Is class already through for the day?"

"No, actually, we cancelled class just for today," replied Ranma. "I have an appointment with the real estate agent about selling my house."

"Selling your house? Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Ranma's leaving for San Francisco next month," answered Akane.

"Really?" Hikaru was astonished.

Akane nodded.

Hikaru faced Ranma. "But why?"

"Well, Michiko wants to start our life anew, " explained Ranma. "Anyway, our contract is almost through. There's no use for me hanging around here, right, Akane?"

"Right, Ranma."

Hikaru watched Ranma and Akane gave each other a slow, but sad smile. Suddenly, he felt strange. He didn't know why. He had seen his mom and Ranma together countless of times, but somehow...it seemed different.

Hikaru put his hand over his mother's shoulder. "Come on, Mom."

Akane turned to him. "Listen, Hikaru, why don't you go inside? Ranma and I have to talk about something."

If Hikaru was suspicious, he didn't show it. "Sure."

As soon as Hikaru was out of the earshot, Akane looked at Ranma. "Well, how about dinner tomorrow night at my house?"

"Okay." Ranma nodded.

"We might not get another chance like this."

"I know."

"You have that worried look on your face again, Ranma."

"I just didn't think that it would happen sooner." He let out a small laugh. "I know that sounds real dumb."

"I know how you feel. For more than seventeen years, I led him to believe that Kouhei was his father, and it can't go on like this."

"You're right. The sooner he knows the truth, the better."

Hikaru pulled back the curtain. Looking down from the window in his room, he had a good view of Ranma and Akane outside.

_What could they be possibly talking about that I'm not allowed to hear?_ He shook his head to himself. _Maybe it's nothing. I'm just being paranoid._

Then he saw Ranma reach out for Akane's arm and hold it while Akane looked up to him. They stood that way for a long moment as if they were in their own world.

Finally, Ranma broke away and said goodbye. Akane nodded, and she started to leave. Hikaru continued to observe as Ranma headed for his house. Then he saw his mother do a surprising thing. She turned around and watched Ranma.

Hikaru stepped away from the window. His heart began to beat very fast. Could it be? Was it possible? His mom was in love with Ranma Saotome? Impossible! But somehow, he knew that it wasn't.

Akane shook her head to herself as if she was to snap herself back to reality. _What am I doing? Why am I staring at Ranma?_

Quickly, she whirled around and began to make her way back to the house.

_I have got to stop thinking about Ranma and start focusing on much important things like the school and finding a replacement. But, who the hell am I kidding? A replacement for Ranma? No one could ever replace Ranma. I longed for our contract to end so that the two of us could gain some independence, but the closer our partnership is coming to an end, the more I dread it._

She let out a long sigh as tears welled in her eyes. Akane blinked them back as she shifted her eyes towards the dojo. _Oh, Dad, what were you thinking when you drew up that agreement?_

Akane entered the house, and she met Hikaru who was descending from upstairs. He was carrying a knapsack on his back.

Akane blinked in surprise. "Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, Hikaru asked, "Mom, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"What were you and Saotome-sensei talking about that I can't find out about?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's best if we both told you at the same time."

Hikaru refused to drop the subject. "Tell me what?"

Akane gave her son an exasperated look. "Hikaru, please."

"Something's going on between you and Saotome-sensei, isn't there?"

"Saotome..." Akane trailed off and frowned.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened as she dropped her jaw. "Hikaru!"

"You are! Mom, are you crazy?" Hikaru's voice raised. "He's married! I meant what I said about finding a husband...but not getting involved with someone else's husband!"

Akane closed her mouth and formed a thin line with her lips. "Alright, Hikaru, I think what you said is enough. Right now, I can't explain anything without Ranma present. Tomorrow evening, the three of us will have dinner at this house."

"I won't be here for dinner tomorrow or tonight's dinner."

"What? Why not?"

"I came here only to pick up some of my clothes and meet Yi-Ping at the Nekohanten."

Akane frowned at the mention of Shampoo's daughter. "Yi Ping? For what?"

"She's thinking about attending Yokohama University this school year. Since I had no class today, I thought it would be nice to show her around the campus and help her decide if she wants to go there or not."

"Oh, no, you're not."

"Why?"

"Because..." Akane trailed off. _She's Shampoo's daughter._ "Because...Yi- Ping's mother and I just don't see eye to eye."

"And that's the reason why I shouldn't be friends with her?"

"No...I...it's hard to explain, Hikaru."

Hikaru shook his head. He didn't really want to make this argument any worse so he became firm about dropping it. "Look, Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Yi-Ping and I have been making plans for weeks. There's no way I'm changing them."

Without another word, he walked out of the house. Akane followed him until she reached the doorway. As she sadly watched her son leave, she felt like she should say something...anything... to make things alright between them.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru stopped at his tracks and spun around. He felt awful leaving his mom with things unsettled, so he went back to her. His blue eyes softened as he told her, "Mom, listen, I love you. And, the last thing I want for you is to get hurt. The past few years have been unkind, and I don't want you to go through all that ever again." He went on. "I don't know what it is exactly between you and Saotome-sensei, but I have a pretty good idea how you feel for him...but please...please, Mom, don't get involved with him."

"Hikaru..."

He put his hands over her shoulders. "Please, Mom, _promise _me."

Akane didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded.

Pleased with her answer, Hikaru kissed her cheek and then hurried off to meet Yi-Ping.

~Tendo-Saotome dojo, the next morning~

"He's not coming? Why not?" Ranma's voice was alarmed.

Akane didn't reply at once. She first waited for the children to pass by and enter the dojo while she and Ranma were standing at the doorway to greet them.

She spoke up in a gentle voice. "He left, Ranma. Yesterday."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He had plans."

A look of fear crossed his face. "Something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Well..."

"Does he know about me already?"

Akane shook her head. "No, no. I didn't tell him anything. It wouldn't be fair if I told him and you weren't there."

Ranma seemed to calm down. "Oh, okay. So what happened?"

Before Akane could reply, they heard an all too familiar voice call out, "Hello!"

It was Nabiki. She was with her twin sons. Immediately, she ushered them inside and turned to Ranma and Akane.

Ranma knew that Nabiki really never came with her boys unless it was really important. "Well, Nabiki, what brings you by?"

"Oh, I'm just here to confirm your appointment tomorrow."

"Appointment?" Ranma's face went blank.

"Oh?" Nabiki looked at Akane. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"Tell me what?" Ranma faced Akane.

"You two have an appointment with Tacchi tomorrow at eleven-thirty in his office," Nabiki replied for her sister.

"For what?"

Akane answered, "I thought we should start discussing about how we should divide our profit and the schools."

"Yeah, you know. You have to decide which of the schools Akane gets to keep and how much money she'll be getting," chimed in Nabiki. "It's a question of who gets what. It's the same thing what couples get through when they get a divorce."

Ranma stared at Akane, not quite sure what to say. Akane did nothing except avoid his eyes.

Nabiki watched the exchange almost with an amusement. Then, she said, "Well, you two obviously have tons to discuss, so I'll leave you alone. Ta-ta."

When Nabiki was finally gone, Akane said, "I was going to tell you."

"When did you talk to, Nabiki?"

"Yesterday..." _After I talked to Hikaru_, she quietly added to herself. "You think it's too soon?"

Ranma blinked. "No...not really. Just surprised."

"It's better to have this settled now rather than in the last minute, don't you think?"

"Right."

Akane turned away from him. _Besides, the more I disassociate myself with you, the better it is for me to realize that we're not meant to be._

~Ucchan's~

It had been a long day, and Ryoga couldn't been more happier when closing time was approaching. By then, the restaurant was empty. He let his children off early and gave them money to watch a movie as a reward for doing such a good job. His kids didn't refuse and took off immediately.

Moments after they were gone, Ukyou came down with the baby. "Hi, honey!"

Ryoga smiled and crossed the room to where they were. He hadn't seen them since this morning, and it was a tremendous relief to set his eyes on them after a busy day.

"Hi!" He kissed Ukyou and then took the baby from her as he said, "Hey, Ren, come here you. Daddy missed you sooo much today." After kissing his son, he glanced at Ukyou. "How was he?"

"He spent most of the day asleep." Ukyou smiled.

"And how are you?"

"Tired. You?"

"Same. What do you say that I close up right now and we just cuddle upstairs before our kids come and ruin our privacy?"

"I think I like that idea."

Suddenly there were footsteps at the doorway as someone called out, "Hey, any okonomiyakis left to eat?"

The couple looked and saw Ranma who just stepped inside. He waved at them. "Hey, guys."

Ukyou smiled. "Hi, Ranchan!"

"We're closed," Ryoga told him.

"You are not. You still have fifteen minutes, which gives you enough time for you to cook me two okonomiyakis with everything on it."

Ryoga's eyes went small as he returned the baby to his mother. "Hmph. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood."

As Ryoga prepared his order, Ranma joined Ukyou. "Hey, so the little man finally decided to come out."

Ukyou laughed. "Yeah. Would you like to hold him?"

Ranma agreed. While he and Ukyou sat at the bar, Ranma held Ren in his arms.

Ukyou was saying, "Say hello to Uncle Ranma, Ren."

Ranma smiled at the baby. "Hey, there, Ren. Hiya doin?" He looked towards Ryoga's direction. "Geez, Ryoga, he looks like you."

"Of course!" Ryoga held his head up with pride.

"Poor guy, but the worst thing could happen is for him to inherit your lousy sense of direction."

"Go ahead. Make fun of me. Maybe you won't be laughing after I burn your order and make you eat it."

The two of them laughed as Ukyou smiled and shook her head. Despite how many years had passed, Ranma and Ryoga still continued to pick on each other. But what might had been serious before was all a joke between them now.

Moments later, Ryoga finished cooking Ranma's order. As Ranma ate, Ukyou continued to sit next to him with her baby while Ryoga stood at the counter.

"So, Ranma how's everything?" asked Ukyou in a casual voice.

"Oh, fine. Michiko and I started sorting out our things last week. I met with the real estate agent yesterday. I'm going to sell the house with the furniture."

"You mean it's really happening?"

"Yup. It's really happening."

"So that's it, huh?" Ryoga leaned against the counter with his hands. "You're just going to fly off to America and leave us here."

Ranma shrugged. "Why not?"

"And who's going to help out Akane while you're gone?"

"Don't know yet," he replied with his mouthful.

"You better find someone soon, Ranma. It would be better if you're still around once he starts his first day. That way you can orient him."

Ukyou nodded. "Ryoga has a point. Wouldn't you want to leave the school in good hands?"

Ranma suddenly remembered what happened at the dojo earlier, about how Akane just seemed so eager to break their partnership. "What's the difference?" He snapped out. "We're separating. The dojo will be all hers."

Ukyou and her husband looked at each other. Ryoga shook his head and let out a sigh. "Oh, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma."

"What?" Ranma stared at him as his eyebrows met.

"Nothing. You're still an idiot."

Ranma was about to say something back smart but he was interrupted when someone called out a friendly greeting from the entrance of the restaurant. The three looked and saw Akane who had stuck her head in with a big grin.

"You're not closed yet, are you?" She asked.

"Akane, hi! No, of course not." Ryoga told her, "Come on in."

"Good! Because I wanted to talk to Ranma about something."

Ranma was puzzled. "What?"

Instead of replying, Akane turned her head and talked to someone from outside. "Come on in, Kazuki. Don't be shy."

Akane pulled a guy in his thirties into the restaurant. He was tall and muscular. Ryoga, Ukyou, and Ranma all had curious looks on their faces.

"Guys," she said as her eyes shone, "there's someone here I'd like you to meet. This is Kazuki Ofuda, an old friend of mine. Kazuki, these are my friends-Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyou."

After they exchanged hellos, Akane added, "Kazuki and I used to go to the same university, but he graduated a year before me."

"So where do you come from, Kazuki?" asked Ukyou.

"From Yokohama. I was visiting a friend here in Nerima. I was at the shopping district when I saw Akane. At first, I didn't recognize her, but when she came up to me and smiled, I remembered." Kazuki looked at Akane. "After all, who could forget Akane Tendo's smile?"

Akane laughed. "You're such a kidder. Anyway, Ranma, Kazuki has a bachelor's degree in physical education. He graduated first in his class."

"Well, I think you would have been first, Akane." Kazuki winked at her.

She socked him in the arm. "Stop being so modest." She looked at Ranma again. "He's really quite good. You should see him, and he's been teaching for several years."

Ranma eyed the two of them suspiciously. He noted how Akane had gently put her hand on Kazuki's arm. "Oh, yeah?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could give him an interview tomorrow?" Akane's eyes were hopeful.

"I studied at one of the branches of your school," added Kazuki.

"Is that right?" Ranma continued to stare at them.

"I know several techniques."

"Hmmph." Ranma looked smug. "Knowing techniques is one thing. Mastering them is quite another."

Kazuki frowned while the color on Akane's face drained. Without taking her eyes at Ranma, she told her friend, "Kazuki, could you wait for me outside please?"

"Uh...sure." Kazuki looked rather embarrassed.

As Kazuki left, Ukyou carefully turned away from Akane and Ranma. She spotted Ryoga giving her a look that seemed to say, _"Ranma's in trouble now."_

"Ranma, what the hell was that all about?" Akane demanded. Without giving him a chance to speak, she went on. "You've got a lot of nerve, Ranma." She looked up at the ceiling and back at him again. "Damn it. You are so arrogant. You didn't have to hire him on the spot. All he needed was an interview."

Ranma's eyebrows met. "Well, if you're so dead set on giving him an interview, why don't you give it to him them? What's the big deal?"

She put her hands on her hips. "The big deal is that you're leaving soon and we still haven't decided who should fill in your place. The least you could do is be a little considerate."

"Considerate! Well, hell, Akane, you certainly didn't even consult with me before you talked to Nabiki. If you're so hell bent on getting rid of me and ending this partnership, then maybe you should go ahead and hire him! I mean you're all so excited at the thought of just giving him an interview."

She frowned. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"You didn't even correct him when he called you Akane Tendo."

"He knew me before I was married."

"Oh, so now you're making yourself available for him? Is that it?" Sarcasm filled his voice.

Akane turned red in anger. With a sudden impulse, she reached for the glass of water near Ranma and threw the contents at him. Ranma gasped as the cold water splash all over his face.

Akane slammed the glass back down on the counter. "Jerk!" She exclaimed. "I hope you choke on that okonomiyaki!"

She left the restaurant, muttering, "Baka."

Stunned, Ranma stared after her as water dripped down his face.

Quietly, Ryoga handed him a towel. Ranma gratefully took it and wiped himself.

"You deserved that, Ranchan," Ukyou told him.

Ranma kept silent.

"If I didn't know any better, Ranma, " said Ryoga. "I'd say that the real reason you haven't hired anyone is because you don't want anyone else working with Akane."

He snapped out, "Are you crazy? That's not..." Ranma trailed off and realized what he was saying. His voice went small. "True."

Ukyou leaned over to him. "Ranchan, tell us the truth. Do you really want to leave Nerima?"

He looked down at his food. "Michiko...Michiko and I made an agreement."

Ukyou suddenly felt sorry for him. "Please answer my question, Ranchan."

Ranma shook his head. "No, I think I've answered it well enough."

Instead of going home after the ordeal at the restaurant, Ranma went to his mom's house. Nodoka, as usual, was glad to see her son. She asked how the preparations for their departure were going, and Ranma replied in a mumble, "Fine. Just fine."

He hung around for awhile and watched TV with his mom. Around ten, Nodoka decided to turn in for the night. Ranma, who agreed it was getting late, decided to go home.

Upon reaching his house, he paused in front of the Tendo home. None of the lights inside were on. Akane must have gone to bed by now. He felt pretty bad about earlier and wanted to talk to her and apologize, but he'll have to wait in the morning.

Quietly, he entered his house. Once in his living room, Ranma checked his answering machine. There was one message. It was from Michiko.

"Darling, it's me. I just called to check how things are going. Did you talk to the real estate- "

Ranma stopped the recording. Without another thought, he went straight to bed. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Yet, as long minutes passed he continued to lie awake. For the next hour or so, he tossed and turned until finally he sat up.

_Damn it!_

He glanced at clock next to him. It was close to one in the morning. Throwing the covers aside, Ranma got up and tossed on his gi. Maybe a little workout would help.

Minutes later, he left his house and crossed the street and arrived at Akane's, almost sneaking inside. As he was going to the dojo, he saw the light was on. He figured that Akane must have forgotten to turn it off. The entrance was closed, but when Ranma came closer, he saw that the door was slightly opened.

Peering through the crack, he saw Akane. Her back was facing him. She was doing some kata. He and Akane had done kata together several times, but he never really watched her since he was doing his own. As she moved slowly and gracefully, Ranma held his breath. She was so amazing...so beautiful...

As Ranma moved one of his feet back, the wood beneath him creaked loudly. He cursed silently.

Akane's concentration broke. "Who's there?"

Gingerly, he slid the door completely open and revealed himself. "It's only me, Akane."

She froze as he walked inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Akane sighed and admitted, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

Both of them fell quiet, looking down at their feet until Akane spoke up.

"Listen, Ranma, I'm sorry I lost my temper at you."

He shrugged. "That's alright. I deserved that. I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry. We should give Kazuki a chance."

"I'll call him tomorrow."

Ranma looked around. "I'm going to miss this place. I mean I know I'm going to have a dojo of my own, but I don't think it'll be the same."

Akane nodded. "I know what you mean. In Takasaki, I had my own dojo, but it never was as special as this."

"I agree." He fell silent again, not sure what quite to say. "So..."

"So...now that you're here, do you want to do some kata together?"

"Sure!" Then he stopped. "No, wait. I have a better idea. Why don't we spar?"

Akane was surprised. "Me spar with you?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well, we never did try since you came back."

"Okay!" She winked. "Glad to know that you've finally decided to shed that chauvinistic attitude of yours."

"For now." He laughed as Akane took her position.

"Hmph. Well, since I might never get another chance, I'm not going to make this easy on you."

There was a smug look on his face. "Well, we'll see about that."

Akane nodded at him. "Alright. I'm ready."

Ranma raised his fists. "Attack me."

With a determination, Akane charged at Ranma. She threw punches at him, which he blocked with his own hands.

_He's still fast as ever._

_She's gotten better._

Doing a 180 degree kick, Akane tried to hit her opponent, but she missed when Ranma jumped high into the air. Akane watched as he flipped back. Gracefully, he landed on his feet. Now standing a several feet away from her, Ranma charged and attacked with his fists. Akane avoided them as much as possible and struck back.

On and on, they fought. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Dodge. As their spar continued, so did its intensity. It was as if their attacks were directed to the feelings they had for another.

Finally, Akane was getting tired and managed to lose her guard when Ranma swept his feet under hers. She collapsed to the floor and looked up at Ranma who stood above her.

She sat up, trying to catch her breath while Ranma fell down on his knees in front to her, with his hands on his thighs. His chest heaved up and down. When the both had finally calmed down, Ranma looked towards Akane who was staring at him.

"I don't want to fight anymore," he said in a soft voice.

Akane shook her head. "Me neither."

Their eyes met. Ranma slowly moved forward just as Akane leaned her face towards him. Their lips met in an electrifying kiss that would forever change their lives.

Akane put her arms around him as he reached for her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Gently, he put her down on the floor. Akane cupped his face as their kisses grew more passionate one after another. Finally, they broke free. Ranma buried his face at the crook of her neck, breathing heavily, unable to believe the intensity of the kisses they shared while Akane held him tight, stroking his pigtail and his back.

Slowly, he lifted his head, not quite sure what to say. "Akane..."

Akane reached up to him, feeling herself drowning into the sea of his blue eyes. For months, she felt like she was in a deep fog of confusion and denial. Yet, it was clear what she wanted: To be with Ranma Saotome. Her one true love. "Ranma...Ranma, stay with me."

Ranma knew that once he replied there was no turning back. He knew that it was no use. He knew that the more he tried to suppress his feelings for Akane, the deeper they became for she was the only woman who could ever fill the emptiness he had for more than seventeen years.

He gave her a sweet long kiss. "Yes. Yes, Akane, I'll stay."

It was one unforgettable night; a night that would forever be engraved in their memories; a night where two lost souls found one another and remembered to love again.

**Author's Notes:**  
*Sniff* Oh...oh, how sweet! They finally got together! *Sniffle! Bing reaches for a tissue nearby and blows her nose loudly*

Ahem!

Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to get too emotional back there, but I am GLAD that I finally got to this part. After two parts and two chapters, who wouldn't be happy that our favorite couple got together, right?

And, don't deny it! You're happy, too...and I'm sure all those Michiko-bashers are celebrating right about now. ^_^

Just a few things I'd like to point out here...

1.) I know that Shampoo may seem too weepy here and makes her totally OOC (out of character, for those who don't know what that stands for). Ok! Maybe she is! But, hey, let's have some reality check here (based on the fanfic, of course). She happens to be 36 years old, happily married, and has two kids. If that doesn't change her to a mature, caring person, I don't know what will. Also I've read a several fanfics where they portray her as this heartless, selfish, conniving (need I go on?) which...which I got pretty weary of. So, in response to that, I decided to be totally weird and totally different and humanize her.

Smile, E-chan. ^_~

A bit of a spoiler: These are just a few characters you might see in chapters 16 and 17.

Ranma and Akane...DUH!

Kuno, Nabiki...and perhaps special appearances by Miss Kodachi Kuno. (YEAH! I see those Kodachi fans cheering)...and of course...Michiko. Ah, yes! We certainly can't leave her out...especially when she finds out what Ranma and Akane have been doing. Her face would be priceless.

Heheheheeeeheeeehahahahaha! I am soooo evil!

Please let me know what you think and send your comments to Bing .

On to Chapter 16 - Affairs of the Heart  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	17. Chapter 16

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 16 - Affairs of the Heart**

_"A love affair is better than a loveless marriage..."  
Drake Newman, Through A Glass Wall_

The sun rose to meet the morning sky as Akane gazed out from the window in her room. She had been standing there for what seemed like forever, trying to search for an answer for the question that kept her awake for the past few hours.

As Akane turned away from the window, her eyes went down to the floor where she saw pieces of clothing that had been discarded, triggering every detailed memory of how they got there in the first place.

She glanced up and saw Ranma sleeping on the bed. _Her_ bed. His bare chest heaved up and down matching his breathing. Akane couldn't help but smile. To watch him sleep was a vision she thought she would never see again.

_He looks so peaceful,_ she thought. _I'd hate to wake him up._

Her eyes slowly wandered down from his handsome face, his broad chest, his muscular arms, and then they stopped at his hands, which clutched the white sheet that covered the rest of his body. Akane saw something sparkle on his left hand.

His wedding ring.

Akane's smile faded. Last night all she ever thought of was that she wanted to be with Ranma. Not even thinking twice about his wife Michiko. Not even thinking twice about the consequences of tomorrow.

And now tomorrow was here, and that same burning question returned to her mind.

Now what?

Ranma stirred slowly from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was in an unfamiliar yet cozy territory. The he saw Akane standing there in her bathrobe, looking at him. Ranma smiled at the sight of her. For awhile, he thought of pinching himself, thinking it was only a dream.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Ranma stretched and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's past seven."

Ranma blinked and widened his eyes, pushing the sleepiness away. "Oh, the class." He got up and picked up his clothes from the floor.

As Akane watched him dress, she said, "I didn't make any breakfast."

He turned to her, a little surprised.

"I thought if you stayed longer...well, it wouldn't be wise. The children will be coming with their parents soon. We don't want them to think that..." She trailed off.

Slowly, he nodded, not sure if he wants to understand this or not. "Oh, sure."

Akane looked down nervously at her feet. "Well..."

Ranma was not certain if he should kiss her or not since she seemed so distant and sad. "Akane..."

"Yes?"

He stood in front of her and took her hands. "I want you to know that I would never trade anything for what we had last night. And I meant it when I said that I love you."

She gave him a smile, but her eyes were still sad. "I know."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well, I'll see you at the dojo."

Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Oh, what have I done?_

The phone was already in its fifth ring when Ranma stepped inside his house. He rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Darling, it's me."

Ranma's eyes shot wide. _Michiko!_

"Hi, " greeted Ranma in a forced cheer.

"Darling, where were you? I've been calling you."

"I was...I was with Akane."

"What?"

"It's true. I spent the night with her."

"Ranma, you bastard!"

Ranma could hardly breathe, and then he heard her voice say, "Ranma? Hello? Are you there?"

He closed his eyes, realizing that the conversation took place in his mind. _Man, get a grip!_ "Uh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Guess I'm still a little sleepy."

_Oh, man, you liar!_

"I see. Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"I got home late last night. I was at my mom's."

_Suuure, you were, Saotome. _

_Shut up! Just shut up!_

"So how did the meeting with the real estate agent go?"

"It went fine. They've agreed to sell the house with the furniture."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad that you've got everything under control." Michiko continued, "Listen, darling, the reason why I'm calling you this early is because I wanted to tell you that I won't be home this weekend."

"Oh? Why not?"

_Oh, come on, Saotome. Don't get all weepy. You know you're happy. _

_Stop it._

Michiko replied, "I have to go to Hong Kong this weekend and settle a deal. I'll be home the next weekend so don't worry."

"Okay," he said, wishing the call would end.

"I love you."

_Oh, shit._

Ranma gripped the phone tightly. "I love you."

But Akane was in his mind.

Just like always.

As Ranma arrived at the gate, he saw little children going into the dojo. He also spotted Akane outside, talking to a man. At first, Ranma thought he was one of the parents, but he discovered that it was Kazuki Ofuda.

Kazuki saw him. "Hello, Ranma."

"Hi, Kazuki."

"Good morning, Ranma."

"Good morning, Akane."

"I was in the neighborhood, "explained Kazuki. "I thought I'd check out the school. Then Akane told me that you were going to give me a chance. I want to say thank you for that."

Ranma glanced at Akane who kept her gaze away from him. _I don't understand. Why would she tell him? Well, duh! Of course, you dummy. As far as she and the whole world know, you're going back to San Francisco._

He looked back at Kazuki. "No problem. I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Kazuki waved his hand. "Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. So, when do I get an interview?"

When Akane didn't reply, Ranma said, "Tell you what, Kazuki, why don't we call you instead?"

Kazuki shrugged. "Well, okay. Let me give you my number."

After handing over his number, Kazuki left. Ranma thought he would have a chance to talk to Akane, but when he turned around to face her, she had already gone into the dojo.

~Kuno's Law Office~

The clock struck 11:45. Akane glanced nervously at the door and then looked at Nabiki and Kuno as the three of them were sitting at his table where Ranma and Akane's partnership officially began, and where it's now coming to an end.

"He'll be here any minute," Akane said.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "That's what you said five minutes ago. Akane, do you think Ranma forgot about this meeting?"

"No...of course not. We closed the school together and then went off on our separate ways."

Kuno said, "Let us give the man five minutes and no more. I suggest for a reschedule of this meeting if he does not come into sight before us. There is a matter of other important business that must be taken care of before this day is over."

Akane nodded. "Sure. I understand."

Three minutes later, the door opened and Ranma entered. "Hi. Sorry I'm late."

"It's about time," Nabiki told him.

"Never mind, wife." Kuno waited for Ranma to take his seat and then he began. "From what I understand, you and dear Akane reached an agreement how you would want the schools divided. Akane, of course, will keep the school here in Nerima. She also wishes to have control of the school in Utsunomiya. She feels that since it is only in its beginning stages, it would be more convenient that she will take over the school while you will be in San Francisco. Therefore, the three remaining schools shall be in your hands."

Ranma nodded. "I accept those terms, but I want to make some changes."

Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And what are those, Saotome?"

"That all three of my schools will go to Hikaru's name when he turns eighteen."

"What?" The rest of them said in unison.

"Hikaru is my son. I have the right to do that, don't I?" Ranma looked at Kuno.

Kuno, who was still getting over his surprise, answered, "Why...why, yes, of course."

"I figured since he was a Saotome, the legacy will be able to continue. It has always been the Tendo-Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts for as long as we can all remember, so why should it change now?"

Akane stammered, "B-but..."

"Besides, I have no desire in breaking this partnership."

Akane shook her head vehemently and slammed her fist on the table. "You can't do this!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

She stood up and shouted, "How dare you! You have no right!"

Ranma stood up as well. "I have every right!"

"This isn't what we talked about yesterday!"

"A lot has changed yesterday, Akane!"

Kuno got up from his seat and raised his arms like a referee. "Please! Before anything breaks in this chamber, may I suggest that you discuss this in an orderly manner?"

"Yeah, you two," agreed Nabiki. "Can't you agree on anything without fighting?"

Ranma and Akane fell quiet. Then Akane said in a huffed voice, "Fine. I'll be leaving now."

As Akane exited the room, Ranma called out, "Akane, wait!"

Nabiki and Kuno watched Ranma chase after her and shook their heads.

Nabiki sighed. "Those two! Sometimes, I just want to throttle them both."

Kuno gave her a sly smile. "While other times you take the pleasure of ridiculing them, dear wife?"

She turned to him with hands on her hips. "This is serious, Kuno-baby."

"Of course, lovely lady. Well, I must be off."

Nabiki watched her husband gather his papers into his suitcase and put her hand flat on his back. "Do you want me to come with you?"

He smiled. "No, I thank you for the offer, beautiful one, but I must decline it. I shall return before dinner is served." Kuno kissed her cheek and left to take care of his business.

"Akane!"

She could hear him shouting at her from behind, but chose to ignore him.

"Akane!"

Ranma continued to yell and walk after her yet she kept on going.

"Akane..." He stopped at his tracks until finally he couldn't take it any more.

"DAMN IT! WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE ME?"

Akane came to a sudden halt. Then she turned around and saw Ranma standing a few feet away from her. She said, "It's you who need to face reality, Ranma. What were you thinking back there?"

"It's what I want, Akane. For me. For you. For Hikaru."

She started to say, "Ranma -"

"Listen to me. For the past eighteen years of my life, I thought I lost you forever. And when I finally found you again last night, I knew that we were actually meant to be."

"Ranma, would you listen to yourself? Do you honestly think that one night will change everything? I mean perhaps we were caught up in the moment."

"Caught up? Akane, I love you!"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Ranma...please...please...don't do this. Last night was wonderful, and I would cherish it forever. Everything happened so fast last night just like it did eighteen years ago. We didn't think of the consequences then. We didn't think of Michiko then. And look at what happened to us."

"So, what are you saying?" Ranma's voice trembled. "That...that it's over?"

"For now. Ranma, we need time to think. Think about ourselves. About what we should do. About our future...if we have one."

"Akane, I - "

She pleaded with her eyes. "Ranma, do this...for me, please..."

He wanted to refuse, but this was Akane. He would do anything for her. With a reluctant nod, he agreed.

Ucchan's.

For once, Ryoga was not manning the griddle. He told his son to cook the okonomiyakis while he took the orders from the customers. After lunchtime, the number of customers dwindled, and the restaurant was nearly empty by 1:30 p.m. until another customer came in.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Ryoga remarked.

Ranma sat at the counter and greeted him in a solemn voice, "Hey, Ryoga."

"What would you like?"

Ranma leaned his chin on his hand. "Not hungry."

Ryoga bent down to his level and gave him a mocking look. "What? Did I hear that right? The great Ranma Saotome, whose stomach is like a bottomless pit, is not hungry. Are you feeling okay?"

"You got a minute?"

"Sounds serious."

"I need to unload some of this crap I'm feeling right now, Ryoga."

He nodded. "Alright."

The two of them sat on the seats at the back of the restaurant as they faced each other.

Before Ranma could speak, Ryoga said, "Let me guess. This is about Akane."

Ranma nodded.

"I take it that the two of you didn't settle anything about yesterday. Did you fight again?"

"No."

"What then?"

Ranma took a deep breath. "We slept together last night."

Ryoga's face went still with shock. Then he cleared his throat. "Well...well..."

"She thinks we got carried away last night, but that's not how I feel. For the first time in eighteen years, I feel so complete."

"Oh, man." Ryoga shook his head. "I knew it. I knew this was going to happen."

"Like hell you did."

"I'm not kidding. The minute Ukyou and I heard that Akane was moving back to Nerima, we knew something was going to happen. I mean you two had something going on back then. Plus the fact that she's widowed and that your wife is away all the time doesn't help a bit."

"It's not just being lonely, Ryoga. You know I never wanted to marry Michiko in the first place."

"I know. I know. I'm actually surprised you and Michiko stayed together this long."

"I wanted to leave her a long time ago," confessed Ranma.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because...because of Akane. I thought she loved her husband Kouhei. I thought that Hikaru was his."

Ryoga was confused. "You thought Hikaru was his?"

"He's my son, Ryoga," admitted Ranma. "Hikaru is my son."

His jaw dropped, and then he became silent and soon regained his composure. "Now that I didn't expect."

"Just think about how I felt when I found out."

"I can't imagine."

"The point is my marriage to Michiko was trouble right from the start. More than anything, I want to be with Akane although she thinks that one night can't decide the rest of our lives."

Ryoga got quiet again as he fell into a deep thought. Then he said, "I think she's right, Ranma. Yes, you love Akane and you want to be with her, but you're still married. One night, as special as it seems to you, changes some things, but it doesn't determine everything."

Ranma bent his head down as if he was accepting a defeat.

After a long while, Ryoga stood up from his seat and reached out for his friend's shoulder. "This depression really isn't your style, Ranma. Tell you what. Why don't I make you your favorite style of okonomiyaki? On the house."

Ranma smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ryoga."

~Sakagami Institute for the Mentally Disturbed~

_Ninety-three. _

_Ninety-four. _

_Ninety-five. _

_Ninety-six._

Palms flat on the floor, Kodachi Kuno balanced her body as her long, shapely legs shot straight up into the air. Her strong, muscular arms bent as she lowered herself entirely to accomplish a push-up.

_Ninety-seven. _

_Ninety-eight. _

_Ninety-nine._

The door opened and a nurse with broad shoulders stepped inside. He saw Kodachi doing one of her daily exercises again. He tried hard to wipe the smirk off his face for he had to admit that she was attractive and remarkably sexy. Too bad she was insane.

"Miss Kuno, you have a visitor."

_One hundred._

In a swift move, she flipped her body into a curve until her feet touched the floor. Then she stood up into a full height and faced the nurse.

"Bring me to him."

She followed the nurse through the halls until they arrived at a room that said VISITING AREA. A tall man in a suit was standing there alone with a present in hand.

"Brother, dear."

Kuno smiled. "Greeting, sister." He turned to the nurse who nodded and left them alone.

He looked at his sister. "I bring forth this."

Kodachi smiled. As he offered her a present. "Why, brother dear, you shouldn't have."

"Happy birthday."

"Ohohohoho!" Her hands grabbed the box and tore it open. Inside she saw a pair of clothes. "Oh, how lovely they are!" Then as fast as her smile appeared, a mask of hatred took over. "She didn't select these, did she?"

Kuno shook his head. "No, of course not. I would never allow my wife to pick your clothes."

Kodachi smiled again. "Then I shall wear these. I shall wear these when I visit my nephews."

"Yes, one day I shall bring them here."

She blinked her eyes and then smiled. "Of course! Ohohohhohoho!"

Later when the visit was over, Kuno was heading to his limo with the psychiatrist beside him. "She's been on good behavior this week," he remarked. "We didn't have any problems with her. She cooperated very well with the nurses and didn't pick fights with any of the patients."

"And the week preceding that?"

"We've had a trying time with her a few weeks ago. Mr. Kuno, it would be nice to visit more often."

They reached the limousine, and the chauffeur opened the door for his boss who turned back to the doctor.

"Yes, I try my best but due to my duties at the office, it has become impossible to visit my sister."

"I understand, but please try anyway. And perhaps a family member can come along with you."

Kuno gave a faint smile. "Thank you, doctor. I am grateful for the services you have provided for my sister."

He went inside the vehicle. The doctor looked on as the pulled away from the institution and rode into the sunset.

Ranma spent the rest of the day similarly like he did yesterday. He remained with the Hibikis and played with the baby. Then after dinner, he went to his mother's. He and Nodoka watched TV until ten that night when it was time for her to go to sleep.

Ranma locked up her house and headed home. He found himself playing the same scene he did the night before. Almost like deja-vu. Only this time, when he stopped in front of Akane's house, the light inside was burning brightly.

_Don't go there, man. _

_I want to see her. _

_You're crazy! If you go back there, you'll go back there the next night. And the next. And before you know it, you'll have a full-blown affair in your hands. _

_But I want to be happy. _

_Like hell! You think you'll be happy having an affair with another woman while married to another?_

"Shit!"

Ranma suddenly broke into a run and he didn't stop until he reached the door.

Akane had been watching TV since dinnertime. She switched it off when she saw it was getting late. As she was about to head for her room upstairs, she heard knocking at the front door.

She opened it and saw Ranma standing there in his usual Chinese outfit. She felt a large amount overwhelming emotion welling up inside her.

"Hey."

"Ranma..."

"I know. I shouldn't have - "

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Akane had thrown her arms around him, and was kissing him, taking Ranma by surprise. Yet soon he was kissing her back, holding her by the waist, and then lifting her a few inches from the floor.

Akane broke the kiss, but remained in his arms. Her voice came out softly as she spoke. "You came."

"Yes, I came. You told me to think things over, and I have."

Akane kissed him hard, and he made he way inside the house while he kissed her with the same intensity, closing the door behind him.

In the hall, they gave each other one passionate kiss after another. She reached for his pants while he untied her robe. A trail of clothing followed them into the living room where they made love.

Then when it was over, they slowly withdrew from each other. Ranma fell on his back, closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath. A minute passed before he realized that Akane was no longer beside him.

"Akane?"

A water running from the kitchen came as a reply.

Ranma got up and went there. It was dark in the kitchen, but he could easily see the silhouette of her figure standing by the sink as she washed her face.

"Akane?"

Instead of answering, Akane reached for the hand towel nearby and wiped her face.

He put his hand between her shoulder blades. "Akane, what is it?"

"Why is this so complicated?"

"Who said love was easy?"

She turned to him. "You know what? All those years when I was angry at you, there was always a part of me that never was. That part of me dreamt of you, Ranma. I dreamt that one day you'll come back to me."

"I have come back. I'm here."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Forever."

"And Michiko?"

"I don't love her, Akane. I love you."

Akane reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you, too, Ranma. I want to be with you. I'm happy with you."

"I feel a but coming."

"It would have been easy years ago when you were still engaged to Michiko, but now you're married. It's different now. I never thought that I would become your mistress."

He took her hands. "Akane, you know I'll do anything you want me to, and if you want me to stay away, then I will."

"I'm afraid I can't ask you to do that. Being away from you hurts me so much."

"Oh, Akane." He gave her a sweet, long kiss.

When she drew away, she asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

And he did. He stayed that night. And the next night. And the next. And the next...

~Tofu residence, Saturday~

"Mom!" Aunt Nabiki's here!" hollered sixteen year old Mariko.

Kasumi quickly wiped her hands on the apron she wore as Nabiki entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Nabiki, so nice to see you, "said Kasumi sweetly.

Nabiki nodded. "I sure hope this idea of yours will work."

"Of course, it will." She took off her apron and grabbed the picnic basket that had been sitting on the table. "Have you heard from her yet?"

"Not since she stormed out of Tacchi's office."

Kasumi sighed. "Poor Akane. She's really not taking Ranma's departure very well. Oh, well! We're her family. It's our duty to be with her in times of trouble."

As they were leaving the house, Nabiki said, "You know, Kasumi, maybe we should call her first."

"Why should we? If we do, it won't be a surprise. If we go there unannounced, she would be so flattered that we thought of her."

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, yeah, okay. Whatever."

The two sisters started walking towards the old house where they grew up in.

Akane hummed happily in the kitchen as she poured the mix over the griddle. Aroma filled the room, and moments later Ranma arrived.

"Hey! Okonomiyaki!"

Akane turned to him and winked. "Thought I'd make your favorite."

He watched her turn her back towards him and smiled in approval at what she was wearing. "I was wondering where my shirt went."

"Oh this?" She looked at him again and then at his Chinese shirt, which came down at past her thighs, showing off her long legs. "You want it back now?"

Ranma grabbed her by the waist. "Tempting."

Akane giggled. Then they exchanged long, fervent kisses until Ranma slightly pulled away from her, sniffing the air.

"Hey, something's burning."

Akane gasped and turned to the griddle. "Oh, no! The okonomiyaki!"

She scooped the burnt Japanese pancake off and quickly transferred it to the plate. "Oh! Ranma no baka! This is all your fault."

"My fault! Hey wait a sec, you tomboy. Who started the kissing?"

Her hand thumped his chest. "You did, you hentai!"

"I did!" Ranma's eyes went wide. "Kawaiikune."

"Baka."

"Tomboy."

"Jerk."

The two of them began laughing in hysterics as they pointed at each other. Then Ranma embraced her. "You're my tomboy."

"And you're my baka."

They began a series of kisses and caresses. The okonomiyaki forgotten.

At that time, Kasumi and Nabiki were arriving at the doorstep. The door had been left open so they let themselves in.

"Hello?" Kasumi called out. "Anyone home?"

Nabiki wrinkled her nose. "I smell something burning. She must be in the kitchen."

With Nabiki leading the way, Kasumi walked to the kitchen. And when they reached the kitchen, they received the biggest shock of their lives. They saw Ranma and Akane locked in a fiery embrace, kissing passionately.

"Oh my!" Kasumi dropped the picnic basket.

"AKANE!" Nabiki exclaimed.

Ranma and Akane withdrew from each other, horrified to see them.

"Kasumi! Nabiki!"

"Onee-chan! Nabiki!"

The four of them stood there, speechless for the next few moments. Kasumi had her hand over her mouth while Nabiki eyed them angrily. Akane and Ranma both turned red in embarrassment.

Nabiki was the first one to regain her composure. "I knew we should've called."

"What...what are you guys doing here?" Akane managed to ask.

"We thought we would surprise you and invite you to a picnic," replied Kasumi.

"Looks like we were the ones who got the surprise. Akane, could we speak to you for a moment?" Nabiki turned away from them and started walking out of the kitchen.

Ranma gave Akane a worried look, but she squeezed his hand, reassuring him that it was going to be alright. She followed her sisters into the hallway where they can be out of the earshot from Ranma.

Once it was just the three of them, Nabiki demanded, stressing each word. "Akane, what - the - hell - was - that?"

Akane crossed her arms and looked at them defiantly. "I apologize for what you saw, but I won't apologize for my actions."

"Oh, Akane...Akane..." Kasumi was shaking her head. "This is not right."

"I love him." Akane had tears in her eyes.

"Kami-sama!" Nabiki exclaimed. "Would you listen to yourself? Akane, for once stop getting yourself tangled in your emotions and think!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm thirty-seven years old!"

"Well, then act like it! I know you love him. I know he gave you up just to save you, but he's still married. Adultery is wrong! Kami-sama! I thought you had more sense than this!"

"Look for a year, I fought hard to hide my feelings, but the more I fought, the more I found myself losing."

"So you decided to sleep with him? Akane, how could you be so stupid?"

At that moment, Ranma appeared into the hall He spoke up, "Please...please don't blame Akane."

Nabiki turned to him. "And you! You better stop screwing up my sister's life while you're ahead!" She looked at Akane and gave her a disgusted look. "Button your shirt," she ordered and started to leave. "Come on, Kasumi."

Akane set her face. "Why? It's just gonna get undone again as soon as you leave."

"Stop acting as if your brain was between your legs, dear sister." She glanced at Ranma. "That's his job."

He turned his face away, looking almost ashamed.

Akane scowled. "Don't beat on him. He's the one who had to live with that manipulating bitch for the past two decades."

She looked back at Ranma, her face full of sorrow and love. "I'm the one who seduced him. All he did was take what I offered him-what he needed. What I wanted. What I needed."

Nabiki slapped her. "You're a slut, Akane."

Ranma cried out and started forward, but Akane waved him off and turned back to her sister. "How could I be a slut if he was the only man I slept with?"

Nabiki grit her teeth. "Because he's married to another woman!"

The red handprint on Akane's cheek pulsed. "Against his will."

Nabiki poked her finger into Akane's chest. "That's not the point! He's married. Not to you. That's wrong."

Akane yelled this time. "Yeah! You have a hell of a lot respect for your fellow black mailers, don't you! What did YOU do to score YOUR husband?"

Nabiki screeched. "YOU WHORE!" And then she let fly a furious punch.

Ranma moved forward, but before he could take more than a step...

Akane broke into a block, grabbed Nabiki's wrist, and sent her flying into the wall. Then she rushed forward and held her there. "Only Ranma. There was never any one else even remotely close to him. He is the only man I have ever wanted to make love with. And he is the only man I have ever let share my bed in that manner."

Nabiki struggled, but it was in vain. While Akane routinely smashed blocks to powder in the dojo, she never progressed a simple black belt. Akane was far too strong.

She snarled. "So you just let your gay husband sleep around while you just laid back and waited for Ranma to drift back between your legs, right , Akane?"

Akane let out a braying, sobbing scream. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT KOUHEI!"

And she threw Nabiki away from her body in a disgusted manner. She impacted the door rather roughly.

Akane screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Nabiki pressed her lips together and breathed hard.

Akane fumed until Kasumi placed her hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should leave before we say more things that we will all regret."

Nabiki shook her head, looking carefully at Akane's sobbing, shaking form. "Alright. Come on, Kasumi."

Nabiki walked out of the doorway while Kasumi looked at Akane. She was disappointed at her, but at the same time she felt sorry for her and feared for her. She pushed Akane's hair out of her forehead. "Be careful, Akane. Call me if you need me."

Akane nodded. "Goodbye, Kasumi."

Her sisters were gone. Akane turned to Ranma who welcomed her in his arms.

"Ranma?"

Ranma kissed her cheek gently, like a touch of a butterfly. "Yes, love?"

"I want to talk about Kouhei."

Ranma held his mistress a bit closer to him from where they lay on the bed. True to her word, as soon as Nabiki and Kasumi had left, she had dragged him upstairs and attempted to drive away the pain and loneliness that stepped her soul by making love with Ranma. She ended up just crying in his arms.

Ranma still held her, trying to drive the pain away from her body with his presence, not his sexual prowess. It seemed to be working.

"If that is what you want, Akane."

Akane nodded, curling into his chest. "When you were forced to leave me, he came to my apartment and offered me that deal- If I was his wife, I could hide his sexual persuasion so he could take over his father's advertising agency, and if he was my husband, then he could legitimize Hikaru. Pay for his education. Be a father to him.

"After the wedding, he confessed that that was something he had always wanted to be, the father of a child he could help raise, but adoption agencies will not let two men adopt a child, and he just was not attracted to women. I know that to be a fact. About three months after Hikaru was born, I was so lonely that I persuaded Kouhei to dye his hair black and tie it in a pigtail, and wear Chinese clothes as I attempted to make love to him. I wanted to at least pretend that I was with you. And...I thought that...he could replace you in any way...then maybe...it wouldn't hurt as much when I thought about you in America with Michiko.

"It didn't work.

"No matter how hard we tried, I knew he wasn't you, and he just wasn't attracted to women. We couldn't get anywhere. The entire thing just ended hurting us so bad...

"I didn't love him the way I love you. But for the past eighteen years he was the most precious thing in my life. He could not be my husband, no the way I needed him to be, so somehow he ended up as my older brother. I brought my hurts to him, and he did his best to help. He was there to watch Hikaru grow up. Patch his skinned knees. Break his first boards. Ride a bicycle for the first time. Go to school for the first time. He was not my husband, but he was Hikaru's father."

Ranma gently raised Akane's chin to look at him smiling even more gently. "He did a wonderful job. I wish I had known him better."

Akane smiled. "Somehow, I think he would understand all this All these lies and hurts and broken dreams. He always was the wise, kind, gentle sort."

Ranma smiled back at her. "I'm glad you went to him. I just wish he could have...taken care of you. You didn't deserve to be alone for a long time. I just took what a few scraps of compassion Michiko threw my way. I never could feel that way without you. I could never make love with her. I was just a piece of meat to her."

Akane cried into Ranma's shoulder.

_He wishes I had had a lover._

She spoke gently from her place in Ranma's shoulder. "I...think I understand what you mean. That's why I encouraged Kouhei to take lovers. He may not have been my lover, but he was Hikaru's father.

"He deserved to be happy, because he made Hikaru happy. And, when he came home sometimes, kissing my cheek and being a good father for Hikaru, it made me feel that part of my heart was not gone. I could pretend I have what I wanted. A beautiful child. A loving husband. I could pretend that life was not stolen from me, because I had such an important piece of the life I wanted."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Your son."

"You planted a seed, I carried it, and Kouhei and I nurtured it. Every time that some part of Hikaru reminded me of you, I was at the same time filled with both joy and rage. Joy, that I had some part of you. Rage, that you were not there. But I promised myself that I would never hurt my family in any way.

"And I'm not stupid. I broke my promise to Kasumi to never hit anyone in anger. I would not break my promise to hurt my family. I pushed my rage into a deep corner of my mind and let it out on huge chunks of rock in my new dojo. I slipped the joy into an even deeper corner, and sometimes late at night I would tell you all about your son.

"And so I lived, watching Hikaru grow and Kouhei care for both of us. In a way, it was like he was a single parent and both me and Hikaru were his children. And once I started to let that seep in, it didn't hurt as bad. It would be okay, because he would always take care of me.

"Then that bitch, who could not stand that her husband wanted a man, destroyed Kouhei's life, smashing him down again and again. When I saw Kouhei's body lying in that bathtub full of blood, it took all of my will not to kill myself or charge straight to that woman's door and tear her to pieces. But I remembered my promise to never hurt my family. And if Hikaru lost his mother as well as his father, it would hurt him even more.

"Kouhei took out an insurance premium from a company new enough to not include a suicide exemption the day that his father's company was stolen from him. He waited as long as he could- it was his last resort. When his agency flopped, he used it. And then I was alone.

"There was enough money to keep Hikaru in school, and a trust fund we set up the very day we were married took care of college.

"I think I was waiting for Hikaru to go off to college. Then I would join the only friend I thought I had."

She turned to face Ranma, smiling. "And then you came back And everything was revealed. The man who I had always loved with all my heart and soul, the father of my child, still loved me. Had given me up only to keep me alive. And just a few days ago, made sure that my child will be taken care of."

Ranma smiled. "It was the least I could do, for all the pain I let you through."

Akane shook her head. "No. You didn't need to do anything. You were saving my life again and again ever since we met. You did it again as you left, and even though I did not know the truth at the time, I hurt you badly in return."

Ranma opened his mouth and Akane closed it with a finger. "If you want me, I will be here, waiting for you. I do not regret being your mistress, your lover, in any way, shape or form. And I want to be that for you anytime that you need it. That month eighteen years ago and this week have been the happiest times in my life. Because, both time, I got to spend that time making love to the man that I love with every fiber of my being.

"I am proud that I made love with you in that apartment. I am proud that I carried your child. I am proud that I gave birth to him. I am proud that I raised him. I am proud to love you the way your wife refuses to. I am proud that I could ease your pain, as it helped ease mine. I am proud...to be your mistress."

Ranma could not speak.

Akane simply smiled. "It's almost noon. I better cook you something to eat."

With that she wriggled out of his arms and left, placing a tender kiss on his lips as she took off the red Chinese shirt that she borrowed from him and laid it on his chest. Then she dressed and left, striding like the happiest woman in all creation.

The sound of gentle, falling rain woke Ranma. He looked towards the window and saw that it was dark. He read the clock, which said 2:00 a.m. He glanced down, seeing Akane asleep in his arms.

_I want to stay with this woman. _

_I want to be there whenever she laughs and laugh along with her. I want to be there when she cries and cry along with her. _

_I want to wake up every morning and see her face the very first thing before I start my day. I want to sit down during breakfast with her and then we'll go to work together. Before the day is over, I'll go home with her to this house. We'll cook dinner, eat, and talk about the day's events. Then on some weekends, Hikaru will visit. I'll teach him every little thing I know about the art with Akane at my side. _

_I want to stay with this woman for the rest of my life._

Akane slowly started to wake up. Ranma watched her as she looked at him with that same soft, brown eyes he always found himself drowning in and that same smile he fell in love with long ago when she asked him if he wanted to be friends.

"Hey, what are you doing up, you baka?" She asked.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You and how amazing you are."

"How sweet." Akane touched his cheek.

Ranma smiled and hugged her, and they snuggled together and fell asleep.

And the day finally came.

Michiko will be arriving to Nerima that Friday evening, and it was time for Ranma to go home.

They woke up early together that day. Quietly, they ate breakfast, holding hands and giving each other occasional glances that were full of love.

Finally, it was time for Ranma to leave. They still had classes to be taught that day, and they would still be seeing each other, but they knew that once Ranma walks out of the door, they would not be able to express their love as they had in the past several days.

Akane sitting on her bed, watching Ranma taking his time getting dressed. When the last button was fastened, he turned to her.

"Well, Akane."

She smiled. "I had a terrific week."

"Me too."

"I'm glad we had this."

He fell quiet and then turned his eyes to the door and then back at her again. "It's not going to be easy for me to walk out that door, Akane."

She stood up and moved next to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I know," she whispered.

Ranma took a deep breath and said as his voice quavered, "I don't want to go back to her. I don't love her."

She put her finger on his lips. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I can't stand it anymore, Akane. Tonight, I'll tell her. I'll tell Michiko that I want a divorce."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh...Ranma..."

"It was you who I was suppose to marry. It's you who I love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ranma...are you..."

He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Marry me."

Akane's eyes began to water. "Yes, " she replied, "I'll marry you as soon as you are free."

They shared a sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you," said Ranma.

"I love you."

He whirled around and walked out of the door. Then he was gone.

**Author's Notes:**  
Sigh! Isn't it sweet when they're together? I thought they deserved a scene or two where they are happy and enjoying their time being with one another.

But this emotional roller coaster ride isn't over yet, folks. As a matter of fact, I'm just warming up!

Some plans for Chapter 17:

1\. Ranma finally tells Michiko that it's over. Finished. Finito. (Way to go, Ranma!)  
2\. Hikaru learns the truth about his father from an unexpected source.

June 25, 2000

Okay, I included the scene about Nabiki and Akane fighting and about Akane talking about her family. Kalaong added the Nabiki and Akane scene during their confrontation in the hall and Akane talking about Kouhei himself. I thought these were significant, and my lemon author wanted to compare the two marriages Akane and Ranma had. He pointed out that Akane turned out to be the lucky one since Akane was loved and Ranma was used. Though there was no sex between Akane and Kouhei, their marriage and family life was a happy one and the love was deep and true.

On to Chapter 17 - Retribution  
Back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing  or Kalaong .


	18. Chapter 17

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?****  
**by Bing

**Chapter 17 – Retribution**

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

When Michiko arrived home at exactly 9:30 that Friday evening, she couldn't be more relieved. She was exhausted, and all she actually wanted to do was go upstairs in her room and sleep.

"Darling, I'm home!" She called out as she entered the house, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Ranma wandered into the living room. "Oh, hi."

Leaving the suitcase by the door, Michiko approached her husband. She put her arms around him. "Darling, I missed you."

Michiko leaned over to kiss him, but he turned his head away.

Alarmed, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Ranma slowly eased out of her arms. "Michiko, could we talk?"

Michiko frowned. Something strange was going on here. During the past week, she had been calling him late at night, only to receive no answer from the other side.

She crossed her arms and asked, "What is it?"

He sat down on the recliner and gestured to the sofa. "Why don't you sit down?"

She remained in her place. "I think I'd rather stand."

Ranma took a deep breath. Then he looked up at Michiko right in the eye and said, "I want a divorce."

She stiffened as her face went white. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

Her eyebrows met as she gave him a frosty look. "It's because of Akane, isn't it?"

Ranma said, "Let me explain first, Michiko."

"Are you sleeping with her, Ranma?" She leaned over to him with her hands over her hips.

He held up his hands. "Could you please just let me talk?"

Her voice rose while she demanded, "You are, aren't you? I should have known. She was opening her legs to you while we were engaged, and she's opening them to you again while we're still married. Is that where you've been for the past week or so when I was calling you? In between that whore's legs?"

"Michiko, don't- "

"Answer me, damn you!"

Ranma stood up and yelled at her face. "Yes! I've been with Akane! Yes, I'm having an affair with her! Yes, I'm in love with her! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Michiko's eyes went small as they began to fill with tears of anger. "You son of a bitch!"

She slapped him, hard, completely taking Ranma by surprise. Then like a wildcat, she began to attack him, trying to claw his face with her nails. Ranma managed to catch both of her wrists, but she continued to fight him. One nail was successful and scratched his cheek, drawing out some blood.

"Michiko, stop!" Ranma ordered as she tried to strike him again. He held her wrists tighter. "Stop! I said stop!" He let go of her and pushed her away.

Michiko fell backwards and down to the floor. Trying to catch her breath, she looked up at Ranma with full of fury as he stood before her while he wiped the blood off his face.

He spoke up again. "Michiko, "I didn't really mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean what to happen? This or sleeping with that slut?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Like hell you did!" Michiko yelled as she got up on her feet again. "How dare you do this to me! How dare you throw away eighteen years of marriage because of her."

"This isn't just about Akane, Michiko. It's about us and this...this 'marriage'. From day one, this marriage was going downhill. Day one!"

"Bullshit, Ranma! Everything was fine until she came back!"

"No, they weren't, Michiko. First of all, I was forced to marry you. Your father came here offering a jar of Nannichuan in exchange for your hand in marriage, buying me as if I'm just another piece of property that would profit for your real estate business. Second of all, things got even worse since we got moved back to Japan. You said it yourself the last time when we decided to move back to San Francisco. Yes, I admit that it was my idea to move back to Japan so I can take over for my father, but that didn't stop me from trying to work this marriage out. Time and time again, I've asked you to be home more often and even have a baby."

He went on. "Look at us, Michiko. I'm here five days a week alone while you're in Osaka. The only time I get to see you are over the weekends, if you don't have to work or go off somewhere like Hong Kong or Taiwan or whatever. And, when you're home, all we do is have sex. That's it. Sex. I mean if that's the only reason why we're together, then this is not a marriage I want to be in."

"But we agreed to work it out," said, Michiko, almost pleading. "I even agreed to have a baby."

Ranma shook his head. "No," he said in an adamant voice. "No, it's too late for that."

"But...but why?"

"It wouldn't be fair to the child. It wouldn't be fair to stay together just for him or for her."

"But I still love you, Ranma." Michiko reached out for him.

Ranma moved away to avoid her. He shook his head. "I want a divorce, Michiko."

Michiko's face went firm as she replied, "So she can have you? Never." She took a deep breath. "I am going to fight for this marriage, Ranma. There is no way I am going to lose you to that bitch."

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll move out."

"And go to her, Ranma?"

"It's that or a divorce, Michiko. One way or another, I'm going to Akane."

Lying wide awake, Akane stared up at the ceiling. She could not sleep. She knew that tonight was the night Ranma was going to tell Michiko the truth. Everything about their future hung in balance in what Michiko will have to say. And, already Akane had a sinking feeling about it.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard noise downstairs. Bolting up from the bed, she listened for it again. Someone was knocking, but this time it was louder and more urgent as if it was crying out to her.

Akane got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. She hurried down the steps and quickly opened the door.

There he was standing with a knapsack and a small bag. His enticing, blue eyes that were filled with so much joy during their one week affair were now replaced with gloom.

"Hey." His voice came out low.

"Ranma."

She let him in without hesitation. Opening the light in the hall, she watched him pass by her and noticed something on his face. "What happened?" Akane asked as she tried to reach out for him.

He put his things down. "Oh, this?" Ranma pointed to his cheek. "That was the result of Michiko's nail."

"Oh, Ranma." Akane opened her arms. "Come here. Let me hold you."

Having her arms around him, Ranma could already feel his wounds starting to heal. He held onto her, sighing sadly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Akane suggested in a soothing, motherly voice. "Tell me while I'm holding you."

"She refuses to give me a divorce."

Akane closed her eyes. "Oh, no."

"I know. I know." Ranma rubbed his hands on her back. "She said that she's going to fight for this marriage, and there was no way she was going to give me up to you."

Akane kept her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. She kept her eyes closed, remembering Michiko's words not so long ago. "Well, I'm not about to give you up easily either."

"Oh, man, Akane. I wish things were so simple, but I'm not going to give up. No, not when we're this close."

Akane pulled away from him slightly and put her hands on his face. "And you won't go through this alone. I'll always be right by your side in every step of the way. We'll fight together. We'll fight for our love."

Ranma smiled, admiring her. She was so gentle yet so strong. It was one of the best things about her. "I love you, Akane. I long to be free so you and I can start our lives together."

To be free. His words echoed through Akane's mind. How painful it was to be imprisoned by a woman only for her own purposes. Yet she was here to offer the love he needed. A love that should be offered by a wife to her husband.

She stood on her toes and kissed his eyes closed. "I know. I know. I feel the same way. I want to give you the love you deserve as your wife. But for now, all I can offer you is solace."

Akane gave him a kiss that would begin to erase his pain.

Michiko was sitting in the exact same place where Ranma left her. On the couch. Alone. Only this time she had a glass of wine in her hand. The bottle of Burgundy on the coffee table was almost empty.

Her mind reeled back to the past. She remembered being eighteen and meeting Ranma Saotome for the first time. He was so handsome, and she had never seen a man possess such beautiful, blue eyes. He was rather shy around her at first, but eventually began to feel at ease with her.

Michiko knew that her attraction to Ranma was strong, but he treated her like a friend. She went out with other guys, but none of them really appealed to her like Ranma did. Once she found out how bad they were in bed (and some didn't even get that far), she dropped them. At the same time, she continued to pursue Ranma and took any chance there was to spend time with him. If he needed help with his lessons, she was there at the library with him. If he needed help to find a place, she drove him there. Yet, Ranma kept his distance by being Sir Gallahad.

Towards the end of their freshman year, Michiko thought she'd never get Ranma interested in her. Then as luck would have it, on the day they got their final grades, Ranma asked her if he could treat her to dinner. It was his way of thanking her after helping him pass his subjects. She agreed, of course.

Michiko never forgot that night. He took her to a nice restaurant, and when the meal ended, the night was still young. Ranma was about to take her home, but she insisted to let her take him to one of the bars there at San Francisco. He admitted that he wasn't much of a drinker, but she managed to convince him by saying that he needed to relax and let loose after such an exhausting year.

Michiko's tolerance for alcohol was high. Ranma had only taken a few drinks, and he was already babbling. Suddenly, in one night, she found out nearly everything she wanted to know about him for the past year. He spoke about his Jusenkyo curse; how his father and his friends had it and how they wanted to be cured; his crazy life in Nerima, and his four fiancées.

Finally, after deciding that he had enough, Michiko took him back to his place. She helped him to bed and took off his shirt. Once she did, her breath was caught. While all her previous lovers were soft and pale, he was hard and tanned. His chest was wide and well-defined, his abdomen flat, and his waist trim.

Michiko smiled as she looked down at him. She remembered his eyes blinking once Twice. He started to speak, but she put her finger over his mouth. She stood back. Off came the dress. Then she joined him in bed.

Kami! He was magnificent and she reached pleasures beyond her imagination. And just before it was all over, he called out her name.

"Akane."

She saw tears flowing down his face and she kissed them away.

"Yes, Ranma," she replied, "I'm here."

Finally, when the lovemaking ceased, they fell asleep. Sometime during the night, Michiko was awoken by cries. Cries that sounded so desperate.

"Akane...Akane...don't leave...please..."

Her poor Ranma was dreaming, but he soon stopped calling out for this "Akane." She held him close as her eyes were filled with hatred. Whoever this Akane bitch was, she broke his heart, and now he was incapable of love.

After that night, things seemed to be going too fast for Ranma. They began dating afterwards. Months later, she proposed to him. He was taken by surprise. His answer was,

"I'll think about it."

She thought he was going to refuse, but finally said yes. Plans were made, and Michiko was so excited. As the daughter of one of the richest men in San Francisco, Michiko wanted her wedding to be the biggest and the most glamorous wedding of the year. Friends and families that came from the highest society were invited and so were the richest businessmen across the country and her father's business associates that came from half way around the world.

Then just a month before the wedding, Ranma told her that he had to get home and settle things with his fiancées. She agreed.

The wedding plans continued, and Michiko waited for him to return day after day. Week after week. She never heard from him except for this one letter.

It came a week before the wedding. Ranma was breaking off the engagement. He wrote that he didn't love her. He realized that his heart belonged to Akane. He told her that it was better to call off the wedding before they get into something they will both regret in the future, and that he was sorry.

Sorry. Sorry didn't begin to make up for what he did to her. She never felt so humiliated in her life. She would be the laughing stock of San Francisco if they find out that he called off the wedding and choose some other girl over her. Her! Michiko Tanaka! Daughter of one of the richest Japanese businessmen. No one ever dumped her. No one! And, she decided that she was not going to let him go that easily!

Michiko devised a plan. She remembered Ranma's Jusenkyo curse and how the curse also affected his father and his friends, and she decided to use their desire to become cured as the basis for her plan. The question was: Will it work?

Well, there was no use sitting there in San Francisco wondering about it. She had to go and make sure the plan would work herself! After getting the letter, Michiko packed her bags and flew to Japan.

She met with her father in Osaka. She told him of her plan, and he agreed to help her. Yuuki Tanaka wasn't ready for him and his daughter to look like fools in front of the society.

The first step was, of course, getting two jars of water from the Spring of Drowned Man and the Spring of Drowned Girl. They hired strong, skilled men to go to Jusenkyo and paid them a huge amount of money.

Once the jars were obtained, Tanaka and his daughter traveled to Nerima. Tanaka met with Genma Saotome as planned, but Michiko kept plain out of his sight. Tanaka told Genma the deal he was about to make with Ranma. If Ranma agreed to marry Michiko, he, Ranma, and his three friends would get the cure. Genma thought the deal was a wonderful idea, and Tanaka could see that he was very desperate for the cure. And Ranma's father assured him that his son's friends were probably willing to agree.

How to convince Ranma, however, was another story. Would he really be willing to give up Akane Tendo for the cure? The first phase might fail. Michiko knew that she would have to have a back-up plan.

On that fateful night, while Yuuki Tanaka presented the deal to Ranma and his friends, Michiko waited patiently in the limousine that had been parked a few blocks away from the Saotome residence.

An hour later, the chauffeur opened the door, and Michiko knew that it was time. She stepped out of the limousine and for the first time, she met Genma, Mousse, and Shampoo.

Michiko made it clear that she was desperate to get Ranma just as they were desperate to get the cure, but the root of their problems was the same.

Akane Tendo.

She introduced this hypothesis to them. If they pose a death threat to Akane Tendo, would it be possible that Ranma yield?

It was clever idea. Akane was Ranma's weakness. The death threat was the only way to convince him.

And it worked. Michiko went back to America. Three days later, Ranma caught a flight going to San Francisco. They married within a week. He was hers at last.

Now their marriage is about to end all because of the same woman that threatened her eighteen years ago.

Akane Tendo.

Michiko threw her wineglass, and it shattered to pieces as it hit the wall. She stood up and walked up to the window, stepping on the broken glass. She yanked the curtains apart and glared at the Tendo home.

_Akane Tendo, prepare yourself. You're going to start paying for the pain you caused me. Tomorrow you're going to find out what exactly it is like to have the man you love betray you._

~Saturday morning, Akane's room~

Akane brushed the lint off her skirt while standing in front of the mirror. Beside her was Ranma who was buttoning his shirt. She looked at the two of them through the mirror and had to smile at their reflection.

_Just think, Akane, there will be more mornings like this. Mornings where we get ready together to start the day._

Ranma turned to Akane with a questioning look in his eyes, without seeing her smile at their reflection. "I don't know about this idea of yours, Akane."

She kept smiling and squeezed his hand. "We have to do this, Ranma."

"I never imagined that I would actually tell my mother that I'm having an affair."

"Would you rather that she found out from someone else? I very much doubt that we can keep the fact that you're living with me a secret. It's better that we come clean to your mom."

"And Hikaru? Have you thought about how we're going to tell him the truth that I'm his father and we're lovers?"

"I thought since it's a Sunday tomorrow, we could take a trip to Yokohama. I know it's going to be tricky, but what choice do we have?"

Ranma nodded.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Auntie Nodoka."

Sweeping the dirt off from her porch was a part of Nodoka's morning routine. It was mid-morning already, but the sun was not in sight. She looked up at the cloudy skies as she paused to sweep. She had no idea why, but she had a premonition that something was going to happen today, and it disturbed her.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She saw Ranma walking up to her with Akane right along beside him. Nodoka had seen them together at the dojo a few times whenever she visited them. She was glad at how well they're getting along, and their partnership worked out better than she expected.

But there was something about them. Something had changed.

Ranma smiled. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Auntie Nodoka," greeted Akane.

Nodoka smiled at them cheerfully. "Good morning, you two. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"How are you doing, Mom?"

"Fine. I haven't seen you in a long while."

Ranma tried hard not to blush and scratched the back of his head. "Well...uh...yeah..."

Nodoka nodded and set the broom aside and suggested, "Why don't we all go inside?"

Inside, Nodoka served them tea and crackers in the living room. Ranma and Akane sat together on one side of the table while Nodoka was across from them.

The older woman eyed them carefully as both drank their tea quietly. They seemed a little nervous. Whatever reason they came here for must be very serious.

Gently, Nodoka put her teacup down and asked, "So what brings you by?"

Ranma looked at his mother and then at Akane who nodded at him. "Mom, me and Akane have something to say."

Nodoka's head moved down slightly. "Yes?"

"Mom...me and Akane. " Ranma paused and began again. "Me and Akane... we, uh..."

Akane jumped right in. "We've come to a point where we realized that our relationship has progressed to a certain level."

"Yeah, that's it." Ranma agreed as he nodded his head. "A certain level."

Nodoka gazed at them. "You're having an affair. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Surprised at her for being so straightforward, Ranma's mouth dropped open, speechless. However, Akane replied, looking at her right in the eye, "Yes, Auntie, we are."

Nodoka took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a very long moment.

_Oh, no._ Ranma's mind raced. _Maybe...maybe this was a real bad idea._

Akane began to explain. "Auntie, we thought it was best to tell you the truth. I know that this is a shock for you...and I don't blame you if you disapprove but...but Ranma and I love each other."

Nodoka's eyes remained closed Then, as she held her hand up to Akane, her voice died down. She opened them again. "Well, you're right about one thing. This is a shock. Not to mention this frankness that you display before me."

"Mom- " Ranma began to say.

Nodoka held up her hand again. "Let me finish." She continued. "You certainly showed up your nerve, but I have to admire you for your honesty. Not just to me. But to each other."

Ranma stared at his mom. Was that a slight smile he detected on her lips. "Mom...you mean..."

"It's okay, dear. You can breathe again."

Ranma did just that and released all the tension he felt since he and Akane were at the house.

Nodoka spoke again. "I have to add that I had a feeling that this was going to happen."

Akane's eyes widened as she looked at her incredulously. "You were expecting this?"

She nodded. "I may be old, but I'm not blind, dear. With the facts that you and Ranma are stuck in the dojo five days a week, that you are a widow, and that my son is in a bad marriage, this affair is inevitable. The two of you have this unforgettable history together. Out of this past formed a long lasting bond that is truly unbreakable. What's even more special is the undying love and affection between you resulted to the birth of your child."

"You know about Hikaru?" Ranma looked at his mother and then at Akane. "You told her?"

Nodoka answered for her. "She didn't have to tell me. I knew it the moment I saw him when Akane came back to stay."

Akane smiled at her and glanced back at Ranma who slid his hand over hers.

Nodoka paused to sip her tea and then placed the cup again on the table. "Now that the two of you have come to terms, what about Michiko?"

"I've left Michiko, Mom," replied Ranma. "I've asked her for a divorce, but she won't give it to me."

His mother sighed. "She is a stubborn woman. Then again, she wasn't ready to give you up to Akane then, and she's not ready to give you up to Akane now."

"I'm going to file a divorce anyway. I'll call Kuno and discuss it with him. As soon as the divorce is final, Akane and I are getting married."

"And you're staying with Akane, I presume?" Nodoka almost had a sly look in her eyes.

"I'm no hypocrite, Mom, and I'll be damned if I stay in that house for another second. There is no way I'm going back to Michiko."

Nodoka turned to Akane. "Does you family know about this?"

"Yes...but..." Akane trailed off, suddenly remembering her fight with Nabiki and the look on Kasumi's face.

"Nabiki and Kasumi caught us," explained Ranma. "Nabiki obviously didn't like what she saw. Kasumi...well...she wasn't very verbal."

"I see." Nodoka understood. "And do you think Kuno will help you?"

"He's a lawyer. He'll do his job," replied Ranma.

"He's also Nabiki's husband."

"Well, if we can't get his support, I'll get another lawyer. One way or the other, I'm getting my divorce."

Ranma's mother nodded thoughtfully. Her son has it all figured out and was ready to take matters into his own hands. The determination in his eyes said it all.

"Very well," she said. "Whatever decision you make, I will respect it."

Ranma smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mom."

Nodoka turned to Akane. "Well, Akane, I must say that I am happy that you and my son are together again. If you didn't come back here to Nerima, I don't know what could have happened."

"Me neither," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"And once of course it all works out...I do hope that I will get another grandchild?" Nodoka looked at them hopefully.

She winked at them as Ranma blinked once or twice. "Nani?"

Akane blushed and Nodoka laughed.

Later, when they were heading home, holding hands, Ranma noticed that Akane was suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong, Akane-chan?" He asked.

"I was just thinking," she replied.

"About?"

"About what your mom said...if I didn't come back here, she wouldn't know what could have happened, and I agree. I have to admit that I never saw my father's will coming. I was surprised that he even thought of us working together for a year before I could even claim the dojo and the house as rightfully mine. I use to think that he was crazy.

"Why was it necessary for us to work together just so I can inherit the dojo? I mean I am his heir, and it's not like I don't know how to run the dojo since I have one in Takasaki. Suddenly he laid down these conditions." Akane turned to him. "Did you have to serve a term with my father after your father died?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "I was living in San Francisco when Pop kicked the bucket. When I came back for the funeral, your dad handed me this letter from Pop. It had three words."

"Three words?" Akane was puzzled. "What?"

" 'It's yours, boy.'" Ranma did a perfect imitation of Genma's voice.

"Kami!" Akane blinked in surprise. "That's it?"

"Well, geez, Akane, what were you expecting?" He shook his head again. "Anyway, that was legal enough to say that I inherited his share. I didn't have to sign any agreements with your dad. All I had to do was move back here to Japan."

"He wasn't as thorough as my dad then in order to secure the partnership. But if you think about it, if my dad hadn't put that condition, the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts wouldn't be standing today."

"And we wouldn't have found each other." Ranma smiled at her.

They stopped walking and stared at one another thoughtfully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akane asked.

Ranma chuckled. "Oh, man. Even when he's dead, your dad is still meddling."

"His last attempt to put us together."

"But you know what, Akane? Even if he did or whatever his intentions were, I don't mind that he did this."

Akane smiled at him. "Me neither." She linked her arm around his waist. "Come on. Let's go home."

Ranma put his arm around her and agreed. "Our home."

~Yokohama University, early evening~

In Dormitory C, Room 10, Hikaru Sato stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and blue Chinese silk shirt, a style he suddenly seemed to prefer.

There was a knock on the door. Hikaru turned his head and saw his dormitory advisor and friend standing at the doorway.

"Yo, Daiki."

"Phone call for you, Hikaru. It's that Chinese girl."

Hikaru stepped out of the room. "Thanks."

Daiki followed him as he headed for the pay phone in the hall. "Things must be going serious between you, ne?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So...just how far have you gotten with this girl?"

Hikaru's face went blank. "Uh, how far?"

Daiki raised his eyebrows up and down. "You know...have you scored with her yet?"

"What?" Suddenly, when he realized what Daiki was saying, he turned red. "Oh, man, shut up! It ain't nuthin' like that!" He growled.

Daiki snickered as he watched Hikaru held the phone up in his ear and turn away from him.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru?" Yi Ping's voice came out rather shy.

"Hi, Yi Ping!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Where you at?"

"I'm at the train station here in Yokohama."

Meanwhile, Daiki was still watching Hikaru talk on the phone. He had seen Yi Ping once or twice and thought she was a knockout. Hikaru sure got lucky. He wondered if she had a sister that Hikaru can introduce him to.

As Daiki turned around, he nearly collided into someone who was coming his way.

"Pardon me." The voice was female and icy.

"Oh, sorry," Daiki apologized. He took a good look at the lady in front of him. She was beautiful. She looked sleek and sophisticated in a black blazer, a matching short skirt, and high heels.

"Hello." His eyes widened with curiosity. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Hikaru Sato. I was told that he resides at this floor."

Her eyes were cold. This was one woman you did not want to mess with. "Uh...he's over there by the pay phone." He turned his head towards Hikaru and yelled, "Hey, Hikaru! You got a visitor!"

Hikaru whirled around with the phone on his ear. He saw a familiar-looking woman heading towards him. She stopped a few feet away from where he was.

"Hello, Hikaru."

It was Michiko Saotome.

Hikaru nearly dropped the phone, but continued to stand there without uttering a word.

"Hikaru?" Yi Ping's voice called out from the receiver.

He turned his attention back to Yi Ping, but his eyes never left Michiko. "Oh! Sorry! Listen, Yi Ping, why don't you go ahead and wait for me in front of the cinema? The one nearest to the station, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

They said their good-byes and hung up.

Michiko tilted her head up to him. He was tall like her husband. "You remember me."

Hikaru nodded. "You're Saotome-sensei's wife."

"That's right. I was hoping we could talk, Hikaru. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

He wanted to say yes, but he figured Michiko didn't come here just to visit. "No, of course not."

"Good."

With Hikaru leading the way, Michiko arrived at his room. It was surprisingly tidy. The bed at the corner of the room was made. Next to it was a shelf where the books were placed neatly. Across from the bed was a desk where there was a laptop computer and a lamp.

Michiko glanced towards the top of the drawer, which was next to the closet. She saw three framed pictures placed next to the stereo. She walked up to look at the pictures. One frame had a picture of the Sato family taken when Hikaru was in his early teens. Another had a picture of Kouhei Sato alone. _(Ah! The gay husband!)_ The last one was a photo of Hikaru, who had a graduation cap and gown on, while standing next to his mother.

Hikaru asked, "Can I get you anything? A soda or..."

Michiko shook her head and invited herself to sit down on the edge of Hikaru's bed. Crossing her legs, she said, "No, I'm fine. I won't be staying long."

He stood in front of her with one had at the back of his head. "So what can I do for you?"

Michiko grinned inwardly to herself. _He is so much like Ranma...only more innocent...which would make things easier for me._

"Hikaru, have you been home lately?"

"No, not really. I haven't been home since..."

"Yes?" She prompted. "You haven't been home since..."

"For two weeks now," he replied. "I didn't stay very long. I had to meet Yi Ping so I can show her around the campus."

Michiko nodded. "Did you notice, ah, anything strange while you were there?"

"Like?"

"Like maybe between my husband and your mother?"

"Uh...well..."

"You know something, Hikaru?"

"Well...there was a time when I came home Saotome-sensei was looking at my mom really weird. I've seen them together before whenever I come home, but that day...I remember it was different."

"How different, Hikaru?"

"I know before she moved back to Nerima, mom hated him. Then when she took up the partnership with him, she was nice to him...but sometimes when we get to the subject of Saotome-sensei...she acts all funny. You know...uncomfortable."

"But that day you came home...what was it like?"

"Something changed between them. The way they looked at each other."

Michiko shut her eyes for a long moment.

Hikaru's eyebrows met. "Something's going on between them, isn't there? What do you know?"

Michiko spoke hesitantly, "I don't know if I should say this, Hikaru, but I have noticed some changes, too...ever since they took that trip to Utsunomiya together...alone." She glanced up at him, wide eyed, giving him her most innocent look. "I've always wondered about those two, but I don't want to question Ranma. He's my husband. If I question him, it might mean that I don't trust him. I do know that they have a past, but I don't want to act like a jealous wife...it might drive him to madness."

Hikaru seemed to be thinking. "Well, they were engaged once..." He trailed off. "Wait a sec! That wedding dress!"

"Wedding dress?" Michiko's eyes went wide.

"The damn wedding dress in the house. Mom said she was suppose to marry Saotome-sensei, but she said it was ruined because there were people who didn't want to see them married."

"Are you sure, Hikaru? I don't think that's the version Ranma told me."

"What...what are you saying?"

"He...he said that he left her at the altar. He didn't want to marry her. He came here to San Francisco to get away from her. Then we met and fell in love. We got married. He told me that he wanted children right away, but I wasn't ready. He said that it was okay. Then later on, he told me that he wanted to go home. I wanted to go with him since I wanted to meet his parents, but he said no."

"That sounds rather fishy. Wouldn't he want you to meet his family?"

Michiko nodded her head. "That's what I thought, but I refused to question him. He is my husband. I let him go back. He said that he'll be gone for a few days, but the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a month.

"When he came back, I asked him why he was gone for so long. He told me that he had to take care of some business with your mother...something about securing the line for the dojo." Her eyes became cold. "That was eighteen years ago."

Hikaru could hardly breathe. "Eighteen...eighteen years ago?"

"First time I saw you at your grandfather's funeral, I thought you looked familiar. I had my suspicions but now...the more I look at you...the more I realize how you look like my husband."

Hikaru trembled. "No...no...it can't be...Ranma...Ranma Saotome...he's my father..." He barely choked out the words.

Michiko closed her eyes again and shook her head. "Oh...Hikaru..."

"Kami! Our faces...our voices...our fighting skills...Dad was my exact opposite. He was always so quiet and calm, while me...I'm such a fighter."

"And maybe he started noticing the changes, too."

"You...you think he knew?"

Michiko shrugged. "Who knows? You said so yourself. The differences between you and this man whom you always called 'Dad' are so obvious. It is possible that he began to question them...question your mother..."

"Who had to tell the truth," supplied Hikaru.

"And after she told him, he must have been devastated. I can't imagine what he must have felt when he found out."

_To think what he must have felt when he discovered that I wasn't his son._

He took a deep breath and said, "If I were him, I don't know what I would have done...maybe I would have...oh no...No!" Hikaru's voice was horrified. "Kami...My dad...he-he killed himself because...because..."

"He's not your real father," finished Michiko.

Hikaru's world shattered. He began breathing hard, leaning his hands against the desk as if it were to support him. Tears began to invade his eyes and he closed them.

Michiko shook her head. "What a pity. To not be able to know the truth...and to think that the privilege of having a child should have been mine...but I suppose that is not meant to be." She looked sad with her eyes downcast.

Hikaru turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

_Time to put my acting skills at its peak._

"Ranma and I have been trying to have children for years. Then a few years back, I found that I couldn't have any children. I was crushed. I love him so much and wanted to give him children. Lots of children so the Saotome line can be go on. I told him the truth. He said to me 'That's alright, darling. I'll find another woman to knock out.' I thought he was joking, but from the way your mother and my husband are...I don't know!" Michiko let out some tears.

Hikaru's nostrils flared as his fists clenched tightly. "My mother...he's talking about my mother!"

Michiko sniffed. _Easy. Don't overdo it._

Hikaru could no longer control himself and let out his wrath.

"THEY'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR, AREN'T THEY?! THE BASTARD IS SCREWING MY MOTHER! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HAVING HEIRS! WHEN HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY MOTHER! OR ME!"

Michiko covered her face and shook her head.

"OH, THAT BASTARD IS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He grabbed her hands harshly away from her face. "TAKE ME TO NERIMA!"

Michiko wiped her "tears" as she stammered, "N-now?"

"YES, NOW!"

She nodded and said in her most meek voice, "Yes, we'll take my car."

Without wasting another minute, Hikaru headed out of his room. He nearly ran over Daiki who was walking towards his room. He heard the yells in Hikaru's room, and wanted to see if everything was okay.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Watch it, Hikaru!"

"Sorry!" He yelled out, although he didn't sound like he meant it. "I have to get home!"

"I thought you had a date!" Daiki called out.

Hikaru ignored him. Then Daiki noticed Michiko zip past him, trying to catch up to Hikaru. Together they rushed through the hall, bumping into other students who stared after them in confusion.

Hikaru Sato was very late!

Yi Ping checked her watch anxiously as she stood in front of the cinema. He was never late! Perhaps something had happened to him when he was on his way to meet her.

No, that couldn't be it. Hikaru was one of the best fighters she had ever known. (In her age group, at least).

Yi Ping decided to go to his dorm. She arrived there within several minutes and simply went straight to his room only to find it empty with the door wide open.

She stepped into the hall, looking left and right. Then she spotted Daiki coming out of his room.

"Excuse me?" She called out.

"Oh, hi." He smiled at her. "You're Yi Ping, right?"

"Yes. Have you seen Hikaru?"

"Seen Hikaru? I think everyone in this hall saw Hikaru especially with the way he walked out of here."

Yi Ping was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The way he stormed out of here, you'd think there was a fire. He left with some chick." "Chick?"

"Yeah, a woman, but don't worry. She was older, and I doubt that she was his type. But, whatever she told him must have gotten him really upset. He was yelling, and it was disturbing everyone who was here."

"Why was he angry? What was he yelling about?"

"Something about his mom having an affair. I mean everyone heard it. Kinda embarrassing really."

Yi Ping's eyes widened. She recalled how Hikaru had been upset one time about his mother and Ranma Saotome. He thought there was something going on, although Yi Ping dismissed the idea.

She said goodbye to Daiki and left the dormitory to set out for her next destination.

Nerima.

Dark layers of clouds hovered from above the night sky. Lightning streaked as thunder rumbled from the distant background. Michiko reached the Nerima district. She parked her car by the gates of the Tendo home. Hikaru jumped out of the vehicle and ran inside the house. The skies grumbled as he reached the dark living room, brightening only to the stroke of lightning. As he took another step forward, he felt something soft. He saw that it was a shirt. Then his eyes wandered further and he saw a trail of clothing going up the stairs.

Hikaru shook as he stared at the garments. Outside the heavens growled in anger as his face became wrenched in fury.

Without thinking, he raced up the stairs and arrived at his mother's room. The door was wide open and what he saw on the bed horrified him.

He saw his mother, arching her back while Ranma lay beneath her, calling out each other's names as they became one. Then Akane leaned down, placed her hands over Ranma's cheeks and kissed him with full of passion.

"GYAAAAHHHH! BAAASTAAARD!"

Both Ranma and Akane turned their head at the same time, seeing Hikaru standing in the doorway with his hands clenched into fists as his face was filled with rage.

Akane gasped. "H...Hikaru, this isn't what it looks like."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT, MOTHER?"

She was speechless as Ranma who stared at him in shock.

"YOU! GET DRESSED AND GET OUTSIDE!"

"Hikaru, I..."

"NOW!" Then he stomped down the stairs and went out of the house.

Akane withdrew from Ranma who was saying, "Akane, I..."

She placed her finger on his lips. "I'm not sorry, Ranma. I wanted to make love with you. I love to make love with you. He just saw his mother in bed with someone else she's not married to."

As they got dressed, he said, "Akane, it had to happen eventually. I just wish it wasn't like this."

She put a hand on his cheek. "Neither did I. Come on. We have a lot of explaining to do. And he, more than anyone else, deserves an explanation."

Ranma nodded. "Hai, Akane-chan, hai."

With Akane trailing from behind, Ranma rushed outside. They quickly saw Hikaru's figure standing at the pathway in front of the house. They saw someone lurking behind him in the shadows, but could not see who it was. Ranma and Akane frowned and became quickly disturbed. A thunderbolt flickered in the sky, shedding light to reveal a face they least expected to see.

"Michiko!" Ranma shouted.

Michiko let out a venom smile. "Hello, my darling husband."

Shocked, Akane looked at Hikaru and then at Michiko. It was at that moment when she realized what she had done. "You bitch! You told him!"

Ranma looked at her, aghast. "What? You mean she knew about Hikaru?"

If Michiko was surprised that Akane didn't tell him, she didn't show it. Her plan was working better than she expected. "Oh, for shame! Why, Akane, I thought you shared that talk we had at the Kobe Restaurant with my husband. I mean after all, you're sharing the same sheets with him!"

"Damn you!" Akane shouted. "You had no right!" She turned to her son. "Hikaru, I don't know what she told you, but please listen to me for a moment."

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" He retorted.

"No! No!" Akane's voice was desperate.

Ranma spoke in a calm voice as he held out his hands before him. "Hikaru, please give us a chance to speak."

"Shut up!" Hikaru pointed at Ranma. "You ruined my life! You screwed my mother and then you just left her! Then you have the nerve to come back into her life! Worse, you drove Kouhei Sato to his grave!"

"What?" Ranma was startled at the accusation.

"He found out that I wasn't his son! He killed himself! Because of you he's buried in a cemetery while you're here alive screwing my mother!"

"No." Ranma shook his head. "Hikaru, that's not true!"

"He's right, Hikaru!" Akane agreed. "Ranma is completely innocent! He had nothing to do with your dad's death!"

Michiko said, "No, Hikaru, they're lying to you."

"Don't listen to her!" Ranma told him.

Hikaru trembled in anger. "Enough!" He shot Ranma a deadly look. "Ranma Saotome, tonight, you're going to pay for what you did!"

He raised his fist high into the air as thunder roared in the skies. Then he smashed it into the ground. The concrete broke apart, creating a crack that zigzagged across the sidewalk, stopping just before Ranma's feet.

Ranma looked up at his challenger's eyes. Eyes so much like his own. Eyes that were so full of anger and hatred.

"Hikaru, I don't want to fight you. There's no way I'm going to hurt you. You're my son."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

The words hit Ranma as if his own chestnut fist attack was directed at him.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!"

Hikaru charged at him like a bull, letting out a war-like cry.

Akane screamed, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru flew into the air and saw Ranma below him. He got ready to aim his fist at him.

"Look out!" Ranma cried out as he pushed Akane out of the way.

Hikaru landed with his fist on the pavement which shook in anger and then exploded. Pieces of concrete flew into the air. Ranma used himself to protect Akane as he raised his arm as a shield for himself.

The rain of solid particles ceased as a cloud of dust appeared. Ranma and Akane coughed, and as the smoke cleared, they saw Hikaru kneeling with his fist resting on the spot where Ranma had been standing. He stood up and turned to Ranma with his eyes blazing.

"BAASTAAARD!" He started running again to attack him.

Then as if in slow motion, Akane threw herself in between her son and the father of her child with her arms raised. Hikaru's feet screeched against the ground as he came to a sudden halt.

Akane turned to her son with tears in her eyes. "Hikaru...please..."

"Mom..."

"Hikaru, don't do this! I swear to you that Ranma never knew about you until a few months ago. And your dad...he knew about you while I was carrying you in my womb, but he loved you like you were his own."

"Why should I believe you? You've been lying to me for eighteen years, how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"That's right, Hikaru," agreed Michiko as he looked back at her. "She lied to you all your life to hide her own mistakes."

"No, Hikaru!" Akane shook her head as he turned his head again to her. "I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to grow up feeling unwanted and unloved. The woman behind you is the reason why your father never knew you because she took him away from ME...from US before you even had a chance to meet him."

Ranma added, "If I had known about you, I would have come back, because I love your mother, Hikaru."

"If you loved her so much, then why did you leave her?" Hikaru demanded.

"Because I had to save her."

"Don't listen to them, Hikaru," said Michiko.

So many contradictions. Hikaru's head was spinning from confusion. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from here! Fast!

He sprinted past his mother and Ranma. Then he leaped into the air, landing on the rooftop and began to run.

Far behind him, he heard a cry. His mother's.

"HIKAAARRUUU!"

Then the skies opened up.

Nothing could be heard except for the sound of pitter-pattering rain. Ranma and Akane gazed up to the roof, staring after their son with worry.

Then they heard hands clapping from behind.

"Bravo! Bravo! Good show!" Michiko exclaimed with grin.

Akane turned slowly towards her, giving her the evil eye. Forming her hands into fists, trembling, she snarled, "You bitch!"

"I must say that my plan worked out better than I hoped."

"How dare you! How dare you twist my son's mind!"

Michiko pretended to look innocent. "Moi?" She put her hand over her chest. "Why, Akane, he did that all by himself. All I did was tell a lie here and tell a lie there. It's not my fault that he's so gullible. He was easy to control." She smiled at Ranma. "I guess we all know where he got that from, right, Ranma, sweetheart?"

Ranma turned to away from her. The sight of her repulsed him. "You disgust me, Michiko."

"Oh? You didn't seem to think so when we're in bed together moaning out loud as you came." She laughed. "We had great times together, Ranma. Don't tell me for the past eighteen years I didn't give you the satisfaction you wanted."

Akane equally met Michiko's stare. "If you're so good as you said you were, then why did he slide out of your bed and slide into mine?" She paused for a moment, thinking out loud, "Why, just over a week ago, just like eighteen years ago, all I had to do was kiss him and he made love to me. He came back to me, one last time, right after you threw that damn deal at him, to give me Hikaru. I'm sure of it."

Michiko bared her teeth. "You whore!" She struck Akane hard across the cheek.

Ranma gasped, "Akane!"

He stepped forward, but Akane held out her hand to him. She faced Michiko and grinned as her cheek reddened from the slap Michiko delivered. "You know what? Between the that month he spent with me eighteen years ago that gave me my Hikaru and this past week, I do believe that Ranma and I have made love more times, in more ways, than you ever just used his body over the past eighteen years."

Michiko gritted her teeth at that. Akane's voice began to rise to the sound of the beating rain. "You only used his body a few times every month, like he was some kind of a toy, when he was willing to give you so much more!

"Love! Family. Children! He makes such wonderful children. You saw Hikaru!"

She spoke through clenched teeth, "And you HURT him!"

Akane raised her hand and slapped Michiko across the cheek. The powerful blow made Michiko collapse on the wet ground.

Michiko's eyes went small as her cheek developed into a red, rosy color. She peered angrily up at Akane through her wet bangs plastered against her forehead. "Oh, you'll pay for this, Akane."

Akane gave her a smirk. "You only have a sheet of paper. You have his indignation! You will never touch him again.

"I hold his heart. I have his body and soul. I carried and bore his son. And he is my lover!"

Michiko spat. "You are his whore!"

Akane smiled. "I prefer mistress. And I carry the title with reverent pride."

She screamed, "I AM HIS WIFE!"

Akane spoke calmly as she looked down on her. "So what? No matter what, he will stay with me. He will love me. He will be with me."

"I have his name!"

"You have nothing! I have everything!"

"I BEAT YOU! I MARRIED HIM! I WON!"

"You beat no one but yourself. You enslaved him. You lost."

"I have destroyed your son!"

Akane shook her head with pity. "I love our son, as a mother should. And, he returns that love, as any son would. He will be back. We will be a family. Our house will be filled with laughter. Our lives will be filled with happiness. Your house will stand empty, your life miserable, and your bed cold because Ranma is mine. Now. And forevermore."

Michiko shrieked and got up, raising her arms to attack her, but her intention was quickly interrupted when Ranma shielded Akane from her. Michiko came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened with alarm as he told her with determination, "Go home, Michiko."

Akane emerged from behind him and said in a quiet voice, "You heard your husband. Get out."

Then she and Ranma turned around and headed back to the house, hand held tenderly in hand.

Yi Ping found him exactly where she expected him, his thinking place, which was also known as the rooftop of Furinkan High. The rooftop was also the point of their rendezvous. Whenever Hikaru is in town, she meets him there after her classes.

As the rainfall went on, Hikaru Sato was sitting on the cold concrete, with his chin propped on one knee, hugging his legs.

Yi Ping touched his shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"Hi, Yi Ping, " he said, without even bothering to turn around.

She knelt down before him. She saw that his eyes were red. He had been crying! Her heart immediately went out for him. It pained her to see his beautiful blue eyes that were always so cheerful had nothing but sorrow. Tenderly, Yi Ping swept his hair away from his forehead.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Instead of replying, he reached out and embraced her. She put her arms around him and comforted him like a mother would do to her child.

Moments later, she cupped his face and made him look at her. "What happened, Hikaru?"

Slowly, Hikaru told her the previous events that happened that evening, starting from the point where Michiko came to the dorm to the point where he ran off, leaving his mother as she cried out for him.

"So you were confused," said Yi Ping, "and took off."

He nodded. "I couldn't take it anymore. Mrs. Saotome was saying one thing, and then my mom was saying another."

"Maybe...maybe you and your mom should talk."

"No!" He exclaimed harshly. "How do I know she's going to tell me another lie? She lied to me about my real father, Yi Ping. She lied! Worse, she's sleeping with that stupid jerk."

Yi Ping sighed. "Okay, Hikaru. But, surely, sitting out here in the rain won't solve your problems."

"I don't wanna go home," he told her in a stubborn Ranma-like voice.

"So? Who says that you have to?" Yi Ping stood up and offered her hand. "Come on. You can stay with us."

Hikaru hesitated and then he took her hand, nodding. "Hai," he agreed with a sigh.

Mousse and Shampoo bought a house five minutes away from the Nekohanten during their first years of marriage. It was here where Yi Ping and her younger brother Mao were born and where they spent their childhood playing and learning the most basic Amazon martial arts techniques brought from the motherland.

By the time Hikaru and Yi Ping go to the house, the rain finally ended. It was already nine in the evening, and Yi Ping guessed her family except for Mao was still awake. And sure enough, the light in the living room was still on.

She let herself and Hikaru in. Hikaru had been to Yi Ping's house before, but ever since his mother came from that trip in Utsunomiya, she forbid Hikaru from going there. He never did understand why, and it was only a few weeks ago when his mom said that she and Yi Ping's mother "didn't see eye to eye."

There were voices, belonging to Yi Ping's parents coming from the kitchen, speaking in rapid Chinese. Then as Yi Ping closed the door, they heard some shuffling and Mousse call out in Chinese, "Yi Ping? Is that you?"

"Yes, Father," she replied.

Mousse came to the living room, starting to say, "You're a little early-" He stopped and saw his daughter standing by the door with Hikaru Sato, "Oh, hello," he greeted in Japanese.

"Hi." Hikaru lifted his hand slowly as an attempt to wave.

At that moment, Shampoo emerged from the kitchen. She immediately saw Hikaru and became startled. Her eyes widened. "Oh...hi, Hikaru."

Hikaru greeted back. "Hello."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Yi Ping spoke up, "Mama, Hikaru needs a place to stay for the night. Can he stay please?"

Before Shampoo could reply, Hikaru spoke up, "I know this is awkward since you and my mom don't get along. I mean I would understand it if you said no."

Yi Ping pleaded, "Mama, please let him stay. Hikaru...he can't go home right now."

Her parents looked at each other, and then they turned to them. Mousse nodded as Shampoo said, "Of course, you may stay, Hikaru. Since you're both soaking wet, Yi Ping, go change. Hikaru, I'll bring you some fresh clothes that you can change into."

As her daughter sighed with relief, Hikaru blinked at the sudden warmth and hospitality of this woman whom his mother didn't like very much showed him. "Domo arigato."

"I will find you a towel," said Mousse before he and Shampoo left the living room.

When they were gone, Yi Ping turned to him. "Why don't you sit down, Hikaru?" Then she patted his hand. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Thanks, Yi Ping." Hikaru smiled.

She squeezed his hand slightly. "Don't worry. Things will be fine."

"He's not there?" Akane said through the phone. "Alright...you will?" She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks you, Kasumi."

She hung up the phone and stared at it for along while until she heard the front door opening. Akane quickly ran to see who it was at the door and saw Ranma coming in, alone.

When Ranma saw her standing there in the hall, he shook his head. "I looked everywhere in the neighborhood, and there's no sign of him."

"I called Kasumi. She said that Hikaru hasn't been there, but she'll call Nabiki for me."

"Maybe he's on his way back to Yokohama," offered Ranma. "Did you call his dorm? Maybe you can ask one of his classmates to tell Hikaru to call you back when he gets there."

"I actually did." Akane sighed and hugged herself. "Oh, Ranma, I'm so worried."

He hugged her, and she did the same to him. During the past week or so, it was always been one of them trying to comfort the other. Now they were taking that same role for each other.

"This wasn't exactly the family reunion I hoped for, " said Ranma.

"I'm sorry, Ranma."

"Don't be sorry. He had to find out about me and about us."

"I should have told him, but I really wanted to wait for the right time."

Ranma put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "How the hell did Michiko find out?"

"It happened while you and Hikaru were on a camping trip. She came here to Nerima and began throwing all this information about our son. She even knew about Kouhei."

Ranma was shaking his head with disbelief. "She knew...all this time...she knew."

"I was afraid that she might tell you and then you might get angry at me for keeping your son away from you. Once I learned the truth, however, it suddenly didn't matter that she knew. I had you by my side, and we would tell Hikaru our story. I just never thought that she would use the truth to hurt Hikaru and use him as a weapon of her own revenge against us."

Ranma wrapped his arms around her again. "He'll come back to us, Akane, It's like you said. We'll all be together in this house and be a family. Just like we were meant to be."

After Yi Ping changed her clothes, she joined her parents and Hikaru at the kitchen. Hikaru, who was now wearing a pair of clothes that belonged to Mousse, was sitting at the table with her father as they drank tea. Her mother was pouring a cup for herself.

Shampoo smiled at her daughter. "Would you like some tea, Yi Ping?'

Yi Ping nodded and sat next to Hikaru. The phone rang, and since she was the nearest one to it, Shampoo volunteered, "I'll get it."

Setting the teapot down, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Shampoo? Honey, it's me."

"Oh, hello, Ukyou."

"I'm so sorry to be calling you pretty late, but I just got a phone call from Akane. Hikaru seems to be missing," said Ukyou. "I thought since Hikaru and Yi Ping are very close that maybe she would hear from him."

"Hikaru?" Shampoo's eyes turned towards the young man.

The moment Hikaru heard his name, he stood up. "Who's that?"

Shampoo covered the mouthpiece and told him, "It's Ukyou. She said that your mother is looking for you."

"Oh, great." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, please don't tell her that I'm here."

"But..."

"I don't wanna see my mom right now, and I especially don't wanna see Ranma Saotome."

Shampoo's face looked disturbed as Yi Ping said, "Mother, please."

Hastily, she turned back to the phone. "Ukyou?"

"I'm here, sugar."

"My daughter hasn't heard anything from Hikaru, but we'll call you back once we hear something."

"Will you please? Akane is really worried."

"Sure."

Ukyou thanked her and they both hung up. Shampoo looked back at Hikaru and Yi Ping. With her arms crossed, she set a determined look in eyes. "I don't know what's going on here, but I can tell you right now that your mother is probably at her wit's ends, wondering where you are, Hikaru."

Mousse nodded towards him. "Why don't you give your mom a call? Just to let her know that you are okay."

"No thanks," replied Hikaru.

"Then would you please tell us what's going on? I think that you should at least explain, Hikaru," said Mousse as Shampoo stood next to him. He looked at his wife who put her hand on his shoulder as she nodded in agreement.

Hikaru hesitated. He looked at Yi Ping with a questioning look in his eyes.

Yi Ping gave him a reassuring smile as she told him in a soothing voice, "It's okay, Hikaru. You can tell them."

"Whatever will be said will stay in this room," swore Mousse.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll tell you." He sat down again and began. "This evening when I was getting ready to meet Yi Ping, Michiko Saotome came to my dorm."

Shampoo frowned. "What did she want?"

"She said that there was something going on with my mom and her husband. I've been suspicious myself. She told me some stuff that led to the conclusion that they were having an affair."

"An a-affair?" repeated Mousse in a shaky voice.

"Then when I went home this evening, I found my mom and him together..."

Shampoo blinked. "Aiya."

"But that's not all. I also found out that Ranma Saotome is my real father."

Mousse's face went ashen while Shampoo gasped. Their eyes went wide with horror as the truth hit them stone cold.

Hikaru went on. "It was unbelievable, but it all makes sense. My dad and I are like night and day. Mom said that my dad knew it all along, but I don't believe her. She kept the truth from me. She lied to me. Worse, she's sleeping with the bastard who's responsible for my dad's death!" He clenched his fists. "Ranma abandoned me and my mom, and I hate him for it!"

Shampoo stared at Hikaru as she placed her hand over her chest. Suddenly, it seemed difficult for her to breathe. It was as if the walls were closing in on her. She looked at Mousse who had a guilty look in his eyes.

"Mousse, what have we done?" She murmured.

Tears formed in her eyes as he moved to embrace her.

The pieces of the puzzle began to fit. Now wonder Akane continued to hold a grudge against them. They just didn't take Ranma away from her. They took Ranma away from Hikaru! Kami! To separate a father from his child! And all because they had been so selfish!

Shampoo sobbed into her husband's shoulder, releasing her guilt. _Akane...Ranma...I am sorry. __So sorry._

Yi Ping was stunned. Her mother was always so tough, and she had never seen her cry. "Mama?"

"She'll be fine," Mousse told his daughter as he rubbed Shampoo's back.

"Mousse?"

He looked down at Shampoo who said, "We can never ever bring the past back, can we?"

Mousse nodded. "Then it's time to tell all, Shampoo."

Shampoo nodded and wiped her tears. Then she faced Hikaru. "Sit down. There's something we have to say."

Hikaru glanced at Yi Ping who shrugged. He took his seat again as Shampoo sat down next to her husband with their hands joined together.

Shampoo turned to the two of them. "What I'm about to tell you will have a strong impact in your lives, especially yours, Hikaru. Most of it are not good, and I admit that I'm not too proud of them."

Mousse added, "It will, however, shed some light on this mystery looming above you, Hikaru. Right now you have a distorted image of Ranma Saotome, but he is not the kind of person you are thinking of now. As for Akane, I think we understand why she had to keep the truth from you." His look met Shampoo's eyes. Mousse squeezed her hand and his wife suddenly felt some encouragement.

Shampoo began softly, "Our story starts in China. As you know Yi Ping, your father and I belonged to a tribe of Chinese amazons. Our laws were different from the outside world and they strictly ruled our lives.

"Your father and I loved each other all our lives. When we were young, he would profess his love for me, but although I had feelings for him, I rejected him. You see Amazon law would not permit it because your father was weaker than me. An Amazon woman can not be dominated by a weaker man since he is not worthy of her. An ideal husband must possess great strength and skill, and he must be a formidable fighter.

"As I was growing up, I was trained very hard by my great grandmother to become the best Joketsuzoku warrior. I joined many competitions and won every match. I didn't know the taste of defeat until this girl...an outsider...came to our village and beat me. I vowed revenge to kill her since I couldn't accept that I had lost. This girl's name was Ranma Saotome."

A surprised look spread across Yi Ping's face as Hikaru repeated, "Ranma Saotome? I don't understand. He's a guy."

Mousse said, "He is, but what you don't know about Ranma is that he spent his half of his life as a girl. You see, Hikaru, when Ranma was training with his father at the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo in China, he fell into one of the springs there. The Spring of Drowned Girl. Since then, he becomes a girl when doused with cold water. The only thing that could turn him back to his normal form is hot water."

"Wooaah!" Hikaru waved his hands. "I can believe your Amazon ways of life, but Ranma turning into a girl?"

"It's true."

"This is too weird." Nonetheless, he was interested. Hikaru turned to Shampoo. "Please go on."

Shampoo nodded. "I chased Ranma around in China and followed him to Japan. I finally came upon him, but this time he beat me in combat...as a male."

Hikaru blinked. "In combat? Then that means he had to marry you..."

Shampoo raised an eyebrow. "You know that law?"

"He mentioned it to me a long time ago. I thought he was just pulling my leg, but he looked pretty serious."

"He speaks the truth." She paused. "I was in love with Ranma. Not only he was handsome, he possessed the qualities of an ideal husband for an Amazon woman. Ranma was the best martial artist.

"At this time, Ranma was already engaged to your mother. I knew even then that Ranma loved your mother. He watched out for her, fought for her, and made so many sacrifices for her.

"Ranma and your mother had a lot of suitors, and we all tried to break their engagement. We never were successful. Finally, Ranma and Akane's wedding came. When we heard the news, we planned to destroy it. Just like the other suitors, I could not bear to watch the one I love marry another. We crashed the wedding and succeeded." By now, Shampoo was weeping again, and she stopped to wipe her tears.

Hikaru swallowed thickly, remembering that day when he discovered his mother's wedding dress. "G-Go on. Please."

Shampoo took a deep breath and continued. "Because of the crashed wedding, it had been decided that there wasn't going to be one for awhile. I think things became awkward between your parents. They were both young and there was that question of whether they wanted to marry because of family honor or because they love each other.

"Two years later, your mother left for college. I thought I was going to have a chance to win Ranma, but he left for America as an exchange student no sooner after Akane's departure.

"He returned a year later to Japan. He had met Michiko and they planned to marry, and therefore breaking all the engagements. Ranma remained in Japan for a month, but I barely saw him.

"One day Genma Saotome and a businessman came to our restaurant. He introduced himself as Yuuki Tanaka. He was Michiko's father. They invited Mousse and me for dinner. We agreed. When we got there, we also found out that Ryoga Hibiki was invited.

So, there we were sitting at the dinner table with the Saotomes and Mr. Tanaka."

"Why were the three of you invited?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just getting to that. Ranma, Genma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Mousse and I had one thing in common, we were cursed because we fell into the Springs of Jusenkyo. We lived half of our life in our cursed forms. I fell in to the Spring of Drowned Cat; Mousse, the Spring of Drowned Duck; Ryoga, the Spring of Drowned Pig; and Genma, the Spring of Drowned Panda." Shampoo went on even though she saw the astonished looks on Hikaru and Yi Ping's faces. "Our curses were a nuisance. Could you imagine living half of your life as a cat? Or as a duck? A pig? A giant panda? You might take it for granted that you can actually use cold water without even worrying into turning into your cursed form." She cleared her throat, returning to her story. "As it turned out, Ranma had broken his engagement with Michiko, and Mr. Tanaka was there to make sure that it wasn't going to happen. Mr. Tanaka offered a cure for the five of us. He said that if Ranma would marry his daughter, he would give it to us. Ranma refused. We were outraged and confronted him in private. He told us that he wasn't going to marry Michiko. He said that he was going to marry Akane. He said that Akane loved him just the way he was and that his curse didn't matter. He loved her and there was no way he was going to give her up for a cure.

"Things happened very fast. Ranma told us that he was going to elope with Akane. Ranma and Ryoga argued. Ryoga tried to stop him from going, but Ranma knocked him unconscious. Then he left..."

_(Flashback)_

_"You can't buy me, Tanaka! There's no way I'm going to marry your daughter over a jar of Nannichuan! You can just kiss my ass!"_

_As Yuuki Tanaka watched Ranma run out of the house, he said to himself, "We'll see about that."_

_At that moment, Genma, Shampoo, and Mousse arrived._

_"Where is he?" Genma demanded furiously as he looked around the room._

_"He's gone." Tanaka stood up and looked at him. "Your boy is very stubborn, Genma. It's such a shame that we had to reach this point."_

_"Reach what point?"_

_"Come with me. The three of you please," he told them._

_They exited the house with Tanaka leading the way, and walked down the street until they came upon a limousine, parked by the sidewalk. A chauffeur was standing by the vehicle, and Tanaka nodded at him. He opened the door at the back._

_"There's someone I'd like you three to meet," said Tanaka. "Meet my lovely daughter. Michiko Tanaka."_

_She emerged from the vehicle with grace. Shampoo eyed the woman. Michiko was very beautiful and possessed a lithe figure. She reminded Shampoo as one of the sophisticated models she saw in the magazine._

_"Michiko, these are Genma, Shampoo, and Mousse."_

_Michiko nodded at them. "I'm not here to socialize. So let's get down to business. Tell me just how desperate are you to get the cure."_

_"We want to be normal," replied Mousse, as he emphasized on the last word._

_"We not convince Ranma. He want to marry Akane." Shampoo spat out Akane's name._

_"You don't sound like a very big fan of Akane Tendo, Shampoo."_

_Shampoo's face was livid. She recalled Ranma's words in the kitchen after he admitted that he was sleeping with Akane. "Shampoo hate Akane. She whore. Ranma pick Akane while Shampoo love him! Shampoo insulted!"_

_"But you do want to be cured, don't you?"_

_Shampoo nodded. "Yes."_

_"Would you be willing to do anything? And I do mean anything?" Michiko's eyes were firm._

_Genma raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?"_

_"I want Ranma and you want the cure. This Akane seems to standing in our way. She must be taken care of."_

_"You mean..."_

_"Make a deal with Ranma. Tell him that if he doesn't yield to your wants, you will get rid of Akane. I'm sure that will convince him enough. He can't work against the three of you."_

_Tanaka put his arm around Genma and gave Michiko an admiring smile. "My daughter is very smart, isn't she? Well, what do you say Saotome? If our children marry, not only will you get the cure, but you will have a chance to expand your school. Would you rather be stuck being a panda for the rest of your days and live the life you have now or be normal and strike it rich?"_

_Genma turned to Mousse and Shampoo. "Let's do it."_

_"Shampoo with you," she agreed._

_"I stand by any decision my love Shampoo would make," declared Mousse._

_Michiko was pleased. Very pleased. "Good."_

_"Our work is done here, " said Tanaka. As he entered the limousine, he said, "Give me a call, Genma, when you're ready to deliver your son."_

_Before Michiko followed her father inside, she turned to the group one last time. "Unless you want to be stuck with those damned curses for the rest of your lives, you never heard it from me."_

"And so we confronted Ranma," finished Shampoo. "He had no choice. It was Akane's life or the cure."

"So he lost my mother and you got your cure," said Hikaru sarcastically. "How you lived with yourselves is a mystery."

Shampoo's lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. "It...it wasn't like that. There were feelings of ...of guilt."

"When, Mama?" Yi Ping challenged as she stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "Tonight? After you realized that everything is too late? After you realized that you and Father caused the separation of Hikaru and his real dad."

"You have to understand...that night we were very desperate "

She shook her head. "No. No, you weren't. You were jealous of Akane Tendo You wanted to hurt her."

Shampoo's eyes widened. "Yi Ping..."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Ranma Saotome was in love with Akane! And instead of accepting it and going on with your life, you agreed with that horrible woman to kill her! You hated Akane so much that you wanted to punish her, and you didn't care if Ranma married Michiko because you wanted her out of the picture!" Yi Ping's eyes went small as she snarled. "Well, congratulations, Mama! You finally succeeded. Not only did you get your cure, Ranma gave her up. And as a consolation prize, you also made him give up his son!"

Mousse stood up. "Yi Ping! Have you no shame to speak to your mother that way?"

"Shame? Why should I?" Yi Ping cried out as tears formed in her eyes. "You certainly didn't know the meaning of it when you decided to work with Michiko."

Her verbal attack hit them like knives that were hurled straight at them.

"And you're just about to find out the deeper meaning of it."

With that, Yi Ping fled from the kitchen in tears.

Concerned for the girl that meant so much to him, Hikaru quickly went after her. "Yi Ping!"

Mousse called her name while Shampoo cried it out in agony as she put out her arm as an attempt to reach out for the daughter she just lost.

She didn't know where she was going, but she kept running until she reached outside as tears streamed down her face. She stopped once she found herself standing in front of her house. She buried her face into her hands and continued to cry as her shoulders shook.

Then a voice called out to her from behind. It was a voice of an angel.

"Yi Ping." Hikaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Hikaru! Hikaru!" She turned around and sobbed into his chest as he put his arms around her to comfort her.

He ran his hands through her long black mane and closed his eyes, sighing. When her cries subsided, he held her by the shoulders and looked at her. "What do you say we leave this place, Yi Ping?"

"Where would we go?" Yi Ping sniffed as she wiped her cheeks.

"I don't know. There's gotta be a place out there that's better than this."

~Tendo Home, Sunday~

Akane was sitting on the porch looking at the koi pond as the sun was setting on the horizon. On her lap was a letter she had received hours ago. She looked down at it, seeing the how the folds of the paper had been worn from re-opening it. Akane had read the letter over and over that she already memorized the words.

The letter said:

_Dear Mom,_

_By the time you get this letter, Yi Ping and I will probably be long gone. Last night after I was over at her house. It was there where I found out the truth. Yi Ping's mother revealed everything from the Jusenkyo curse to the death threat they made leading to your separation with my real father._

_I realized that my accusations on him were wrong, and I apologize for it. I still have mixed feelings about him, though. He's the real reason why I'm here, but to me he's a stranger. It's gonna take some time to get use to him. Also he's a married man. I admit that your affair with him is not the best news in my life._

_I decided to take a few days off from school. Yi Ping has to deal with some stuff that her mother did in order to come to terms with it. I am in the same situation she is in and we decided to take this journey together._

_You won't be hearing from me for awhile. Sayonara._

_Your son,_

_Hikaru_

Ranma entered the room and saw Akane gazing outside. He sat down next to her. Realizing that he was present, she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Ranma said, "You know I can't say that I blame the kid, Akane."

Akane looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. "He'll come around, Ranma."

"I know."

He put his arm around her shoulder as they watched the sun go down as the skies lost its bright orange color. They were quiet for a moment until Ranma spoke up.

"You know what, Akane-chan?"

"What?"

"Someday the sun is going to shine forever in our lives."

Akane smiled at him. "What a lovely thought."

They faced the gray, darkening skies, thinking of the unknown future that they were about to face.

**Author's notes:** Man, I thought I'd never get to this part. As if this chapter isn't long enough already, I'd like to add my comments about some of the scenes in this chapter.

**1\. Hikaru's powerful punch.**  
I know this scene is almost similar to the first scene of the episode, Close Call! The Dance of Death on Ice!, where Ranma made that famous punch that broke the skating rink. I loved that scene. Ranma was so cool! But the real reason I chose to follow that scene was because I wanted to elaborate more of just how alike Ranma and Hikaru are. I've shown through some parts of this fanfic and this chapter how Ranma and Hikaru have the same speech, mannerisms, and appetite. My aim in that scene was to point out how they are similar in when it comes to their style in fighting and their strength.

**2\. Akane as the human shield.**  
Okay, so I got this scene too from the OAV, An Akane to Remember. (Man, I love that OAV!) I thought it was a good idea for Akane to come in between Ranma and Hikaru. Hikaru would never hit his mother, and this was one way to get him to stop and listen to them.

**3\. Hikaru catching Ranma and Akane together. (Ahem. Blush)**  
I thought it was significant to have this scene. I figured that after letting out all that steam at the dorm, the drive to Nerima probably would have calm Hikaru a bit. Just a bit. It is a pretty long drive, guys. (points at the map of Tokyo and its nearby cities). Once seeing his mom and Ranma, of course, I had to describe it just how Hikaru sees it and this was what broke the camel's back.

**4.** Although Hikaru knows the truth, it is obvious that it will be awhile before things between his parents and him get settled. Ranma was his sensei and his mother's business partner. Then suddenly, overnight, Ranma is his father and his mother's lover. It would, of course, be normal for him to disapprove his mother's affair with him. For obvious reasons, Ranma is still married and as Hikaru mentioned in his letter, "a stranger". And he probably doesn't understand why sex would have to be a part of their relationship. Like any child, he expects his mother to act a certain way, neglecting the fact that his mother has needs. We look up to our parents as role models, which is why that sometimes when they disappoint us, we're the ones who get hurt the most. (Just take a look at Yi Ping). We see our parents as these perfect, docile creatures when we forget that they are human, too. They feel, love, hate, and make mistakes just like us.

**5.** When I started doing this chapter, I thought of the perfect passage "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," as the best one to describe Michiko. However, as I was going through Shampoo's confession, I considered her also, as another "woman scorned." Both felt betrayed and in response, they vented out their anger in revenge. The only difference is that Shampoo felt guilty and when she and Mousse realized the real damage, it was too late to make up for it, and all she could do was confess.

Of course, I hope that you liked the chapter. It's always important to me that you do, and yeah, there's going to be a few more twists in DYR 18 and DYR 19. Some of you know it already, so stay tuned everyone.

On to Chapter 18 - Shadowed Dreams  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	19. Chapter 18

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?****  
**by Bing

**Chapter 18 - Shadowed Dreams**

Days seemed to pass by slowly for Akane Tendo since her son Hikaru left with Yi Ping. A moment did not pass that she did not think about him and wonder about his whereabouts. She never gave up hope that perhaps that Hikaru would call her. Yet, the weeks dragged on, and there was no word from her son.

In that same month, Ranma and Akane decided to finally open the Anything Goes Martial Arts School in Utsunomiya. This meant making frequent trips to Utsunomiya to interview and select teachers as well as setting up the school as best as they could. For Akane, it was a blessing in disguise. Being busy kept her mind off Hikaru.

The same went for Ranma. The physical bruises he received from his past fights were nothing compared to Hikaru's rejection. This time the wounds were deeper. Preparing the new branch for its opening kept him busy and made his mind work.

Michiko moved out of the house across the street and went to live in Osaka. Ranma set out to file for a divorce. Surprisingly, Kuno decided to represent him. He prepared the divorce papers and sent them immediately to Osaka. However, the papers were sent back by Michiko's lawyer who stated that Michiko Saotome refused to sign. Ranma pressed on for Kuno to keep sending the papers, but they returned to Ranma, unsigned, and the included statement was always the same.

Mrs. Michiko Saotome refused to divorce Ranma Saotome and would like to settle for a reconciliation.

The alarm clock rang loudly. Ranma and Akane stirred awake in each other's arms. Slowly, Ranma eased himself out of Akane's embrace and reached out to turn off the alarm. With eyes still closed, he groaned.

Today was the grand opening of the Tendo-Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts at Utsunomiya. Ranma and Akane, who had been planning this for two weeks, had to make another long trip to Utsunomiya.

Ranma opened his eyes wide and scratched them. Yawning, he reached out for Akane and shook her.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

A muffled sound came out from Akane.

Ranma shrugged and stumbled out of bed. He went straight for the bathroom and took a shower. When he came back to the room, Akane was still in bed.

He rolled his eyes and shook her gently until she woke up. "Hey, Akane, you better get up or else we'll be late and miss the train."

Akane blinked her eyes. "I will," she replied sleepily. Then she asked, "Could you make breakfast?"

He smiled. "Sure."

He kissed her cheek. After getting dressed quickly, he went downstairs and made breakfast. When he was done, he called out that it was ready. Ranma started eating. He had already taken a few bites, but Akane still had not come down yet. Ranma quickly gulped down the rest of his breakfast and went upstairs.

_What the heck is taking her so long? He wondered. Women! I swear! They take forever!_

As he reached their room, he called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Akane-chan. We're going to be late."

Ranma pushed the door open only to find the room empty. Puzzled, he went downstairs again. Then he heard water running from the bathroom. The door was opened ajar, and he knocked.

"Akane?" He pushed the door open and found her standing over the sink.

Akane turned around, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Ranma."

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. "You don't look too hot."

"I don't feel okay."

Ranma felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever or nothing."

"No, I just feel crummy. I think I better stay home."

He nodded. "We can go another time."

"No, no." She shook her head. "You go on ahead."

"But Akane-"

"Don't worry about me. I think I just need to rest."

Ranma frowned. "Akane, are you sure? Cuz if you ain't, I can call Utsunomiya, and they can do the opening without us."

"That wouldn't be right. This is an important event. One of us has to be there at least. I insist that you go."

A look of doubt crossed Ranma's face, but he said, "Oh, alright. But you know maybe you just better go back to bed and rest, okay?"

He started to lead her out of the bathroom, and they went upstairs to the bedroom. Ranma tucked her in bed as if he was the parent and she was the child. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"Comfy?"

"Yes." Akane nodded. "Now can you go?"

"I'm going." Ranma held up his hands. "Maybe I ought to call Dr. Tofu."

Akane sat up. "Ranma, if you don't go, I swear that I'll-" She stopped and she felt pain washing over her.

"Akane..."

Akane shook her head. "No, this will pass."

He nodded. "Fine. Remember if you feel anything funny, you call Dr. Tofu."

"I will." Akane smiled.

"What?" Ranma gave her a puzzled look.

"Nothing. It's just sweet how you worry about me."

Ranma grinned and kissed her. "You get some rest now alright?"

Without any protest, Akane let Ranma tuck her in bed again, and she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

When Akane woke up, she was feeling better. She went downstairs and saw the leftovers from breakfast. There was even a small note from Ranma which said, "Eat up, kawaiikune tomboy. From your baka, Ranma."

Akane giggled and ate breakfast happily. She decided to do a little cleaning. After straightening out the tearoom, she found herself hungry. She had a small snack and watched some TV.

Several moments passed, and Akane suddenly had that familiar feeling. It was that same feeling she had this morning when she woke up. Sure enough, she found herself making another trip to the bathroom.

Later, after washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror with terror in her eyes.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

With that, she made up her mind and called Dr. Tofu for an appointment immediately.

Akane sat in the waiting room, clutching her purse as she looked around nervously. The doctor's office was full today. Aside from her, there were already five other people waiting to see Dr. Tofu.

She leaned back on her seat and tried to stifle back a yawn. This waiting was making her tired already, and she knew that if she could, she would fall asleep right there in the waiting room.

Finally, Dr. Tofu came out with a patient from the examining room. After receiving a few reminders from the doctor, the man thanked him and bid him farewell.

Dr. Tofu turned to Akane and smiled. "Akane, I believe you're next."

She stood up and followed him into the examining room. As the doctor closed the door, Akane took a seat.

"Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice, doctor," said Akane.

He smiled again. "Nothing to it, Akane. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling too well lately. I have been sick. I woke up this morning feeling nauseous. I thought maybe it was a stomach flu, but after eating today, I..."

"Uh-huh." He nodded as he began his check up. "And how have you been feeling for the past few days? Any signs of fatigue?"

"Well, we have been very busy preparing for the opening of the school in Utsunomiya. We still teach classes here at Nerima, and often we have to go to Utsunomiya. We come home very late at night. It's been very exhausting."

"And your sleeping patterns?"

"I sleep well, but I've been sleeping often lately. I'm just tired, I guess."

"When was your last period?"

"Oh..." Akane seemed to be thinking. "A little over a month ago, but I've always been irregular."

After finishing the rest of her check-up, Dr. Tofu told her, "Well, why don't I take some blood sample? I am going to need some urine sample as well. I can't determine what's wrong with you until after the tests."

Akane nodded. "Okay."

"Will you be home all day?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring the samples to be tested at the local hospital today. I will be working there after lunch. I'm sure I'll have the results back this afternoon. When I do, I'll give you a call."

Akane nodded again. "Alright. Thank you, Dr. Tofu."

Akane did not go home after her visit to the doctor. She went to the market instead to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner. At the fish section, she bumped into Ukyou who had baby Ren with her.

Ukyou smiled. "Hi, Akane! It's nice to see you."

"Hello, Ukyou." She looked down at the baby. "Hello there, Ren."

Ren cooed and smiled at Akane.

Ukyou laughed. "He likes you." She pretended to scold him. "Why, you little flirt."

Akane giggled. "How is he?"

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Spoiled. His brothers and sisters just adore him! And Ryouga...ugh! As soon as he comes home from work, the first words that come out of his mouth is, "Hi, Ren!" not "Hi, Ukyou!"

Akane laughed.

"But Mommy spoils you rotten, too, huh, sweetie?" Ukyou kissed Ren's forehead and turned back to Akane. "So! How's everything?"

"Good."

Ukyou nodded. She heard about Ranma moving in with Akane through the grapevine. Some people received the news with shock and contempt. Nabiki Kuno, especially, resented her sister for letting a married man move in with her.

Secretly, though, Ukyou was glad that Ranma left Michiko. Ranma was too good for Michiko, anyway, in her opinion. Last week, Ranma had dropped by at Ucchan's, and Ukyou had never seen him so happy.

"I heard that you guys are finally going to open up that school in Utsunomiya," said Ukyou.

"Yes, we are. As a matter a fact, Ranma is at Utsunomiya right now for the grand opening."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Oh, I was feeling a bit under the weather this morning, and Ranma insisted that I stay home."

"Are you okay?" A look of concern crossed Ukyou's face.

"Yeah, I saw Dr. Tofu already." Akane changed the subject. "Um, Ukyou...I was wondering...has...has Shampoo heard from Yi Ping?"

"Yi Ping?" Ukyou shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh...I was just wondering...since Hikaru is with her."

Ukyou understood. "Shampoo hasn't mentioned anything, but if she does, I'll be sure to call you. Actually, Shampoo was wondering if you have heard anything from Hikaru."

"No, nothing." Akane's face went solemn.

"I'm sure they're okay." Ukyou reassured her.

"Yeah." Akane managed a forced smile. "Well, I better not keep you."

Ukyou nodded. "Okay, sugar. You know that you can always come by and call me when you need something. Better yet, why don't we get together sometime?"

"Sure. I'd like-" Akane stopped as she felt pain wash over her. She closed her eyes and clutched her bag tightly until the pain went away. When she looked at Ukyou, she apologized. "Sorry about that."

Ukyou put her hand over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She frowned for a moment and then told her, "Well, sugar, you just take it easy."

"I will. Thanks, Ukyou."

Finally, Akane arrived home. She was feeling exhausted so after she put away whatever she bought at the market, she dozed off in the living room. She later woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing off the hook.

Groggily, Akane got up to answer the telephone. "Hello?"

"Is Miss Tendo there?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Miss Tendo, this is Nurse Takahira at the Nerima Hospital. The lab results of your test came back, and Dr. Tofu wants you to come by."

"Oh." Akane frowned. "Did he...did he say why?"

"No. Will he be expecting you this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll be there right away. Thank you, Nurse."

Akane hung up, feeling disturbed. What could possibly be wrong with me that Dr. Tofu can't tell me over the phone?

~Dr. Tofu's office at Nerima Hospital~

The afternoon shift wasn't too bad today, decided the receptionist. She looked at her clock, which said 4:15 p.m. Dr. Tofu was seeing the last of his patients today. What a relief. She was actually going to get off work on time for a change.

The receptionist saw a woman enter the office. She looked down at the appointment book. There was no one scheduled to see Dr. Tofu at this time...unless this woman was a walk-in.

The woman approached her. She looked rather nervous. "I'm here to see Dr. Tofu."

"And you are...?"

"Akane Tendo," she filled in.

"Oh!" The name sounded familiar. "The doctor's been expecting you. Why don't you have a seat, ma'am?"

Akane sat down at the waiting room as the receptionist picked up the receiver. Akane watched her chat on the phone for awhile until she hung up.

"The doctor will see you now. Please follow me."

Without a word, Akane let her lead the way into another room. She was told to wait, and then she was left alone. A few minutes later, Dr. Tofu entered.

"Sorry to call to you here on such a short notice, Akane," he apologized, "but I just thought I'd tell you this in person."

Akane tried to be calm, but her voice came out rather shaky. "Something is very wrong, isn't there, Doctor? Am I really sick?"

"Sick?" Tofu shook his head. "No, no, there's nothing wrong with you. As a matter a fact, you are perfectly healthy in your state."

"State? What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant."

Akane looked at Dr. Tofu as if he had grown another head. "What? That's impossible."

"You're saying that you haven't had any intercourse for the past month or so?"

Akane reddened. "No...I mean...I have."

He nodded. "You're almost two months along. I know a very good obstetrician here at the hospital. I have set up an appointment with her for you. She will be able to provide your needs as you progress along with your pregnancy. Here's her number."

She took the card he gave her, but did not say a word.

He looked at her carefully. "This must be a shock for you."

"It's not just that, Doctor. There are...complications."

Dr. Tofu nodded again. "Yes, I understand." He cleared his throat. "How's the divorce coming along?"

"Michiko keeps asking for a reconciliation."

"I see." He gave her a paternal look. "Akane, your concern should be yourself and the baby. This must be difficult for you considering the situation you are in, but it's vital that you put your health and the baby's above everything else."

Akane nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm going to prescribe some vitamins for you. I am also going to provide you a nutritional plan for you to follow. This would serve as a guideline of what foods to eat and what should be avoided. I advise you to see the obstetrician right away."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Are there any questions you might want to ask? Some help I can give you?"

"No...no, I think I'll go home now."

~Tendo Home~

When Ranma arrived at the house, the aroma of tonight's dinner wafted through his nose. He smiled with relief. The journey on the way home from Utsunomiya made him hungry, and there was nothing better than a home-cooked meal to come home to...and Akane of course.

He entered the kitchen where he found her standing over the sink washing dishes. "Hey, Akane."

"Hi," she said, without bothering to turn around and face him. "Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Good. I'm starving! I left Utsunomiya without eating anything because I was such in a hurry to go home!"

"How was the opening?"

"Great!" Ranma's voice was enthusiastic. "We have over sixty students enrolled already! Not bad, eh?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah."

Ranma looked at Akane carefully. She was acting strange. Why was she avoiding his eyes? "Uh...Akane-chan, what's wrong?"

She turned off the faucet and shook off the water from her hands. Then she wiped them with her apron. She turned to Ranma, but continued to look down.

"Akane?"

Finally, Akane looked up at him and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm pregnant."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What? Are...are you sure?"

She nodded. "I went for a check-up. Dr. Tofu says that I'm almost two months along."

His jaw went slack and then he smiled. "Well...well...that's great!" He laughed and then hugged her. "Akane, that's the best news I ever heard! This is...this is fantastic!" He put her at arms length and took her hands. "We're...we're going to have a baby! A baby! Oh, man! Wait until I tell Mom! Ryouga and Ukyou!"

Akane said nothing.

"I can see it now. We're going to fix up one of the rooms into a nursery. Then we're going to take those classes together...what are they called? Mazda? Or something like that."

"Lamaze," corrected Akane.

"Right! Lamaze!" Then he stopped and realized the solemn look on Akane's face. "Uh...Akane...what's a matter? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course, I am, Ranma."

"You don't look like it." He stared at her with fear in his eyes. "Don't...don't you want the baby?"

"How can I not want the baby? It's our baby."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ranma, what about Michiko?"

He shrugged. "What about her?"

"You seem to be forgetting, Ranma. I'm not the one who's married here. You are. And with this baby due in seven months, do you actually think that Michiko would give you your divorce? She refused to divorce you then. Would she divorce you now?"

Ranma put his hands on her shoulders. "You just leave Michiko to me, alright? Let me handle her. I am going to get my divorce, Akane. You just watch. As soon as she finds out about our situation, I'll have that woman off my back as fast as I can deliver my chestnut fist attack."

"I hope so, Ranma. I want to spend my life with you...with this baby and Hikaru so that we can finally be a family."

"And we will," he promised. "You and I...we're meant to be together."

He went down on his knees, faced Akane's belly and smiled. "Hello, little one. Daddy's going to love you so much."

~Osaka, Japan~

Ever since Ranma went to live with Akane, Michiko Saotome had been living at her father's old estate. Except through their lawyers, she never heard from Ranma so it was a surprise for her when Ranma called and said that he was coming over that weekend.

She took her time primping herself for his visit. Michiko thanked the stars that the day of his visit turned out to be warm. After slipping into a skimpy two-piece bathing suit and spraying on some perfume, she went outside to the pool and stretched out on one of the pool chairs to sunbathe.

Ranma arrived on time. "Ohayo, Michiko."

Through her dark glasses, she feasted her eyes on him. He wore a white sleeveless Chinese shirt, blank pants, and black wristbands. She noted the fine lines of his muscular chest that seemed to peek out from his shirt. She smiled inwardly to herself. Indeed how she missed his body next to hers and especially the sex. It had been so good for her. She thought Ranma was such a fool for giving it all up for that hussy Akane Tendo.

"Hello, darling. Isn't it a wonderful day?" She smiled.

Ranma was in no mood for small talk. "We have some things to discuss, Michiko."

"Alright." She reached for the sunscreen nearby and handed it to him. "Why don't you spread this on my back while you tell me?"

Ranma smirked. If this woman thought that flaunting her body around him was going to fix their marriage, it was not working.

"Get one of your servants to do it for you," he said.

Michiko put the sunscreen away. "You didn't seem to have a problem rubbing stuff on my back before."

"I'm not here to talk about the past, Michiko. I'm here to talk about the future."

Her eyebrow arched. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Michiko stood up, walked to the mini bar, and took out a bottle of brandy. She fixed a drink and offered it to Ranma who held up his hand and declined. "No."

She smiled. "Ah, yes. I forgot how much alcohol has an affect on you."

"I'm sure you did." Ranma's voice was full of sarcasm.

After taking a sip, she looked up at him. "But like you said, you are not here to talk about the past, and frankly, I don't want to talk about it either. This affair you are having with that whore Akane Tendo, I believe, is just a small bump along the road that I intend to pass over. We have eighteen years of marriage, Ranma. A divorce would be unreasonable. We have problems, yes, but we can work it out. As for your affair, I am willing to dismiss it once you agree to come back to our marriage."

Ranma crossed his arms. "You really are full of yourself, Michiko. Do you think I'll actually go back to you?"

"You belong to me, Ranma. Come back to me. Come back to our bed. You and I are good together." As she said this, her hand caressed his cheek.

Ranma flinched and moved her hand away. "Sorry. I am not interested. If you think I'll stay married to you so I can be your sex toy, you're wrong. I want my divorce, Michiko. And I want it immediately."

"And just what makes you think I'll give you your divorce, Ranma?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to, Michiko. You don't have much choice. Akane is pregnant."

Michiko's face went white. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, you heard me. She's having my child."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She started to shake as fury built up inside her. "Why...you...bastard!"

Michiko quickly moved to slap him, but Ranma was able to catch her wrist. He grasped it firmly as their eyes met in an angry blaze. Releasing her, Ranma let out a rush of breath as he turned away.

Michiko rubbed her wrist as she shouted, "You have a lot of nerve, Ranma! You have no right to do this to me! I am still your wife! We are still married!"

"You call this a marriage?" Ranma yelled back at her. "I am living with Akane, for goodness' sakes! Face it, Michiko. I have no intention of working out this marriage with you. We have no future together. My life is with Akane!"

Michiko spat. "How stupid do you think I am, Ranma? Do you think I'm going to yield just because your whore is carrying your bastard? You are mistaken, dear husband!

Eighteen years ago, you made a vow to stay with me for a lifetime. You are expected to keep that promise. You can't just walk away from me. I won't let you go...not with out a fight."

"Well, if that's the case, so be it. I am not going to walk away from Akane and our child. I was forced to abandon the woman I love once, and I am not going to make the same mistake again."

"You can't do this to me! You are bound to me by honor! I was the dutiful, faithful wife! You owe me, Ranma!"

"And just what the hell do I owe you, Michiko? Huh? Nothing! I owe you nothing!" Ranma shouted.

Silence came between them. Then Ranma took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "There is nothing to discuss between you and me, other than the divorce. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

As she watched Ranma walk away from her, Michiko shouted at him, "You bastard! You will regret this! You'll see! This isn't over yet!"

Ranma paid no heed to her and just kept on going. Once he was gone, Michiko began to take hard, deep breaths. She turned towards the mini-bar and swung her arm, knocking the bottle of brandy over. A large crashing sound was made as it hit the floor.

However, that wasn't enough to make up for her anger. Michiko went behind the bar and threw out every bottle of alcohol she had stocked. The bottles shattered into tiny, pieces of glass on the ground. Once there were no bottles to smash, she stopped.

Michiko collapsed on the floor, trying to catch her breath as she stared at the broken bottles before her.

A young maid, who had heard the noise, came out running from the house. "Mrs. Saotome, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Leave me alone," said Michiko without looking at her.

The maid started to clean up, but Michiko turned to her and screamed, "Leave me be!"

She gulped. She had seen her mistress angry before, but somehow...it was different. Something about the look in her eyes was so frightening...so evil.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The young girl quickly withdrew like a scared cat and left her alone.

As if in a trance, Michiko picked up a piece of glass and squeezed it in her hand. She felt it cut right through her skin, and blood trickled down from her fist.

_I'll kill her. I'll kill her and that bastard she's carrying. If I can't have Ranma, she can't have him either._

A slow, wicked smile came to her lips as she pictured Akane's body in a pool of blood. She threw her head back and let out a loud, eerie laugh, which echoed throughout the house.

~Tendo Home, later that day~

When Ranma came back from Osaka, Akane was at the garden. She was just finishing up watering the plants. Seeing him, Akane waved at him and smiled. Ranma smiled back and approached her.

"Hey." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked with full of concern.

"I feel better actually," Akane told him. "Dr. Tofu came by. He gave me some tea to help me with my morning sickness."

"Oh, that's nice."

Akane looked at Ranma earnestly. "So...how did it go?"

Ranma found it hard to reply verbally. Instead, he simply shook his head.

"I thought so." Akane's lips formed a thin line.

"I'm sorry, Akane."

She shook her head at him and said softly, "Don't apologize. You are not to blame, Ranma."

Ranma sighed in frustration. "Damn that Michiko! I wish she would just agree to the divorce, so that we can live the life we always wanted. We deserve that life, Akane."

"I know." Akane nodded solemnly while tears filled her eyes. Slowly, she turned away from him as she caressed her belly.

Ranma reached out for her. "Hey, hey, look at me, Akane. Please." He made her face him by cupping her face gently. "Listen to me. One way or the another, Michiko is going to have to give in. She can't keep up this game of hers for long. I'm going to make sure that she will. Don't give up on me, Akane. Do you hear me?"

Blinking her tears away, Akane stared up at him. She knew that in her heart Ranma would never ever let her down. "Yes, yes, Ranma. I hear you."

Ranma's arms surrounded her. His hands smoothly ran over her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

_Michiko is crazy to think I'm going to take this sitting down. This is one battle that I don't intend to lose. No. Not when a child's...my child's...future is also at stake here._

~Mousse and Shampoo's house, two weeks later~

Shampoo stood outside of her house with her arms crossed. In a few minutes, she would be expecting her husband and Mao coming home after a day at the Nekohanten. It was her usual routine to come home from work earlier than closing time so she can start dinner.

Twelve year old Mao arrived and pulled up his bike at their house. He smiled at his mother. "Hi, Mama."

"Hello, Mao. Where is your father?"

"He told me to go on. He had to take care a few things at the restaurant."

Shampoo nodded but said nothing. Mao looked at her. She rarely smiled nowadays. Ever since Yi Ping left home, she had not been the same, and things were quiet at the house.

"Dinner is ready," she told him. "Why don't you go in and wash up? I'll stay out here for your father."

"Okay, Mama."

Shampoo watched her son leaving. Behind them, they heard a sound of a vehicle pulling up. Both turned around and saw a black limousine parking at their driveway.

The Amazon's eyebrows narrowed. She suddenly had a bad feeling coming over her. A driver got out and then opened the back door. Shampoo's heart raced. It was like deja vu.

Slowly, Michiko Saotome stepped out of the limo, and Shampoo felt a tremor within her.

"Mao, get in the house," Shampoo ordered fiercely.

Mao protested, "But, Mama-"

"Get in there now!"

Rather than cross his mother, Mao scrambled inside. At the same time, Michiko approached Shampoo.

"Hello, Shampoo." Michiko smiled.

Shampoo crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Michiko?"

"Is it a crime to visit an old friend?" The other woman pretended to look hurt.

"We are not friends, Michiko. We never were."

"Well, we certainly did have a common enemy."

Shampoo scowled. "What do you want?"

"I have a business proposition for you. As you might have heard, my husband has asked for a divorce. At the same time, he has moved in with his whore Akane Tendo."

"It is the talk of the town." She nodded.

"Last week, Ranma came to Osaka to persuade me into giving him his divorce immediately because Akane is carrying his child."

"She's...she's pregnant." Her voice was startled.

"Yes, unfortunately...for Akane." Michiko went on. "That woman has meddled into my happy life far too much, and I just had enough to deal with her. Akane has always been a problem from the very beginning. I did what I could to get her out of Ranma's life, but I've failed. It's such a shame really. She should have just gone away. Maybe I would never have to come to this, but now I have no choice."

Shampoo frowned. "What...what are you saying?"

Michiko's eyes turned into an icy stare as she clenched her fists. "I want that bitch killed. I want her and that damn bastard in her belly dead. And I want you to do it."

"What?" Shampoo's face went white.

"You'll be paid handsomely, of course. I have it all planned out."

Her eyes went small. "You want me to do your dirty work for you."

"It's not like you haven't worked for me, Shampoo. After all, you were about to start the job eighteen years ago. Right now is the perfect time to finish it." Michiko began to circle her. "I'm sure a person with such a skill like yours can pull this off easily. After all, you were the best Joketsuzoku warrior in your village."

"And just what the hell makes you think that I will slay a mother and her child?"

Michiko waved her hand at Shampoo. "Oh, don't talk to me about morals. You are a warrior. You were trained to kill, and will kill for revenge if you have to. You certainly didn't hesitate in agreeing to murder Akane Tendo eighteen years ago."

She continued. "You and I, Shampoo, are cut from the same cloth. We don't let anything get in our way. We never quit until we get what we want."

Shampoo glared at her. "That was eighteen years ago. I have changed. I am nothing like I was before so you have no right to compare me to the likes of you." She went on. "I have no intention of killing Akane and her baby. You are wasting your time here so I suggest that you leave before I give you a free trip to Osaka, courtesy of me."

Michiko turned red in anger. "You little fool," she hissed. "You will regret this."

"No, I won't." Shampoo shook her head. "Because for the first time, I know I am doing the right thing."

The phone call was very unexpected. At first, Ranma Saotome thought it was all a joke, but the voice on the other side of the line sounded urgent. After telling Akane that he was going to pay a short visit to the Hibikis, Ranma left and headed for the point of rendezvous.

The meeting place was at one of the temples in Nerima. No one else was there except for the purple-haired Chinese Amazon waiting for him.

"Hello, Ranma," greeted Shampoo.

"Shampoo." Ranma's voice was not hostile, but it was not friendly either.

"I'm glad that you came."

Ranma nodded. "What's this all about, Shampoo?"

"Akane," she replied. "She's in danger."

"Really?"

Shampoo took a deep breath. "Ranma, listen to me. I came here to warn you that something might happen to Akane. Michiko is planning something horrible against her."

Ranma stared at her for a long time and then he said, "I don't know if I should buy that Shampoo."

Shampoo dropped her jaw, aghast. "You...you don't believe me..."

Ranma's voice was sarcastic. "Well, gee, Shampoo. You're the one who's always so hell bent on killing Akane. Eighteen years ago, you wanted her dead just so you can get your cure. Now you're surprised that I don't believe you. Hmm. Go figure."

"I know that in the past I did horrible things that made you and Akane think of me as untrustworthy. However, I am telling the truth. You may think of your wife as a very stubborn and manipulative person, but she is more than that. Much more. She's evil, Ranma. You don't know what she's capable of, but I do. This afternoon she came to me trying to hire me to kill Akane...just like she did eighteen years ago."

Ranma's voice was suddenly terrified. "What did you say?"

"It was her idea all along, Ranma. It's true. Michiko came here to Japan and suggested that we make a deal with you by posing that death threat for Akane."

"And you agreed to it," spat Ranma. "Humph! You, your husband, and my father were just as bad as she was."

Shampoo's voice trembled. "I...I'm sorry."

"A little too late now, don't you think?"

The Chinese Amazon closed her eyes for a brief moment and drew in a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose it is, Ranma. I don't blame you for hating me, and it's hard for you to trust me again. My intentions may not seem very clear to you, but I don't care. I've warned you. Whether you believe me or not is all up to you." She started to leave, but turned around to face him again. "Be careful, Ranma. Michiko is more dangerous than you think. It no longer matters to her that she can't keep you as her prize. She knows she lost, but she is determined to have the last laugh. There will be no more manipulative little games because this time she's out for blood."

~Sakagami Institute for the Mentally Disturbed~

"You have a visitor."

Kodachi Kuno turned to the sound of the voice and found the nurse standing at the doorway.

"Ah, so my dear brother has finally come to visit me at last!" Kodachi exclaimed. "Ohohohoho!"

"I'm afraid that you are incorrect, Miss Kuno. This visitor...claims to be your sister."

Kodachi's eyes narrowed. Sister?

She was about to protest that she didn't have a sister, but Kodachi let the nurse lead her out of her cell and into the visitor's area. A woman dressed in a stylish manner was waiting for her.

"Hello, sister." The stranger smiled at her.

"Hello." Kodachi greeted her as she raised an eyebrow. She stared at her visitor. "Leave us, Nurse. I want some time alone with my dear sister."

Once they were alone, Kodachi turned her suspicious eyes to her visitor. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend."

"I don't have any friends." The Black Rose spoke in a harsh, bitter voice.

"On the contrary, I am the only friend you have in the world, Kodachi." She smiled. "How would you like to settle an old score with an old enemy?"

Midnight.

Kazuya attempted to stifle a yawn as he made his nightly rounds around the asylum. Of all the places he'd have rather gotten a security guard job, this was at the bottom of his list - right in the middle of a nut house.

Oh well, he thought. It pays enough since no one else is crazy enough to work here.

He smiled at his pun as he turned a corner in the hallway. A soft creak down the hall made him look up. He frowned as he noticed a patient's door creak open; which one he didn't know, but they were all supposed to be locked. He was just about to investigate, when the first explosion hit.

It came from somewhere far behind him, but the blast was strong enough to send him face first to the floor.

"What the...!?" he managed to get out as he regained his feet.

His curse was cut off as another explosion racked the building from somewhere to his right. He promptly forgot about the open door and concentrated on hitting the fire alarm and getting the other patients out; their safety was his main priority.

Running down the hall, he opened doors and tried to get the patients rounded up, as he knew his partner, Hiro, from another section of the floor would be doing as well. Two more explosions detonated one far away, and the other close enough to blow through a wall near him. The blast singed his uniform as he twisted away and fell to the ground for the second time that night. He regained his feet quicker this time and proceeded with his mission.

Smoke and chaos filled the building as it continued to burn. Doctors and nurses who were on shift rushed to move as much patients as they could to safety.

The asylum was engulfed in flames within minutes, but Kazuya and his partner, Hiro, had managed to rescue the patients who didn't run when the alarm sounded and the doors unlocking automatically.

Emerging for the last time from the flame-wracked doorway, Kazuya carried the last patient he could find outside to join Hiro and the fire department. Sweat soaked his brow and various burns coated his body, but the image of him emerging with the rescued patient was captured by a reporter and would be posted in tomorrow's paper.

He and his partner would be praised for their bravery for saving almost all of the mental patients. So much attention, in fact, would be put on their brave deeds, that the knowledge that one patient was unaccounted for would be forgotten. However, this one patient's disappearance would have dire consequences that no one could ever imagine.

A woman stood alone and watched quietly from a distance as orange flames ate the asylum. A slow, malicious smile came to her lips. Having the view of the burning building that kept her prisoner gave her great satisfaction. She was free. At long last. She was free.

Now all hell was about to break loose.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!"

**Author's notes:**  
The fun is just about to begin, guys. Finally, some light has been shed on Kodachi's role in this story. She's too insane to be forgotten anyway. =P

Thanks to all the pre-readers for their wonderful support, and especially to Brad who invested some of his time and effort in helping me finish this chapter.

Coming in DYR 19... Kodachi Kuno returns to Nerima as the Executioner.

On to Chapter 19 - The Executioner  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 19 - The Executioner**

_"I see that the mice is at play while Kodachi is away."_

-_Kodachi Kuno, a.k.a. The Black Rose_

Above her hovered gloomy clouds that spread across the lifeless sky like a gray blanket. Below her laid towering buildings and busy streets crowding with people and vehicles that looked like ants from where she stood.

_Nerima_, Kodachi thought. _At last! I have arrived!_

How she longed for this day! After almost two decades of being imprisoned in that hellhole, Kodachi valued the meaning of freedom. She thought about what happened to the asylum two nights ago and smiled. Good riddance to that place.

Of course, her escape would not be all that possible if not for the mysterious stranger, who claimed to be her "sister", visited her at the asylum several days ago...

(Flashback)

_"...How would you like to settle an old score with an old enemy?" _

_Kodachi kept her eyes on the visitor. "I have many enemies."_

_"Well, then does the name Akane Tendo ring a bell?"_

_Kodachi leaned closer. "What do you know of Akane Tendo?"_

_"I know that she rivals your affection for the man that you love."_

_The Black Rose's face twisted into an ugly mask of hate. "That bitch. She took away my Ranma-sama away from me."_

_"Makes you angry, doesn't it?" _

_"Indeed! For years, I have dreamed of punishing that wicked woman."_

_"You just might have your dream come true, Kodachi."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Wouldn't it be just so convenient to put Akane Tendo out of your life? Wouldn't you like to have that chance to put Akane Tendo out of her misery?"_

_"Easier said than done. First of all, I need to get out of this hell."_

_"I have that already planned out. This place needs to be shaken up a bit. All it needs is an accident..." _

Kodachi smiled at the memory. Before her visitor left, she slipped her a piece of paper. When she was alone in her room, she looked at it and saw that it was a map of the asylum with Xs marked on certain spots.

When the patients were given their "free time" to go outside and wander within the grounds of the asylum, Kodachi managed to separate from her group without being noticed. With the map memorized in her head, she set out for the marked places in the map.

The first place she went to was a large bush. Hidden beneath it was a small bag. When Kodachi opened it, she discovered that it contained her old equipment. She grinned like a pirate who had just found a treasure. In the next place she looked, she found homemade bombs, and she knew what must be done.

What a sight it was to see the asylum on fire! While everyone was running for their lives, Kodachi slipped out into the night, unnoticed.

And now here she was back in Nerima to settle some unfinished business. She was determined not to fail and make sure Akane Tendo will sign her death warrant.

~Tendo Residence~

Ranma and Akane were just coming home from a visit to the obstetrician's office. As soon as they stepped into the house, they heard the telephone ringing off the hook.

"I'll get it," volunteered Ranma.

Akane nodded and went to the living room as Ranma picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Salutations, Saotome."

"Oh, hey, Kuno. What's up?"

"I have very important business to discuss with you about your divorce."

Ranma sighed. "Let me guess. She's still not giving up, right?"

"Quite the contrary. I was summoned by Michiko's lawyer around midday. It seems that your wife is willing to cooperate with the terms you have presented."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Would I waste my precious time to tell jokes over the phone?"

"I take that as a no."

"Our presence is requested at her office in Osaka tomorrow afternoon. Will you be prepared?"

"Prepared? Kuno, I have been waiting for this day for months. Of course, I'm ready."

"Very well. My limo shall come for you in the morning. Farewell."

A few seconds later, Akane heard a loud cheer. Then she saw Ranma running to the living room with a huge smile on his face.

Puzzled, Akane gazed at him. "Ranma?"

He didn't say a word. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. Akane shrieked and laughed as Ranma put her down.

"Ranma! What has gotten into you?"

"Akane! I'm getting my divorce!"

She gasped. "You're kidding!"

"Nope!"

"Oh...oh, Ranma!" She embraced him and murmured, "There is a light at the end of the tunnel after all."

"I told you everything was going to be fine" Ranma placed his hands over her cheeks and kissed her.

Akane nodded. She rested her forehead against his as they looked into each other's eyes filled with hope and love.

Kuno's limousine arrived promptly at nine. Ranma and Akane stood in front of the Tendo house as Kuno stepped out of the vehicle.

"How bright and cheerful thy morning but its beauty is nothing compared my sister-in-law's," he said.

Akane smiled at him. "Hello, Kuno. It's nice to see you too. How's Nabiki doing?"

"My wife whose eyes are as captivating as a rose is in good spirits. Thank you. I shall mention your inquiry about her."

"Thanks, Kuno."

Kuno looked at Ranma. "Shall we embark on this journey?"

"Ready when you are, Kuno," replied Ranma.

Kuno headed for the limo as Ranma turned to Akane, smiling. He took her hands into his. "Well, this is it."

"I never thought that this day would come," she admitted.

"It's here now. This is just the beginning, Akane."

She smiled at him and tilted her face up to him. "A beautiful beginning for us."

"You and me, Akane." He pulled her close and leaned his face inches over hers. "Together...for life..." He kissed her between each pause.

Akane gazed deeply into his blue eyes. Their romantic spell was broken when they heard the horn coming from the limo.

"You'd better go," she said.

""Yeah." Ranma squeezed her hand. "I'll be home by dinner time."

The kissed each other one last time before Ranma entered the limousine.

~Ucchan's, hours later~

"There's still some baby food leftover from Ren's lunch in the fridge. I put out some extra clothes for him. You can find them on top of the drawer. What else? Oh, he usually takes a nap around four."

Ryouga rolled his eyes as he followed Ukyou to the doorway of the restaurant. Shifting Ren from one arm to the other, he sighed. _From the way she rambled, you'd think she'd be gone for more than a few weeks instead of a few hours._

As soon as Ukyou stepped outside of the restaurant, she turned to Ryouga who said, "Ukyou, would you relax? I've got everything under control."

"Oh, Ryouga-honey, I know you do!" She exclaimed in a sweet voice. Then her voice turned very business-like. "Now I already made dinner for you guys, just in case I get in late. And ...oh! Akane's number is posted on the fridge."

"Ukyou! Would you just go already?"

"Oh, alright, Ryouga!" She sighed and turned to Ren. "Oh, Ren! Mommy's going to miss you so much!" Ukyou showered Ren's face with kisses.

Ryouga was exasperated. "Ukyou, you're just going to be across town! Sheesh!"

"I can't help it. This is the first time I'm going to be away from Ren for more than ten minutes. Maybe I should take him with me."

"Ukyou, you need a break from Ren. I mean you're always tired. You said so yourself once."

"You're right." Ukyou gave Ren another kiss. "Oh, baby, please don't cry while Mommy's gone."

Ren gazed at her and broke into a smile.

Ryouga chuckled. "See, Ukyou? He won't cry."

Ukyou nodded and then she gasped. "Oh! His food! It's-"

"In the refrigerator," finished Ryouga. "I know. You went over that already."

"Oh, right! Did I forget anything?"

Ryouga nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"What?"

"My goodbye kiss."

Ukyou blinked and then burst out into laughter. "Oh, Ryouga-honey! I am so sorry!"

She leaned closer to her husband and then they shared a sweet kiss. Ren shrieked and placed his palms on their cheeks.

Ryouga turned his head to him. "Hey, can't you see I'm kissing a beautiful lady here?" As his son shrieked again, he said, "Oh, too young to see that, eh?"

Ukyou giggled. "Bye, you two."

As she was leaving, Ryouga was saying goodbye and lifting Ren's small arm to wave it at Ukyou.

Ukyou turned to wave back and went on. She decided that Ren was going to be okay.

From a distance, Kodachi watched as Akane waved while the vehicle pulled out. Her eyes went small, glaring at Akane with hatred.

"Enjoy your final hours on this earth while you still can, Akane Tendo, for today is your Judgment Day."

Moments later, Ukyou was passing by the Nekohanten and saw Shampoo emerging from the restaurant.

"Ukyou!" Shampoo smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Shampoo!" Ukyou greeted. "Where you off to?"

"To the market. Mousse wants sweet and sour fish tonight. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Ren? Where is he?"

"I left him with Ryouga."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"To Akane's. Ranchan asked me to keep her company."

Shampoo was puzzled. "Why? Where did Ranma go?"

Ukyou leaned closer to the woman. "To Osaka. Apparently, Michiko has agreed to the divorce."

"What?" Shampoo couldn't believe her ears.

"I know! I had trouble believing it myself when Ranchan told me! I thought Michiko was going to hold on to poor Ranchan for eternity! What a pain that woman is! Ugh! Oh, well. I'm glad that she's letting go of him. She has more sense than I thought."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I better go. Akane's waiting for me. I'll see you later," She called out gaily as she left.

Shampoo frowned to herself. Michiko was agreeing to the divorce? Impossible!

The door to the restaurant opened and Mousse came out. "Shampoo, thank goodness! You haven't left. Let's have pork instead of fish."

She turned to him, looking like she didn't hear a word he said.

Mousse looked concerned. "Shampoo, what's wrong?"

"Michiko...is divorcing Ranma."

Her husband let out a snicker. "It's about time."

"Mousse! You are missing the point!"

Mousse nodded. "You're right. That doesn't sound like the Michiko we know. It's too good to be true. I wonder if Ranma is even suspicious about her sudden change of mind."

"I don't know, but right now Ranma is at Osaka...and Akane is alone." She turned to her husband worriedly. "Oh, Mousse, I don't like this at all."

~Osaka, Japan~

Kuno and Ranma took Kuno's private jet plane to Osaka. Several minutes after they left the airport, they arrived at the Tanaka Towers. Michiko's secretary informed them that her boss was still in a conference closing in on a deal.

They waited outside at their office and moments later, Michiko arrived with her lawyer.

"Ranma!" Michiko smiled. "What a pleasure it is to see you!"

Ranma bobbed his head once. "Michiko."

"Were you gentlemen waiting long? I do apologize. These meetings just seem to go on and on."

"That's okay, Michiko."

"Well, enough small talk." Michiko opened the door to the office. "Let's discuss business, shall we?"

_A lazy, quiet Saturday afternoon is just what I needed._

Nabiki sighed as she relaxed by the pool where the twins were playing volleyball.

What a shame her husband had to work. Then again, she knew how Kuno was helping Ranma and how important this divorce was. However, Nabiki thought that Michiko's willingness to divorce Ranma was too good to be true.

_Well, if Ranma gets his divorce and marries Akane, it's all for the best. He just better not screw this up._

A shadow hovered over Nabiki. "Mistress Nabiki."

Nabiki saw Sasuke through her dark shades. "Yes, what is it?"

He held out the cordless phone to her. "There's a telephone call for Master Kuno."

"Why are you giving it to me then?"

"I think you better take this."

Nabiki sighed again and snatched the phone from him. "Yes? This is Nabiki Kuno."

"Mrs. Kuno, this is Dr. Seiji Fujita from the Sakagami Institute for the Mentally Disturbed. Do you have any idea where I can reach your husband?"

"I'm sorry. He had to go to Osaka on business. Is there something wrong?"

"Something is very wrong, Mrs. Kuno. His sister...she has escaped."

"WHAT?" Nabiki quickly sat up as she snatched her sunglasses off. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The asylum caught on fire a few days ago."

"Why weren't we informed about this?"

"We're sorry, Mrs. Kuno, but we didn't notice that Kodachi was missing until we were transferring the patients into another asylum."

SHIT! Nabiki shut her eyes for one moment.

"Most likely she will be heading there to Nerima. We've already dispatched a team, and they're on their way there."

Nabiki nodded. "I see. Thank you, Doctor. If we hear anything, we'll be sure to contact you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuno. We'll be in touch as well."

Nabiki hung up, and when she looked up, she discovered the short ninja giving her a puzzled look. "Has something horrible happened to Mistress Kodachi?"

"Worse. She's escaped."

"Kami-sama!" He exclaimed.

Without wasting another second, Nabiki started dialing Kuno's number.

Kuno and Ranma emerged from the Tanaka Towers and headed for the limousine.

"Well, Saotome, I see that things will soon be settled between you and Michiko. I can tell that she was pleased that with the proposals you made."

"I never wanted a penny from her," said Ranma. "All I wanted was a divorce."

As soon as they reached the limo, the chauffeur, Keitaro, immediately informed him. "Master Kuno, Mrs. Kuno called three times. She wants you to call her."

"Did she say why?"

"No, sir."

Kuno nodded. He and Ranma went inside the car. He told the chauffeur to drive them to the airport where his private jet plane was waiting to take them back to Tokyo.

"I do hope this is important," said Kuno as he reached for the carphone. "The last time she called me was while I was in a meeting, she was furious because I hid her credit cards."

"I wonder why." Ranma rolled his eyes.

There were three rings before someone picked up the phone on the other line. "Hello?"

Kuno recognized the voice immediately. "Hello, my love."

"Tacchi! It's about time you called! I've been trying to reach you on your cell phone."

He reached inside his pocket and looked at his cell phone. "I turned it off. You know I detest being disturbed while I'm in a meeting."

"Well, this news is definitely going to disturb you, darling. Your sister has escaped."

"Kodachi?!"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, the horror! The thought of that insane woman running around free as you and I is pure madness!"

"Tacchi...you do know that she might come here." Nabiki's voice was low.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that, my beauty. I shall be home as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"I bid you farewell."

As soon as Kuno hung up, Ranma looked at him, worriedly. "Kodachi's escaped?"

Kuno nodded. He called out to the driver. "Step on it, dear man. I must get to Nerima immediately."

As the limousine picked up speed, Kuno muttered under his breath, "Kami, help us."

~Tendo home, early evening~

Ukyou walked out of the kitchen after fixing herself a small snack after Akane had gone to the dojo to practice following dinner. Ukyo had wanted to go with her, but Akane had stated that she wanted to do her exercises alone.

The okonomiyaki chef frowned, but decided to let the pregnant woman do what she wanted. After all, who wanted to argue with a pregnant woman? Besides, she was nearby if anything happened.

She settled down in front of the TV to watch the evening movie and began to munch. The movie was so good that she didn't see the attack coming. From out of nowhere, a ribbon wrapped itself around her neck and flung her into a wall. Ukyou crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground, her breath gone for the moment. When she had the strength and presence of mind to look up, her eyes widened in shock at the figure approaching her.

"Koda..." was all she could say before the bouquet of flowers were shoved in her face and the world went black.

Kodachi smiled. "That was TOO easy." She laughed silently to herself. "And now, for the main attraction!" Her grin turned positively malicious. "It's time to finally settle old accounts, Tendo..."

Akane was in the dojo when she heard the small ruckus come from the house. Curiosity peaked. She broke from the tai chi she was performing and walked back to the house.

"Ukyou?" she called tentatively.

She passed the kitchen and walked into the living room, where she froze for a split second. The okonomiyaki chef was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Ukyou!" She exclaimed while running over to the fallen woman and checking her vitals. She exhaled in relief when she realized Ukyo was still breathing. However, the chef was out like a light.

"What happened?" she asked silently to herself.

"Ohohohoho! I took the liberty of making sure we wouldn't be interrupted during this evening's festivities," came a sly, female voice from behind her.

Akane sprang to her feet. "Kodachi! What are you doing here!?"

The crazed, former gymnast smiled evilly. "Let's just say you have a debt I intend to collect." Her eyes narrowed. "Your life!"

With that, she let the ribbon fly. Akane's instincts kicked in and she dodged to the side, narrowly missing the strike that cut into the wall. Surveying her options, she realized she would have to move this fight elsewhere, away from Ukyo and to place where she had more room to maneuver.

She ducked under another ribbon strike as Kodachi moved in. Akane was about to attempt a leaping roll when she realized something. _The baby! I have to be careful or else..._

Quickly abandoning that idea, she waited for the next ribbon. Instead, a bladed hoop was released. She dropped to the ground, letting the hoop fly harmlessly overhead.

_I can't keep this up! I need to take her out!_

Akane sensed more movement and rolled as gently as she could, just in time to avoid something that exploded when it hit.

_Her ball bombs!_

The explosion bit into her side, and sent the pregnant woman out the shoji doors and into the yard. She landed on her hands and flipped to her feet from the impromptu handstand. She winced at the pain in her side from the explosion.

_That was more powerful than I remember..._

"Kodachi, can't we talk about this?" Akane tried to reason. "You don't have to do this."

Something unidentifiable passed across Kodachi's face, and then it was gone. "The time for talking is over. My freedom was taken from me! I spent 20 years in small room as a prisoner. All because you kept my Ranma-sama from me!" She lashed out again with multiple ribbon strikes.

Akane danced around to avoid the attacks, all the while working closer to her opponent. Kodachi launched a few more ball bombs in response that backed the youngest Tendo up and created a kind of smokescreen that obscured each other's view of the other.

With a cry of rage, Kodachi dropped the ribbon and launched herself through the smoke with a pair of clubs. She swung at her target as soon as she came in range, but Akane caught the offending arm and flipped Kodachi onto the ground, hard. The Black Rose gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. Akane followed up with a pile-driving punch, but Kodachi brought a club up to block.

A warning bell sounded in Akane's head, but she was too focused on the fight to heed it. As her fist connected with the club, spikes popped out and dug into her hand, drawing blood. Akane screamed and pulled her hand away.

Kodachi used the break to regain her feet, and the offensive. "Attack of a thousand clubs!"

Akane turned inhaled sharply at the lethal attack coming her way. There was no way she could block that attack, especially only with one hand.

So, she executed the Saotome Secret Technique. She ran.

She only got a few feet before a ribbon wrapped itself around her ankles and sent her to the ground. She twisted her body to cushion her landing by her arm, protecting the tender package she carried in her womb.

As she turned onto her back, she caught sight of Kodachi bearing down on her from above with a spiked club. And she was aiming straight for her stomach. Akane thrust out her other arm and took the hit on her forearm, crying out in pain as more blood coated that arm. Kodachi withdrew and stopped for a second.

"I seem to remember you fighting slightly better than this before," she said evenly. "But your actions have all been to protect your... stomach..." Kodachi's face twisted as she realized why. "Ohohohohoho! You're pregnant, Akane-dear? Well, since you obviously must have forced yourself on my beloved Ranma, I will have to remove both you and this bastard child!" She snarled the last part as she struck again.

Akane, though getting weak from the blood loss, managed to twist and block again with her legs. Again, the spikes bit deep, and again Akane cried, but she managed to kick out and land her feet into Kodachi's stomach, launching the other woman several feet away.

The pregnant Tendo tried to regain her feet, but she was starting to feel weak and dizzy from the blood loss. She managed to crawl to the wall and pull herself up onto to her good leg. No sooner than she did so, she collapsed again.

She looked up as Kodachi approached. Murder and hate was clearly written in her eyes. The club drew back one more time. Akane tried to get up once more, but she couldn't.

_I'm sorry, Ranma... I tried._

But it didn't.

A chain shot out of nowhere and plucked the weapon from the crazed gymnast's hand.

"What the...!?" was all the Black Rose could say before a purple blur plowed into her.

"Mousse, get Akane to hospital while I take care of this crazy woman!" order Shampoo.

"Sh-Shampoo?" Akane stammered, not believing her eyes.

The Amazon risked a glance back as Mousse picked Akane up. The injured woman saw a thousand things pass through the Joketsuzoku woman's eyes, and most of them conveyed her sincere sorrow at her actions and her desire to whatever it took to make it up to Akane. "Do not worry, you will be alright," was all she said before returning her attention to the now-attacking Kodachi.

That was all Akane saw before Mousse leapt out of the yard and she blacked out.

At Kuno's insistence, Keitaro drove above the speed limit through the streets of Nerima. His master seemed more restless to go home since they left Osaka. Rather question Kuno's orders, Keitaro simply did what he was told.

They decided to drop Ranma off at home first. As he turned towards the street that would take them to the Tendo dojo, Keitaro continued to speed up. Suddenly, he saw a figure emerging from the left side of the road without a warning. Keitaro gasped and slammed on the brakes. The limousine screeched to a sudden halt while its passengers let out a yell.

_That was close_. Keitaro was breathing in and out deeply.

Regaining quickly from the event, Kuno snapped out at his driver. "Were you trying to rush us to our deaths, Keitaro?"

Keitaro said, "I'm sorry, Master Kuno, but someone just came out of nowhere right in front of me, and I had to stop before I could hit them."

"Let's just hope that you didn't hit him."

Ranma felt strange. Instincts told him to get out and check if the person they nearly hit was alright. "Let's go see."

The three of them went out of the car. Illuminated by the streetlights, the road stretching before them was deserted save for the man who was crouched down on the ground.

Ranma called out, "Hey, man, are you..."

The martial artist trailed off. He couldn't see the face, but a feeling of recognition gradually came over him as he stared at the man's long, black hair and the elegant Chinese robe he wore.

The stranger turned slowly to stand up. Ranma saw that it was Mousse. He was carrying a woman in his arms. The woman was pregnant. The woman was...was...

"AKANE!" Ranma shouted.

Without giving Mousse the chance to speak or move, Ranma quickly snatched Akane from his arms. He could barely breathe as he stared at Akane's bleeding body with horror.

His eyes turned accusingly at Mousse whose clothes were stained with Akane's blood. "What have you done?"

Mousse had seen that deadly look before once upon a time in Jusendo, but the Chinese Amazon stood firm. "This isn't what it looks like, Saotome. It was Kodachi who did this."

"What?" Kuno was shocked. "You have set your eyes on my insane sister!"

"Yes. Shampoo is fighting her right this minute at the Tendo dojo. I'll explain later, but right now you have to get Akane to the hospital."

Ranma nodded. "I'm taking her there right now."

Taking off his coat and removing his cellular phone, Kuno said, "Saotome, I insist that you take the limo. My driver shall get you there in no time."

Without any protest, Ranma went inside the limousine, carrying Akane with him. Kuno offered his coat to apply pressure on her Akane's wounds. Ranma was grateful for this and thanked him.

As soon as he closed the door on them, Kuno turned and found himself facing Keitaro who asked, "Master Kuno, what about you?"

"Worry not for me. Worry for the two lives that are endangered at this moment." He started dialing a number on his phone. "I must summon the authorities. My sister must be in custody immediately, and I am determined to make certain of that. Go now!"

Keitaro nodded, and got in the limousine and drove out of there as fast as he could, leaving Kuno and Mousse in the night.

Back at the compound, Shampoo continued to evade Kodachi's crazed attacks. "You now face

Amazon warrior, Kodachi. I give you one chance to give up, now."

Kodachi's only answer was a snarl as she attacked with two more spiked clubs. Shampoo shrugged and produced her twin bonbori, blocking the attacks and flicking a kick to her opponent's face. The Black Rose's face snapped up as she stumbled backwards, but she recovered quickly and struck again.

To Shampoo, her opponent's moves were bordering on the desperate, and Kodachi seemed to be attacking with more rage.

"Get out of my way, you gaijin hussy!" Kodachi snarled.

Shampoo brought her bonbori up. "You must go through me if you want to get Akane." Her eyes narrowed. "And you shall not pass."

"Very well," the Black Rose conceded and leapt to the attack, ribbon flicking out rapidly.

Shampoo blocked the first few strikes with her own weapons. She let the next ribbon slash wind around the handle of her bonbori, and gave a mighty tug. As expected, Kodachi was agile and skilled, but her strength was no match for the amazon.

Before being pulled too far off balance, Kodachi released the handle and leapt back to the roof of the dojo to gain some room. Shampoo was on her a second later and the Black Rose was forced to bring her clubs up to block. A rapid series of blows and counter blows was exchanged, and it was clear Shampoo was giving more than she got.

In desperation, Kodachi feinted with her clubs, then jumped away at the last moment. When Shampoo looked up, Kodachi was... smiling at her? And looking at the amazon woman's feet.

Shampoo looked down just as the ball at her feet exploded with all the force of a grenade. With a pained scream, Shampoo was tossed to the ground. She landed hard and rolled to her back, trying to marshal her strength. Dimly, she realized she had lost her weapons and there was a pounding pain in her chest.

Laughing triumphantly, Kodachi descended gracefully to the ground and prepared to finish her opponent off. Then, much like she did earlier with Akane, she raised the spiked club and aimed her strike.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and stopped the club with a well-placed finger between the spikes.

The crazed woman's eyes widened in shock, which was just enough time for the downed amazon warrior to make her move. Placing one hand behind her on the ground, Shampoo arched her back, vaulting her feet straight up and catching Kodachi in the chin. The maneuver snapped her mouth close and whacking her head back. Shampoo completed the motion, going into a handstand, then twisting to land on her feet.

When she regained a readied position and faced her enemy, Shampoo assessed the damage. Her body was aching from the powerful explosion and she had numerous burns and cuts over her body.

Kodachi, on the other hand, was just getting back up and holding her jaw, grimacing as if in much pain. A trickle of blood ran down out of her mouth and ran down her jaw, and Shampoo surmised she had probably bitten her tongue hard.

Well, an Amazon warrior was trained to fight despite pain when locked in combat. Apparently, the pampered life Kodachi had led hadn't taught her to take hits as well. Seizing the initiative, Shampoo charged hoping to catch Kodachi off guard. Caught flatfooted and without weapons, the Black Rose retreated before the onslaught of punches and kicks seeking her out. Unfortunately, she only managed to dodge half of them.

Shampoo didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Her chest was on fire and she was beginning to feel dizzy from the pain. Each punch or kick hurt her almost as much as Kodachi, due to the burns that cover various parts of her arms and legs. She smiled as Kodachi grunted in pain from a particularly vicious strike to her stomach.

As the crazy woman doubled over, Shampoo brought her leg up and snapped three kicks that whacked Kodachi's face back and forth. Then, with a short wind-up, a fourth kick flew upwards and rocked the former gymnast up and away. Kodachi landed unceremoniously on the ground a several yards from her former position. Shampoo painstakingly trudged up to her, pausing only to pick up one of her fallen bonbori in case the Black Rose had more fight in her. Though from what the amazon warrior could see, she didn't.

"It is over," Shampoo said softly. "Stay down."

Kodachi attempted to rise and Shampoo shook her head. With another strike to the head via bonbori, Kodachi joined Akane in unconsciousness.

As the limousine rushed through the streets, Ranma held Akane who lay limp in his arms, rocking her. Kuno's jacket was now seeped with Akane's blood.

_She's losing so much blood_. He gazed at her worriedly.

"Hang in there, Akane," Ranma whispered.

He moved her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

_I won't lose her. Not when I'm so close. Oh, please, Akane, if you can hear me, stay with me. Please...please...I love you. I don't ever want to lose you again. _

When Mousse and Kuno arrived at the Tendo dojo, they saw Shampoo bending over the unconscious gymnast. The Chinese Amazon stood up and looked at them.

"It's all been taken care of," she said.

At that moment, Ukyou had woken up and appeared from the kitchen. She was surprised to see them. "Shampoo! Mousse! Kuno!" Then she looked down at Kodachi. "Oh...wow."

"You okay, Ukyou?" asked Shampoo.

"Other than the room seems like it's spinning...I'll live. But what happened to Akane?"

Kuno reassured her, "Have no fear. Ranma is with her. She is safe."

"Thank goodness," said Shampoo in a relieved voice.

"We came just in time," Mousse told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Shampoo looked back at him and smiled.

There were loud sirens from the distant background. Several moments later, the four of them noticed flashes of blue and red light were coming down the street, and two police cars came into the view in front of the house.

As they waited to meet the cops, Ukyou turned to the Chinese couple. "By the way...what were you two doing here anyway? And how did you guys know Kodachi was here?"

"We didn't," admitted Shampoo.

Mousse replied, "Shampoo had a hunch that something was going to happen to Akane while Ranma was gone."

"What do you mean?" Ukyou frowned.

"A few weeks ago, Michiko came to me," confessed Shampoo. "She asked me to kill Akane and her baby. I refused. When I heard that Ranma was getting his divorce, I became suspicious. Why would Michiko want to divorce Ranma when a few weeks ago she wanted to kill Akane?"

"You mean Michiko is behind all this?"

Shampoo and Mousse nodded.

The okonomiyaki chef sighed. "I wonder why that doesn't surprise me."

"If this is true," said Kuno, "then my poor delusional sister was just an instrument she used for revenge."

"You got it, sugar," Ukyou told him.

"Then Michiko must be punished, and she must pay for the consequences."

She was floating through the clouds of unconsciousness. Her eyes gazed around. This world was a dark and desolate place. She continued to wander, looking for a way out. Then as if by miracle, a light appeared out of nowhere.

Akane.

The light spoke to her.

She smiled and followed it.

"Akane? Akane, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, and her vision focused slowly on the face before her. The first thing she saw were his eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes. She smiled.

"Ranma." Her voice came out weak.

He smiled back. "Hi."

Akane looked around, not recognizing the white room. "Where...where am I?"

"In the hospital."

Akane's eyes suddenly widened with alarm. "Ranma! The baby!"

He reached for her hand and held it. "The baby is fine, Akane. I spoke to the doctor already. The two of you are going to be fine."

She let out a sigh of relief and winced in pain from the cuts which were now covered with bandages.

"Kodachi," she said softly. "She came out of nowhere and just attacked. She knocked out Ukyou first and then started to attack me. I fought her as much as I could. And just when things seemed hopeless, Shampoo and Mousse came. They saved my life, Ranma. If it weren't for them...I don't know what would have happened."

Ranma nodded. "We saw Mousse carrying you when Kuno and I were on our way to the dojo. I took you here. Then he and Kuno went to the dojo together. Kuno just called me while you were in the ER. Kodachi's in police custody now."

"What about Ukyou?"

"Ukyou's fine. She's on her way here to see you as a matter of fact."

"And Shampoo? And Mousse?"

"They're at the police station right now, Akane. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to worry."

Akane nodded. "Yeah...yeah..."

"Why don't you rest?"

"I am tired," she admitted. "I think I'll go to sleep."

Ranma agreed, "Yeah, you do that."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I'll be right here. I won't leave your side," he promised.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes, and Ranma watched her fall asleep with a faint smile on her face.

~Nerima District Police Station~

Tatewaki Kuno had just gotten off his phone after telling Nabiki that he was at the police station. Earlier before, he had called the hospital to check on Akane. Ranma had told him that she was doing fine.

A police officer approached Kuno and informed him that Kodachi was now awake.

Kuno was led to the cell where The Black Rose was being kept. Alone, she was sitting on the bed while wearing a straitjacket.

"Brother dear!" Kodachi stood up as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I stand here before you to declare myself as your lawyer. I swear to defend you my sister," he said.

"Why do you treat me as if I am some kind of a criminal? I demand to be released!" Kodachi cried out. "I've done nothing wrong. I only wanted to walk among the free and the privileged."

"You were attempting to murder Akane Tendo and her child."

"I was only trying to save my Ranma-sama from that wretched woman's clutches. How dare that vile wench carry his child when that role should have been rightfully mine."

"No matter what your defense is, dear sister, the act you committed is pure evil. The judge may not be so lenient on your tale, which is why I am here. I want to help you...only if you allow yourself to be helped.

"I do believe that you did not do this on your own. Otherwise, you would not have gotten out of captivity. My sister, a mad woman is out there. Her evil deeds must come to a halt immediately, but she can not pay for her crimes unless you make some confessions."

Kodachi frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Start by telling me how you met this woman."

~Nerima Local Hospital~

As promised, Ukyou came by to visit Akane who was asleep. Ranma was glad to see her and thanked her for visiting. Ukyou couldn't stay very long since Ryouga and her family might be worried.

The doctors decided to keep Akane overnight. Ranma, never wanting to leave her, stayed at the hospital with her. The nurses had given him a cot to use for the night.

Ranma had been sleeping peacefully until someone was shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a badge hanging over his head.

"You Ranma Saotome?"

Squinting, Ranma got up to face a large, beefy man in a cheap suit. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I do." He glanced at Akane who was still in a deep sleep and then looked at Ranma. "May I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Nodding, Ranma led him outside of the room and closed the door behind them.

The other man spoke first as he drew out a pen and a tiny notebook. "My name is Detective Joben Maruyama. I am in charge of the investigation of the attack on Akane Tendo. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Where were you during the attack?"

"I was just coming home from Osaka. My lawyer Tatewaki Kuno was with me."

He scribbled the information down. "What were you doing in Osaka?"

"I was discussing the terms of the divorce with my wife Michiko."

"Uh-huh. The victim...Akane Tendo...I am told that she is pregnant."

He nodded again. "Yes. I am the father of her child if that's where you're getting at."

Maruyama looked up from his notebook. "Does your wife know about this?"

"Yes, I told her. My marriage to Michiko isn't all that great, and I have been asking for a divorce for months, but she wouldn't give in. When I found out that Akane was pregnant, I kept on insisting on the divorce. Finally, she agreed."

"And so you were away while Miss Tendo was attacked."

"That's right." Ranma paused. Where are you getting at?"

"Akane Tendo was attacked by a woman named Kodachi Kuno. Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," replied Ranma.

"We have a reason to believe that she didn't commit this crime on her own. She has confessed to us that she was hired to kill Akane Tendo by your wife Michiko Saotome."

Ranma was overcome by shock. "What?!"

"We have two testimonies stating that your wife is capable of masterminding this crime. One was from Kodachi Kuno and the other from Shampoo. She said that Michiko visited her at her home and tried to hire her to kill Miss Tendo."

There was no response from Ranma.

"You don't seem surprised."

""Shampoo told me," admitted Ranma with regret. "She warned me that something like this might happen."

"And you didn't believe her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shampoo and I are not on speaking terms. I didn't trust her."

"Weren't you ever suspicious, Mr. Saotome?"

"I don't know. A little, maybe, but you see I was so desperate for this divorce. When I heard that Michiko was finally going to cooperate, I was really happy because that meant that I could finally marry Akane."

Maruyama nodded and finally closed his notebook. "That's all for now, Mr. Saotome. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Ranma asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to find some more solid evidence that would link the attack to your wife, but with Miss Kuno and Shampoo's confessions and the fact that there is a motive, this is definitely an open and shut case." In a confident voice, he added, "Don't worry, Mr. Saotome. We're going to get her."

Ranma glanced at slumbering Akane through the small window of the door. The thought of losing Akane and their child all because of Michiko's jealous rage and revenge made his blood boil and scream for justice.

Turning to the detective with a stern look in his face, he said, "See that you do, Detective."

~Osaka, Japan~

The servants were asked by their mistress not to be disturbed, but Aneko was worried. Since the news broke out, her mistress had been incommunicado. She was not unaware of the events that will happen, and she braced herself of what was to come.

Aneko finally decided to go against the mistress's wishes and approached her chambers.

She knocked on the door. "Mrs. Saotome?"

There was no answer.

The knocking became louder. "Mrs. Saotome!"

There was still no reply.

Finally, Aneko grasped the doorknob and turned it. To her surprise, it was not locked. Pushing the door open, the maid stepped inside the room.

The first thing she saw was the television. A news reporter was speaking, and it took Aneko awhile to realize that it was a recording of this morning's news.

"...In this quiet neighborhood of Nerima, a woman named Akane Tendo was attacked in her home last night. Her attacker was identified as Kodachi Kuno. Kuno was a patient in the Sakagami Institute for the Mentally Disturbed. A few days prior the attack, Kuno escaped from Sakagami when the asylum was caught on fire.

"Kuno is now under police custody and has revealed to the police that she was hired to attack Tendo. She identified the mastermind as Michiko Tanaka-Saotome, the owner of the Tanaka Towers and Tanaka Enterprises.

"Tanaka was seen at Sakagami when she was visiting Kuno two days before her escape. Kuno claimed that Tanaka ordered her to set the asylum on fire. Tanaka is facing charges on the attempted murder of Akane Tendo and on arson..."

Aneko shook her head to herself and turned away from the screen. And that's when it happened. She saw Michiko standing before her and gasped with fright.

Michiko's face was caked with makeup. Her cheeks were bright red from the rouge she wore. There were clumps of mascara at her eyelashes. Her lipstick was smeared over and around her lips.

"How do I look, Aneko?" She asked in voice that was bright as day.

"Mrs. Saotome..."

"Don't I look beautiful?"

Aneko couldn't speak. Chills started to run down her spine.

Michiko sighed. "Oh, what am I asking you for? I know I am always beautiful."

When she finally found her voice, the maid asked, "Mrs. Saotome...why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know? They will be coming for me soon, and I have to look good."

It was clear to the young maid that she was no longer herself. She was not the smart, sophisticated, beautiful woman Aneko knew. That woman was replaced by this crazed, grotesque-looking creature.

"Would...would you like me to do your hair, Mrs. Saotome?"

She smiled. "That would be lovely. I want to look my best." As Michiko sat before her vanity set, Aneko started to brush her hair. "I must not let them think that I am defeated. That is the secret when you face your enemies, Aneko. You must look proud."

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome."

"My father taught me never ever to accept defeat. My husband...he thinks he can get his way, but no. One day he will come back to me, Aneko. You know that, don't you, Aneko?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now make sure you do my hair right. I did my make-up perfectly! I don't want you to mess up my appearance. I must look good for my husband. I must make him regret that he left me. He's a fool not to. I am the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet. How will he be able to resist me now?"

As Michiko babbled on about her beauty, Aneko brushed her hair in silence except whenever she was addressed.

The police arrived, and they arrested Michiko Tanaka-Saotome. The servants would never forget the day they took away their mistress who would not agree to come along quietly if she was not allowed to bring her make-up because she insisted that she "did not put enough on."

On to Chapter 20 - At the End of the Storm  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Chapter 20 - At the End of the Storm**

~Yokohama University~

Hikaru let out a tired sigh as he plopped down beneath a tree. He leaned against the trunk. It was Friday and classes finished for the week. Weekend was approaching. A blessing for most students, but for Hikaru, it wasn't so.

Two weeks ago, Hikaru and Yi Ping returned from a training trip in China. There they encountered the Joketsuzoku village and lived with the Chinese amazons. Such an interesting trip it was...China. Hikaru knew he would never forget that beautiful, yet strange country.

Upon their return to Japan, Yi Ping wasn't ready to go back to Nerima yet. Since Hikaru's dormitory didn't allow non-students to reside, Hikaru moved out. He and Yi Ping decided to rent an apartment near the campus. This meant that they needed money for the rent. While Yi Ping found a job at a restaurant waiting tables, Hikaru worked at a local deli store. The money they both made wasn't much, but they were happy. They were together, and they were independent.

"Hikaru!"

He looked up towards the direction of the voice. Yi Ping was running towards him with her backpack. Hikaru waved and smiled at her.

She sat next to him, all out of breath. "Hikaru...I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Yi Ping took a deep breath first. Then she took out a newspaper from her bag. "Guess who's in the front page news!"

"Who?" Hikaru asked, not even taking the paper from her.

"Michiko Saotome!"

Hikaru frowned. "Yi Ping, I don't really care what happens to that woman. She can go to hell for all I care."

"Hikaru! Just read it!" Yi Ping dropped the paper on his lap.

Hikaru sighed and unfolded the newspaper. There on the front page, the headlines screamed: MICHIKO TANAKA-SAOTOME FACES CHARGES ON ATTEMPTED MURDER AND ARSON!

"Kami..." Hikaru gasped. He stared to at the blown-up picture of Michiko who was escorted by the police to a courthouse. "Who's charging her?"

"Your father...for trying to kill your mother."

"WHAT?!" Hikaru's face went white.

"Read the article."

Hikaru did what he was told. Afterwards, he put the paper down quietly. Yi Ping watched him, concerned.

"I wonder if mom is okay. The paper doesn't say much except she was taken to the hospital."

"Well...why don't we find out?" suggested Yi Ping.

Hikaru turned to her, surprised. "Yi Ping!"

"Don't you want to find out yourself?"

"Why, sure, but...are you ready to go home?"

Yi Ping gazed around and then turned to him. "As much as I enjoy being here with you in Yokohama, I do want to see my family."

"You're ready to reconcile with your parents?"

"We have to start somewhere...somehow. Don't you think?"

Hikaru nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Since Kodachi's attack, Ranma and Akane had been staying at Nodoka's home. Authorities advised them to stay away from the Tendo home for awhile just to be on the safe side. Now that Michiko Saotome was under police custody, the two were allowed to go home.

"All packed?"

Akane saw Ranma standing at the doorway while leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

As Ranma picked up the suitcase, Akane said, "I'm so glad that we finally get to go home. Not that I didn't enjoy my stay here, but I just don't want to be any trouble to your mom."

"Mom doesn't mind, Akane, but of course...we do need to stay at our own place now."

Akane followed him out of the room. "Where is Aunt Nodoka anyway? I want to say good-bye and thank her for letting us stay."

"Oh...she had to visit some friends."

"That's too bad."

"Well, you can thank her when you see her. Right now, let's go home."

A smile came to Akane's lips as she and Ranma walked towards the Tendo home. Ranma looked sideways, seeing the profile of her face. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Ranma opened the door for her and let her step inside first. Walking in behind her, Ranma put down the suitcase at the hall.

"Home sweet home." Akane sighed happily. She turned to him. "So, Ranma, what do you want for dinner?"

Ranma said, "Well, this is our first day at home in awhile. Maybe we should order in dinner instead."

"Sounds good, Ranma."

"Why don't you go ahead and rest in the living room? I'll make a call."

"Okay." Akane agreed.

Akane walked down the hall. Once she reached the living room, she was greeted by a chorus of voices.

"SURPRISE!"

Akane's hands flew to her mouth. In her living room, she saw a sea of happy, smiling faces. All her friends and family were there. The Hibikis, Shampoo, Mousse, Mao, Nodoka, the Tofus, and the Kunos were all present.

"Oh...my..."

Overwhelmed by the number of people who came to welcome her home, Akane stared at them, speechless. Then she heard Ranma coming up behind her. She whirled around to face him.

"Ranma...you...you did this for me."

He smiled at her. "Welcome home, Akane."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Hey, you two, "called out Ryouga. "Save it for the honeymoon!"

Everyone laughed. Ranma and Akane broke away from each other and grinned. Akane giggled as Ranma chuckled. Then they turned their attention to the guests.

Nodoka and Kasumi reached Akane first, giving her a hug. Ryouga and Ukyou came next. Afterwards, Shampoo and Mousse approached Ranma and Akane.

"Hello, Shampoo. Mousse." Akane greeted.

Shampoo said, "We are so glad that you are okay, Akane."

"Well, I probably wouldn't be standing here today if you and Mousse didn't come and rescue us." Akane put her hands on her bulging stomach.

"And we heard that you and Mousse are going to testify against Michiko," said Ranma.

"After all what has happened...we know that it is up to us to make things right."

"Ranma, Akane," said Mousse, "we regret what we did to you. Saying sorry never seemed to be enough since we hurt you both and your son very badly. We hope that you can forgive us."

"Apology accepted...and thank you." Akane smiled at them.

Ranma nodded slowly. " Yeah, you don't know how thankful I am for the two of you for saving Akane and our baby." He looked at Shampoo. " And, Shampoo, I want to apologize for the way I acted that time."

The Chinese Amazon woman shook her head. "It's okay, Ranma. You had your reasons. I can't blame you. What we did was wrong, but what happened, happened and we can never go back."

"Yes. It's time we put the past behind us, move on from here and start anew."

Shampoo agreed softly, "Mousse and I would like that to happen very much."

Akane shared a hug with Shampoo and then with Mousse. Later when the Chinese couple left to join the others, Nabiki approached them.

Nabiki said, "Well, Akane, you look very well. I'm so glad."

"Thanks, Nabiki." Her younger sister nodded at her.

She was quiet for awhile until she told them, "Listen, I want to apologize for that time..."

Akane shook her head. "It's alright, Nabiki."

"It's not that I hate you, Akane. I was just concern for you. I mean I know I don't really show you how I feel. I'm not like Kasumi. I was afraid that you might get your heart broken. I didn't want to happen to you what happened eighteen years ago."

"I know, Nabiki."

"And...I'm sorry about what I said about Kouhei... I didn't mean it."

"That's alright, Nabiki. We both lost our heads that day and said some things. Even I said some terrible things I shouldn't have."

"I think I deserved that, sis." Nabiki smiled.

"Well...yeah, I guess you did."

The two sisters laughed. It felt so good. They realized how much they missed each other. They shared a hug.

Nabiki turned to Ranma. "I owe you an apology, Ranma. I misjudged you. I didn't think you would keep your word to Akane."

"I'm here now, aren't I? And I intend to stick around with this woman for as long as I live." Ranma promised as he put his arm around Akane. They looked at one another and smiled.

"Take care of them, Saotome, "said Nabiki.

"I will."

As the party went on, Kasumi gazed at the happiness that filled the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying himself or herself. She watched her two younger sisters chatting quietly. And then at one corner of the room, Ranma was speaking to Mousse and Shampoo with Ukyou and Ryouga beside them.

_Everyone seems to be getting along. I am so glad things are working out. No more anger. No more grudges...but I can't help but think what has become of Hikaru and Yi Ping._

The doorbell rang. Kasumi saw that Akane was about to go answer the door. However, the elder Tendo sister quickly approached Akane and volunteered to get it. She didn't want to spoil the moment between her two sisters.

After hearing Akane's thank you, Kasumi left and opened the front door. As soon as she saw the two visitors, she could only say two words.

"Oh my."

Akane listened intently to the gossip Nabiki was telling her. She was so glad that they were talking again. She never really realized how important the times she spent with her sister then. _At least everything is okay now_. She thought to herself. _That's all it matters_.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, everyone." A soft yet very clear voice spoke out. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The noise stopped and everyone looked at Kasumi.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have two new guests who had just arrived."

Kasumi slowly moved out of the way, and then Hikaru and Yi Ping emerged from the hall.

"Hikaru!"

"Mom."

"Mama! Father!"

"Yi Ping!"

Akane, Shampoo, and Mousse ran towards Hikaru and Yi Ping. Akane's arms suddenly went around Hikaru as soon as he reached her. Mousse and Shampoo hugged their daughter. Mao who saw his sister immediately went to join his family.

Akane backed away from Hikaru's arms and put her hands on his cheeks. Tears filled her eyes as she laid them on her son for the very first time in months.

"You came back. You came back to me," she murmured.

She smothered his face with kisses like she did when he was a little boy and hugged him again, sobbing on his shoulder.

Hikaru hugged his mother tightly. "I am so sorry, Mom," he said in a choked voice as he tried to hold back tears. "I am so sorry."

"No, no, I should be the one who should be saying that. I should have told you the truth."

"Mom, no, please...I understand why now. I should have let you explain..."

Akane shook her head and put her finger on his lips. "Hush...it doesn't matter. You're here with me. That's what counts the most."

In another part of the room, another family reunion was taking place.

"I am so sorry that I got everyone worried," Yi Ping said as Shampoo hugged her one more time.

"You are home now." Shampoo smiled at her as she smoothed out her daughter's black hair. "Safe and sound. That's important to me."

"We're so glad to have you back," said Mousse. "We missed you so much, Yi Ping."

Yi Ping reached out and embraced her father. "I missed you, guys, too." She glanced down at her younger brother. "Even you, Mao."

As Mousse put his arm around his daughter, Mao asked, "Gosh, sis, where did you go anyway?"

Yi Ping smiled sheepishly. "Um...would you believe...China?"

"China?!" The other three Chinese Amazons cried out and face-faulted.

While Hikaru was still in his mom's embrace, he heard footsteps approaching them. Slowly, he let go of his mother and looked up into the eyes that were identical to his.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Hi, Hikaru. Welcome back."

"Thank you. It's great to be back." Hikaru hesitated before speaking again. "Listen, I want to say sorry for those accusations I made."

Ranma shook his head and waved a hand at him. "It's okay, Hikaru."

"And I'm sorry for just running off like that without even giving you a chance."

"I understand. I probably would have done the same thing. Look, I know that I can never take your dad's place. You hold a special spot for him in your heart. You can't imagine how sorry I am for missing all those years I should have been with you, but I'm here now. I would like to have another shot."

Hikaru nodded and smiled. "I'd...I'd like that."

Ranma smiled. Slowly and awkwardly, the two approached each other for a hug. The awkwardness soon disappeared and they finally put their arms around one another.

And for the first time in eighteen years, Ranma Saotome held his son.

When the party ended that evening, Hikaru told his parents that he was going to walk Yi Ping home. Ranma and Akane approved, and moments later they were alone.

Akane sat at the porch, gazing at the koi pond. She saw the reflection of the moon and stars at the shimmering water. Later, Ranma joined her. They sat in silence as Akane dropped her head on his shoulder while Ranma gently put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know what, Akane? Today was almost perfect," he said.

Akane gave him a strange look. "Almost? We've reconciled with Shampoo, Mousse, and Nabiki. Our son came back to us. I'm here with you at our home, alive, well, and very happy. I mean I can't think of anything else that would top all that."

"Oh...I don't know. Something is missing..."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Oh...just this."

Ranma offered a tiny ring box before her. Akane let out a startled gasp and she looked up at Ranma who smiled at her.

"Akane Tendo, will you marry me?" He asked softly.

Tears formed in Akane's eyes. "Oh, Ranma! Yes, yes, I'll marry you." She threw her arms around him.

Ranma hugged her back and held her for a moment. Then he drew back and put the box in her hands. "Open it."

Her hands slowly lifted the lid. She stared at the ring with surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes, and for awhile she could not speak.

"R-Ranma?"

"It's your ring," he said. "Your old ring."

Akane's facial expression didn't change. "You mean...you kept it all this time..."

He nodded. "That afternoon...after I broke off our engagement...I was going to sell it. Then I got to the pawnshop. Somehow, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't stand the fact that someone else was going to wear your ring. So I kept it."

"But..."

"Yes, it hurt me since the woman I truly love couldn't wear the ring that symbolized my eternal love for her, but it was also served as a memory of what she and I had once."

The tears flowed down her cheeks. "Ranma...I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll wear it and be mine forever."

"Yes, I'll wear it. I am yours, Ranma Saotome. Now and forevermore."

Ranma took her hand and slipped it on her finger. Akane smiled as she looked at the ring. "I never thought I'd see this ring ever again. Let alone wear it." She turned to Ranma. "Thank you, Ranma."

"Your welcome."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Ranma leaned over to her until his lips met with hers in a sweet kiss.

One month later...

The wedding took place at the garden outside the Tendo home. Ranma and Akane agreed to have a Western wedding that had been denied of them before. It was a small wedding. Only their families and closest friends were invited.

The Wedding March played as Akane walked down the aisle with Hikaru giving her away. Waiting for her at the end was Ranma, smiling at his beautiful bride. Once Akane took her place next to Ranma, she and the groom faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in matrimony. If anyone here thinks that these two should not be together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one spoke out, the priest continued, "Without further ado, Ranma and Akane, you will now have your chance to exchange your vows."

Ranma took her hand as she faced him giving him that familiar smile he always loved. "I, Ranma Saotome, take you, Akane Tendo, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be

my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Akane's eyes were filled with tears and then she spoke out in a clear, sincere voice. "I, Akane Tendo, take you, Ranma Saotome, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The rings were exchanged next, and afterwards the priest announced, "And now...since you have marked your love by the exchange of vows and the exchange of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. These were two. Now they are united as one." He smiled at the grinning bride and groom. "You may now kiss the bride."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome!"

The guests clapped their hands as Ranma and Akane faced them. Hikaru was clapping the loudest of all. Standing beside him was his grandmother Nodoka who shed some tears.

Ranma and Akane approached their friends and family who surrounded them. Heartfelt congratulations and hugs were exchanged.

"Ranma and Akane, you guys are married! You finally did it!" Ukyou exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah," said Ryouga. "It's about time, too."

"Mom, Ranma, congratulations," said Hikaru.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Ranma looked at his son gratefully while Akane nodded at him with a smile.

The ceremony was quickly followed by a reception where the joyous celebration continued. The day, however, soon had to come to an end. The guests soon left. Hikaru, who wanted to get to know his grandmother better, decided to spend the night at her house. Nodoka was happy to have him over since she wanted to spend time with her grandson.

After Ranma and Akane said goodbye to the last of their guests, they turned to each other.

"What a day," remarked Ranma.

Akane nodded. "Yes, it was quite a day."

They started to go inside the house. Ranma was in the lead. As soon as he opened the door, however, he turned around.

Puzzled at why Ranma suddenly paused, Akane asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, now that we're married, there's one thing I now have the privilege of doing."

"Oh, really? What's that?"

Ranma gently swept her up in his arms. Akane shrieked and laughed. He carried her inside and stopped at the doorway, laughing along with her. Then they stopped and gazed at each other lovingly.

"My wife..."

"My husband..."

They shared a sweet, loving kiss.

On to Epilogue  
Or go back to the DYR page.  
E-mail comments to Bing 


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Not my fanfic. I found it on old internet archives.

**Do you remember… ?  
**by Bing

**Epilogue**

It would be inconclusive to say that our story ended on the day Akane and I exchanged vows. In fact, it was just the beginning of another chapter of our lives.

Shortly after the wedding, the twins Soun and Shiori were born. Akane thought it would be appropriate to name them after her parents. I couldn't agree with her more.

Michiko was committed into an asylum as soon as she was found guilty for attempted murder and arson. It was business, as usual for the Tanaka Enterprises. I heard in the news that Yuuki Tanaka asked his nephew to take charge.

Hikaru eventually graduated from Yokohama. He was among the first in his class. We were so proud of him. My relationship with him strengthened throughout the years. I continued to be his sensei, and always looked forward to our sessions. Gradually, the sensei-student bond progressed into a deep friendship.

Though she was still in college, Yi Ping married Hikaru. As soon as she graduated, she and Hikaru moved to Ichikawa, and they took over the dojo there. A few months later she gave birth to our first grandchild.

In the same year Hikaru graduated from college, another member was added to the Saotome family. A daughter. She was born during one of the coldest winters we had in Japan. Nevertheless, her birth made our home glow with warmth.

I remember when I held her for the very first time. I felt a very strong yet eerie bond between us. It was as if a part of me that died had resurrected. As I gazed at our daughter, I saw an image of a redheaded girl who wore her pigtail much like mine. I knew that I had gained something back I lost twenty years ago.

"What do you plan to name her?" The nurse had asked.

My eyes met Akane's. No words were exchanged between us, but for some reason, she knew what was going through my mind.

"Rinne," I replied. "Her name is Rinne."

"It's a perfect name," said Akane.

I looked at my wife and smiled. "Thank you for her."

I turned back to Rinne and kissed her forehead.

They say that life is a journey, and what a journey it has been for me.

For seventeen years, I took a road that was often dark and gloomy. Somewhere along the way, it curved into an awkward and then smooth pathway. I happy but was uncertain at times. And then by some stroke of miracle, the trail became clear.

My future with Akane and my family is bright. Our lives happy and fulfilled. Each day I spend with them is something I cherish as we create new memories I choose to remember.

**THE END**

**Author's notes:**  
I decided to hold off writing my own views until after the Epilogue since I know that most of you would probably want to get to the very end.

Let's go back to DYR 19 and start with…

1\. Shampoo's fight with Kodachi.

We all know that Shampoo is a very skilled warrior, and Kodachi probably wouldn't even touch her, but Shampoo did manage to get hurt. The explanation here is simple. The effect was to only for the sake of making the fight a bit exciting. Judging with Kodachi being locked up in an asylum for so many years, I would think she would have all this energy with her. Since she really had been planning to escape, she would probably have trained hard. Furthermore, she's insane here than usual, and her moves wouldn't be predictable either. So, this fight is not clearly to taint Shampoo's reputation. That's not my style. Leave that to the anti-Shampoos out there.

Besides, who won the fight anyway?

2\. Ranma not being able to fight.

I didn't have him become part of the action here because I would think that Ranma would want to be with Akane after she got hurt. And he definitely wouldn't confront Michiko during her arrest since he would want to stay with Akane after the traumatic event.

3\. Michiko losing her marbles.

I honestly didn't think of this until the last minute, but hey, there were hints going towards her losing her sanity since the last chapter. (Although I would think she would have earned a couple of brownie points after masterminding Akane's death threat.) Her insanity would explain a lot too since she is the Queen of Denial. She won't face reality and just won't give up the fact that she lost Ranma. In the end, she continued to hold on to her looks since that is the only thing she had left.

In DYR 20, I was vague about Hikaru and Yi Ping's trip to China. (HINT! HINT! Possible side story for all you interested authors out there!) This is because they are only minor characters here in DYR, and I didn't want to prolong the story than it already is, and I wanted to focus more on Ranma and Akane.

In the Epilogue, rinne is a Japanese term for rebirth. Ranma's girl-side, after being long gone, returns to him. In a way, Ranma felt like he was reborn.

And so ends another Ranma fanfic. Writing this was very fun and at times very challenging. Of course, I wouldn't have made it if not for these people…

My pre-readers (Silver-chan, E-chan, Kalaong, Nonsequitur, and ShigatsuC), all of you have helped me in your own ways, and I am so thankful for you guys. I've really learned a lot from all of you.

Brad, I really appreciate you writing the actions scenes in DYR 19, including the scene where the asylum was on fire in DYR 18. Great job! Good luck in your own fic.

Remi, thank you for giving me a chance to post DYR at your site.

Steph…my goodness…"Why am I here?" She wonders. Well, that's just it. You're there when I needed cheering up every time I am caught in a dilemma and giving me a hand every once in awhile. Thanks. Btw, nice site!

Melissa…thought I'd forget you, huh? Huh? Well, I didn't. Thanks for all the drawings and being a good friend.

And of course, the readers for hanging around and reading through the end, I am very grateful…especially to those who took the time to write me whether it was via the guestbook or email. I enjoyed reading the comments and exchanging emails with you.

-Bing G

September 24, 2000


End file.
